Unbridled
by AnnaKatherineC
Summary: A bar neither wanted to be at. An encounter they never expected. A passion they couldn't deny. One night changes the course of Edward and Bella's life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Entry for Public Lovin Fanfiction Contest hosted by:**

**GossipLips , JandMsMommy, and MissJanuary**

. -

Banner:

**Unbridled**

**By AnnaKatherineC and Byrd009**

**A HUGE thank you and much love to my collaborator byrd009 and my beta twidictedteach!**

**All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

**A bar neither one wanted to be at. An encounter neither expected. A love they weren't looking for. **

_**BPOV**_

I don't care much for bars. Yet, here I am on a Friday night at a nightclub. Not really to pick up anybody, but to appease my relentless friends who are convinced I don't get out enough. The same friends who would love nothing more than to get me laid. Yeah, apparently being a 25-year-old virgin isn't as popular as it once was. I have resigned myself to waiting until marriage. I'd love to say it is because I'm just virtuous, but to be perfectly honest I've just never met "_the one._" My friends ask how I will know if he is _"the one,"_ to which I always respond, "_I just will._" It doesn't stop them from trying though.

So, here I am at the nightclub _Atlantis_, dancing mostly alone to the sultry music. I haven't moved far from our table and I am really kind of zoned out to the sound of the somewhat erotic beats, so I don't notice the guy who has noticed me. I guess he can see I want to dance, but I haven't really made it to the dance floor because I'm too shy. He saunters over and says, "Beautiful, I can see you want to dance. Would you mind terribly dancing with me?" Others have asked me mind you, but his invitation doesn't make me feel uncomfortable like the rest have. I blush, and accept his invitation. I tell him I am not the greatest dancer, to which he replies, "I'll be the judge of that."

We make our way to the dance floor and begin to move to the music. He keeps his eyes locked on mine the entire time. For now, the DJ is playing slow , sensual songs. The first song we dance to is "Fade into You" by Mazzy Star. It's such a beautiful song. I am caught off guard when this stunning man gives me a little twirl then pulls me tight against his body. His right hand wraps around my waist, splaying his fingers across my lower back, while he takes my right in his left and holds it to his chest, just above his heart.

I know my breathing is a little stuttered but I can't help it. This position is so intimate for someone I just met. We don't even know each other's names. He stares at me so intently but says nothing. I am speechless, and when staring into his eyes become too much I avert my gaze slightly to his beautifully sculpted chest. It's not hard to see with the shirt he is wearing that he is very toned. As the song progresses, he slowly leans his forehead to mine, closes his eyes and just breathes deeply. In and out. Almost as if he is trying to memorize the smell of a fragrant flower.

I don't know why, but a feeling I can't quite describe falls over me. It starts in my cheeks, and then seems to run down my neck, to my shoulders, my back … like a wave has washed over me. It's … intense. We are swaying slowly, I'm not even sure we are listening to the music anymore.

As the song slowly morphs into "Angel Eyes" by Jeff Healey Band, my beautiful stranger finally breaks the silence, or the spell, whichever you want to call it.

"So, what brings you out tonight?"

_Easy question_. "My friends think I spend too much time at home. They tend to come up with these really shitty excuses for going out to celebrate and insist on dragging me along," I laugh at the thought. He must find it amusing too. He chuckles, and I swear he is watching my mouth move.

"I take it you aren't the Friday night lights type?"

"Um, that would be a big fat NO. I am usually too wrapped up in work or other things to worry about coming out. Besides, I don't like dressing up too often."

"Well you look gorgeous tonight," he says without a moment's hesitation. I blush, of course. I am not use to compliments and it never fails when I get one, my cheeks immediately heat from a rush of blood.

"Um, thank you. " I try to turn my gaze away from him, but he gently places his thumb and forefinger on my chin and turns me back to him.

"I mean it, you look … breathtaking and most definitely out of place. You don't belong in a place like this, but I am so very glad you came."

_Wow! How the hell do I respond to that! _I just slightly shake my head at the idea anyone would think that about me. Just ... wow.

"And what is it you do that has you so wrapped up you don't care about going out?"

This, I can answer without hesitation. I love my work! "I am an editor for Greystone Publishers as well as a freelance journalist." He looks kind of in awe?

"Editor huh? Interesting. What does your journalism focus on?"

"I tend to focus on humanitarian efforts and atrocities here in the states and overseas. " Suddenly I realize this cannot be a sexy topic when at a club. Gah, I get too carried away sometimes! Such an idiot. And cue, the blush.

"Why the blush, angel?"

_Angel? That's different. _"I just realized how utterly boring and depressing I probably sound right now. I am sorry. I'm sure you didn't come out tonight to listen to some stranger talk about her boring job."

"You couldn't be more wrong. I actually find what you do most fascinating; more so than you can imagine. And I assure you, there is NOTHING boring about you. Did I mention how stunning you look?"

I laugh at that. "You may have mentioned something about that."

"Just wanted to be sure. This color red on you makes your skin look like porcelain. And your skin is as soft as a flower petal. Is that natural? 'Cause I swear I've never felt someone so soft."

"Do you feel a lot of people?" _Oh good, he laughed at my joke. Some people don't get my sense of humor._

"No, not a lot. I have felt my fair share, enough to know you are exquisite."

"Maybe you should get out more." I laugh a little as I say it.

"I really don't think that will be necessary." _Is the room spinning? Is it hotter in here than it was five minutes ago?_

"So you are an editor and a journalist, what drew you to humanitarian causes?"

"Well, while I was in college I minored in Social Work. I can't really explain it clearly I don't think. It's just a passion. My heart bleeds for those with no voice. It's just not right, you know? I mean, as long as there are those of us who can speak loudly, we should! We should do anything and everything we can to call attention to their plight," I state full of conviction. He just stares at me for a few moments, not saying anything. The look in his eyes from earlier is back. I'm not sure what it is, but I immediately want to duck my head for some reason.

"You sound very passionate about it. I think it's a very sexy quality to have so much passion for one's work. Of course, I seem to find everything about you sexy, angel."

_Is the air getting thin? I feel lightheaded._

"So, what about your spare time?"

"Well, when I have it, I work a great deal with some of my favorite charities. I travel overseas to visit orphanages and sit on a council that helps raise and distribute funds to help improve the conditions in the ones that need it most. The organization I volunteer for also helps train those aging out of the system to return and teach those who are still there or new ones coming in. We spend a great deal of time training workers to interact with babies left at these places. It's truly heartbreaking. Some of these places housed children who had not been held since the day they were born; for years no one interacted with them other than feedings. It's quite tragic." _Stupid emotions! I am tearing up. I know it. I can never talk about the orphans without tearing up. He must think I'm an emotional wreck. _As I am mentally scolding myself, I feel his thumb gently wipe away a tear that has escaped.

"Your heart is just as beautiful as the rest of you. I didn't think that would be possible," he whispers tenderly as he leans in and kisses away a tear from the other side of my face. It's at this point I realize I haven't asked him a single question about him. _My turn._

"What about you? What do you do?"

"I am actually in publishing. Although that sounds kind of dull next to what you just told me."

"I hardly think publishing would be dull. All the people you must meet and manuscripts you get to read.

That has to be intriguing."

"It has its moments I suppose."

"So what company do you work for?"

"Masen Publishing."

"Oh wow! They are huge! I mean they really put some incredible works out there! "

"You're familiar with us?"

"Am I? Are you kidding? I am always looking for the next big best seller to come from Masen! May I say MP has some excellent tastes."

"Thank you. I take that as very high praise from someone like you." I blush at this. My opinion isn't _that _big of a deal.

"Do you come out often?"

"Not at all! I am only here because it is my brother's birthday. It's hard to say no when it's someone's birthday."

"Well I hope he is having a good birthday!"

"I don't know about him, but I certainly love his birthday right now." He says it like he means it. It's hard not to believe him. I don't know how long we have been dancing at this point. It has just occurred to me there are still people around us. For a while it was almost as if we were the only ones here. _Weird. _I also notice the songs have picked up tempo. The songs are now more techno, fast-paced, with a slight sexual vibe to them. I hesitate; I haven't danced like this in a while. I contemplate heading back to my table, but my stranger pulls me close as if he could hear my internal debate. He drops my right hand and lowers his right until it is resting on my ass, then presses me tighter to him.

"Don't go. We're just getting started," he whispers in my ear. I nod my head slightly, letting him know I won't go anywhere. He gently slides his knee between my thighs and begins to sway us, leading with his hips. It is more erotic than the slow dancing. It would be so easy to get caught up. When he notices I am starting to loosen up, he backs away just enough to give me room to move freely, but his hand never leaves my body.

I slowly lose myself to the music. My arms go above my head, and then I slowly bring them down my body, starting at my neck then slowly bringing them down over the curve of my breasts. As my hands reach my stomach, I trail one back up into my hair and let the other one move lower only for it to be snatched back by the beautiful stranger who had asked me to dance. Grabbing my wrist, he pulls me closer and places my ensnared hand onto the back of his very lickable neck. _God he smells good._

After a few moments, he slips his hand to the small of my back and crushes me closer to him again so there is barely room for air between us.

I can feel his breath on my ear as he leans in and whispers, "You are so dam sexy, there are no words. I would love nothing more than to fuck you senseless right here, and I don't care who sees."

At that, he grinds his erection into my core, slightly lifting me so I can really feel every glorious inch of him.

He kisses that special spot behind my ear, the one that gets every girl wound up. I gasp and, of course, now need Sham Wow panties.

Then he whispers, "I'm going to kiss you."

Slightly flustered, I stammer, "I … I'm not that great of a kisser."

"Let me be the judge of that."

Before I can respond, he grips me painfully tight and crushes his lips to mine. At first, I am nervous and don't respond, then he murmurs, "_Just let go,_" against my lips ... so I do, and our mouths are basically fucking. It's more than a kiss, so much more. It's the single most erotic moment of my life thus far.

A guy makes a comment as he passes and grabs my ass. My guy breaks the kiss, whirling me behind him and snarls at the passerby, saying, "Keep your fucking hands to yourself. 'Cause the next time you touch my fucking girl, I'll fucking break you!"

The drunken groper puts his hands up in surrender and stumbles away. I am standing behind him beyond turned on.

I whisper, almost embarrassed, "_Your girl_?"

He grabs me a little forcefully, pulling me back to him and growls out "Yes, _MY_ fucking girl. I've watched you all night. As beautiful as you are, didn't you find it the least bit odd that suddenly no one asked you to dance or even approached you to offer you another drink after the first few?"

I am slightly confused, but he continues, "I saw them looking, wanting, and I made sure to stay just close enough to tell those fuckers to back off before they came too close."

"Why?" I ask breathlessly. Because that is what he is doing, he is taking my breath away.

He says, in a menacingly deep tone, "Because you are fucking gorgeous. And while I may not be worthy of someone like you, I damn sure wasn't gonna let one of those sleazy motherfuckers near you."

Hearing him speak this way, so passionate and so sincere, sets my soul on fire. It's in his eyes, the way his voice never waivers. He means every word he is saying. I just can't wrap my head around how a man so utterly beautiful could find me as equally desirable. It's incredible.

"But you don't even know me really."

He replies, "Let me be the judge of that."

He pulls me into a secluded corner of the club and begins to whisper in my ear again, sending shivers down my spine.

"I know you are only here because you didn't want to disappoint your friends. I can tell you aren't the clubbing type. You sat at your table dancing, but never headed to the dance floor; you prefer to be in the background. You aren't a heavy drinker because you've been sipping on the same drink for half an hour. You are completely unaware of how beautiful you are because you are oblivious to the stares you are getting. My guess is you probably assume they are thinking something less than flattering of you. I can tell you are single, but you want someone in your life, and not just a meaningless fuck because I see the way you look at the couples dancing close like lovers, not like horny teenagers ... I know you took my breath away, and that _never_ happens to me. I also know that I am going to take you home tonight. Not because I deserve you, but because I am too selfish to let you leave alone, or God forbid with anyone else."

My face is burning, as is everything else, at his words. He really _noticed _me. There is no denying it; right down to the going home with him. In a brazen act I am not even sure where it comes from, I kiss him with hunger; animalistic hunger. I moan as he continues to deepen the kiss more than I thought possible.

I curve my hands under his arms, bringing them behind his back and grip his shoulders, digging my nails in slightly. His response was a loud groan and a grind of his erection into my center.

"I'm Edward. It would be rude of me not to introduce myself before I fuck you so hard you won't be able to leave my bed for days. You NEED to know my name so you'll know what to scream out as you cum … Repeatedly."

Shuddering, I say, "Bella … my name is Bella."

"Well, Bella, are you ready to go home with me?"

I know I must be crazy. He could just be throwing me lines. He could be bat shit crazy. But something tells me deep down he won't force me to do anything I don't want to, so I agree.

We gather my things, him holding my hand the whole time. I can't help but blush when I notice the deadly glares he gives a few men who make whistling noises as we pass, but that only serves to further excite me.

As we get outside the club and head towards the parking lot, we only make it as far as the street light before he pulls me back to him and begins kissing me like he wants to eat me. I can't help but return the passion. He slowly starts to bite and lick down my neck, and I hear him whisper, "Fucking fantastic."

Feeling a moment of panic that something may be wrong, I ask him why he said that.

"You. I said it because it's what you are, and it's how you kiss, how your skin tastes; I am certain it will be how you fuck."

As he devours me with another kiss, I can't help but moan again and grab his hair rather roughly. At this, he seems to lose himself, taking me with him.

His hands are everywhere as his eyes dart around searching for something. It isn't until he has lifted me from the ground that I realize what he was searching for. An alley.

As we enter the alley, I barely notice the people walking on the sidewalk still within view, or the garbage cans full of liquor bottles, beer bottles and God knows what else. I am too consumed. Too far gone.

Suddenly, I feel myself pressed up against a chain link fence. Our kisses have only grown more frantic. His hand begins to roam up the hem of my dress. This dress ... _thank God I wore this dress tonight_, if you can really call it that. It's crimson red, a low V-neck cut. _Really low! _In fact, it's just an inch away from needing to be taped to hold my breasts in. The hem of the dress is also short, just covering my thighs. Add my black gladiator stilettos, and I have to admit I am feeling almost sexy tonight. I never dress like this. I mean NEVER. I just wanted something different for one night. I think this qualifies. And now, this beautiful man in front of me seems to think _I'm _sexy too. _God, I hope he doesn't think I'm a whore. Or worse, a prostitute! _Those thoughts are quickly pushed away with the feel of his hand rubbing my inner thigh. Nobody has ever rubbed me there. I would never let anyone get that far. But right now, in this moment, I don't want him to stop. It feels too damn good. As he slowly works his hands up to my sex, he whispers, so close to my ear.

"God, you feel...I don't even have words. So soft...precious..." his voice is so hoarse and just kind of trails off.

Without thinking, I reach forward and grab at the button of his black dress slacks. I'm not sure, but I may have broken the button in my effort to get them open. His hand reaches the outside of my lace panties as he cups my now very heated core.

"Oh fuck … fucking soaked. I … I need to taste you," he said in a strained, almost apologetic manner. As he finishes his sentence, his fingers dip underneath the lace and swipe in between my folds. He quickly withdraws his fingers and brings them to his mouth, slowly sucking the glistening juices off. His eyes flutter quickly, almost closing, like he just took a hit of cocaine. A whimper escapes him as his right hand tightly grips my hip and begins shoving my skirt up again. He's trembling, and as I was still new to this I wasn't sure why, but I have an idea.

Internally I am thinking, "_Really, you are gonna let a man you just met, fuck you in an alley_?" But as his hands begin to touch my stomach, my doubts and worry disappear.

In a husky voice he says, "Baby, I promise when we get to my place I will kiss and love every square inch of your body, but right now I want to fuck you. I _NEED_ to fuck you. Please,_ please _let me."

I don't know what I'm doing anymore; running on autopilot, I have no clue if he really means the things he says. But if they are just lines to get what he wants, they are damn good ones.

Unable to speak, I nod and inhale a sharp breath. He grabs my panties and I hear the tear of fabric. As soon as my sex is completely free, he quickly kneels and without so much as a thought gives me one rough lick right between my folds, all the way to my clit.

He whimpers, and I barely hear him as he whispers, "So fucking good. Strawberries ..." He rolls his eyes in the back of his head slightly.

Then just as suddenly, he stands, whirls me around so I am facing the fence, and whispers in my ear, "Hold on, baby."

I grab the links of the fence above my head and brace myself, but it could have never prepared me. I had failed to mention I am a virgin, having been in such a lustful haze it didn't seem to matter.

In one fast as lightning and pounding thrust, he takes me from behind. I gasp for air! He lets out a strangled moan and is immediately back at my ear: "**OH FUCK**! Baby, is this your first time?"

Nervously and with a shaky voice, I respond "Y-Yes. This is my first t-time." As I look back, his face seems pained. I start to grow nervous that I've done something wrong until he breaks the silence again. "Baby, this should have been a beautiful moment for you, not me fucking you like an animal in an alley."

Realizing he feels guilty now, I tell him, without hesitation or regret, "I really believe that as long as it's with you it's perfect, no matter where it happens. No one has ever made me want to give in as badly as you have."

After hearing my words, something in him shifts. He's eyes are almost completely black, his body begins to tremble more, and it's as if he is trying to control his urges. So I encourage him, "Please, I want this, and I don't want you to hold back."

He looks me deep in the eyes, but I see his control crumble. He mutters under his breath, "Oh fuck," and then gives in to his desires. He slams into me, no longer concerned that he may be hurting me. Because the truth is, I want the pain. There is a fine line between pleasure and pain, and that line is being obliterated with each forceful thrust.

I know, from what I've heard, that I would most likely not cum my first time. But dammit, something is building in me, and what the hell else could it be? I try to stifle my moans, but it's useless. As we fuck, I know there are people walking by on the sidewalk at the front of the alley. Cars are passing by down the side street directly on the other side of this fence which encloses the back of the club. There is a side entrance, and the only thing separating us from the door is a large dumpster. I know they can probably hear us, but I just don't fucking care! All I can care about are the words he is muttering between thrusts and grunts behind me.

I can't make them all out, but I hear bits and pieces; "so fucking tight" and "fucking heaven." Then as the coil in me builds to an almost unbearable point, he tells me in a raspy voice, "Just let go. I can feel you, beautiful! You want to let go. Don't be afraid. I'm right here with you."

At his words, something rips through me; it feels earth-shattering. It's like everything clenches and tightens, heightening every nerve in my body. As I cry out, it's his name I am saying over and over and over.

And he must love it, as he is telling me, "Say it again, baby. Say it again!" He is still thrusting, but it is more erratic. The more I say his name, the more his thrusts become irregular until I feel his release. And not just feel it _in _me, but I feel it in the way he holds me in a death grip, like I may go somewhere. At this point I am not sure who is anchoring who down.

As our breathing slowly returns to normal, he lays his forehead on the middle of my back. In a shaky voice he asks, "Will you please, _please _come home with me?" It's pleading and heartwarming_. How can I say no?_

"Yes" I answer, still trying to breathe right.

"Thank you ..." he kisses my back through my dress. "Thank you ..." another kiss on my shoulder, "Thank you ..." he then places a kiss on my neck. "How do you feel? I swear I wanted to be gentle when I realized this was your first time, but my God, _I couldn't_...I just couldn't. I am so sorry if I hurt you."

He has no clue. "I know this may sound crazy, but the pain felt good. It was incredible. Does that make even a little sense?"

"Actually, love, it does. And hearing you say that … let's just hurry and get home," he says with a growl.

I feel my heart race, admitting to him I enjoyed the pain. Who knew? I always imagined my first time there would have been rose petals and candles, but DAMN! Chain link fences and huge dumpsters outside a nightclub are more erotic than anything I had ever imagined. Of course, I had a feeling that was because of the man I was with, not the thrill of people seeing us, which I am sure some did, but I didn't care.

When he said, "home," there was a different feeling. A feeling so strong it was almost overwhelming. I knew going into this, this was probably just a one night stand for him. And while I had never considered doing something like this before, he made me feel so sure. But knowing he still wanted me to go home with him made my heart beat so fast, I thought it would explode. Is it possible he wanted more? And he said "_home_" not "_my home._" To me, that meant something.

_**EPOV**_

These clubs are all the same. Too many people packed like sardines in a can. Some are here for the fun, if you can call screaming at the top of your lungs to be heard and avoiding the brazen advances of drunken patrons' fun. Others, like me, are here due to that friend, brother or cousin who insists you need to "live a little." I can live a little at home. But, here I am, at my brother's insistence, basically miserable and desperately hoping last call would get here soon. As it is, time seems to be creeping by at slower than a snail's pace.

Once upon a time, I would have enjoyed a night out like this. When I was in my twenties, sure I loved the party scene. Who doesn't when you have money to burn and just really starting to experience freedom? But I am closing in on thirty now. I am the heir to one of New York's largest publishing companies and way more focused on my family legacy than getting piss drunk and having a one night stand with a girl who will undoubtedly be one of those "morning after" mistakes. I should know, I've had my fair share.

My brother's argument was iron clad tonight however. It was his birthday. Everyone knows you can't refuse the birthday boy. It's just rude. And while he claims to want to spend some guy time with myself and his best friend, we've hardly seen him since he spotted a lovely blonde woman minutes after our arrival. He has been chatting her up ever since. And Jasper, our best friend, decides to cave and go home. Figures … he never could hang very long.

So, here I sit at our table partaking in that age old sport of people watching. It is rather entertaining at times truth be told. Drunks and desperate people make for a fascinating show. I've been scanning the club slowly so as not to miss anything. Suddenly, I feel this weird sensation. I'm not really even sure how to describe it. The only way to explain it is as if my entire being tensed; like I was hunting and I could suddenly sense my prey in the near vicinity. I could feel it in my muscles, maybe even my blood. I felt extremely predatory. I searched the club again trying desperately to determine what was different. Maybe a fight was about to break out and my mind sensed a need to be prepared.

And then, like fucking lightning, I saw_ HER_. I saw the reason for my body's state of awareness. She wasn't there thirty minutes ago, but damn if she isn't here now. And my God, no wonder I felt like a predator. She is … divine … exquisite … bewitching. Call it what you want, but I am instantly spellbound. There is no other way to describe it. I can't stop staring, and I can instantly assess she doesn't belong here. She should never be in a place like this. I'm not sure there is a place acceptable for someone as beautiful as her.

I now watch only her. An hour must have passed. She has to have sensed me. At times she blushes for no reason at all, but I believe it is because she knows I am basically eye fucking her. I can't help it. Several times I have thought of going to her, but I have been too fascinated at the feeble attempts of the other men in this place trying to gain her attention. No matter how crude the comment or persistent the asshole, she is the picture of grace. She has politely turned each one down, even declining the free drinks that are accompanying each pathetic come on. I'll be honest, there have been a few times I had to actually grab hold of the table to prevent myself from going over there and beating the dog shit out of a few of them , for the way they spoke to her so crudely, but her elegance never faltered.

God, I just can't get over how beautiful she is. Beauty like this can only come from having a beautiful soul as well.

The attention she draws is finally getting to me, something possessive grows inside me. I have actually started warning some of these drunken shits to keep their distance. And I know I am going to have to make my move quickly if I want to be the one talking to her, dancing with her, touching her. It's time to ball up, and that is exactly what I do. I have to laugh at the song that has just started pumping through the club, "Fade Into You" by Mazzy Star. _How fitting for me right now._

I make my way over to her. "Beautiful, I can see you want to dance. Would you mind terribly dancing with me?"

On cue, there's that beautiful blush. She accepts _my_ invitation. That alone sends a rush of adrenaline through my veins. She hasn't said yes to anyone tonight, _but she said yes to me!_ As we make our way to the floor she tells me she isn't that great of a dancer. _Let me be the judge of that._

She shakes her head slightly. _Shit! I think I said that out loud._

Yes, this song is perfect. Just sultry enough for me to have an excuse to touch her; pull her close to me. As we dance, everything about her is enchanting. It takes me a bit to form a coherent thought, let alone speak to her. She is just so damn beautiful. But now to find out if the inside matches the outside. Finally, I begin to ask her questions. I'm not sure why, but I don't ask her name. Not yet. And I haven't told her mine.

I ask her about her job, and I must say I am pleasantly surprised and impressed. When she asks what I do I mention Masen Publishing and she seems thrilled. I am very pleased to hear the way she speaks of Masen. I don't think I will mention I run the company or that my family founded it. It just doesn't seem relevant right now. _But it will be. _

I couldn't tell you how many times the songs overhead have changed. It's like time doesn't exist in our little bubble. She is too fascinating, too consuming. When she tells me about her spare time, how she works overseas with children and her charity work, two feelings surge through me. The first is pride. The woman I am dancing with truly is a beautiful angel. The other feeling...need. Pure, unadulterated need. I _need _this woman. As I come to this realization, the music changes to a little more erotic, techno beat. _Perfect!_ Now I can really see how she moves her body.

She seems nervous at first, so I slip my knee between her thighs, and she slowly starts to loosen up, grinding on my knee. _Fuck me if I'm not hard already. _She says she isn't a great dancer. She is right; she's a fucking awesome dancer. When she really loses herself in the music, it is a beautiful sight to behold. Her arms go above her head as she sways and grinds her hips. It's already more than I can take. She is right here, in front of me. I can kiss her so easily right now. But I have to test the waters first. Before I can, she does something that just knocks me on my ass. She brings her hands down and slowly begins to run them over her body; down her neck, over her breasts, down to her toned stomach, and then one begins to trail down to her sex while the other goes to her hair.

It's too fucking much! Without even realizing what I am doing, I grab the wrist of the hand heading to her center and pull her to me, almost forcefully. I place that hand around my neck as I reach with my other hand to the small of her back and slip it under her shirt. _Oh dear God, her skin feels like pure silk._

I slam her body to mine, and in a risky move, I grind my now painful erection into her core and whisper in her ear, "You are so damn sexy. I would love nothing more than to fuck you senseless right here, and I don't care who sees."

I then kiss the spot just behind her ear and tell her I am going to kiss her. Her gasp just makes me more certain she wants this too. She tries to tell me she isn't that great of a kisser. I reply again, "Let me be the judge of that." If she kisses like she dances … only one way to find out. I crash my lips to hers, just desperate to taste her. She was a little tense at first, probably shocked at how fast I dove right in. I tell her to let go, and soon I swear I may pass the fuck out if I don't come up for air, but I can't be bothered with that right now. _This _feels too good to stop. She moans into my mouth, and I don't think she even realizes it. I know I am gripping her tighter and tighter, but I can't get close enough to her.

I don't know how long I would have let this kiss go on. But it ended much sooner than I want when some drunken fucktard has the nerve to grab her ass. I actually let out a growl. _Where did that shit come from?_

"Keep your fucking hands to yourself, 'cause the next time you touch my fucking girl I'll break more than that!"

He has the good sense to walk away. Then I hear the question that makes me realize what I've just said.

"Your girl?" she says just barely audible.

I pull her back tightly to me and growl again, "Yes, my FUCKING girl. I've watched you all night. As beautiful as you are, didn't you find it the least bit odd that NO ONE asked you to dance after a while, or even approached you to offer you another drink?"

She looks stunned but I continue, "I saw them looking, wanting, and I made sure to stay just close enough to tell those fuckers to back off before they came too close."

"Why?"

"Because you are fucking gorgeous. And while I may not be worthy of someone like you, I damn sure wasn't gonna let one of those sleazy mother fuckers near you."

She tells me I don't know anything about her. _She is so wrong. I know all I need to know._ I pull her into a secluded corner of the club and lean in close to her ear. I notice the shiver that runs through her body. I tell her just the things I learned from watching her tonight, not gawking at her beauty, but really watching _her_. I can tell she is astounded anyone seems to have paid that much attention to detail. I then tell her the most brazen thing I have ever said to a woman. I tell her I _AM _going to be taking her home with me. It's the truth. I will not leave here without her, and I will be arrested if I see another man try to take her home. She can't be more shocked than I am. I have never wanted a woman this badly, this intensely. I don't recognize myself right now. And, I am okay with that.

I know I'm right when she grabs hold of me and kisses me with a passion that makes my knees buckle. I drive my erection into her again, both of us moaning at the friction. _Shit, we're not gonna make it far._

"I'm Edward. It would be rude of me not to introduce myself before I fuck you so hard you won't be able to leave my bed for days. You NEED to know my name so you will know what to scream out as you cum … repeatedly."

Her name is Bella. _Perfect. Beautiful. What else could it be?_

I practically drag her outside, allowing her to walk in front of me so I can be sure no one messes with her from behind; _except maybe me. When did I get so possessive?_

When we get outside and I see her in a brighter light, I can't think straight. She is so fucking beautiful, and she is going home with me. I have the urgent need to kiss her, so I do. Ravenously. She is so damn perfect I actually hurt from it. I tell her so. She doesn't believe me I don't think. I'll show her. We aren't going to make it to the car right now. I look for an alternative ... any alternative.

The alley! I run us toward the alley like a man possessed. I have been, by her. Her taste is on my tongue, and her smell is everywhere. I have lifted her from the ground. She is light as a feather. As soon as we are on the other side of the large dumpster beside the side exit, I press her up against the chain link fence that surrounds the back exit. There are people walking the sidewalk we just came from, club goers exiting through the side entrance just on the other side of the dumpster, and cars passing by on the street by the other side of this fence. I shouldn't do this here, but I don't give a fuck. Let them fucking watch for all I care. I have an angel in my arms, and I am consumed.

As my kisses become more desperate my hand begins the journey down the side of her body, to the soft flesh of her thigh. _Shit! She must bathe in lotion! She is so damn soft!_ She whimpers and moans in my mouth as my hand begins to slide up under her skirt. I graze my thumb along her inner thigh. As I go higher, I reach her center. She is so fucking wet for me. I slip my fingers inside the lace to steal a taste. As I place my fingers in my mouth, her arousal causes me to buck my hips and groan. For just a fleeting moment I think about protection. _Fuck! A condom! _When she timidly starts to unbutton my slacks, I then think FUCK_ a condom._ I know bareback is stu_pid, but I just don't care_. She is too wrapped up in the moment to notice. _Yeah, I'm being a selfish asshole right now. I want to feel EVERYTHING with he_r. I ask myself "_What if she gets pregnant?_ _She'll be bound to me forever. Would that be so bad?"_

I slide her panties down her creamy, fucking beautiful legs. When I see the dampness of them, I can't take it anymore. I have to be in her NOW! But first, another taste of paradise. I kneel down after spreading her legs a bit. Spreading her lips with my fingers, I give her a lick, from slit to clit. "So fucking good. Strawberries," I growl into her. I stand quickly, turning her around and telling her to hold on. She quickly does as I say. I push her skirt up enough for me to gain entrance. _Holy. Shit. Her ass! I wanna bite it. Hard. Later. _With no further preamble I drive into her … hard. _Tight! So fucking tight. Like unbelievably tight. But it feels so damn good. _Then it hits me...

"Oh FUCK! Baby, is this your first time?" It is. I really am an asshole. I am straining, trying not to move. It's almost painful not moving inside her. I look at her face and see panic, like she has been caught doing something wrong. _She may think I don't want this anymore. Not even fucking close to what I am thinking._

"It … this should have been a beautiful moment for you baby, not me fucking you like an animal in some alley by a bar."

Then, like an angel of mercy, she tells me the only thing that breaks through my guilt.

"I really believe that as long as it is with you, it will be perfect no matter where it happens. No one has ever made me want to give in as badly as you have. Please, I want this, and I don't want you to hold back."

My world shifts. Something snaps, and something else clicks in place. I grab the fence in front of her, holding my hands slightly above hers. I should be gentle. I want to be, but I know I won't. I will be slow and oh-so-gentle with her at my apartment. But in this moment, my rational thinking has drained from me.

"Oh fuck," is all I manage to say before I pull out and slam back into her. It's all I can manage. I've had sex. This … this is not sex. This is some otherworldly shit. This is indescribable. This is _everything. _Whatever shifted is becoming stronger and continues to move me. I know she has to be in pain, but shit, the moans coming from her are like fuel to a fire. I am going hard and fast and I can't stop. I keep mumbling how fucking tight she is, and how I've never felt this before, but I don't think she can even understand me.

I can feel what is happening to her, but I can barely believe it. It's not common for a woman to cum the first time, usually because of the pain, but SHIT! Her walls are quivering, her thighs shaking. I know she is going to come. Just then, she notices the cars passing by on the street across from the fence. She gets nervous. I tell her to look at me and only me. _Always only me._

"_C-cars...Ed-Edward...oh God...Edward there are cars passing by in front of us," she is struggling to get the words out._

_"Look at me, not at the cars," I demanded. "Look at me Bella! Now!" _

_My breathing is becoming ragged, my strokes never faltering. "Keep your eyes...on me baby...only me Bella," I said between thrusts and clenched teeth. The more we stare into each other's' eyes the more the world falls away. There are no cars, no people, and no alley. Just us._

_"That's it baby. There is no one else...just us."_

Thank God, I have her body covered from behind and my arms hide her face from anyone who may look this way. I would never let anyone see her like this. This is for me. Only me. _Always only me. _While she is looking into my eyes, I know. I know what shifted; I know what is still shifting in me. My heart is leaving me. It is leaving me for _her_. And I won't stop it, and I won't fight it. I don't think I could even if I wanted to. As she is looking at me, I feel her tightening.

"Just let go. I can feel you beautiful! You want to let go. Don't be afraid. I'm here with you."

And she does, she cries out my name. I beg her to say it again. As she does, my orgasm rips through me. It feels like… I don't know what to compare it to. It's everywhere in me. It feels like she is a magnet, and she is pulling everything in me, out. It scares me, and I love it. I don't want this to end, not tonight, not ever. I ask, _okay more like beg her_, to come home with me. She says yes. I like that word on her lips.

I help her straighten that gorgeous red dress with the V-neck that goes to just below her breasts. She is in a haze and has forgotten about her panties; the ones safely tucked in my pocket. _The panties she won't be getting back._

We are walking to my car in the parking lot. Well, more like briskly walking_. Okay, truth be told, I am trying not to break out in a run and drag her there. My body is still humming from the orgasm I just had_. She looked so innocent, but it never crossed my mind she was a virgin. I can't lie; I like the thought of her being only mine. If I can help it, no one will ever touch her again other than me. I don't think I could have stopped even if she had asked me too. Thank God she didn't. Just the thought of another man touching her causes me to pull her closer to me.

As we approach the car, I can feel my cock start to wake up again. I guess it's just the knowledge that we will be at my apartment soon, and I can properly worship her and her body. Just as we reach my car, _Closer _by Nine Inch Nails begins thumping from the club. I can hear the lyrics and I'm sure she can too.

_I wanna fuck you like and animal_

_I want to feel you from the inside_

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_

_My whole existence is flawed_

I look at her, knowing I just did, but seeing her in the dim light of the parking lot, her hair gently blowing in the breeze, her scent swirling around me, the red against her skin, the way she is walking like a woman who was just thoroughly fucked for the first time… it does something to me. My semi-hard cock is now at full attention and wanting. Instead of leading her to the passenger's door, I pull her to the back of my car and push her on the back of it. I drive a Nissan GT-R, (don't ask why I picked a Nissan. It looked cool as shit, drove well, and got good mileage. I may be wealthy but I am conservative), customized (no shitty spoiler on the back), so the back of my car is perfect for what I am about to do. I have never fucked a woman on the back of my car, so I guess this can be my first.

I push her back until she is lying flat. The music from the club almost has me in a trance, as I look at Bella. I push her skirt up until she is bare before me and her ass, that delicious, toned, extremely bitable ass, is directly on the cool metal of my car. _Less slippage. _I unbutton my slacks and push them and my boxers down just far enough to free my painful erection. I don't speak. I just act. I run my hands under her shoulder blades and let them rest on the tops of her shoulder, and then pull her down forcefully as I slam into her. We both let out some kind of feral moans. I didn't even know I could make that noise. Hearing it from Bella is fucking hot.

I am relentless, hard, fast and completely possessed by her. Her head tips back and I take the opportunity to lean forward and latch onto her neck._ Shit, even the skin of her neck tastes good_. I am pounding into her and pulling her down all at the same time. Being in complete control like this with her is like fucking Heaven. I barely notice the group of college boys walking to their cars. But the thought of one of them looking, seeing my Bella in the throes of passion like this, using the image for their sick pleasure later causes a caveman reaction in me I've never experience with anyone. I lean my body almost completely over her, like I am defending a fresh kill. I dare a fucker to look over here. Anger rockets through my blood at the thought … but I won't stop fucking her. I raise a hand and place it over her mouth to muffle the moans coming from her, all the while watching those pricks' every move. I admit I may have growled. Once they have pulled out of the parking lot, I turn my concentration back to our wicked good fucking. She is tight, wet and so,_ so_ warm. It is beginning to be too much, but when she arches her back and yells out MY name again, clamping down on my cock with her inner walls, and I feel her come, that's it for me. I unload everything in me. It begins to drip out of her. I don't think I have ever cum so hard or so much. And I did it saying her name like a prayer the whole time.

As we catch our breath, I lightly stroke her hair, inhaling her scent like it's a drug. When we have both calmed enough, I gently help her sit up. As I look at her, she has a beautiful blush and a light sheen of sweat covering her angelic face that goes all the way down the V-neck of her dress. I'm sure it covers the rest of her amazing body. I swear she looks like she is glowing. This is all mine too. No one will ever see this either. Only me. _Always only me. _

I place one hand around her tiny waist and one cradles her face. I lean in and give her a gentle kiss on her beautiful, swollen lips. I move to her ear, kissing the spot that drove her to distraction earlier and whisper something I hope I get to say repeatedly.

"Let's go home mi ángel hermosa."


	2. Chapter 2

**Love and thanks to byrd009 and Twidictedbyrd**

**A VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU to all those who followed and continue to read this story! Any questions, please don't hesitate to PM me! Lots of love! **

**Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight. I just happen to love it!**

**Chapter 2**

**Unbridled: Into that Good Night**

**BPOV**

_Mi angel hermosa. My beautiful angel. _

I was left breathless. Not just from the soul altering sex or the orgasm that has left me feeling weak and euphoric, although that was enough, but also from his term of endearment. He says it like he really means it, so it's hard to imagine he doesn't. He holds me as tremors rack my body; squeezing me tightly to his own even after he has pulled out and straightened our clothes.

As my body calms, I feel him gently kiss my forehead and brush a few strands of hair out of my flushed face.

"So, home then? Does that sound good to you beautiful?

I nod, barely able to force my voice to work. "That sounds wonderful to me."

He gently helps me off the back of the car, wrapping his arm around my waist and walking me to the passenger side of the car. He has to support a little of my weight because my legs are so unsteady. He opens the door and eases me into the seat.

"Sit down easy baby. It may hurt a little."

He seems so concerned about me being in pain. And he is right, it does hurt. Not unbearable, just sore. My thighs ache and there is a sensation there as if I have been horseback riding hours. I can't help but laugh a little, cause at that exact moment I think of the song _Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy. Haha. It really is fitting. And funny. I'm twisted. _

Edward slides into the other side and immediately takes my hand in his, bringing it to his lips and giving it a gentle kiss.

"What were you laughing at beautiful?"

I know I blush. I didn't realize I was laughing loud enough for him to hear. _Oh God, I hope I didn't snort. _

"Um…I really would rather not say."

"Why on earth not?" He laughs a little himself now.

"It was really kind of stupid…and crude."

"Baby, after what we just did, I think we can throw crude out the window," he snorts and begins to laugh. _He snorted! And it was adorable. He looks so happy right now._

I tell him what I was thinking, and he _really _starts to laugh now.

"You are so fucking cute!" he tells me, as he picks my hand up and kisses it again.

He hasn't sat my hand down since we left Atlantis' parking lot. We have been driving for about 20 minutes now. It has been a very comfortable silence, which I am surprised about to be honest. Never in a million years would I have ever thought I would do what I just did…in an alley…or a parking lot. I thought it may be awkward afterwards, but it really isn't.

As he drives through the traffic, I can't help but think of how Edward was once we got to the parking lot. He almost resembled someone possessed. Again, I was so lost in the heat of the moment, nothing except the feelings he elicited could fit into my lust hazed brain. I had no room for doubt or second guessing. When I heard the voices of patrons walking through the lot and Edward placed his hand on my mouth I was not prepared for the effect it had. I became infinitely more aroused. And when I looked into Edward's face, there was a feral look to him as he watched them pass. He covered my body with his, in a protective move, I guess trying to keep me hidden from any prying eyes.

I am pulled from my reverie by Edward.

"We're here love. Hold tight." He jumps out of the car and rushes to my side, opening my door. He totally catches me off guard when he reaches down and scoops me out of the car.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I can't help the giggle that escapes me.

"I am carrying a very beautiful woman to my bedroom, gorgeous," he says with a wink and a grin. He kicks the door closed with his foot as I finally look at where we are. Apparently during my flashback we had driven into a parking garage of an apartment complex. He walks us to an elevator and once the doors close he has me take the keys from his hand.

"See the last key there, the one that looks like it's made out of brass? Stick it into that hole right there," he points to a key hole just below all the floor buttons on the elevator.

"That's what she said," I say without even thinking and then snort at my own stupid joke as I stick the key in. I am about to apologize when I hear Edward's laughter echoing in the small space of the elevator.

"Baby, you can't say shit like that when I am trying to carry you! I don't want to drop you," he is still laughing as he says this. "Now enter the code 1824 into the keypad to left of the key."

"It sure takes a lot to get into this building," I chortle.

"Not so much the building. Just my floor. I stay on the top floor, in the penthouse." He says this like it is no big deal.

"Wow, I'm impressed. Masen Publishing must pay well."

The elevator ride is quick, and when the doors of the elevator open, we are met with a large glass door with what looks like wrought iron grape vines adorning the front of it. It's really quite beautiful.

"Now the key next to the elevator key opens this door."

As I turn the key in the lock and open the door and push, I notice just how heavy the door is. Definitely not the typical doors you would find on most apartments in New York. Once we step inside, I also see this is not just any penthouse. This place is beyond beautiful. I can't believe something this huge is _just_ a penthouse.

Edward must notice my awe. "I promise to give you a full tour. Tomorrow." He then gives me a quick kiss on the lips as he begins towards the staircase.

"Edward, you do not have to carry me up the stairs! You are going to hurt your back lugging me around."

"Woman! You wound me!" he says in a tone as if he is insulted, mockingly of course. "You weigh no more than a feather to a man of my physical prowess," he says in an almost British accent, making me crack up.

He really does carry me as if I weigh nothing. He makes it up the stairs in no time and heads down a long hallway. The door at the end is open and I am speechless when we walk in. His bedroom is beautiful. I didn't expect it to be hideous, I just wasn't expecting this. The room is done in burgundy with gold tones and accents; but not in a gaudy way. There are double doors that lead onto a balcony. Against the wall directly in front of us is a huge estate bed made out of a gorgeous, rich dark cherry wood. The accompanying pieces of bedroom furniture are simply beautiful. They must be antiques. On either side of the bed are doorways. The closet is to our left and right by the main door, so I know at least one of the doors by the bed has to be a bathroom.

Edward gently places me in his bed and leans in the give me another quick kiss.

"Stay please, mi' lady," he says as he begins to stand and walk to what I assume is the bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

"I believe I promised a certain beautiful woman that I would be very gentle and love every square inch of her when we got home. I am fulfilling my first half of that promise. I am going to run us a hot bath, love."

I won't lie; I choke up a little bit at how attentive he is being. It crossed my mind while still at the club that this entire encounter may just be a one night romp for him, but he certainly isn't acting like a man who is about to write me off.

He is staring at me so intensely right now. Not in a creepy way, or a way that makes me feel uncomfortable, but his eyes seem so serious right now. Finally, after almost a full minute passes I have to ask, "Edward, what is it?"

He nods his head slightly, looking down and then quickly back to me. "I was thinking. You just look so perfect in my bed. So…right."

He places his hands on either side of my body and leans down until we are face to face.

"You are so fucking beautiful, mi ángel," and then he slowly leans into me, kissing me so gently it almost makes me want to cry. "Wait here, I'll be back to get you in a few minutes." With that he stands again, turns and heads into the bathroom.

I doze off and next thing I know I am awaken by tender kisses being peppered all over my face. I am not sure how much time has passed. My eyes flutter open to find Edward smiling, gazing down at me.

"I guess I kind of wore you out tonight didn't I baby," he says in a whisper, making the moment seem that much more intimate.

"It's not so bad. I rather like the way you wear me out," I whisper back; afraid of breaking the spell we seem to be under. He leans down; capturing my lips in a tender kiss, then lingers for a moment.

"Not as much as I enjoyed wearing you out, I can promise you that," he responds against my lips. He looks me in my eyes as he stands at the foot of his bed. He wraps his long fingers around my ankles and slides me down to the end of the bed. Gently, with feather light touches, he brushes a few tendrils of hair behind my ear, ghosting his hands down until he is cupping both sides of my face. Again, he leans down and kisses me, this time with a little more pressure.

"Usted está absolutamente exquisito. Me dejas sin aliento, ángel. "

"Me haces sentir hermosa. Me parece que no puede pensar con claridad cuando me miras."

He stares at me for a moment longer then gently picks me up and carries me to the bathroom. The bathroom is huge! I swear half my apartment could fit in here. There is a beautiful shower stall with river rock walls encased in glass. I think a small group of people can fit in there. It has more than one shower head but some are lower, I guess for that all around shower experience. But apparently this lovely shower is not our destination.

I am just now noticing the rest of the bathroom. Edward has placed candles everywhere. As my eyes scan the candles I notice the huge tub in the corner. The base of it has the same stone work as the shower. At one end Edward has a cluster of candles, each candle lit and glowing softly. I am just stunned, as I have been so many times during this night. He has made this entire thing so beautiful for me. I'm not sure, but it almost seems like he is trying to make up for the alley and the parking lot; as if that wasn't good enough for me. I can feel the slight twinges of the guilt I knew would come over what I allowed to happen start to creep in. Edward's next actions quickly take care of that.

As if handling fragile porcelain or delicate flowers, he stands me by the bathtub as his hands ghost over my hair, my face, my neck, and then down the rest of my upper body.

"I know I sound like a broken record, but I can't help it. My God you are just so beautiful," his hands work back up then slowly wrap around my back, pulling me closer.

"So exquisite," his hands finally reach the zipper of my dress. "So heavenly," and he begins to lower the zipper. As the zipper opens, my dress begins to loosen around my body. I don't know why, but this is the first time tonight, even after all we have done, Edward will see me totally naked. What is he doesn't like my body? I mean I have a few scars here and there I received on assignments. No man has ever seen my naked before.

Edward slowly begins to lower the dress from my body. Once it is low enough, it falls of its own volition. I am too nervous to look up. I am fidgeting my hands, my heart pounding, feeling a little nauseous wondering what is going on in his mind. From my gaze on the floor, I can see Edward begin to walk around me, like he is inspecting…or hunting. I am about to say something, but I jump a little in surprise instead. He is so close behind me; I feel his breath on my neck. His hands slowly come around my waist and then roughly pull me towards him.

"Yo no creía que fuera posible para cualquier persona que este hermoso. ¿Cómo es posible que me han permitido en algún lugar que nadie ha estado? Un día, espero que en algún lugar para que sea su corazón, así mi ángel."

I can not think straight when he speaks to me like this. I am fluent in Spanish, but his words make my head spin and my whole body tingle. I have never felt this before. I wish I could feel it forever. I worry about whaat happens when this weekend ends.

Edward brings me out of my internal ramblings, picking me up once again and gently placing me into the tub. The wáter feels fantastic except on a certain very newly exercised part of my body.

"It may sting at first princess, but I promise it will ease up. You really need this so it will not urt so badly in the morning," he speaks as if speaking to a cherished child. I simply nob my head and give him a small smile.

"I am going to get us a couple of glasses of champagne, turn on some music, and then if you would do me the honor, I would love to join you in there.

_As if he even needs to ask that._

"Edward I would love that!" I say excitedly. I've never shared a bath_ with a man before. The thought of it has me eager to experience this type of intimacy. As Edward turns to leave the bathr_oom, I call to him.

"Edward," he turns looking at me expectingly, "thank you. For everything tonight. I've never felt so….precious." I finish with a whisper."

He slowly lowers his mouth to mine and gives me the sweetest of sweet kisses.

"Bella, I hope you know this night is just the first of many."

With tha_t he smiles gently and leaves the bathroom. I close my eyes remembering everything from tonight…so far._


	3. Chapter 3

**Stephanie Meyers own Twilight**

**Special love and thanks as always to byrd009 and Twidictedteach for your awesome beta skills!**

**The playlist for this chapter can be found on my Facebook group Unbridled Til the End**

**UnBridled Chapter 3: Two for Tea**

**_EPOV_  
**

She's really here; in my house, in my tub. This night cannot possibly get any better.

_Well, it can get better. It will get better. But that is later._

Right now, I have this overwhelming need to take care of her. I don't know why, but I _really, really _want to take a bath with her; to bathe her, feel my hands slide against her slick skin, between her inner thighs. Just thinking about it makes my whole body feel drawn in the direction of that bathroom. Almost like if I'm not in the room with her right now I'm gonna crawl out of my skin.

I quickly pour us two glasses of champagne. As I do this, my mind wanders to what she looked like on my bed. Even fully clothed she looked so fucking perfect there.

I won't tell her right now, and I have never told anyone else this ever, but I have never allowed a woman in my bedroom. It is crazy, even in my own head, so I don't know how I would begin to explain it to others. Other than a few "long term" relationships (and by long term I mean a month or two), I typically don't even bother bringing girls I am just going to fuck back to my place, period. I know I sound like an asshole, but even the girls knew it was what it was; a fuck, nothing more and nothing less. The one who asked to come over and I reluctantly agreed to it, well let's just say there are a couple women out there who believe one of my guest rooms is my bedroom.

After living that lifestyle for a while, I just couldn't do it anymore. It was so empty. And even though I wasn't looking for a relationship to settle down, I knew empty sex was slowly killing something inside me. So I decided a year ago to just slow it down. I have just enjoyed being a single guy with no attachments, and while I missed the sex, it sure has been peaceful.

Suddenly, peaceful just sounds boring.

These Arms of Mine by Otis Redding begins playing on my sound system.

_PERFECT!_

I quietly make my way back to the bathroom. As I enter the door, I have to just take a moment to really grasp what I am looking at right now; Bella, in my tub, with her hair wet and her head lying back against the edge of the tub. Her eyes are closed as she listens to the music from my iPod. She truly is a thing of beauty. And she is here with me.

_Why the hell am I standing here? Get in the fucking tub._

Apparently she renders me breathless, speechless, and stupid. Finally, shaking my head once to clear it of my Bella haze, I ease over to the tub, placing the flutes of champagne on the edge. Bella hears my subtle movements and smiles without opening her eyes.

"I was beginning to wonder how long you were gonna stand there and watch me," she says with a hint of amusement. I can't help but smile. _Busted._

"You noticed that huh?" I ask. "Your eyes were closed, how did you know I was there?" truly curious. I know she couldn't have heard me over the music.

"I could smell you. You smell good you know. It's very unmistakable," and damn if I don't just want to worship body again and again and again. It's like she's already attuned to me.

"Also, I saw your shadow before you got to the door and I closed my eyes." Her laugh sets my soul on fire.

"And here I thought your body just recognized mine on some spiritual level," I say chuckling. As I begin to undress I notice she has opened her eyes and is watching me intently.

"That too," she whispers. The way she says it makes me want to jump in the water with the rest of my clothes on. But that could cause access problems later. I all but rip my pants and boxers off.

"Lean forward." It wasn't a request. As she does, I slide in behind her and get settled. We are going to be here for a while. Good thing I have plenty of songs on my playlist. As I lean back against the tile of the tub, I pull Bella back with me. I know my erection is pressed against her back, but I really don't care. I want her to know; I want her to realize this constant state she has had me in since the moment I saw her at that club.

She lays on me so naturally. There is no awkwardness, even with my predicament making itself known. And as much as I would love to see if she is just as aroused as me, right now I want to learn as much as humanly possible about my angel.

I begin asking her the easy questions; where she was born and raised, what was she like in high school, what was college like for her. The more she talks the more entranced I become. Now I want to know things no one else knows.

"Favorite color?"

"Blue," she answers without hesitation.

"Favorite movie?"

"Pick a decade."

"Hmmm, the thirties."

"_Gone with the Wind_."

"Do you have a different movie for each decade," I ask with a laugh.

"Basically, there are just too many good ones to name one. Like songs. Some things are just timeless, you know?"

Staring at her beautiful features, I answer "I definitely know."

"Is Spanish the only language you speak?"

"No, I speak English too," at this she begins to really laugh. She is such a smartass, I love it. I start to tickle her sides relentlessly.

"Stop….Stop! I'll answer you for real …just stop!" She is laughing so hard she is snorting and it's the cutest damn thing I have ever heard.

I stop the tickle torture and ask again, fingers ready, daring her to not answer seriously this time. "Now, what OTHER languages can you speak?"

"I will tell you. But no jokes about me being a nerd," she warns. I scoff, as if I would do that. "Ok, I speak Spanish, French, German, Italian and Russian fluently."

Damn!

She looks back at me while playing with one of my hands. "Did I say that out loud?" I ask, because I really wasn't expecting THAT as her answer.

"Yeah, you kind of did."

"That's just quite a list. Is that all?" I ask half joking.

When she blushes, I can tell there is more. This must be why she made the nerd comment. Others must have made those comments to her. That pisses me off a little. My baby is not a nerd. She is brilliant.

"Well, I speak a little Farsi, some Japanese, a few other Asian dialects, some Indian, and a touch of Native American. I also study Gaelic."

"That is so fucking amazing, angel! How the hell do you keep all that straight in your head?" I am really, _really _amazed right now.

"Well, sometimes I don't, "she chuckles, "sometimes if I am really mad or extraordinarily stressed I may or may not break out into a rant in another language."

She seems almost embarrassed. I won't have that.

"What about if you are really distracted," I whisper against the shell of her ear "like maybe in the throes of passion. Like maybe you are in such ecstasy you can't control it. Could that happen?" I add a few open mouthed kisses up and down the column of that graceful neck of hers.

"I-I…I guess that could hap-happen," she squeaks out.

"Because you know what?" She shakes her head no. "I think you screaming out in pleasure in another language would be fucking…_kiss…_sexy…_bite…_as hell." Then I suck on the place where her neck and her shoulders meet, the place I just bit, until I swear I am about to suck the blood straight from her body. She is starting to squirm and whimper, and my curiosity gets the best of me as my restraint just straight up leaves me.

My hands begin to roam her body. So damn soft, and wet. _Damn!_

Not wanting to end our time in this tub just yet, I turn on the jets and reach for a bottle of body wash. I forego the wash cloth and decide to use my hands instead. I pour a generous amount in my hands and lather up. I start at her shoulders, and slowly, _oh so slowly,_ begin to glide my hands over her beautifully heated, pink tinged flesh.

"And do you think maybe I could be the one to hear that if it happens?" My hands slide over her body, making it hard for her to form an answer. "Bella? You haven't answered my question," I murmur along her neck as I kiss and suck up and down so very slowly.

"Who…who else would hear i-it?" she just barely whispers out.

"Damn right!" I growl as my hands leave their current post and glide straight to her core. I have to know she is as turned on as me.

_And HOLY SHIT is she ever turned on! _

"Mm, angel, I can feel how slick you are even in the water. Do you know what that does to me? Do you have any idea how fucking bad I want you?" I begin rubbing her tender little nub with my thumb while easing two fingers inside her sweet center.

She doesn't respond this time, I don't expect her too. Her back arches and she lets out a strangled moan. I use my other arm to hold her tighter to me. She's not getting away. She is so wet my fingers glide easily in and out of her. I add a third one and her breath hitches.

"You like that don't you baby? I like what only I do to you. You know don't you? You know no one else will ever get to do this to you. Only me."

She turns her head and looks me dead in my eyes. The fire in hers is enough to scorch everything in me. I grab her lips with my own. I devour, conquer, and claim. Her mind may not know it, but her heart and her body sure as hell do.

She breaks the kiss breathing heavily. "Ed-Ed-Edward….I'm-I'm…"

"I know baby girl. Do it! I want it all over my hand. Do it now!" As I say this, I apply more pressure to her clit as my fingers pump faster. I am damn near on the verge myself.

Then it hits. _FUCK!_ Seeing her face, like this, it's majestic. She throws her head back, her mouth falling open as she begins to scream MY name, while at the same time her hips are grinding the shit out of my hand. Her thighs have my hand and arm in a death grip. A tear slides down her cheek and without even thinking I lick it away. As her body begins to calm from the tremors it was just experiencing, I tenderly rub her, bringing her down from her euphoria.

He body is now limply lying against mine as I lovingly kiss her everywhere I can reach. I know she has to be tired. I know I have worn her out. I knew that before, but I just can't seem to get enough of her. This time, to avoid another detour, I grab a sponge from the edge of the tub and decide to actually bathe her this time. By the time I am finished thoroughly washing her, she seems to have a bit of strength back. She turns and straddles my lap.

_This could be dangerous._

"Angel, what are you doin_g?"_ I ask with a strained voice.

"I want to bathe you. It's only polite that I reciprocate." She sounds so innocent when she says it.

"You don't have to do that baby; I wanted to do that for you; to you. All of it," I stress the _all_.

"I know. But I really want to do this for you too. Please?" SHIT! What chance do I have when she asks like that? I can't tell her "no". And I am beginning to get the feeling I will NEVER be able to tell her that word. I am a little weary because I am already hard as a damn diamond, but I really want to feel her hands on me too. So, like a gentleman, I just nod my head in agreement.

Maybe if I think unsexy thoughts, it won't be too painful. She reaches just past me for some body wash and the sponge I used on her that I sat on the ledge of the tub just behind me.

I cannot think unsexy thoughts. It's fucking impossible. Her breasts just rubbed up against my chest, her whole body moving and gliding along mine. I couldn't think an unsexy thought in this moment if someone held a gun to my fucking head.

I watch her as she pours and lathers the body wash onto the sponge. She looks me in my eyes and begins her torturous bathing of my body. Starting at my neck, she slowly brings the sponge around to m collarbone, sweeping it across one side to the other. She eases the sponge up to my right shoulder, down my arm, back up, under my arm, and then down my side.

I swear to all that is Holy, she is the sexiest thing I have ever seen, and the best part; she isn't even trying. She repeats the same process on my left side. As her hand descends my left side, I feel her reach the "V" of my hips. I may have jumped a little when I felt her get lower. And I am pretty sure my dick just twitched.

Looking me in my eyes again, she gently takes the sponge and begins to wash my cock. Watching her watch me while she does that is some of the most erotic shit I have ever felt and experienced. But when she drops the sponge and grabs my with her tiny little hand, I nearly come out of the fucking water. _Pun intended._

"Bella, you really don't…" I am cut off by a very passionate kiss. No more arguments from me.

"I want to. I have no idea what I am doing, but I know I want to," her voice is husky and her eyes are lustful as she strokes up and down. She even swipes the tip of my cock with her thumb, and shit that felt really good.

"For someone w-who hasn't done this before, you, are doing a f-f-fucking good job," I stutter out. I mean, really, she is doing a banging job here.

"You know what I want?" She asks in her naturally seductive tone. I shake my head no. Guess it's my turn to be speechless.

"I want you to show me how to please you. I want you to teach me exactly what YOU want. Voglio che rovinarmi per ogni altro uomo."

Holy shit! She just spoke in Italian. I may not know it, but I know what it sounds like. Without another thought I wrap my hand around hers and begin squeezing harder and stroking faster. I lean forward so my lips are literally against hers.

"What sis you just say to me? Tell me!" I demand.

She kisses my lips lightly and then leans into me so her lips are at my ear. "I said, I want you to ruin me for any other man."

That fucking does it! I cum so hard I see fucking stars. I am still jerking in her hands when she leans in again, whispering.

"By the way, Yo prefiero el té para el desayuno."

Once I can think straight again, I pull the plug and allow the water to drain. I step out of the bath first and grab one of the towels from the towel warmer, wrapping it around Bella's body. Once I have mine securely around my waist, I pick her up and carry her to my bed. Without saying a word, I head to my closet to my dresser, pulling out a pair of boxers for me and one of my t-shirts for her. When I return she is still sitting with her towel draped around her. I tell her to stand, and I gently dry her off, slipping my t-shirt on her once I am done.

The t-shirt happens to be one from my college baseball days. It has my name on the back. She has my name on her back, and I really like that. I have never let a woman wear this shirt. Another first for me. I pull the comforter back and place Bella in the middle of the bed, crawling in behind her. I then drag her tiny body as close as humanly posible to mine. In this moment, I know; I know I will be experiencing a lot of firsts _and _ lasts with my Bella, my angel, and now…mi vida.


	4. Chapter 4

**Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight **

**Love, hugs, and Blessings to my wonderful Beta and pre-readers Twidictedteach and byrd009**

**Chapter 4 It's a Beautiful Day**

**BPOV**

I wake up in the dark. There is only a small glow from the city lights streaming through the windows. I am also hot. _Very hot._ I try to adjust my position and I feel Edward's arms tighten around me like a constrictor encasing its prey. His legs are tangled with mine. I squirm until I am able to turn over and face him.

_He is so very beautiful._

I have rarely met men I thought were beautiful, but Edward is definitely one of the chosen few. I am still having a hard time grasping that this beautiful man wants _me_; and was so passionate about me. He treats me as if we had been lovers for years, not strangers who just met.

I have always believed in soul mates. Others may find the idea trite or silly, but I have _always _believed. Being with Edward only solidifies that belief. Unfortunately it doesn't obliterate the guilt I feel creeping in.

Most people would probably think me ridiculous. I am a virgin…_correction, was a virgin_…which is a like an endangered species these days, but I had always wanted to save myself for marriage. My grandfather was a preacher, and I was raised in the church.

I believe with my whole heart in God, and while I am by no means perfect, I do try to live accordingly. Last night was so…unexpected.

While I don't regret Edward, I am regretting my lack of self-control. _What was I thinking? Oh…that's right, I wasn't._

Now here I am lying next to this wonderful man, and instead of enjoying it, all I can think is "_What kind of girl am I?"_

Times like this I can always here my grandfather's voice. If he were still here, he would listen to my story, and if I asked that question aloud, he would reply "_You're only human."_

Edward looks so peaceful; he has a smile on his face while he sleeps. I didn't even know you could really smile in your sleep. _Huh._ I wonder if there is any way for me to talk to him about what I am feeling without him wanting nothing more to do with me. I just don't think I can keep having sex with him, not and still have a good conscious towards God and my beliefs. My heart hurts thinking about it; but then again, decisions like this are rarely easy.

I try to always be honest. Edward has been so wonderful; I can do no less with him. I must be truthful. And while the thought he may reject me now and the possibility I have just completely thrown away my virginity for nothing haunts me, I cannot avoid this subject. I decide to speak with him in the morning and let the chips fall where they may.

I must have fallen asleep again because I am now being awakened by a very playful Edward. In my morning fogginess, I feel like there is something important I need to discuss with him, but his kisses and touches are driving me to complete distraction. I can't think clearly; my attentions going…elsewhere.

Edward is currently feathering soft kisses on my stomach as one of his hands kneads my breast. As his kisses descend lower, I can't help the moan that escapes my lips or the slight lift of my hips to encourage his exploration of my body.

"Good morning, angel," he whispers as he smiles against my abdomen.

"Good morning," I whisper back. A small giggle comes out as he begins kissing me again; it tickles in that spot.

"What are you doing, Edward?" The touch of his lips on parts of my body where no one has ever been cause my breathing to become labored.

"Hmm, just heading to breakfast." His voice turns husky and serious now.

Before I have time to respond, I feel one of his hands run up my folds and spread my lips wide open. I gasp sharply when his tongue flattens against me, and he takes one rough lick.

"You taste so fucking good, angel, and so fucking wet. Is all this for me?" Edward asks as he inserts one of his beautiful long fingers.

"Yes," I answer with a stuttered breath, my voice barely audible.

"I could get use to waking up to this every morning." His statement causes a surge of emotions to run through me. _Could he really be serious about this…whatever is happening between us?_

At that, he begins his oral assault on my very sensitive lady bits, also adding another finger. He licks, sucks, and nibbles me into a very powerful orgasm, moaning and groaning himself the entire time. When he comes up for air, his hair is a beautiful mess from my hands. He kisses his way up my body, humming happily when he kisses my lips.

"Now that is an incredible way to start the morning," he says while grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, I will admit, it definitely wakes one up." I snort with laughter.

"And what would my beautiful girl like to do today?"

"I'm not sure what I would like to do today, but it would seem _someone_ has his own ideas." I reach down and palm his hardened member. He shudders lightly and his eyes drift nearly shut.

"If we start planning days around _him_, we may never make it out of this room. That just seems to be my natural state when merely I look at you. Especially when I happen to know you aren't wearing any panties." He starts peppering my face with kisses and then captures my lips in a gentle kiss that slowly morphs into something frantic. When his hands begin to caress my body, plans for later today are forgotten.

"God Bella, you are so damn addictive. I feel like I can't get enough. I can't kiss you enough…" still kissing me frantically, "be close enough…" another kiss and he quickly thrusts into me, filling me completely and taking my breath away, "I can't get deep enough."

I groan at the feeling of him inside me. While he is there, I feel complete in a way I didn't even know I was incomplete. He begins thrusting slow, deep, long thrusts that allow me to feel every inch of him.

"Do you feel that, angel? Tell me you feel that connection too. Tell me you feel what I'm feeling right now."

"I feel it … oh God … I feel it Edward." When I say his name, his thrusts become faster and harder. I am sore but at this moment I can't register that. All I can recognize is Edward and what he is doing to my body and emotions. I am overwhelmed.

"You look so fucking beautiful like this, taking all of me. No one else … no one else can do this to you. You're mine now … say it … tell me you're mine Bella," he demands in a strained voice as his hips begin to piston into me. The thrust and grinding of his hips and the intensity of his words are so powerful I can feel my orgasm begin to hit.

"Don't you do it Bella … say it first!"

It takes all my strength, but I scream it out, "I'M YOURS EDWARD!" And that's it. I'm cumming; and flying and soaring and just in ecstasy. Stars are exploding behind my eyes. Edward's orgasm must have hit him hard because when I begin to come down I can hear him chanting over and over.

"My Bella … my Bella … my fucking Bella …"He keeps repeating it until he is completely spent; he drops his weight onto me. Although he is heavy on top of me, it feels too good for me to complain. I feel safe like this.

Once our breathing returns to normal, Edward picks his head up. He stares straight into my eyes for a moment before he speaks. The look is one that makes me feel like I am the only woman in the world; it is adoring and possessive.

"It's already a great day and we haven't even gotten up," he tells me as he kisses my temple, then my check, and then my mouth. "Let's get up and shower, then food, and we can decide then what we will do today. Sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds like a good plan to me," I say beaming at the fact he wants to spend the whole day with me. He gets up and heads to the shower. As I begin to follow him I am struck with the memory of what I was thinking about earlier when I woke up.

_Damn it! I was supposed to talk to him about the sex, not do it again! What the hell is wrong with me!_

Ugh! Why can't I seem to remember NOT to have sex with him when his lips are on me! I have got to figure this out; I have got to speak with him. Even if my heart breaks at the thought of his reaction to what I have to say, I have to be true to myself. I realize I've sat too long now when I hear Edward's voice from the bathroom.

"Coming baby?" His tone is so natural, like this is our daily routine or something.

"Yeah … uh ... sorry. Guess I just have a case of early morning stares."

I hear him laugh. "You were all action a minute ago. Now get your sweet ass in here with me."

I get up and strip the t-shirt I am still wearing off. Taking a shower with him is the least of my worries. It is Sunday school stuff compared to last night and this morning. As I enter the shower Edward turns and gives me that crooked grin. I can't help but to grin back.

"There you are! " He grabs me and pulls me in front of him so the water is pouring down on both of us, but mainly on me. He gently begins like last night; washing me himself. Only this time he actually washes me, which I am relieved about since I seem to have no control with him. He lathers up his hands and washes me everywhere. His hands feel so very good, massaging as they go. He even washes my hair. I return the favor, and soon we are both out of the shower drying each other off.

"Oh crap! I just realized I don't have anything to wear."

"No worries, love. My sister has a bedroom here. She has plenty of clothes, and I know she wouldn't mind if you borrow something. I believe you two are the same size. Let me throw something on, and I will show you where her room is."

In a matter of minutes, he is fully dressed. We walk to another wing of the apartment, and he was not kidding about his sister having something I could borrow. Her closet is huge, and to think she doesn't even live here! I go with something basic; or as basic as I can be with her style. I pick a pair of jeans, a vintage t-shirt, and a pair of Converse.

Edward is waiting right outside the closet door for me. "Damn! You look good in everything. Those jeans make your ass look … just fucking bitable." Instead of a bite, I get a smack to my ass. I just shake my head and laugh. "You ready for breakfast, baby?"

"Let's go. I'm starving!"

He takes my hand, and we head downstairs to the breakfast nook. There is food already set out; like a little mini buffet.

"Who did all this?" I ask, taking in how incredibly delicious everything looks.

"Mrs. Clearwater, my housekeeper. I called her earlier when I first woke up to let her know you were here for breakfast. She did a fantastic job; of course, she always does."

"If her food is an indication, you must love having her around."

"I do. She has worked for me for so long; she is really more like family. You will love her, and she is going to simply adore you!"

I love that he wants me to meet her. For some reason it makes me feel…more secure? We fix our plates and sit at the beautifully set table; Edward pulls my chair out for me and then seats himself.

We sit and eat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Edward speaks up.

"I want to know more about you angel. Actually, scratch that. I want to know everything about you. Tell me about your childhood."

"I promise you will be asleep in five minutes if I do that," I say with a snort.

"I highly doubt that. I wanna know."

"Ok, but if I tell you mine you have to tell me yours," I tease.

"Deal," he answers immediately. Ok, here goes nothing.

"Well, let's see. Do you want the abbreviated version or the long, drawn out somewhat depressing version?"

"I want the version that tells me the most about you as possible."

So, here I sit with one of the most beautiful men I have ever seen, the only man I have ever given into to, about to spill my guts and tell him things I tell no one. This has to mean something, right?

"OK. So I was born in a small southern town, not far from Charleston, South Carolina. I had a younger sister and an older brother. My mother was a librarian and my dad was ...well … he was a jack of all trades, master of none. Which is a polite way of saying he was a drug addict and alcoholic." I take a slight pause to gauge his reaction, fully expecting to see a look of shock or pity on his face. Instead, I am met with…what is that? Wonder? Awe?

"If any of this makes you uncomfortable, please tell me. I won't be offended," I tell him, completely sincere. He wouldn't be the first who told me that or just walked away.

"Oh, Angel no! God no! I _want_ to know. But please, baby, if any of this is too painful, we don't have to talk about it right now." His tone is pleading; I think he is being sincere. He reaches for my hand and brings it to his lips, gently kissing the knuckles. I shake my head.

"No, sometimes it can be very cathartic to get this stuff out. I so rarely speak of it; it's kinda nice to have someone listen without giving me looks of pity."

He gives a smile of understanding. "So how long was your father an addict?"

"Until the day he died. He overdosed one day when no one was home. It wasn't the first time mind you, but this day he was alone. No one was there to call 911. On occasion, he was known to carry activated charcoal with him in case of 'emergencies,' but again, on this night he didn't have anything to help. I was the first one home. I called 911 immediately, but it was no use. He was gone." As I finish the first of several tragedies, my voice waivers. Edward is quick to scoot his chair out and pull me into his lap.

"Baby girl, that is enough for today. We don't have to continue," he sounds as broken as I feel when I think about it.

"No, I'm fine. Really I am. You know it was strange, for all his drug use and drinking, when he was there, I mean really there, he was a great dad. We use to have so much fun. And laugh, oh my God, did we laugh. I miss the laughter. Anyway, after his death it took a while, but eventually my siblings, my mother and I found a routine again. For a while it seemed things were getting better, you know? I moved away to college, my brother stayed in our hometown getting a great job at a local paper company, and my sister was close to graduating."

"You … you said 'was' close to graduating?" He sounds hesitant. Yeah, here comes the next hard part.

"The week I was graduating from college with my undergrad degree, my family decided to fly out to spend that week with me. They were so excited. They had never been to New York. The only one not attending was my grandfather; he hated flying. He always said when he returned to the states after the war, he would never fly again. And he really meant it. So…my sister, my mother, and my brother all headed here from South Carolina. They took a connecting flight in Atlanta. I was to pick them up JFK. When their flight didn't land on time, I didn't really think much of it; it happens all the time." I look up at Edward's face and his eyes are closed. I can see moisture gather around the corners of his eyes.

_Don't chicken out now. Get it out. Just say it and you never have to talk about it again._

Something about Edward made me want to let him in on this part of my life.

"An hour after the flight was due to land, I was notified … the plane, uh, the plane they were on had gone down. There were no survivors." My voice becomes weaker with each word I speak. Edward squeezes me harder than before. It is painful, but at the same time, I feel as if it is holding me together. It feels … safe.

"I wish I could say I was devastated, but that wouldn't even begin to describe it. I was empty. Numb. For a while I tried to convince myself it was the wrong flight, or they had missed it and were actually on another plane, but I knew. I drove from New York to Charleston. I couldn't find the strength in me to get aboard a plane at the time. Planning their funerals was so surreal. I mean my whole family? Who has to do that? But I did have one thing to cling to; my grandfather. We had always been so close, and he was still there so I did have someone. I decided for both out best interests I would transfer to the College of Charleston. I just couldn't see uprooting my grandfather and moving him to New York. He was 80 at the time, and I think the shock of the move would have been too much.

"And it was comforting being around so much familiarity during that time. It made me feel like I was closer to them somehow. So, I started my graduate degree in Charleston, which didn't take long since I was able to test out of some of my classes. Things were going really well. My best friend Paul and his cousin Seth moved to Charleston to be closer to me and my grandpa." Edward tenses underneath me. For a second I am not sure why, then I realize it is because my best friend is a guy. _Typical reaction._

"Don't worry, babe. Paul and I thought we were cousins until we were grown. Trust me, there is nothing more than friendship there. He kind of took Jacob's place after he died. Jacob was my brother, they were best friends too. And you definitely have nothing to worry about with Seth, I can't stand him! He is an arrogant ass." I give Edward a peck on the lips, and he seems to relax.

"Sorry, I don't know why it bothered me. I usually don't care about shit like that. But for some reason with you … I just don't like it. I'll leave it at that." He sounds like he is trying to be careful with the words what he is saying. "So where is your grandfather now?"

I can't help the gutted look that flashes across my face. Edward notices it immediately. "Oh God, Angel … don't tell me you lost him too?"

"A few months after I finished my grad degree and was offered the job here in New York, we discovered my grandpa had Stage IV Lymphoma. It was too advanced and with his age, treatment just wasn't very hopeful. He didn't want to spend what time he had left sick from treatments. A week after we received his diagnosis, he was gone. He was the last real family I had. My other grandparents died when I was young so I don't really remember them, but Papa I remember. He was my hero." I get quiet at this point. My mind is replaying so many memories I have of him; especially how he was there for me when my mother, brother, and sister died. We were there for each other; we had both lost so much.

Paul really stepped up after Papa passed. He moved to New York with me. I couldn't take the memories Charleston evoked anymore. Every corner I turned was another reminder of what I would never experience again. Paul took it as his personal mission to become my protector, and for a while I really needed it. I don't share that part with Edward. I have no clue how that will go over with him. I'll save that tidbit for later.

"So I returned to New York, but for weeks, maybe even months, I barely even functioned. I was so devoid of any feeling. I didn't leave the apartment. I barely ate. I never spoke to people on the phone. It was so bad my best friends Lauren and Jess made the trip up here to stay for a while."

This whole time Edward has been listening so intently, as if he is memorizing every small detail. "Were you suicidal?" He asks as if he dreads the answer.

"Well, I didn't care if I lived or died." I hear his audible gasp, and then another squeeze.

"So how did you come back from that, baby?"

"I don't really know. I've always had faith, always believed in God having a plan for my life. And one day, I just remember waking up thinking 'If I am not dead yet, then I must not be finished here.' So, I did the only thing I knew to do. I put one foot on the floor, then the other. I stood up, and just started putting one in front of the other until I was out of that room. Then it was the same process until I was out of that damn apartment. And you wanna know what I found?"

"What's that, baby?"

"I found you." His eyes get darker as I say those words, then his lips crash to mine as his hands fist my hair. I feel like today is going to be a beautiful day indeed.

"You have no idea how happy I am about that, I assure you," he says with a fire in his eyes. "You know, you just keep amazing me more and more with each new piece of the puzzle I discover. To come through all of that and still see the light of life is just mind blowing. I knew the minute I saw you your beauty was not just skin deep."

His words feel as if they seep into my bones, into the very fabric of my being. He gazes at me for a few moments before breaking our intense stare and silence.

"Coney Island!"

"I beg your pardon?" I laugh as I try to get the question out.

"I am taking you to Coney Island today. Today is going to be all about fun! Enough talk of past tragedies. I am taking you out for a fun-filled day all centered on making you laugh that melodious laugh you have."

"Edward, that is very sweet but we really don't …" I am cut off by a searing kiss.

"Oh, but we do! I absolutely insist! I simply won't take no for an answer." He has a wicked gleam in his eyes as he says this, grinning from ear to ear. It is infectious; and impossible to say no to.

"Fine! I'll go!" At this, Edward does a little fist pump, gives me a grin and a kiss, and then smacks my ass telling me to hop up so he can grab a few things. I ask if I need to change and I am quickly told no, I am dressed perfectly. I do relax a bit at that. I am use to going to functions and dinner parties, but they are far from my favorite thing to do. Every girl loves to dress up from time to time, be the Belle of the ball so to speak, but those things soon get old.

A phone call and a quick run to his room later and we are out the door. It is only a little after 9:00 am when we leave. And when Edward says a day full of fun, he is not exaggerating. It was literally an ENTIRE day of fun. I don't even recall all the places we stopped along the way. I do learn Edward is a man full of surprises. We make a brief stop at a local deli where Edward emerges with a large picnic basket full of goodies, including a delicious white wine, for a beautiful picnic in the park. We make it to Coney Island, ride the ferry, even go to an open air market that I fall in love with. He refuses to let me pay for a thing as we grab a late dinner at a small Italian restaurant I have been dying to try. He doesn't ask me another question about me past, and as he promised, the day is full of laughter. As we return to his apartment, I am exhausted. As we enter the elevator he notices my exhaustion and scoops me up bridal style.

I must have dozed off on the ride up. When I open my eyes I am on the edge of Edward's bed. He is undressing me as if I was a delicate porcelain doll. He quickly places one of his shirts on me, and lays my body back onto the mattress.

A few minutes later, I feel a dip next to me and Edward's arm wrapping around my waist, dragging me to him. Facing him, he pulls my head under his chin, one arm under my head while the other is around my middle. He throws his right leg over my legs, gently kisses my forehead and once again I am drifting back to sleep.

Just as I am about to succumb to sleep, I briefly remember the talk I forgot to have with him today. My mind is too foggy at this point to have that conversation. It will have to be tomorrow. I could swear I think I hear Edward whispering before darkness takes me.

**A/N:**

**Everyone please be on the lookout for my bestie, byrd009's, first fic "Separated By Fools" which she will be posting soon!**

**I will have a TON of rec's in my A/N after Chapter 5. And because of the delay in posting, I will be posting again in just a few more days! Hope everyone had a very Blessed Christmas and the same for your New Year. Please review or just send me a PM, I love to talk! Thank you so much for all the reads and love!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Stephanie Meyers**** owns Twilight.**

**Special thanks and love as always to my Betas** Twi**dictedteach and byrd009**

**Playlist for this chapter can be found on my group page Unbridled Til the End on Facebook**

**Hope everyone had a Blessed Holiday and a very Happy New Year to come.**

**Chapter 5: Insomnia **

_**EPOV**_

As Bella is wrapped securely in my arms, I can't sleep for replaying today's events in my mind. I haven't had this much fun in … well, ever really. We spent all day with no worries - just laughter. Granted, the conversation at breakfast has left me with a heavy heart, but even then I was just so elated she was opening up to me about something so personal.

I can't even imagine what that must have been like for her, what it must still be like. Losing everyone in your immediate family within such a short span of time has to be soul crushing. Thank God my angel is strong. She has lasted long enough for us to find each other. I can't help the surge of pride that rushes through me. My baby girl has carried such a heavy load for so long. Instead of letting it turn her bitter as most would, she only became more loving and caring. It explains why she chose such a hard subject to report on in journalism.

The more I think on how she could have traveled a much darker path, the tighter I squeeze her to me. Many women would have become promiscuous; desperate to fill that void left by such a horrific loss. Not Bella though, I can attest to that. It makes my chest tighten to think after all these years, she chose _ME_ to share her first time with. It is a gift I refuse to take for granted or throw away, whether she realizes that by now or not.

I begin to whisper into her ear, hoping on some level she hears every word I am saying to her.

"Angel, you have no idea what you have done to me. In two days you have managed to make my entire life up until this weekend seem almost empty and meaningless. Everything with you is so easy, so natural. You are my soul mate. I know this with every fiber of my being. I have never felt a pull like this to anyone in my life. I will do whatever I have to in order to keep you always. I love you. I know you aren't ready to hear that while awake so I am telling you now before I scream it from my rooftop. I love you Isabella Swan."

I dip my head and kiss her lips softly and then drift off into my own peaceful slumber. I have never slept as well as I have with Bella pressed into me. It's heavenly. It's destiny.

I awake with the same warm sensation I fell asleep to; me wrapped around Bella like a vine. She is still sleeping peacefully and so beautiful. On its own volition my hand begins to stroke her back and then slowly works its way into her hair which is so damn soft, just like the rest of her. My mind begins to drift again. I think about how wonderful it would be to wake up like this every morning; with her lying beside me, hair splayed out on my pillows while she is gloriously naked.

_Wait … naked! When did that happen? I know I put a t-shirt on her last night. Where in the_ _hell…oh, I see. It is on the floor_. Apparently no part of my brain, conscious or sub, likes for my angel to be clothed while in bed. My sleep pants are still on so at least I didn't try to molest her in her sleep.

Then a dreadful thought enters my mind. This is Sunday. Meaning tomorrow is Monday, back to work, back to the real world. I feel a little panic rise in me. I am not ready for this to be over. I am definitely not ready for her to go home.

_Fuck, I don't know where she lives. What if it's too far? What if she is from out of town?_

I shut that shit down fast. One, because I am practically crus_hing my _baby girl, and two because I am about to give myself a full-fledged panic attack.

Of course she lives here, her job is here. And I really don't give a fuck where she lives, I would travel across the country to see her, so distance is not an issue.

As I come out of my self-induced anxiety attack, I glance down and notice the most beautiful pair of blue eyes gazing at me. Bella is smiling and has a look of curiosity on her face.

"What are you thinking too much about, sexy man?"

Her raspy morning voice just made my morning wood painful. Add on top of that she called me sexy man … yeah; I have a large problem now. But I don't want her to think all I am interested in is sex, especially when our time is limited, I will take care of that in the shower. _While thinking of her of course, I am only human._

"Just thinking about today being Sunday, and how I really don't want you to leave." _Oh, I see I am going with direct and blunt. Ok._

"Oh, it is Sunday isn't it?" She sounds as sad as I feel. "Well, we still have today right? I mean, if you want us to do something. If you have something to do, I totally understand. I can call a cab after breakfast-" I cut that shit off with a kiss. What the fuck? She can't seriously be worried I want her to leave soon. Shit, I barely want her to leave at all.

"Stop with that shit. First off, of course we are going to spend the day together. Second, there is no way in _HELL_ I am letting you take a cab home! Have you lost your beautiful mind? No one will be taking you home but me. Now that I think about it … I may just keep you here." I roll so she is completely under me and begin to tickle her sides. Her laugh is so fucking gorgeous. I don't think I will ever get tired of hearing it.

As we roll around on the bed together, tangling in the sheets, my raging hard-on is only _too_ obvious. I am determined not to attack my baby girl again this morning.

_Think unsexy thoughts. Think unsexy thoughts. Think unsexy thoughts. _Bella plants a soft kiss on my Adam's apple. _FUCK! Not working. She did get me to stop tickling her though._

It is just now I realize my position. I am planted right between her toned thighs with my upper body hovering over hers. I kinda feel like I am fighting a losing battle here. _I will not fuck baby girl senseless today. _I keep repeating this to myself as I gaze into her mesmerizing eyes. She is staring at me with the most loving look on her face; I think my heart melts. I have to kiss her. Just one little kiss. _That's harmless right_?

As my lips meet hers, the thin band of control I have over myself snaps. My kiss turns from chaste to hungry and desperate. I am really starting to question my ability to let her go later. As I come out of the thought I realize I am grinding into her core. Thank God I am wearing lounge pants this morning. While my actions don't surprise me, hers are blowing my fucking mind. She is grinding right back, with force.

"Edward …" she moans as our hips connect over and over. I'm losing it. I can't hold out much longer.

"Edward … I want you so bad. I've never wanted anyone like this. It hurts. I want you so bad."

That does it. Before my brain has time to comprehend my actions, I rear up and begin to work my pants off. Once they are on the floor my lips reconnect to any part of her body they can reach. I suck one of her nipples in my mouth. Every part of her tastes so damn good. And fuck me if the moans coming from her aren't the sexiest I have ever heard. I know I said I wouldn't do this, but damn, the need in her voice is my undoing. I will never deny her anything.

"Is this what you want, angel?" I ask as I thrust hard into her.

"YESSS," she screams with pleasure.

As I set a fast and hard pace, I latch my mouth to her neck. Suddenly, I just want to taste her fucking blood. _Where the hell did that come from?_

"Do it Edward …bite me…let everyone know who I belong to," she demands between pants.

_HOLY FUCK! Did she really just say that?_ I can feel my dick twitch at that shit.

"You asked for it for, baby girl." I bite down on her neck where I was just sucking. Bella lets out a scream of pleasure that sets off something inhuman in me. I grab her wrists and hold them down by her head. As I continue to pound into her I start to suck where my teeth just sank in, and then I taste it. Her blood is on my fucking tongue and I have never been so fucking turned on in my life.

A flash of sanity hits and I worry I have seriously hurt my angel. Just as I am about to remove my lips from her neck, her inner muscles clamp down on my dick like a vice and my hips start bucking erratically. Bella is screaming out my name as her orgasm takes over. Her head is thrown back, her eyes are closed, and she is saying my name over and over. Hearing her call out for me and seeing her face as she cums causes my orgasm to hit like an explosion. I swear it is so strong it feels like my spine snaps.

Moving from her neck, I cover her mouth with mine. Our orgasms feel like they aren't going to stop. Her pussy is milking me for everything I have. At one point I am sure I hit her cervix with my deep thrust. Slowly, I begin to come down from what has to be the most powerful orgasm I have ever had. As I do, I open my eyes and I immediately notice the blood dripping down Bella's neck onto my sheets.

"Shit … I need to clean that up a bit, and the rest of you for that matter. You know, it wasn't my intention to have my wicked way with you this morning. I don't want you think this is all I am interested in Bella because it's not. Today isn't the end for us. Do you hear me?" I ask while looking directly into her eyes.

She nods as a tear slides down her cheek, then gives me that sweet smile I love so much. I kiss her lips chastely and slide out of her gently.

"Wait here. I'll be right back," I tell her as I enter the bathroom to turn the shower on and get the temperature just right. Once the water is set, I re-enter the bedroom and collect my baby girl, carrying her to the shower. Her legs are a little shaky so I stand her in front of me and hold her up until she is steady. Continuing what has now become a routine this weekend, I wash Bella, gently massaging her muscles. I even wash her hair. I then take a cloth and gently clean my bite mark. Part of me feels bad for leaving such a mark on her beautiful skin, but a much more instinctual part of me is secretly very happy that she has my brand on her.

I get lost in the thought of having bit her. I have never done that before. Having tasted Bella's blood, however, it makes her seem like a permanent fixture. She is in me. Now that I think about it, I am definitely in her. We haven't used a condom once since we have been together. Not only does she have this mark on the outside, she has been marked on the inside as well. _A LOT_.

Millions of my little swimmers are all up in there. A thought from Friday night flashes in my mind. _What if she were to get pregnant? It wouldn't be the worst thing now would it?_

Bella calling my name brings me out of my reverie. It would seem my hand has been resting on her abdomen. For how long I have no clue.

"Sorry, angel, guess I was just daydreaming." I give her a quick kiss and finish rinsing the sud_s _off her body, hoping shedoesn't ask me what I was thinking about. Instead, she begins washing me, massaging my shoulders and neck. She then works her way to my hair, which feels fucking fantastic because she uses her nails to scrub my scalp.

"Hey, why don't we go to brunch at the Waldorf-Astoria today?" I suggest with enthusiasm. Her eyes light up like a Christmas tree.

"Really? I have never been to brunch there before, but I have always wanted to try it!" She sounds so excited I am almost damn giddy I asked.

"All this time in New York, and you have never been there for brunch? How is that even possible?" I find it hard to believe none of her former suitors have ever invited her there before. That was the wrong thing to think, because now I feel a hint of ire at the thought of _othe_r suitors. Much like I felt when she mentioned her best friend Paul. _Stupid Paul._

Well, I'm here now. I was most definitely the first to have her and if I get my way I will be the only one who ever will. That is what matters most. I will be her last.

"Nope, never been. This is going to be awesome! I have always heard such wonderful things about the brunch there. Oh my gosh, thank you Edward. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Each "_thank you"_ is accentuated with a kiss. If this is the reaction I get for brunch, I can guaran-damn-tee I will find out everything she has ever wanted to do but never had the chance and suggest a new activity every weekend.

"Well get dressed Cinderella, you are in store for quite a treat," I say as she is showering me with more kisses. She jumps out of the shower, grabs a towel and heads out of the bathroom. She stops for a moment to make sure it is still okay if she borrows an outfit of Alice's. After I tell her of course it is she makes a mad dash towards my bedroom door.

"Oh my gosh, what should I wear? I have no clue how to dress." Her excitement is contagious.

"Just dress causal, baby. You make anything you wear look beautiful anyway. Wear pajamas for all I care." I am standing in the doorway of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my waist. She runs back to me wrapping her arms around my neck, giving me another kiss on the cheek, and then she is out the door. I shake my head and laugh at her exuberance. Suddenly I'm excited about brunch now. I rush to get dressed then head to Alice's room. I am kinda hoping to catch a glimpse of her half naked.

She truly has no need to worry about borrowing Alice's clothes. I called Alice yesterday while Bella was in her closet deciding what to wear to make sure it was all good. Of course, Alice being Alice, she picked up on my light mood right away. I told her an abbreviated version of what was going on, and to say she was eager to meet Bella would be an understatement. According to her, she has never heard me speak of a girl the way I speak about my Bella. No doubt by now, Alice has called my mother who will have filled in the rest of my family. That could explain the absence of phone calls and visits this weekend.

By the time I reach Alice's room, Bella is stepping out of the changing room looking like she just stepped out of an ad for Burberry. _Again with the jeans._ _Fuck, she looks good in jeans_. She has a t-shirt on under a Burberry coat and a scarf fashionably wrapped around her graceful neck. To finish is off, she has matching accessories and shoes. _I think I may have met Alice's soul sister. _I swear she could make a potato sack look sexy.

"You ready, baby?" As I ask her, she looks up and it just takes my breath away. She is wearing light make-up; just some mascara, a little red tint on her cheeks, and a beautiful shade of red lipstick that looks as if it has gold flecks in it. She has dried her hair slightly and it is in a loose bun on top of her head, with little tendrils hanging randomly about her face.

"Do I look ok?" She asks nervously.

"No. You look incredible. And I can't promise not to react badly if I see a bunch of men staring at you." I raise my eyebrow and smirk. She blushes so deeply it gives the tint on her cheeks a run for its money.

"Now you are just being ridiculous. Men don't see me the way you seem to."

_She has no clue how beautiful she is. Just one more thing I love about her._

"You just don't pay them any attention. But I assure you, they are staring. And now I am sure some will be plotting my death." I chuckle at the thought. _Eat your heart out fuckers; she is all mine!_

She laughs and walks to me to take my hand. I have to kiss her, and I have to remind myself not to get carried away.

"I think we should take a cab today. It will just be easier. Is that okay with you?"

"Are you kidding me? I take cabs everywhere. Or walk." I don't know why, but when she says this, I get an uneasy feeling.

"You don't walk at night alone do you?" The thought of something happening to her is making my heart race a little. New York isn't known for having the safest streets. Bella is small. It wouldn't be hard for someone to hurt her.

"Only if I can't catch a cab." She says it like it is no big deal, but it is. It's a huge fucking deal!

"Don't you do that ever again! You call me if you need a ride somewhere. My driver or I will come wherever you are to pick you up, especially at night!" I don't mean for it to come out the way it does, but I can't help it. I won't have her putting herself in danger because she can't find a damn cab.

"Edward, what are you getting so upset about? I've been doing it for years and nothing has ever happened."

"Thank God! You may have been doing it for years, but I wasn't around then. I am now, and I won't have it."

She sighs in frustration. "Don't you think you are overreacting just a tad?"

I don't want to argue about this. I turn and look her straight in her eyes. "I think you underestimate what you mean to me. Please, for my own sanity, promise me you won't do that anymore. Promise me you will call if you need a ride." I am basically pleading with her. Her face tells me she is shocked by my confession and my request.

"Ok Edward. If it will make you feel better, I'll call when I need a ride."

I breathe a sigh of relief as we exit my building. I hail a cab and as I wait for it to pull over, I pull Bella in for a kiss.

"Thank you, baby girl." I whisper against her lips.

"You're welcome, love." She doesn't realize it, but her calling me "love" sets my soul on fire. I want to hear her call me that always. More than that, I want to hear her tell me she loves me. But I can wait. I will wait as long as it takes.

Brunch is wonderful, not just the food, but the company as well. Bella's eyes are as wide as saucers as we walk into the dining room. I guess since yesterday was my interrogation of her, today is my turn. She asks me about my family, what it is like working for such a huge publishing house, where I see myself in a few years. She is fascinated by how close knit my family is. Realizing she hasn't had that connection in years, I suddenly can't wait to introduce her to my family. My mother is going to love this woman. And when they all find out how Bella has been deprived of a family life, I am certain my family will immediately take her in.

When she asks me where I see myself in a few years, I don't mention I see her in every scenario now. I don't bring up how there have been moments today I have looked at her and imagined how gorgeous she will be pregnant with my children. I mention where I hope the company will be and how I hope to be able to spend less time in the office. Then I drop the big news; my grandfather is Anthony Masen, the founder of the publishing house. The same publishing house I now spearhead. I also tell her about my father's side of the family who is in politics, one of my uncles being a Senator of New York State and my Grandpa Cullen an Ambassador for the UN. Then there is Alice, who owns a high end fashion boutique, and her husband Jasper, who works for the FBI. Last but not least my brother Emmett, an architect. She seems a little overwhelmed by the information.

"Wow. Just … wow. How does anyone ever measure up to marry into a family like that? I mean, jeez, that is just … wow."

My breath catches in my throat when she says the word "marry."

"Trust me, it sounds impressive but they are just as down to earth as I am. My mother and father have never let the money or family names go to their heads or ours for that matter. When we were kids, Alice, Em and I each had an allowance. If we wanted more than our allowance we had to work for it. We all went to work when we turned 18, and not for family members. We spent every holiday and every weekend morning working at various shelters and charities my mother supported."

I look up at Bella, and she looks as if she has unshed tears in her eyes.

"Bella, baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. That is just so beautiful. Your parents sound wonderful. Excuse me; I need to go to the restroom for a moment. " I stand and she quickly gets up and heads for the women's room. It takes a moment, but I realize now she isn't upset so much as she is touched by my parents' way of bringing us up. I take for granted sometimes just how wonderful my parents are, and the fact I still have them with me. I decide now Bella will meet my family this coming weekend.

Bella returns looking composed and smiling.

"I am so sorry about that Edward. I don't know what came over me." Of course she would try to apologize.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, angel." I take her hand in mine. "I understand." She smiles and gives me a slight nod.

"So what do you think of brunch at the famous Waldorf-Astoria?"

"Oh, Edward this has been so incredible. I can't get over the spread they have here, and these Mimosas are just delicious! I have really had to pace myself. I would hate to look like a lush so early in the day." She throws her head back and laughs at the thought.

_God, I love her laugh._

The waitress comes by and drops off the check. I grab it up before Bella has a chance to see it. I get the feeling she would fight me on who is paying if she knew the costs. When she sees me grab the bill first, thankfully she just gives me a playful glare and a warning.

"The next meal is on me, Edward! I mean it."

"Yes ma'am."

After brunch we decide to do something I haven't done _willingly_ in years; we head for a Broadway musical. She is dying to see _Wicked_. What my baby girl wants, my baby girl gets. Even I have to admit, it isn't as bad as I thought. _Ok, it was really good. But I will never tell my brother or father I said that. Or any other man I know. _

When we leave the theater, I can't help but notice it is getting closer and closer to the time I will have to take Bella home. I don't like it. I want to stomp my foot like a ten year old, but that is not very attractive (or so I have heard). Instead of going out for dinner, we decide to head back to my apartment to eat. When we arrive, Sue is in the kitchen finishing up a cake.

"Sue, I am glad we caught you! I want to introduce you to my Bella. Bella, this is Sue; Indispensable Sue who I would be completely lost without." I give her a kiss on the cheek.

Sue laughs at my antics. "Oh please, you're a big boy now. You don't need me that bad." She holds her hand out for Bella "It is so nice to meet you. You are every bit as beautiful as Edward made you out to be. I hope you enjoyed the breakfast I set out yesterday morning."

"Oh gosh, it was delicious! Thank you so much. You really didn't have to go through all that trouble."

"Nonsense! When Edward told me he had a special guest, I simply had to go all out. Edward never has guests outside of family. He was as excited as a little boy wanting me to meet you"

Ok, now _I'm_ blushing. Sometimes Sue talks too much.

"Oh really?" Bella raises an eyebrow and smirks at me.

"So what can I get you kids for dinner?" Sue asks heading for the pantry.

"Ms. Sue, when is the last time someone cooked for you?" Bella asks with heartwarming sincerity. Sue seems taken aback by her question.

"Please sweetie, call me Sue. And to answer your question … well … I don't rightly recall."

"Well, tonight you will be joining Edward and me for dinner, and I insist on cooking for the two of you. Now please, go pick out a movie and relax. Tonight, I call dibs on the kitchen." She leaves no room for argument. Sue looks to me unsure of what to do. I give her a grin, a wink, and a nod. I tell her to go ahead and I will join her in a moment to watch the movie of her choice.

As soon as Sue has left the kitchen, I grab hold of my angel and kiss the shit out of her.

"You are by far the sweetest soul I have ever met. What you just did for Sue … you can't even begin to understand what that means to her and to me."

"I only offered to cook dinner. She seems to do so much for you; I just wanted her to have a nice evening to relax. It's really no big deal."

"It is so much more than that. Now, I am not very good in the kitchen, but I would love to help you out." I am actually horrible in the kitchen. But for Bella, I will try.

"Edward, that isn't necessary. I love to cook. You can go relax with Sue, really."

"I insist. I am just going to run Sue something to drink and a snack, and I will be right back." I give her a kiss so she can't argue with me. I gather up a drink and some cheese and crackers for Sue and head into the theater room.

"Edward Cullen, where have you been hiding that gem of a girl?" Sue demands.

"I actually just found her myself, Sue. We only just met Friday, but … I can't describe it, Sue. It's as if my heart has known her longer; like I just found a missing piece of myself. I probably sound crazy to you."

"It doesn't sound crazy to me at all, son. I see the way you look at her. I see the way she reacts to you when you are close to her. I believe you have found your missing piece. And you better not let her go, Edward Cullen, or I will kick your ass!"

I chuckle at her threat, knowing she will follow through. "I have no intention of letting this one get away from me, Sue. No worries. I better get back in there. I told her I wanted to help her cook."

"You? You are actually going to help someone cook? Now I know it must be love," she chortles.

I just snort as I head back to the kitchen. As I enter, I notice the music Bella has turned on. It's Bach's _Cello Suite No. 1 in G Major_. It is beautiful. It's very fitting for the scene before me. Bella has already started to cook; looks like we will be having spaghetti this evening.

"Alright, my love, what can I do to help?" It isn't until after I have said it I realize I just called her "my love" but she doesn't seemed phased by it so I take that as a good sign. I don't see any jars of Ragu, so I am guessing she is making homemade sauce. She instructs me to dice up some garlic and onions, and then searches the pantry for some stewed tomatoes.

Watching her move around the kitchen, I am just amazed. She is really in her element here. She makes it all seem so simple and graceful. Maybe it's the music, but somehow I think it is just Bella; it's just how she is.

She has the beef browned, drained, and rinsed by the time I have the onions and garlic ready. She throws it in the pot with the beef, adds a few spices and the stewed tomatoes. In the meantime, I set a large pot of water on the stove and bring it to a boil. She snaps the noodles in half and throws them in. Now if this were me, by myself, trying to make this meal, smoke alarms would be going off by this point.

"You make this shit look so easy, baby girl. How much time do you spend in the kitchen?"

"Any chance I get really. I love having friends over and cooking for them. I don't get to do it as often since I travel so much now, but I still try every chance I get." At the mention of her traveling often, I feel a little pang in my chest.

"Why do you have to travel so much?"

"With the increase in civil unrest, there are more and more orphans whose stories need to be told."

"Does your job ever put you in danger?"

I notice her hesitation before she answers. I don't like that.

"Well, there is danger all around in some of the countries I travel to. Nothing has ever happened to me personally, but I have seen some things."

I drop the subject for now. She will need to go home soon, and I don't want the image of her being surrounded by dead bodies and gunfire to be stuck in my head for the rest of our evening together. Before I know it, dinner is ready and the table is set. I let Sue know dinner is served, and when she walks in she seems pleasantly surprised.

"Bella, everything smells delicious! I can't wait to taste it!"

Bella's cooking tastes even better than is smells. I should have known she could cook. There doesn't seem to be much my angel can't do. The conversation flows smoothly and light throughout dinner. Sue and Bella are hitting it off just as I knew they would. I am happy to sit back and just listen to them talk. They are so engrossed in their conversation that when we are finished with dinner I offer to do the dishes so they can continue.

An hour after dinner and conversation, Sue tells us she is tired and heads to bed. Looking at her watch, Bella says she really should be heading home herself. My heart sinks a little bit when she says this, but I can't put off the inevitable. Trying to look on the bright side, I think at least I will get to see her apartment now. Bella gathers her clothes, and I tell her not to worry about the clothes of Alice's she is wearing. I can get them later in the week.

With a somewhat heavy heart, I lead Bella to the garage. When I walk her towards my SUV she gives me a questioning look. This isn't the car I was driving Friday when we met. This is my Toyota 4 Runner. I explain to her the Nissan I only drive on rare occasions. I help her in and buckle her seat belt.

She gives me directions to her apartment, and I will admit that I am driving much slower than I need to be. I am trying to draw out our time together. You'd think I was never gonna see her again. I pay attention to everything in her neighborhood as we get closer to her apartment. I need to know what kind of things are going on around my angel. It looks nice enough, but that doesn't mean anything these day and times.

We pull up to her apartment complex, and I grab the bag she threw her clothes from Friday into and walk her to her door. She lives on the 4th floor, which relaxes me a little knowing it wouldn't be that easy for someone to just break in. It's 9:30 already. It seems like time flies when I am with Bella.

"Would you like to come in and see my place? It's nothing as grand as your home, but then again I can't imagine many apartments are." She gives a little nervous chuckle. _As if I could possibly not like the apartment my angel calls home … for now._

"I would love to, baby."

Her apartment is actually very cozy. It has such a homey feeling. Of course, I'm not sure if it is the apartment itself or because she is in it that gives it that feel. She gives me the grand tour. There are two bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms, a beautiful kitchen, dining room, her office, and a den. It is decorated in warm, inviting colors.

As I scan the photos hanging in her office, I notice most of them are of children from all over the world, the orphans she writes about no doubt. She is in every photo with the children. They all seem to gravitate towards her, smiling with as many of them hugging her as can squeeze in close enough. She is so small the children almost look as if they are tackling her. It looks like they really love her. How could they not; she is so easy to love.

I walk back into the den and wait for Bella to come out of her bathroom. When she returns she is dressed for bed with a satin robe wrapped around her. I can't decide which is sexier; Bella naked or Bella in a satin robe. _Naked._ I would love to see what is on underneath that robe, but I probably wouldn't leave if I saw.

"So … this is my home. What do you think?"

"I love it. It is so warm and inviting. Just like you, baby girl." I pull her into my lap just so I can hold her a few more minutes before I have to leave. We sit, with her in my lap, in silence for a few minutes.

"I guess I need to head home. We both have work in the morning. The longer I sit here, the harder it is to convince myself I need to leave." I really mean it. I am finding it very difficult to leave her.

"I know what you mean, love. I know it's only been a few days, but it is going to seem weird not having you next to me." Her voice sounds so sad. It weakens my resolve to go home.

"You say the word, angel, and I will not walk out that door."

"I can't do that to you. Like you said, we both have work tomorrow. Do you think maybe we could plan something for next weekend?" She sounds so unsure, as if I haven't meant a word I have said to her about this just being the beginning for us.

"Baby girl, maybe I haven't made myself clear. You are mine now. There is no getting rid of me. And to answer your question, I won't make it to this weekend without seeing you. I will call you tomorrow around noon about dinner. Do you have any plans for tomorrow night after work?"

She gives me a shy smile. "No, I don't have any plans. Are you sure you don't want a whole 24 hours away from me?"

"Not a chance in hell!" I barely want 30 minutes away from her at this point. She laughs at my insistence.

This is it - the moment of truth. I really have to get going. Thank God she only lives 20 minutes from me, not that distance would have mattered. It is just nice to know she is so close. I begin lavishing her with kisses. As the minutes tick by, my kisses grow more desperate. If I don't stop now, I won't leave. I reluctantly break our kissing and wait until both our breathing calms.

"Tomorrow, angel. I promise. I will text you as soon as I get home."

"Promise?"

"Promise, promise." I tell her as I slide her off my lap and rise from the couch. She walks me to the door, and we both stand, staring at each other.

"Edward, I just want you to know, this has been the best weekend of my life."

I lean down and brush my lips softly against hers. "You have no idea," I whisper. I open the door and step into the hallway. Turning around I tell her once more, "When I get home."

She smiles, nods her head and slowly closes the door. I wait until I hear the locks click, letting me know she is safe inside. I walk to my car. When I sit inside, I am surrounded by her scent. Damn, she smells so good. I wish her scent would just stay in my car, in my apartment, and on me. I make the 20 minute drive back to my house feeling a little empty. As soon as I make it home, I text Bella.

_**Made it home baby girl. Miss you already- Edward**_

_**Good! And thank you for texting. I would have worried otherwise. And I miss you too- Bella**_

_**Just so you know, it makes my heart race that you would worry about me- Edward**_

_**What would it do if I told you I may be falling for you?- Bella**_

I clutch my phone as my other hand rubs my chest right over my heart.

_**I would say the feeling is mutual. I only wish I was there right now so you can say it to my face- Edward**_

_**Tomorrow? – Bella**_

_**Definitely tomorrow. Sleep well, my beautiful angel – Edward**_

_**You too, my beautiful man- Bella**_

_Early Monday Morning_

_1:30 AM_

I can't sleep. My mind and my body tell me I'm tired, but I'm restless. I have tossed and turned in this bed for hours. I even tried taking a sleep aid. Why the fuck can't I sleep? My body aches. Which doesn't really make sense because I haven't done that much. I mean, I had a lot of sex, but that doesn't explain why I feel like _this._

Shit! I have got to sleep! Finally, I find a spot that seems … comforting. What is it about this spot? It doesn't seem different than any other spot on my bed. Why can't I stop asking so many questions when I'm trying to sleep? Ah well, anyways, maybe now I can at least rest.

As I let my eyes close, I inhale deeply … and it hits me; I know why this spot is different. I feel like a coke addict who just hit a big line. _It's her scent! It's on this very spot of my bed. And it's fucking magnificent._ Thinking about this weekend, since Friday, it occurs to me just how well I slept with Bella. Her naked body pressed against mine is like some kind of natural sleep aid shit. Maybe it causes my brain to produce more melatonin or some weird shit like that. I don't know. I do know that she is not here. Her body isn't tangled up with mine, wrapped around me like silk, and I fucking miss it. I want it; more than that, I _need_ it.

How insane is this! I just met her three days ago. How could I be this desperate for her already? She's only been gone less than eight hours. None of this is really making sense to me. But I am sure of one thing, I really need to sleep. And, I really need her to get to sleep. As I lay here debating on the least creepy way to approach this, I can't help but think about this weekend. _My God it was incredible. _

Setting aside the spectacular sex, and it was _SPECTACULAR_. I just really loved being with her. It was relaxed, nothing forced about it. It was as if we had been friends and lovers for years, not mere days. We lounged on the couch while watching a movie. Scary ones are my new favorite because she grabs hold of me and buries her face in my chest. We laughed while we cooked together. _Shit, I actually cooked_! _I never cook_. We had comfortable silences in between her asking question after question about me. I didn't even mind. I wanted her to know about me. Usually I'm as closed as a bank vault, but with Bella I want to be an open book.

_Now … how do I show up at her apartment at nearly 2:30 in the morning to ask if I can just sleep next to her while she is naked and not sound like a complete and total creep?_ There is only one way to find out. Here goes nothing.

_Monday Morning_

_2:30 AM_

I am standing outside Bella's door. She is probably going to think I am a nut, but I can't help it. I just miss her too damn much, and I really need to sleep. I wonder if it's possible she is having the same trouble as me?

I hesitate for a moment, then finally bite the bullet and knock. It takes a few tries, but finally I hear Bella stumbling towards the door. When she reaches the door, she calls out.

"Who is it?" Her voice is raspy and a little hesitant. I am sure I have probably scared her a bit. I mean, really, how many times do you suppose one gets a visitor at 2:30 in the morning?

"It's your beautiful man looking for his beautiful angel." The door suddenly rips open. There is a look of shock on her face.

"Edward? Is everything okay? Are you alright?" She seems panicked.

"Uh, here's the thing. There is nothing seriously wrong. It's just … um … I seem to be having some trouble sleeping." I sound like a bumbling idiot.

"Wait, what?" She sounds as confused as she looks. I happen to notice her state of dress. The robe she was wearing earlier has been tossed back on and loosely tied. I can see underneath it now. She is wearing some of the sexiest shit I have seen her in yet. She has on all black lace, a camisole top that really accentuates her perfect tits and a pair of matching cheeky boy shorts. My nostrils flare as I consider what her ass looks like in those. _I can't wait to get that robe off._

"Well, you see, I was a little spoiled this weekend. I grew accustomed to having this certain incredible woman pressed up next to me when I went to sleep. It would seem my body simply will not rest until it has that again," I explain while rubbing my neck.

Bella stares for a long time; I start to really worry what she is going to say. Then she breaks out in a breathtaking smile and nods her head for me to come in. I grab my duffel and my garment bag I had sitting by her door out of her view, just in case she told me to get the hell out of here.

She giggles when she sees what I have. "And what is all this?"

"Ok, so these may be some clothes for me to keep here. You know, for emergencies." I give her my most innocent look.

"Emergencies. Of course. It is always good to be prepared," she replies with a smirk.

As I enter her apartment and turn to shut and lock her door, I can't help the face splitting grin I am now wearing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Unbridled Chapter 6 The Talk**

**Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight characters**

**Love and hugs to byrd009 and Twidictedteach for pre-reading and your mad beta skills.**

**BPOV**

After Edward leaves, I lay in bed trying to get things straight in my head. I have to talk with Edward regarding the sex issue. I should have done it before he left earlier, but my heart hurt at the thought of him leaving and yet again I let the chance pass me by. He seems determined now that this relationship of ours will work, but I am not so sure he will feel this way after I tell him what I need to tell him.

This afternoon was one of the most perfect days I have ever spent with anyone. Listening to Edward talk of his family, it was so easy picturing becoming a part of that; and they seemed like such good people. Then cooking dinner with him tonight felt so right. It has been so long since I really felt like a part of a family. Don't get me wrong, my friends are incredible, and they have pulled me through so much, especially Paul, but nothing beats the feel of belonging to a real family.

Paul has done his best to take on the role of big brother since Jacob died. He is overprotective and a shoulder to cry on, but his personality is so different from Jacob's I have never really felt a familial connection to him — only friendship. And Paul has his own life to live. Aside from Lauren, Jessie, and Jane the only other people in my life are acquaintances. I have been so scared to get close to anyone since losing my grandpa. Edward makes me _want_ to get closer.

It is useless to call Paul to talk about this internal conflict I am having. He always seems to think no one is good enough for me, and he sees nothing wrong with having sex whenever the mood hits.

Having spent the most time with my grandpa, who was a preacher, I have a different set of beliefs. My grandpa never forced "religion" down my throat. After I was an adult, he felt it was up to me to want to come to know God and live a Christian lifestyle. He was right. Once I read the scripture for myself, I just felt it in my heart.

While I still hold strong to those beliefs, now there is something else taking root right next to those scriptures I hold tight to. Actually, _someone_ I should say —Edward. I don't regret the feelings I am having for Edward in the least, but the guilt I feel over what I have done this weekend is just crushing me. I know the only way I can really start to get past this is to be honest with Edward. If he chooses not to stay around because of how I feel … well, I will have to live with that.

It is going on 2:30 in the morning. I am still wide awake. Every time I close my eyes I see Edward's smile. The way he smiles at me seems almost indulgent. To say I was shocked by his reaction to me walking around alone at night would be an understatement. None of my other friends seemed to mind terribly. Paul always insists I call the instant I walk into my building, but other than that I have never really thought much about it. Edward seems truly concerned something bad would happen to me. After that reaction, when he asked if my job ever landed me in danger, there was no way I was going to divulge all the things I have been through in my travels. While I was never in mortal danger, there have been some sticky situations.

My mind eventually drifts to the texts Edward and I sent each other earlier. His confirmation that he felt about me what I feel for him after just one weekend only confirms what I know I should do.

_God, I am so sorry I was weak when I should have relied on you instead of myself for self-control. I truly never expected anyone like Edward to be placed in my path. He is so unexpected. I am scared of what he will say, but I am never ashamed of my commitment to you. The next time I see him, please give me the strength to get through this and the words to tell him. In Jesus precious name, Amen_

I close my eyes and finally begin to drift off. I hear a light knocking sound. It must be someone at the neighbors. _Wait … I don't have a neighbor. No one lives in the apartment next door._ After a few moments I don't hear it again so I pass it off as one of those weird tricks your mind plays on you when you are dozing off. But then I hear it again, only this time it is stronger.

Now I am sure it is coming from my door, but why would anyone be here at this time of the morning? I know it's not Paul; he is spending the night with his girlfriend. Besides, he always texts before he comes over. As I wrap my robe around myself, I stand in the hallway and debate whether or not to ask who it is. _Maybe if I pretend no one is here they will go away? But then what if they think I am not here and try to break in? _

Paul's girlfriend lives 45 minutes away. His cousin Seth is out of town. The only other person I can think to call is Edward. I keep my cell in one hand and quietly make my way to the door. _Don't be a chicken Bella! _

"Who is it?" I call out as I approach the peep hole. Maybe Paul and his girlfriend had a fight.

"It's a beautiful man looking for his beautiful angel." Edward's voice floods me with relief. I rip the door open and can't help the look of confusion I am sure is on my face. I was not expecting to see Edward again so soon. _Ok Lord, I get it. Even I can see the obvious thing to do here._

I rip the door open, and sure enough, there is Edward standing there looking — nervous?

I immediately think something is wrong, but to my surprise he is only hear because he can't sleep. _What? _I think I am confused.

As Edward gives me his cheesy explanation about not being able to sleep without me next to him, I just laugh and nod for him to enter. When I do, he reaches for bags he had sitting next to my door in the hallway. He tells me it's just a few things for him to keep here for "emergencies."

_Uh-huh. Sure._

I allow Edward to close and lock the door as I head over to the couch and sit, trying to gather my thoughts for what I need to get out. I need to be sure he understands what I am telling him. After locking the door, he sits on the couch next to me and grabs my hand.

"Sorry I woke you up, baby girl. I am just so damn tired, and I sleep do damn well with you in the bed next to me." He sounds apologetic, although what he is saying is one of the sweetest things I have ever heard.

"Don't apologize, love. You aren't the only one whose sleep cycle seems to have been messed by this weekend." I have to be honest. He pulls me closer at my confession. This is it.

"Edward, we need to talk." He tenses.

"I don't like the sound of that. Anytime someone says we need to talk, it is usually bad. I don't want bad before bed." He seems anxious and is beginning to ramble. I place my palm on his cheek and turn him to face me.

"I don't know what your experience has been, but I don't mean it as a 'sentence of doom' type thing, okay?"

He nods his head and relaxes slightly.

Blowing out a huge breath, I begin. "Ok, so here's the thing. I … I can't have sex with you anymore." _Direct, Bella, but totally idiotic._

He is just staring at me like I have grown an extra head. I know he has to be confused. I should elaborate.

"Not that the sex isn't great, 'cause it is. At least, it is for me. I mean, I know I have nothing to compare it to, but I can't imagine it gets much better than that. It was beyond good … it was life altering I'd say —" Edward stops me from rambling myself.

"Bella," he leans over and gives me a kiss on the lips, "Bella, angel, what are you talking about? Slow down. Breathe." He seems slightly amused.

I nod my head once. "Right, breathe. Ok, remember when I mentioned my grandfather at brunch?"

"Of course, I remember everything you told me."

"Ok, well my Papa was a Southern Baptist preacher, yeah?" Wait, either I just formed that into a question or I am picking up an Australian vernacular. Edward chuckles at my sentence-question and nods.

"Well, the thing is Edward; I was raised in the church. And while I am far from perfect, I try to live accordingly, I really do. I know you wouldn't think so by the way I acted this weekend, but I swear I have never done anything so brazen I my life. Really, I prom —"

Another kiss to stop the rambling. "Bella, you are perfect to me. And what we did this weekend certainly hasn't made me think less of you, or think you were prone to any kind of particular behavior. I didn't come up to you because I thought you were easy. I did it because I knew you were different. And I was right, as usual. And as far as you never doing anything like that before, it's safe to assume I know that to be very true." He says that last part with a bit of a smirk on his face.

I take a deep, calming breath. "Right, okay. So the thing is while the sex was … "

"Spectacular," Edward states rather loudly, interrupting my thoughts.

"Really? I mean, I know it was for me, but was it really that way for you too?" I shouldn't be asking, but I can't seem to help it.

"OH! You have _NO_ idea. It was … beyond amazing for me. And just so you know, I haven't been with _THAT_ many partners. I can count it on one hand, and that is the truth."

I get lost in the thought for a moment. _Wow! He really thought it was spectacular. That is just so … incredible. _

"It's just, I always imagined I would save myself for my husband, you know? I mean, I know it sounds old-fashioned and out dated, but it's what I believed in, still do. I didn't know how to deal with the passion I felt for you, and I let it go too far. Several times. Ok, a lot. But anyways, I can't in good conscious keep doing that."

As I complete my diatribe, Edward is just sitting on the couch still holding my hand, staring off into space. He looks deep in thought. Occasionally, a slight smile breaks out across his face. _Ok, brace yourself. This is where he runs for it. Maybe I should let him off easy._

"Edward, if you don't want to stick around knowing that sex isn't an option, I totally understand. I could never just ask you to give it up, especially when you are so good at it," I say as I laugh nervously. I am dying a little bit on the inside, but I am doing the right thing. I am sure of it. And sometimes doing the right thing can hurt for a moment, but it is worth it in the long run.

My last statement seems to have snapped him out of whatever he was in. He suddenly grabs my other hand and pulls me towards him so I am looking him directly in his eyes as he speaks.

"Baby girl, I don't know what else I can say to convince you I am not going anywhere, so I will just have to show you. I can respect your convictions, and I would never want you to betray your beliefs. Granted, sometimes it will be difficult not to think about sex around you, but I can deal. It will just give me a chance to show you I was serious before with what I said. Sex isn't the only thing I want from you."

He sounds so sincere it is hard to doubt him. "What else do you want from me?"

"Just … everything," he says it as if it is as obvious as adding two and two.

"How can you sound so sure of yourself, of us?"

"Because Bella, I know what I want, and I know how I feel when I am around you. It is unlike anything I have ever felt before in my life. I am not going to give that up. I want to see where it goes, and my instincts are telling me this is right. I always follow my instincts, angel; in everything. I know that, over time, this thing between us is only gonna get stronger."

I can't help the tears that roll down my cheeks. I had given up on ever finding a man that would understand me — my beliefs. I am speechless right now. He is willing to try.

"Why the tears, my beautiful angel?" He asks with a gentle smile.

"I just can't believe you are willing to stay. I was so afraid you would walk out my front door and never look back," I admit through shaky breaths.

"And yet, you still had the courage to tell me. I think I found something else to love about you. All that worrying for nothing, I'm not going anywhere." He leans in and gives me a chaste kiss, lightly brushing his lips across mine.

"Do I still get to kiss you, angel?" He has a smile on his face and amusement in his voice.

"Yes, you can still kiss me," I reply with my own grin.

"Do I still get to hold you?"

"Yes, you can still hold me." I blush this time.

"Can I still sleep with you?"

_Wait, haven't we just talked about this?_

He must pick up on my confusion. "What I mean is literally sleep. I am exhausted, and I have never slept as well as I did with you. So would that be ok? I promise no funny business." He sounds nervous now. It's adorable.

I think for a moment. "No funny business?"

"No funny business. Question, can I be held accountable for what I do in my sleep?"

I can't help but laugh at him now. He is too … everything.

"Come on, sleepy boy. Let's go to bed." I grab his hand as I stand from the couch and begin to turn. Suddenly, I am being scooped up.

"Hey! What are you doing," I squeal.

"You said I could still hold you. This is holding."

"Technicality," I state flatly.

"Technicalities count," he says as he shrugs his shoulder.

We made our way to my bedroom. It not going unnoticed by me that he already seemed to know my apartment, and he sits me on the bed.

"Thank God you have a big bed. Hey, why do you have such a big bed anyways?" He asks as he was stripping down into nothing but his boxers.

_You can do this, Bella. Up until three days ago you had not even HAD sex, so get a grip!_

"I guess I was spoiled a little as a kid. I have always had large beds. Just stuck, I guess," I respond with a shrug.

Edward plops down on the mattress, lies back, and sighs contentedly.

"Comfortable?"

He looks at me with a sly grin. "Not quite."

He leans up just enough to grab hold of my waist and drags me over to him. He unties the belt of my robe, helping me out of it. He takes a long look at me, then one really deep breath, blowing it out slowly with his eyes closed. When he opens his eyes, he smiles, and rolls onto his side. He throws one leg over me while crushing my upper body to him. He is holding me almost like a child would hold a stuffed animal. It truly is adorable. _Could he BE any more endearing?_

"Now I am comfortable, my sweet angel." I can almost hear the smile in his voice.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I am really glad you came over tonight." I am honestly glad he did. It gave me the opportunity to be honest with him, and I am more relaxed knowing he isn't running — at least not over the sex, or lack thereof. I am truly floored. I mean, I never thought Edward was a manwhore, but I also never expected the reaction I got. Many men would have been furious, maybe even cursed me out; Edward seemed happy almost. Maybe I just don't understand enough about men, or maybe I haven't been around the right ones. I don't think Paul would have taken news like that so lightly.

_But, Paul is a manwhore._ True.

It doesn't take long for me to become sleepy again. Everything is so comfortable with Edward. And being in his arms, with him wrapped around me like this, I can't imagine a safer, more peaceful feeling. Right before my eyes close I kiss the spot just above Edward's heart. I can't help myself. It is my silent way of telling him, and admitting to myself, that I believe I have fallen for Edward Cullen.

Three days. That's all it took. Is that normal? Well, one Man saved the entire world in three days, so anything is possible when you think about it.

"Good night, baby girl," Edward whispers as I drift into a deep sleep.

Yep, three days.


	7. Chapter 7

**Unbridled Chapter 7 Far Side of the World**

**A special thanks and love to byrd009 and Twidictedteach. **

**Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight**

_**EPOV**_

_**2 months later**_

It has been two months. Two amazing, fuck awesome months with my baby girl.

I will admit, when she first talked with me about not wanting to have sex again due to her conscious about being unmarried, I was a little taken back. I mean, the sex was REALLY good. By the same token, I couldn't help being unfathomably impressed by her strength to come to me without knowing how I may react.

I fell in love with her more at that moment for being strong enough to be honest with me no matter what the costs. I say more, because honestly, I loved her from the moment she said yes to my invitation to dance at that club.

Now, mind you, that is not to say it has been easy. Being with my angel knowing sex is off the table has not been without its difficulty. _Ok, it has been fucking torture at times. And not just for me._

We are making it work though. For all her fear I would walk away, _as if that were even possible for me,_ what my baby girl did was actually give me the opportunity to do exactly what I had been hoping I would get the chance to do; show her this relationship was not about sex for me. It may have started off as one fuck hot experience, but what it actually did was seal the fate of me and my heart.

I have savored every moment of being able to show her just how much this relationship means to me. It is more than anything I could hope for and certainly more than every other encounter I have ever had. What Bella and I have makes all other women I have known seem mediocre. She is everything to me. And she always will be. I plan to make sure of that come Christmas.

I have the ring, the enthusiasm of those I love and the determination to not take '_no_' for an answer. She has never made any indication that she felt we were moving too quickly, but in case she hesitates, I plan on making it very clear she is it for me. There is no time limit on true love. We are going to be together til death do us part, so we may as well start that as soon as possible.

Now that is not to say it has been all wine and roses. Bella and I have had to go through some growing pains, but what couple doesn't? Learning each other's quirks and pet peeves only solidifies how right we are together. Our flaws make us perfect.

Just as I had decided on the first weekend, I wasted no time introducing her to my family. And, just as I thought, my mother and father instantly took her in. When I told them of her family's tragedies, being the loving parents they are, they were determined to make her feel as if she had a family again outside of her friends … and Paul. _Stupid Paul._

Yeah, I met Paul. I begrudgingly admit he is — okay. That is the best can give him. I am polite to him because he did watch out for my angel when she had no one else. He spent years warding off assholes — when he wasn't chasing ass that is. They fought like brother and sister. And if I were forced to be completely honest, he is not _that _bad. He is no genius that is for sure. I digress.

The minute Bella met my parents; they enveloped her in the type of hugs only parents can give. I saw the moisture in her eyes the minute they pulled away, especially my dad. I had explained to my dad before she met either of my parents about her dad and his drug addiction. My dad has always been such a dedicated father, I think it angered him slightly that one parent could not see past his own sickness and desperation for drugs to comprehend what he was missing out on by leaving his children just to feed his addictions.

I think, in some small way, my dad wanted to show my angel what a loving father could be like. The day I introduced her to my family was our weekly Sunday dinner. Bella agreed to meet me at my parents' house after she left church. _Yeah, that got a good laugh from my family. I was dating a church going girl. _My mother seemed very happy about that tid-bit for some reason. I think she was hoping baby girl's good habits would rub off on me.

While I had not gone into details with my parents about Bella's and my initial meeting, I had confided in Alice. She seemed to have figured out I was a goner with just one look at me that Sunday. I even explained to her Bella's wish to refrain from having sex again until she was married and how guilty she felt for not having saved herself for her husband. When Alice asked me how I felt about that turn of events, my reply was instant.

She did save herself for her husband.

I did not, however, share these details with my brother or brother-in-law. Emmett would have found a way to make the situation into a crude joke. And while I knew Jasper was a more thoughtful type of man, I just didn't feel as comfortable sharing these details with him as I did with Alice.

I will say I didn't immediately understand her position. I mean, we had already crossed that line. I told Bella so, not wanting to hide my feelings on the subject. But after a while, I could see where she was coming from. It had nothing to do with trying to reclaim her virginity or even carry on some kind of innocent act. It was all about trying to do better. And I would never resent her for that. And I have to say, it takes a lot of strength to give up something you _know_ is incredible in an attempt to do better.

I once asked her if it was difficult for her at all to not give in again — especially during those times we were alone, cuddled up watching a movie and things became a little heated.

She laughed and asked me if I was crazy. She said, and I quote, "_I am still human, and I do have a hoo-hah Edward. What do you think?" _

That did make me laugh, and feel better to know I affected her as much as she did me.

That first dinner she attended with me at my family's home couldn't have gone better. My family hogged her almost the entire time. When they were not laughing, they were bombarding her with questions about her travels overseas for her work. My mother was blown away by the work Bella does with orphans, as well as the various other tasks baby girl had undertaken as a missionary. As usual, I was also in awe as I listened to her talk of her time volunteering in Indonesia after the tsunami that changed the face of the world, as well as the course of countless human lives.

Of course, everything baby girl did was amazing to me. But that is what happens when you are in love.

Alice and Bella hit it off pretty quickly. They were both busy women, but after that first meeting, they made it a point to meet once a week for lunch. That did not surprise me. Alice loved her sense of humor and her compassion for those around her. What surprised me a little was how Emmett and Jasper took right to her. Emmett, once he learned the fate of her brother, seemed to have adopted Bella as his baby sister. And Jasper took right away to Bella's laid back personality. According to Jasper, it gets harder and harder to find people who actually mean what they say and are not afraid to be themselves. Not only that, Bella seems so truly fascinated by all of their careers, so much so she could sit and listen to Jasper speak of past cases for hours or look over new schematics with Emmett absorbing everything he has to say about architecture. She has even helped Alice scout for up and coming designers a time or two.

In other words, Bella is exactly what my gut told me — perfect in every way possible for my forever.

Thanksgiving has just passed us by. Of course, Bella spent the holiday at my family home. I insisted. Paul was a little pissed, but fuck him. He had a flavor of the week to spend it with. He never stayed with the same girl for too long. Now Bella was my life, he would have to get over it. I offered for him to join us, but he turned it down. I tried.

Bella simply had to be there for Thanksgiving. Both sets of my grandparents were going to be there, which was a rarity seeing how it was not often the four of them could synchronize their holiday schedules. But when mom and dad explained it was the opportunity for them to meet my future wife before I actually proposed, they made the time.

As I watched Bella interact with my grandparents that night, I knew a piece of my family we had not even realized was missing was now exactly where she was supposed to be. And when Alice mentioned to me grandmother Bella was raised by a Baptist preacher and how she seemed to be changing something inside me … well at that moment I was afraid my Grandmother Masen and Nana Cullen was ready to write me off in favor of a new granddaughter. _You would think I had been a terror to have growing up._

For my grandfathers, it was Bella's stories of her grandfather's time in the Army during World War II that synched those relationships. Because, my God, did they have their own stories to tell. I think they were impressed such a young woman had listened so intently to her grandfather's stories that my grandfather's found endearing. And Bella's love of all things historical served for an hour or so of intense conversation. Bella was especially educated in Russian history, which my Grandpa Masen was just enchanted by.

But that was my Bella. She was enchanting. Not because she tried, but because she _didn't _try.

That was the night I was given my great grandmother's wedding rings. A month after we had been together, I spoke with my parents about getting them from the safe. I was expecting hesitation or maybe even a small speech. I was surprised when my father pulled the newly sized ring out of his desk drawer and handed it over. It was pointless to ask how they knew what size ring Bella wore. One word — Alice.

As for the rough patches in getting to know each other … well let's just say they were eye openers.

I was shocked to find out, the hard way I might add, the fact baby girl had to take medication for panic/anxiety disorder as well as OCD. And God help us all if she ran out. Bella has a tendency to get so caught up in her work she occasionally forgets important things, like eating or calling in her medication refills.

About two weeks ago, I started noticing little changes. At first, it was nausea and dizziness. I thought she may be coming down for the flu. Then, suddenly, on the third day, it was as if my sweet baby girl had been replaced by some doppelganger; a very irritable, almost unbearable doppelganger. _Who knew such a sweet, loving person could curse like a sailor. Apparently her favorite word when out of her medication is "fuck". _

After a few rough days, I also started noticing quirks I had never noticed before. Quirks I would have noticed because I paid attention to everything my angel did. She would count things over and over, she would hang and rehang clothes, she would wipe the same spot on the counter continuously, and she would wash her hands so many times I was afraid they were going to bleed.

Finally, at a loss for her sudden change in attitude, I went to the one person who knew her history well enough he would probably understand what was going on. He was also the one person I hated admitting I needed advice from; _stupid Paul._

It was Paul who explained Bella's anxiety disorder, and she had been on medications since her family died in the plane crash. After a run in at the grocery store with an unsuspecting shopper who walked in front of Bella as she was reaching for some soup, which quickly turned ugly, I decided I would take it upon myself to see to it she got her medicine from now on. I also did as much reading up on anxiety disorder as I could. I wanted to be prepared in case this happened again.

After four days of being back on her medications, she was slowly returning to _my angel_. On the second day, it took me twenty minutes to calm down her crying. She felt guilty for having been so emotional during her time off her medication, afraid I would walk away knowing "how crazy she was." I softly explained to her she was being silly. There was nothing that could possibly make me walk away from her. Love sees past all that bullshit. I understood her behavior during that time was not something entirely within her control.

I also determined at that point I would be more on top of all her medical needs. I refused to take chances where the love of my life was concerned. If that meant attending every doctor's appointment she had with her, I would be more than willing to do that.

Now with Christmas approaching, I am trying to plan the perfect way to propose to my baby girl. I have about two weeks. It can't be too over the top, but I want it to be special; a day she will never forget. Between planning and signing a new up and coming author to the company, I have been extremely busy. I have not seen Bella in almost a week, although we talk every day. Well, actually we talk more than once a day because I can't stand going to long without hearing her voice. It is killing me as it is not seeing her on a daily basis.

As far as my family is concerned, I can't propose fast enough. According to them, she calms me unlike anything they have ever seen. I can't argue with that. It doesn't matter how shitty my day has been, once I am with Bella, it all seems to fade away. We alternate sleepovers. Again, not the easiest thing to do knowing I can't bury , myself balls deep into her sweet core, but kissing and holding her does almost as much for calming me as fucking her does.

Once I have a few minutes, I send Bella a quick text letting her know I miss her and can't wait to see her tonight. I haven't told her I love her yet, even though I do. God help me do I ever love that woman. I would gladly die for her. By the same token, I also live for her. Even though I find it strange she hasn't responded after half an hour, I have to get back to my new client.

Three hours later, she still has not text or called. This is not like her at all. I will just run by her place after I leave the office.

After making sure everything is in order, I rush out the door towards Bella's. No phone calls, no texts, and according to her friends I have been able to reach, no one has been able to tell me where she is. Maybe she is sleeping at home and simply did not hear the phone.

Making my way to her door, I am feeling anxious. I try not to panic until I have checked her place, then my own. Thank God I have a key to Bella's home. I enter and begin to look around. Nothing seems out of place. I check her bedroom and notice the closet door open. Looking inside, nothing seems to be missing or askew. But then I notice her suitcase is missing. We spend so much time together we often keep travel bags at the other's place, just in case either of us has to leave for business. _Or, you know, an emergency vacation._

After several more attempts of texting and calling her, with no response, I decide to head to my home, hoping she may be there waiting on me. The normal twenty minute drive is nearly cut in half as I rush to find her. I don't like the feeling I am getting in the pit of my stomach as each minute passes with no word from her. I reach my house, and again, nothing is out of order. All of her items are still here.

I just don't get it. Someone has to know where she is. I call Paul, and again, not a word from Bella. When I explain what is going on, he begins to worry. This, in turn, makes me even more anxious. I sit up until almost five in the morning begging my phone to ring with word from anyone about her, but to no avail.

I eventually doze off, but it is a restless sleep full of nightmares. My mind is creating some of the most horrific scenarios imaginable. If I haven't heard from her in the next twelve hours, I am calling the police.

_What if she is hurt and can't get to her phone? What if her phone is dead? God forbid what if some sadistic mother fucker ha_s_ taken her; beating her, torturing her … _

I can't finish that thought. I swear on all that is Holy if anyone is hurting her — there will be no one spared from my anger and revenge.

Later that morning, as I _attempt_ to get ready for work, all I can think of is Bella. I make a promise to myself and to Bella, silently vowing the minute I see her again, I am asking her to marry me. I want her in this house with me. I want her with me … always.

Work is dragging by. I have more important things to do at this moment than sit in listening to some idiot and the changes he would like to make before the book is put into production. Throughout the meeting, I keep checking my phone for missed calls from my Bella.

Nothing.

It is going on four in the afternoon. Another hour or so and I am calling the police. I have already informed my family of the situation. To say my family was upset would be an understatement. Emmett especially is ready to kill someone. Jasper, both out of Alice's concern and his own, has agreed to do a little digging at the Bureau to see if he can find any kind of unauthorized use of her cards. Good thing I know Bella's social security number. As I have said, I know all there is to know about my Bella. Everything except her fucking whereabouts apparently. I hate feeling fucking useless.

I am currently sitting in Bella's apartment. I just need to feel close to her — smell her. I close my eyes just remembering her face, her body, and her voice. That alone is comforting.

I am brought out of my reverie by the shrill ring of my phone. Then I realize this is Bella's ringtone. I can't get to the phone fast enough. I fall over my own feet reaching the phone. I don't even check the ID. I know it is her, and I am talking to her as I hit 'accept'.

"Bella? Baby girl, is that you? Angel where the fuck are you? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I know I am not giving her a chance to answer, but I don't give a fucking damn. My heart is beating so hard my shirt is moving and I swear it feels as if it will just fucking burn out from its rate. Finally, taking a moment to breathe, she begins to answer.

"Edward, baby, please calm down. I am fine, really. Nothing bad has happened. I am so, so sorry you have been worried."

"WORRIED? Bella I have been fucking terrified! You have no idea what kind of sick fucking thoughts I have been conjuring up! Where the fuck are you?" I can't help the angry tone my voice has taken. I have been worried to the point of making myself sick.

"Edward, please, I am so sorry. I was called away on assignment at the last minute. I was going to call you before I left, but things got so crazy. Then after I landed, the reception was so horrible, this is the first time I have been able to get a line clear enough to call anyone. I swear, love, you are the first person I have called," she says almost imploring me to believe her.

"You still haven't answered my question. Where. The. FUCK. Are. You?"

"Ok, Edward, but please, please calm down. I'm —I'm in Mogadishu."

I am temporarily stunned into silence.

"Come again?" I know I couldn't have heard her correctly. I am trying very hard not to lose my shit.

"National Geographic called me yesterday with an incredible opportunity to travel to Mogadishu to work on an article about the orphans in the area. I'm not alone, so there is really no need to worry," she tries to reassure me. _An impossible feat at this moment._

"Hold the fuck up. So let me get this straight. I have been losing my fucking mind for the past day or so, thinking the worst possible things, and now I find out it is worse than what I thought?"

"Edward, it's really not as bad as it sounds."

"Oh it is way fucking worse than what I thought! And why the fuck did you not inform me you were leaving the mother fucking country?"

"It is for my job, Edward."

"I could give a FUCK about your job right now! You are in one of the most dangerous places in the world, Bella! How the shit am I supposed to just be 'okay' with that."

"We are being cautious, and we aren't going anywhere outside …"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK BELLA! I want you home! When is the soonest you can get to an airport?" My heart is beating so damn fast I may pass out.

"Edward, I appreciate your concern, but I am not cutting this trip short because of some misplaced concern. Now I do apologize for not trying harder to get word to you or speak to you before I left, but things progressed so quickly I thought it would be okay to call you once I landed and was able to get a stable land line. Last time I checked I didn't need anyone's permission to do my job!"

"This has abso-fucking-lutely nothing to do with asking my permission! This has everything to do with me having the right to know where the fuck the woman I love is, especially when she is out of the fucking country!" I was snorting like a raging bull now. What was she not getting?

For almost a full minute after my rant, there is nothing. If it had not been for Bella's breathing I would have believed she had hung up.

"Hello? Bella? Don't you have anything to say?"

"You love me?" I know my Bella. Her voice told me she is fighting a smile.

"What?" I ask because I am truly a little thrown by her question.

"You just called me the woman you love. Did you mean it?"

Well shit! I wanted to tell her that face to face. I should have said it sooner; I just thought Bella may feel it was too soon. Oh well, it was going to come out soon anyway. Now I can't help the small smile coming across my lips, no matter the fact it is involuntary.

"Yes I mean it. I would have rather said it to you in person, but well — there it is. I love you, Bella. With everything I am and will ever be. I love you."

After another pause, I can faintly hear the sound of Bella crying. That is one sound that breaks my heart every time. This very moment I would love nothing more than to be where ever she is so I could just be there.

"I really am sorry about not letting you know about my trip as soon as I knew about it."

"Me too baby. Me too. We will be having a HUGE discussion about this, just so you know."

"Okay, Edward. And by the way —I love you too."

My heart swells the minute the words are out of her mouth. As badly as I want to stay angry at this situation, I can't stop the grin on my face.

"You're grinning right now aren't you," she asks with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"NO! Okay, maybe. Yes I am. You think you know me so well," I chuckle.

"I'm still angry," I warn her.

"I know. We will talk about it when I get home?"

"And when exactly will that be?"

"Um … about a week or so," she answered just barely above a whisper. I am fuming again.

"A week? A fucking week? You are going to be on the far side of Africa in that God forsaken place for a week?" I am yelling and I don't even care.

"Edward, please try to understand. This is a great opportunity and we are being very careful."

"You know what, we WILL be discussing this when you get home. I don't want to talk about it anymore right now cause it is only pissing me off. So all I will for now is I love you more than life itself and I expect to see you home within a week. If you are not back in 4 days, I am flying to you."

"Edward, you can't uproot your life and fly to Africa just because you want me home!"

"Oh you would be surprised what I can do. Four days Bella. That's four more than I want to give you, and I promise if you aren't here I will be there to get you myself. You do whatever you have to do to get that article done early, you hear me?"

"Fine, Edward! And you are so right — we will be having a ginormous talk when I get back!"

"Oh you bet your sweet ass!"

"I have to go."

"Fine. And I love you!"

"Fine! I love you too!"

There is that damn grin again. Damnmit! I am supposed to be angry, not grinning like a jackass! But hearing Bella says she loves me is the best feeling in the world.

"I mean it, baby girl. Four days."

She reluctantly agrees and we end our call. I am dreading the next four days. Not only will I not be able to see Bella, but now I won't even be able to contact her.

Mogadishu.

She is in fucking Mogadishu, and she didn't even tell me before she left! I wish I could say I was angry, but no. I am fucking furious!

It is bad enough she left without a word, but she is in what is considered one of the most dangerous cities in the world! There is going to be a _HUGE_ fight the minute she gets home. But first, she needs to get back here safely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~UB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days have passed. I am staying at Bella's apartment. It brings me a little comfort to be surrounded by her things. There have been no more phone calls, not that I was expecting there would be. The more time passes, the more convinced I am of my argument. This simply will not happen again. I can't function not knowing if she is safe. I don't care how many people traveled with her, I didn't travel with her. Therefore, I trust no one when it comes to baby girl.

I was tempted to fly there myself, or at least as close as I could get, but my father argued it would be insane for Bella and I to both be there in possible danger. I let it go — for now. If she isn't home in two days, I'm going I don't care what the dangers are or who objects to it. I'll find a way, if I have to call in every favor my family is owed, I will get to her.

For now, I am driving to my parents' home. We are having a family dinner tonight, and even though I don't feel like being there, I promised I would show. I also had to promise I wouldn't lose my shit if anyone asks me about Bella. Just the thought of this situation is driving me fucking insane. I realize she has done assignments like this throughout her career, but I didn't know her then. I didn't love her then.

Now, she's everything to me. The thought of her being placed in harm's way makes my skin crawl and the hair on the back of my neck rise. Somalia is not known for its fondness of American tourists, let alone journalist. I am determined this will not happen again. If she has an overseas assignment, I will travel with her, that's just all there is to it. I have every intention of laying down the law, so to speak to, to her when she returns. I'm not trying to be an asshole, but I won't stand having her safety threatened. My sanity can't take it.

Apparently my family can't either. According to them I have been, and I quote, an "unbearable asshole" this past week. I am surprised they even want me at this dinner. But a promise is a promise. I guess they are hoping a little socializing will pull me out of my funk. Whatever.

I arrive at my parents' just as dinner is being served. Fine with me — less small talk.

"So Edward, Alice mentioned Bella is on assignment. Where is she working this time," Jasper asks, trying to make light conversation. I should have seen that question coming. Only my parents, and Alice I guess, know the details of Bella's whereabouts.

"Somalia." I say it as if it's a curse word, which to me it is.

"Holy shit! Somalia? Are you for real, E? That can't be very … Ow, dammit!" That was Emmett. My guess his new girlfriend Rosalie just kicked his dumbass under the table for opening his stupid fucking mouth. I really like her. She and Bella get along really well too, always laughing and joking around when together. Apparently they also share a love of cars. Who knew, right?

"Yeah, I don't need you to tell me that Emmett!" I snarl.

"Edward! We are all as concerned as you. There is no need to attack any of us for being concerned," my mother chastises.

"I doubt any of you are as concerned as I am. Excuse me please, I need some air," I say as I stand from the table. I know they want her back safely, but none of them can imagine the shit going through my head right now.

I walk around the back yard for a while, just trying to calm myself, taking deep breaths, closing my eyes trying to focus on anything other than the reality of this situation. Of course, the minute I close my eyes I picture Bella. The image of her is almost as calming as her presence. _Only almost._

After a good twenty minutes, I head back in. Everyone is in the den gathered around the TV having after dinner drinks I am guessing. As I enter the room, six heads snap from the television to me. I don't like the way they are looking at me.

"Edward, where exactly is Bella?" Jaspers asks in a barely audible voice. It hasn't escaped my attention that Alice's eyes are a little glassy looking.

"An orphanage in Mogadishu. Why?"

"I think you should sit down," my dad offers from the corner.

"Why? What the fuck … "

"Please, just sit down and watch this," Jasper interrupts. He seems to be pleading with me. "It may be nothing."

"WHAT? WHAT MAY BE NOTHING?"

My head is starting to pound, as well as my heart. Jasper hits a button on the remote. It's the news.

"_Again, or top story of the hour; It has been confirmed that one American reporter is dead tonight after an orphanage in Mogadishu was raided in the pre-dawn hours. The area, known for its civil unrest, has been overrun with militia groups as of late. A group working on behalf of National Geographic recently arrived in Somalia working on a piece concerning orphans as a casualty of war. When militia groups heard of the American crew staying at the orphanage, the building was seized. During the initial attack, one American reporter was shot to death. According to the leader of the militia, the only reason given for the attack is to 'make a clear statement to others that outsiders are not welcome'. No names are being released at this time and the conditions of the remaining survivors are being withheld."_

My blood is ice cold. I think I am going to pass out, or lose my fucking mind. Literally lose my mind. My hands are shaking. Why are my hands shaking? I can't get a damn word out of my mouth. I can't fucking breathe.

"Edward?" I don't even know who is talking to me. All I am sure of is I think I just heard the earth shatter.

"Edward," there is that voice again. "It may not be …" I hear nothing else.

I reach for the closest bin by the desk and vomit violently. This is worse than my worst fear because this is really happening. I knew it. I have known from the minute I found out where she was something was going to happen. I knew I should have flown straight over there and dragged her ass back, kicking and screaming if necessary.

Once I empty everything in my stomach, I stagger to my feet and already have a plan of action. It's time for me to show people just how much of a mutherfucker I can be.

**A/N:**

**Just wanted to say a very heart felt Thank You to all of those reading, following, and reviewing this story. It means more than you will ever know. As a show of love and respect to some of MY favorite authors, here are a few Rec's for this week;**

**Anything by SexyLexiCullen and CaraNo will be incredible! Currently I Lexi has Riders of the Storm, Tribute, and Offbeat going. Each one is brilliant. And if you haven't read The Storm Series, you need to move out from under your rock and get on that, LOL.**

**Cara is currently working on Masen Rules, We Can Run, and Grand Vendetta. Aside from her WIP's, she is also the creator of some of my FAVORITE fics ever, such as Simply Edward and Another League. **

**Love Through Another's Eyes by my bb Eternally Edward's Girl … this one is a slow burn and OH what a sweet pay off!**

**The Other Side of the Fence by Edward's Eternal **

**Because of a Boy and Salacious by cutestkidsmom **

**In Plain Sight by Dishie, author of another favorite Black Diamond **

**The Daily Grind and Washed Away by another bb, EmotionMasen! You simply gotta read these both!**

**New York Minute by Twidictedteach**

**And last, but certainly not least Separated by Fools by my bestie Byrd009**


	8. Chapter 8

**Unbridled Chapter 8 Out of Africa**

**All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers**

**Special thanks and love to Twidictedteach and byrd009**

_**BPOV**_

When I got the call from National Geographic, I didn't think twice about accepting the assignment. My friends are used to me picking up at a moment's notice and leaving for a job. I always call within 24 hours to let them know where I am and that I am okay. I can be a little flighty like that. Paul has fussed at me several times for not calling before leaving.

When Edward reacted the way he did, I was stunned and ashamed. I knew when I landed I needed to call him immediately to let him know where I was, but I just wasn't thinking of how my sudden departure may affect him. Sometimes, I will admit, I make dumb decisions, especially when I am in a rush. Of course, now I wish I had at least texted him. I get the feeling there is going to be a huge fight when I get back to the states. And now, apparently, I have a deadline. Edward said four days. If I'm not back by then, he is coming for me. I don't want that, because honestly this is a dangerous location. I can't even imagine having Edward in any kind of danger because of me.

And it is that thought that has me feeling like the worst person ever. This must be what Edward feels like. I don't know how I am going to make this up to him when I get back.

I can't focus on that right now. I need to get this assignment done as soon as possible. My crew and I are staying in the orphanage we are conducting the article on. What better way to get an understanding of what these children go through than to live in the same conditions they do.

It can't even really be called living. The building housing them is little more than an abandoned warehouse. The atmosphere is stifling, the food is barely edible, and the clothing these orphans have are mere rags. But the spirit of these orphans simple amazes me.

They take their situation all in stride. They live day in and day out never really complaining about what they don't have because they are too grateful for what they do have. We should all have such an outlook. These children are truly inspirational.

Riley, one of the crew members, has taken some incredible photos. The best ones are those when the children have no clue they are being photographed. We have a doctor with our small team also, Dr. Laurent Obosanjo. He is native to Africa, but speaks English as well as his Native tongue. He has been such a tremendous help with interviewing the children and the few caretakers who live here. He has also volunteered to give all the children a physical while here.

I can't help but replay Edward's words in my head while observing the children go about their morning routines. He loves me. He really loves me.

I've known for a while I loved him, but I was too scared to say it first. I have heard so many horror stories about guys bolting when the girl confessed love too soon. I should have had more faith in Edward. He is unlike anyone I have ever met. I knew that when he was so accepting of me wanting to refrain from having sex again. I know it seems ridiculous, but my conscious just got the better of me. And there was also a small part of me that needed to know that sex wasn't all he was truly interested in. I know he said as much, but for all the confidence people think I have, there is still a lot of insecurity when it comes to a man wanting to be with me. And this is the first serious relationship I have ever been in.

I have never really considered myself sexy or beautiful. I won't go so far as to say I think I'm hideous, I'm just fully aware there are plenty of women out there way more attractive than me. When I go out with my friends, I tend to assume if I guy talks to me it's just segue to talk to them. But Edward treats me as if I am the most beautiful creature he has ever seen. It just takes some getting used to.

The more I think about the concern and anger in his voice during our call, the worse I feel. I am usually so wrapped up in my work when on assignment I don't give anything else another thought. Now, all I can think about are ways to speed this up so I can get home, hopefully sooner than the four days Edward dictated.

As I am about to begin another interview with Renata, the caretaker who has been here the longest, I hear shouting coming from the entrance of the building. Suddenly, there is a flurry of activity. Children are crying and running to hide while the caretakers are trying to usher them to safety. Riley and Laurent rush towards Renata and I, pushing us into a corner of the room then standing protectively in front of us.

Before I have time to ask what is going on, about a dozen men appear in the doorway of the small room we are in carrying various types of guns. They are speaking in their native tongue so I am unsure what they are demanding. Laurent faces me and instructs me to stay silent and still. The children's crying must infuriate one of the gunmen, and he begins to shoot into the ceiling demanding their silence. Didi, the caretaker who ushered the children into the opposite side of the room, attempts to calm the children.

Laurent begins to speak to who I can only assume is the leader of this small militia. The other men have gone to search the rest of the building; no doubt making sure everyone is in this room. I know the rest of our team is in one of the rooms in the upper level. I just pray no one panics and causes one of the gunmen to react badly. After going back and forth for a few minutes, Laurent turns to translate for Riley and me.

Somehow word traveled throughout Mogadishu that a group of Americans were staying at the orphanage. Learning we were here to do a humanitarian piece on the conditions the orphans lived in, some of the militia felt our objective was to disparage the culture, making the people of Mogadishu seem like heartless, malicious savages who had no concern for children left with any parents or family members. The militia group has come here with the intention of sending a message to those who may try to follow after us. Outsiders are not welcome. We are to be examples.

I'm not frightened for myself so much as I am for the children. In such a short time they went from laughing and playing, to now cowering in a corner of a dank room scared for their lives. I want to go comfort them, hug them, just anything to help them feel protected. I beg Laurent to ask the leader of the militia to let me go to them. He shouts his response, and from the look on Laurent's face it is obvious he is not going to let me go.

Using Laurent, the leader begins to ask us who the head of our team is. By this time, the other captors have brought the rest of our people into the room with us. There are only five of us in total, and for that I am grateful now. I am about to respond that I am the head of this assignment when Riley speaks up in my place.

I want to argue with him, but he gives me a warning look, as does Laurent, and mouths "stay silent" to me with his head turned so the others cannot see him. I can only surmise he fears the captors will be harder on me, being a female, than if they believe our team leader is a male. I am not comfortable with it, but I can't say anything now. Riley could be harmed at this point if they believe he is a liar.

Hours pass as we are watched like prisoners. We are all afraid to make the slightest move, unsure of what may set the captors off. Lunch time has come and gone. The children were allowed a small ration of food and water, while the adults were denied anything at all, apparently all part of our punishment. Occasionally, I notice the leader of the militia group have one of his followers take out a small video recorder and speak directly to it before scanning the area. Laurent is hesitant to explain to us what he is saying as he is being recorded. He gives us the toned down version.

I am not sure who this video is intended for, but he is basically taunting whoever will see this video, letting them know they take care of their own, but outsiders are considered lower than animals, not worthy of scraps or water.

As we all wait anxiously to find out our fate, my mind wonders to the only thing that can calm me right now. _Edward._ I think back over the conversation we had over the phone. Gad I wish I could have told him I love him to his face. The more the hours tick by, the less optimistic I am I will ever get that chance. I am slightly comforted in knowing I did say it to him over the phone. I think about the past two months and how incredible they have been. As night falls, and our captors show no signs of letting go of whatever plan they have devised, it occurs to me a letter may be the last opportunity I have to say everything I need to say to Edward. Since we are in the room we set up to do arts and crafts projects with the children, I am able to snatch a piece of paper and a crayon sitting on the floor not far from me.

I know I have to be discreet. Surely these men would not appreciate seeing me, an outsider they see as a slanderer, trying to write s note to someone on the outside, no matter who it may be to. I am not even sure if Edward will ever get it. All I can hope is that if I don't make it out of here, then maybe my body will. If I hide it well enough, maybe someone will find it on me and get it to him. Otherwise, it will simply be my last thoughts lost in the chaos, but at least floating around somewhere outside of my head.

Some of the hostages have managed to fall asleep, restless as it is. Even a few of the guards are dozing. They seem to be taking shifts for tonight, two guards at each entrance. From where I am sitting, the guards at the door can barely see me behind Riley and Laurent, as well as the rest of our team that joined us earlier. I begin to write, pouring my heart and soul out onto this paper as if I were actually speaking to Edward. Before I know it, I have covered almost the entire front and back. Knowing I may not have much more time going unnoticed, I end the note with the most honest statement I have ever uttered in my life:

_Edward, you are my life, my love, and my heart. Always._

I fold the note small enough to fit it inside my bra, hoping it will be secure there. Knowing sleep will not be coming to me tonight, I notice Riley and Laurent speaking in hushed tones. I move a little closer to join in on their conversation. It is frustrating to me to have to depend on Laurent for translations. I trust him completely; I have worked with him many times before in various other parts of Africa, but here in Mogadishu there are so many languages and dialects, it is just too difficult for me to keep up.

From what Laurent has been able to gather, we know the captors plan on releasing the children. As for the adults, including the caretakers, we are to suffer the consequences of what they consider our judgment on their way of life. There is no reasoning with these men. No matter how we try to explain our purpose here, they will never see it as a simple documentation of what an orphan in this part of the country lives through.

I've never been afraid of death. An ironic statement, I know, considering my issues with anxiety and panic attacks. For some reason though, right now I am almost resigned, I guess? My concern is for the others that have taken this trip with me. Maybe that is why I am not in the fetal position on the floor somewhere. My mind is working overtime trying to figure out a way to ensure at least some of them get out safely, even if I don't. There has to be a way out of this building that is not secured by these gunmen.

Without even realizing it, Laurent, Riley, and I have been quietly conversing until daybreak. It has been almost twenty-four hours we have been held hostage here. Time is running out. To be sure these militia men have no intentions in dragging this out much longer. I am sure they are too eager to get their message out to warn others, especially if news of this raid has reached anyone who may attempt a rescue.

_Oh God, what if Edward knows about this. I can't even imagine what he may be going through. Please God, don't let him come here._

Any doubt we may have had concerning our time frame is quickly answered when half the group of militia begin to gather the children and usher them out of the building. The children are understandably upset and begin to cry out for Renata and Didi, but to no avail. They are viciously ripped away from the only parental figures they have ever known and forced into the back of an old military truck.

From the window of the small room we have been sequestered in, I can see the tears running down the cheeks of some of the younger children and it rips my heart out. What will become of them now? All I can do is pray this group of terrorists is so concerned with looking like concerned citizens of Somalia that the children will at least be relocated to another orphanage.

Now all who are left inside the building are Riley, Laurent, Renata, and Didi, the other members of our team from National geographic Jane, Mike, and Tanya. I don't have to be psychic to know things are about to get bad — really bad.

Once the children are carted away, the interrogations begin. While I can't be sure what the leader of the captors is asking, I can tell by his tone he is angry. Didi is the first to be questioned. Her fear is evident. Didi is a very quiet, demure woman, small in stature. Her life was full of violence, living in fear of upheaval and uncertainty. Being an orphan herself, she turned her tragedy into something wonderful by working with orphans much like herself, using her own experiences to help others learn to cope.

Thankfully, her questioning does not last long. Her answers must have satisfied the man asking the questions. Other than his angry tone, he never threatens her physically. Next up is Renata. She is a bit feistier than Didi, not one for mincing words. She speaks a little English, and we have had a few interesting conversations.

What I couldn't make out for myself, Laurent was kind enough to translate between us. Her love of the orphans is heartwarming. She has made it her mission to show them love and help educate them as best as she can. All she has ever wanted is to offer the children hope for a better future. I can tell by her body language she has a great deal of hostility towards the group who has taken over the orphanage.

I ask Laurent to translate for me what exactly the leader is asking Renata. Being the head mistress of the orphanage, I get the feeling the leader is going to assume she is the reason "the outsiders" were here in the first place. As far as they will be concerned, she allowed this. They will see it as an act of treason, an attempt to slur the people of Mogadishu.

Renata's questioning starts off much the same as Didi's. When the voices get louder and angrier, Laurent explains the leader is asking her why the Americans were given permission to enter the orphanage as guests. The entire conversation I have to rely on Laurent to translate for me. Renata explains she agreed to the article in the hopes of bringing much needed aide to the children. The leader takes this as an implication that the people of the city were unable to provide the basic needs of its own.

True to Renata's nature, she retaliates by saying that is very much the case, as the children of this orphanage and several others suffer anything from hunger to lack of clothing. To say her statement infuriated him would be an understatement. With a dark chuckle, he gave no warning as he pulled his fist back and punched Renata in the face, causing her to fall harshly onto the floor. He then proceeded to kick her viciously, not focusing on one area, but all over her body. Renata's screams began to fill the room. Several of the other hostages covered their ears and closed their eyes to try and block out the violent display.

Unable to simply sit by and watch the carnage, I jump from my spot beside Laurent on the floor. He tried to grab my wrist to force me back down, but I have to do something. I can't sit by and watch this happen. None of the other goon squad have joined in on Renata's attack, seemingly satisfied watching their leader dole out his punishment. Without thinking, I charge the large man, whom Laurent informed me just before the attack began was named Abasi, and knock him back as hard as I can. It is just hard enough to give Renata a moment of reprieve. I bend down to try and assess Renata's injuries. There is blood covering her body. Before I can ask if she move, I am grabbed from behind by Abasi. He roughly pulls me up and around to face him.

In very broken English, he asks me only one question. "Are you willing to take her place, outsider?"

Looking back at Renata, I know she cannot take much more. I close my eyes and reply quickly.

"Yes."

Abasi stares at me in surprise for a moment. He motions for one of his followers and speaks in his native tongue again. He man to who he is speaking walks over to Laurent and speaks to him. Laurent rises and walks to Renata to examine her. I have no time to find out if she will be okay as Abasi and two of his men force me into a small adjoining room, separating me from the others. A feeling of impending doom suddenly washes over me. The only thought going through my head at this exact moment is _I love you Edward._

I can hear the others cry and voice their concern for me as one of the men closes and locks the door. It is not the fear of dying I am experiencing. I have just disrespected Abasi in front of his men. Death would be too easy. Suddenly I hear Riley's voice. He has made it to the locked door and is banging loudly, trying to kick it in, while yelling for me. I should have known Riley would try to save me, it's just who he is. He is chivalrous by nature. While part of me loves he wants to help me, the logical part of me is desperate for him to just go back to the others so as not to anger the gunmen.

After a few moments, the choice is made for him. I listen in horror as a single gunshot rings out throughout the building. I hear the others scream as I hear the loud thud of a body dropping at the door to this room.

I see one of the men pull out a small video camera. Abasi then addresses me.

"What you did in there was both incredibly brave and incredibly stupid. You would willingly risk your life for one of us, a citizen of Somalia?"

"I would willingly risk my life for anyone who does as much good as Renata does. Her only crime is loving the children of this orphanage and doing whatever necessary to ensure their needs are met. That is all we are doing here — helping get her story, and theirs' out."

"How very noble of you. Too bad you must suffer for the both of you now."

That is the only warning I receive before the blows begin. All I can register is the feeling of punches and kicks all over. They are attacking me from head to toe, no place is off limits. I can see my own blood flying in different directions. I vomit as someone lands a particularly hard kick to my stomach. I am so dazed right now; I am not sure if I want to remain conscious or just simply pass out and die.

Suddenly, Abasi yells a command at the two mean assisting in my punishment. They instantly stop all activity and seem to be awaiting another order. I can barely see, let alone understand any of the movement above me. Apparently, Abasi has leaned down to me on the cold floor to whisper in my ear.

"As a reward for your bravery, I will not allow my men to rape you as they would very much like to. I will leave you that one dignity. However, I am afraid it will be of little comfort as you will still die with the others in this building."

Now that the attack has stopped, I can hear the others outside the door. Some are screaming my name. I believe I hear Laurent banging and yelling for me to answer him if I can. Abasi gives another order, and his men turn to leave. I notice the camera that was pulled out earlier sitting on a table. They have recorded this entire incident. The man who initially brought the camera out picks it back up and scans me with it once more, being sure to document every injury visible. Some of my clothing is torn allowing more exposure of my wounds. After shutting off the camera, Abasi unlocks and opens the door, the three of them walking out.

Laurent rushes to my side. I hear his gasp as he looks me over, but right now I just want to get on my feet. I don't want the others to see me in the fetal position on this dirty, cold floor. Laurent is hesitant to move me, but when I insist I will do it alone, he relents and slowly helps me up. Everything hurts. My vision is blurry, I can barely stand straight, my back is in agonizing pain, and at this very moment I really wish I were unconscious.

With assistance from Laurent, I make it back into the room with the others. They are instantly at my side, trying to clean up what wounds they can easily reach. The groups of militia men have gathered in the corner. My best guess is they are trying to decide the most effective way to kill us all.

After conversing for what seems like half an hour, I notice some of the men head outside to one of the vehicles they drove here in. He begins to unload things from the back, but my vision is still unreliable. Laurent and the others are trying to keep me informed of the movements, but I think this is more to keep me alert than anything. When the men re-enter and begin to unload the crate, I can hear a curse escape Laurent's lips.

He then explains to us that it seems Abasi has determined the most news worthy way to purge his city of its outsiders is by blowing up the building. He wants to ensure that any reporters even considering coming into Somalia for any reason is aware of the fate that awaits them.

As I lay on the floor, the others huddle around me. It is bizarre sitting around simply awaiting your fate and knowing there is nothing you can do about it. I let my mind wander to all the things I had yet to accomplish. Funnily enough, I can't imagine anything of my future without Edward in it. It was so stupid of me to not tell him how much I love him the instant I knew. It all seems like wasted opportunities to me now. Edward is it for me — or was from the looks of things right now. Just as I am thinking these things, a most horrifying thought enters my mind.

Abasi plans on sending all the recording from today to any and every news outlet he can. Edward may actually have to watch the beating Renata and I took. I can't even stomach to think how this may affect him. And dear God, if he watches as the building goes up — my only prayer is that someone stops him from watching. He doesn't deserve to see this. He doesn't deserve to have this etched into his memory.

As Abasi's men set up several explosive devices throughout the building, I continue to go in and out of consciousness. I have no idea how much time has passed, but I am slightly aware when Abasi and his men begin to retreat out of the building. They make sure to lock up all doors leading outside and nailing the windows shut. As soon as they are finished, the quickly leave, blocking the last means of escape from the outside. Jane runs to the window to see where they are headed. From what she can tell, they travel far enough away to avoid the blast, but still close enough to record the destruction of the building.

Didi walks over to the nearest explosive device, looking it over and announcing we have about ten minutes before the bombs go off. She then instructs everyone to follow her. Renata and I are in no condition to move without slowing everyone else down. We try to insist they leave us behind and save themselves if possible, but they adamantly refuse. Mike lifts Renata while Laurent lifts me with little effort. With one last glance at Riley lying dead on the floor, we begin to follow Didi into another room. Unsure of what she is doing, she motions to what looks like a simple floor board. Upon closer inspection, Laurent realizes the floor board is actually a trap door.

Tanya and Didi work together to get the door open. We are soon climbing down a set of steep stairs that lead to a tunnel. Making our way quickly through the narrow tunnel, we come across another set of steep stairs leading to another cellar door. Jane, Tanya, and Didi get the door opened quickly. From what I can tell, it leads outside, somewhere beyond the building. Mike follows with Renata as Laurent and I bring up the rear. Once outside, we begin to get as far away from the building as possible before it explodes. Mike and Laurent are slowed by having to carry Renata and myself. We convince Jane, Tanya, and Didi to run as fast as they can, we will be behind them. It seems senseless to risk their lives as well. After their own internal debates, they finally heed our advice and take off.

Mike and Renata are slightly ahead of Laurent and I. Laurent is trying to be careful as my injuries seem to be worse than Renata's to him. I am not sure how far away we have actually gotten from the building when we hear the first of the explosions. A wave of heat and debris come from behind, knocking Laurent to the ground and throwing me out of his arms. Before the darkness takes me, I can see Mike stumbling to keep his balance without losing Renata, but falling after making it a few more feet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Unbridled**

**Chapter 9**

**Broken Wings**

**Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight related characters**

**Special Thanks to byrd009 and Twidictedteach**

**I especially want to thank all the readers and your wonderful reviews. You can't imagine how much it means to me! **

_**EPOV**_

The instant I was able to move again after hearing the news report, my family and I jumped into action. I had to find out the name of the reporter who was killed. My mind was racing with images of Bella. None of them images I want to have. To me, she's always been fragile and defenseless. When I think of her at the mercy of deranged men willing to raid an orphan, it just makes my stomach turn.

My family is all trying to think of ways to discover the name of the dead reporter. Jasper's reach only extends so far, being FBI and not CIA. Then my mother suggests I call my grandfather. In my panic, I had not even considered calling Grandpa Cullen. Of course he would have contacts all over the world. Surely he can find out what the hell is going on.

While my dad dials up my grandfather, I pace the floor. I just keep thinking of the last conversation I had with Bella. I should have told her I love her a thousand times before I hung up. Even that wouldn't have been enough. _Dear God, please don't let her be the one._ I know it is selfish of me to hope it was someone else who was killed, but I can't help it. I don't think I can take it if she is gone.

No, it can't be her. I would have felt something. I would know. But I havegot to find her. Fuck what my family says, I am flying to Africa. I won't be back here until she is with me. And then, I will make damn sure she never has another overseas assignment again.

Dad gets off the phone with my grandfather. He says he has heard of an incident in Somalia, but was unsure of the details. He is calling his contacts to find out what he can, and then he will call me back. It's not enough. I tell my family I am heading to my place to pack for Africa. No one dares to try and talk me out of it. Emmett and Jasper offer to drive me, feeling I am in no condition to drive. They are probably right about that. The ride to my home is mostly quiet. The only things said are reassurances from my brother and brother in-law that Bella is alive and will be found. By now, I am only responding like a robot. A nod of my head, a look, maybe a grunt in response to a question. I pack my bags, not sure of how long I will be gone. I also pack some of Bella's things as well, knowing she may very well need fresh clothes and other personal items. While my brothers are checking to make sure everything is secure in the apartment, I grab a dress shirt of mine that Bella often loves to wear to bed. It smells of her now, and I just need something that smells of her near me.

We arrive back at my parents' home in less than an hour. Dad is on the phone again when we walk in the door, I assume with Grandpa Cullen, discussing what he was able to find out. By the look on his face, I am afraid to ask what he has learned. Suddenly, dad jumps up and runs over to the table in the den with the TV remote on it. He flips it on to one of the news channels. He hangs up with my grandfather.

"Edward, I don't think you need to be in here right now." His voice is thick with emotion.

"Why?" It's the only word I can form right now. Terror has paralyzed me.

"Please Edward, just let me see what it is your grandfather is talking about, and then we will discuss it. Emmett and Jasper, please take Edward outside." They begin to approach me, but I'm not going any fucking where! Emmett grabs one arm as Jasper grabs the other and they begin to try to drag me out of the room, but I fight back like my life depends on it. At the moment, I feel as if it might. As we struggle, I see Alice and mom holding each other, both with tears in their eyes. The anger surfaces in me. I don't know where I get the strength, but I am able to knock both Emmett and Jasper off of me as I lunge forward to see past my father to the television.

"I am not going anywhere! NOW WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" I am yelling so loudly I am sure my voice will give out. I know I am taking my anger out on the wrong people, but they are the only ones here right now. I hope they understand. Isn't that what family does; accept you at your worse and then forgives you for it later?

Before my father gets a chance to answer, I take a good look at what is on the screen. I lose all the strength in my body and collapse to my knees. An involuntary sob rips from my chest. I just can't believe what I am seeing.

It is a video recording of the orphanage seized, and behind the man speaking directly into the camera is my Bella. She is huddled into a corner of a small, run-down room along with about six others. Beside the man talking is what looks to be another hostage. She is being held in place by what appears to be two guards. The man speaking to the camera then looks to her and begins asking her questions. At some point, one of her answers must enrage him and he begins to beat her, relentlessly.

I see it before it happens. I know my Bella. She could never watch something like this and not do anything. She jumps up and heads towards the man doling out the beating at a dead lunge. She knocks him almost clear across the small room, and then kneels down to check on the injured woman. Knowing Bella as I do, I know she never thought her actions would stop them from attacking anyone. She was trying to turn their anger and attention towards her. Suddenly, the man Bella knocked down is behind her. He has his two guards grab her and pull her up from the floor. He asks her a question, to which she looks back at the broken woman on the floor then back to him and confidently replies "yes". I don't need to know the language to know what he has just asked her.

"NOOOO! GOD PLEASE NO!" I yell at the top of my lungs, but I'm not even sure who I want to hear me. Tears are streaming down my face. I quickly glance around the room and notice everyone seems to be crying. Emmett has his head in his hands while Jasper has his hand on Emmett's shoulder with his face turned away from the rest of us. Alice and mom are weeping loudly, while my dad is standing behind me with both hands on my shoulders, his tears silently falling.

Back to the video, the man in charge has called one of the hostages over to look over the woman bleeding and battered on the floor. While my main focus is Bella, I momentarily realize I recognize the hostage looking after the beaten woman. I can't recall where I have seen him before, but I have definitely seen him. The men holding onto Bella begin to drag her into an adjoining room. Someone picks up the camera; it looks as if it has been placed in someone's pocket. Voices can still be heard. I can hear different voices calling out for Bella in a panic. The sound of a door closing and being locked can be heard then. I close my eyes and begin to shake my head, knowing that what is about to happen is going to be horrible.

The camera is once again taken out and looks to be placed on a tripod. The focus of the camera is now on Bella. The man in charge walks up to Bella and begins to speak in barely understandable English.

"What you did out there was both incredibly brave and incredibly stupid. You would willingly risk your life for one of us, a citizen of Somalia?"

"I would willingly risk my life for anyone who does as much good as Renata does. Her only crime is loving the children of this orphanage and doing whatever necessary to ensure their needs are met. That is all we are doing here — helping get her story, and theirs' out."

That's my baby girl, always trying to do the right thing, no matter what the cost to her. For one selfish moment, I wish she wasn't so kindhearted. But then I wouldn't love her as completely as I do if she were any other way.

"How very noble of you. Too bad you must suffer for the both of you now."

I literally begin to shake with anger and helplessness as I watch this man hit Bella with all the force he can muster behind it. As she lands on the ground, he and the other two men in the room begin to mercilessly kick and punch her. Every scream out of her mouth cuts to my core. I swear I feel as if I am the one being beaten. My dad has now fallen to the floor beside me, holding me in his embrace while we both cry; only my cries are guttural sobs. They rip through me with such force I am actually heaving. Emmett's emotions finally get the better of him and he begins to punch the wall. I hear something shatter nearby, but I am too consumed watching this nightmare in front of me unfold I can't be bothered to look.

At some point, one of the hostages begins to bang on the door, attempting to knock it open. He is calling Bella's name so I can only guess he is with the group traveling for the magazine. Suddenly, there is a gunshot, and the banging stops. _Oh dear God, is he the reporter who died? Does that mean Bella is still out there?_

I watch every blow they deliver to her. As sickening as it is, I can't turn away from my Bella. The blows are causing her to become incoherent. She is fading in and out. One of the kicks lands so hard it causes her to vomit. At that moment, I hear the one thing that surges fire back through my veins. I don't think she is even aware she is speaking out loud, but I hear it, as do all the members of my family.

"_I love you Edward. Always"_

She thinks she is dying, and what she thinks is her last words are she loves me. Unknowingly, I had moved close enough to the television and had reached my hand out to touch her face.

"I love you to baby girl. I will find you. I am coming for you."

The last thing I hear that fucker say once the beating has stopped is that because of her bravery, he would not allow his men to rape her, giving her that one dignity before she died with the rest of them. The camera is momentarily cut off. After what seems like forever, the camera is cut back on, only this time it is from a distance away from the building. No one can be seen inside the building, then so suddenly it causes me to jump, the orphanage blows up. I am stunned and frozen into place. The face of the fucker that touched my Bella comes back into view. He gives some bullshit explanation about how this should serve as a warning to outsiders; they are not welcome and can expect the same treatment.

No one says anything for what seems like hours, but I am sure it was merely minutes. Jasper is the first to speak.

"Edward, I am so sorry … "

I grab Jasper by his throat and pin him to the wall, his feet actually dangling inches above the floor.

"Don't you fucking DARE tell me you are sorry! SHE IS NOT DEAD! Do you hear me? She is not dead, and anyone who believes otherwise needs to get the FUCK out of this house!" I drop him to his feet. He instantly begins to rub his throat where I had been gripping it so tightly. I can't find it in myself to be remorseful for what I have done to him. I will do the same to anyone else who tries to suggest Bella didn't make it. I don't care how impossible it seems, I know she is out there. I know she is trying to get back to me. She is too stubborn to give up. And she loves me.

I grab the phone, calling my grandfather immediately. I need to get to Africa as soon as possible. With his credentials, getting there should go a little faster than normal. Getting there is my only goal now — my only thought. He answers on the first ring, obviously expecting my call.

"I take it you have seen the video released to the media?" He has a strange tone to his voice. My Grandpa Cullen rarely loses his temper, rarely gets emotional. He is a diplomat. Emotions do not pay well in his world. But this is different. He is first and foremost a family man. He knows how much Bella means to me — to all of us. Even he and my grandmother fell in love with her after only speaking with her a few times.

"Yes, I just saw it," I choke out. I know if I say much more than that I will break down. Like mentally break down. And I don't have time to fall apart.

"I don't have time to explain everything I have learned over the phone. I need you to get on the first flight you can get out of New York to Paris. Take Air France. There is a flight leaving for Paris in half an hour. I will meet you at Du Gaulle. There will be a private jet waiting for us immediately after you land, so there will be no time for lagging behind. Bring only the luggage you can carry on. Check nothing at the counter. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I'll leave right now." As soon as I have the flight information and ticket confirmation, my family quickly say their goodbyes, giving me fierce hugs and make me promise the second I have Bella back to give her all their love. It's a promise I intend to keep.

I make it to the airport just in time for my flight. Once boarded and we have taken off, I think about what Grandpa Cullen said. He must know something or he wouldn't sound so urgent, as if time is of the essence. If this flight only took ten minutes, it is ten minutes too long for me. I feel like a caged animal. I try to remain calm during the flight, but even the simplest of questions from the flight attendant irritate me. Eventually, everyone quits trying to speak to me. I lose count of how many times I run my hand through my hair. The other passengers stare at me as if I am a mental case. In all truth, I am. I feel as if at any moment I am going to scream and hit something. Time has stopped for me. It won't start again until I am with my Bella again. I need her so badly; I _have_ to have her with me.

I am not sure how much time has passed, but we finally land at Du Gaulle airport. Just as he said, my grandfather is waiting. The minute I see him, I start the inquisition. He tells me there will be time for that on the plane, we have to leave immediately. Just as he instructed, I only have my carry-on with me. We can't get on that fucking plane fast enough. I need answers and I need them now! I control my temper just until the plane takes off, then I can no longer hold it in.

"What the fuck is going on? Please tell me something — anything!" I am pleading at this point.

"First of all, watch your tongue boy. Secondly, I too am anxious to get there so we can get the entire story. Now, as for what I have been able to gather so far are bits and pieces. I was contacted shortly after your father called me, after the initial report of the orphanage being taken by terrorists. The man who contacted me is Dr. Laurent Obosanjo. He was traveling with Bella and the team. He has worked quite a bit with Bella, often performing free medical services for the children in the orphanages he visits." While this is all very fascinating, I only want to hear about Bella, what is so hard to understand about that? I keep my mouth shut, however, since he has the information I so desperately need.

"From what I have been able to gather, one of the caretakers at the orphanage was able to lead them to an underground cellar that had another exit from the building. The terrorists apparently had no clue about the cellar. The door in the floor was barely noticeable, only the workers knew of it. They made it out of the building less than a minute before the explosives went off."

For brief moment, my head flares with hope. The look on my grandfather's face strips that flash of hope away. I get the very bad feeling that what he is about to tell me is in no way good. _But as long as Bella is alive I can deal with anything._

"Edward, I really need you to remain calm for what I am about to tell you. Laurent and Bella were the last ones out of the building. Bella and Renata, the other woman you saw being attacked in the video, had to be carried out, their injuries too severe. When the explosives went off, the shockwave knocked Laurent and Mike to the ground. Mike is a member of the team sent in with Bella. He was carrying Renata at the time. He managed to keep Renata covered while debris fell, being further away from the blast than Laurent and Bella. When Laurent was hit by the wave, Bella was thrown from his arms."

My breathing is becoming shallow and my heart is racing. I feel like I am suffocating. I have started pacing the confines of the plane, running my hands through my hair over and over again. If I tug on it any harder I will end up pulling it out. I want to hit something or someone. I don't know how much longer I can keep my emotions in check.

"Edward, I need you to sit down. Take deep breaths Edward," my grandfather says in a calming voice. I sit across from him and I try, really try, to calm down and hear him out.

"Edward —Edward, look at me."

I finally focus on my grandfather's eyes and his breathing. I calm down enough for him to continue. He finally says the only words I want to hear.

"Edward, Bella is alive."

The moment he says it, I let a strangled sob and thank God. I can deal with anything else; I just needed to know she was alive.

"How is she? Where is she? Are we going to her now? How bad are her injuries," I begin to ramble. Grandpa Cullen stops my questioning so he can continue with the information he has acquired.

"Slow down son, I'm getting there. Once Laurent was able to get back on his feet, the others had already rushed back to check on them. Bella landed on her stomach, so some debris landed on her back. After getting the debris off her, he found a significant amount of damage. It was hard to determine what came from the effects of the blast and what came as a result of the attack. The others suffered superficial wounds, Renata's damage from the beating she took was far worse than the shockwave. Bella was the most severely injured. She needed immediate medical attention, much more than what Laurent could provide with no medical equipment or medicine."

So far, I think I was handling things okay. She was damaged, but she was alive.

"Obviously, it was too dangerous for them to attempt to seek medical attention in Mogadishu. Public travel was out of the question as well, it would have been too risky for any of them to be seen. There was really no way to gauge how large the militia was, or who was a member. The only viable option was to walk to the next closest town, avoiding any main roads. I am not sure how far they walked, and this is where the details get a little fuzzy. All I am sure of is that once they made it to the next safest location, Laurent was able to secure transportation to border of Kenya. From there, he chartered a flight to Nairobi. That is where we are headed right now. Bella has been admitted to the critical care unit of The Nairobi Hospital. He felt it to be the best place to care for her. Her condition became very critical during their trek out of Somalia. I don't know the extent of it, but Laurent is waiting for our arrival."

"If her condition was worsening, why didn't they go to a closer hospital? Why risk her life and make her suffer?" I know I shouldn't be yelling at Grandpa, but I am beyond frustrated.

"You need to understand, son. If they had checked her and Renata into any hospital within Somalia, there is a god chance the same group of men who raided the orphanage would have found them. Once they were inside the borders of Kenya, Laurent had to make a decision quickly as to which hospital to take them to, especially Bella with the severity of her injuries. Let's wait and hear him out before making any harsh judgments."

He is right. I don't know all of what transpired or what was going through Laurent's head. He obviously cared for Bella. That much was obvious in the fact he carried her for God knows how long when he could have left her behind. He looked after all of the survivors. Truly, I am indebted to him for what he has done for Bella. I just want to get to her. I need to see her, touch her, and hear her voice. I just need to be in the same room as her.

This flight seems like it is taking a lifetime. I don't know how many hours we have been in the air. Grandpa insists I need to rest. There is a small room in the back of the plane with a bed. I try to rest, but every time I close my eyes I see Bella's beaten face and body. I return to pacing the plane once again. I must be driving Grandpa Cullen crazy because soon he is offering me a little blue pill. I take it without question and am soon nodding off in my seat.

_I'm walking, trying to assess where I am. Nothing looks familiar. Suddenly there is a little boy standing next to me. He looks familiar. I think it is one of the orphans I have seen in the photos at Bella's apartment. He motions for me to follow him, and then runs in the direction of a nearby building. I am running, trying to catch up with him when I see someone in the window of the building. Oh God, it's Bella!_

_I begin screaming for her. She's looking at me, her hands pressed against the windows. I can make out that she is screaming for me. I run faster, following the boy into the building. I am still screaming her name. I'm running around the building looking for stairs to get to the floor she is on, but I can't find them. Suddenly, the little boy tugs on my hand and points to the far side of building. I watch as a man starts to ascend a set of stairs. I can't see his face. It is too distorted._

_The boy beside me begins to panic which causes me to become afraid. I run as fast as I can to reach the stairs, but by the time I get there the entry way is gone. There is nothing but a wall in the place of what was just the entrance to the stairwell. I have to find a way up there. I run back outside, to the window I last saw her. She is still there, only this time the man is behind her, whispering in her ear. Tears are streaming down her face. I call for her again and again until my voice gives out. She looks at me with such sadness. I can see tears streaming down her face now. The man whispers once more in her ear, and in a sign of defeat she shakes her head. Her hand drops from the window and she begins to retreat. _

_I panic now, desperate to get to her. I look everywhere for anything that can get me to the second floor. The little boy is still with me. He motions for me to bend down to his level. As I do, he begins to whisper in my ear._

"_You have to tell her it's not time." He demands, not ask. _

"_Time for what? Tell her it's not time for what?" _

"_You have to hurry." He talks more forceful now._

"_Why? Why do I need to tell her it's not time? Who is that man with her?"_

"_Death." _

"Edward! Edward, wake up! Come on Edward, wake up!"

I awake with such a start I almost jump from my seat. I am covered in sweat. My grandpa and a flight attendant are standing over me with looks of concern.

"Edward, please try to calm down."

"What the hell is going on?" I have to ask because right now I am so totally confused and panicked I have no clue what has just happened.

"You were having a nightmare. You have been screaming Bella's name and something about telling her it's not time. We were having such a hard time waking you, we were beginning to worry. How are you feeling? Your pulse is racing."

"I — I don't know. How close are we? How much longer?"

"We are preparing to land now. You will be with Bella in less than an hour."

"Ok — ok, less than an hour. I'll be with her soon. Everything will be okay. It will be okay." I know I'm not making sense, but it is all I can think to say right now. I know it was just a dream, but something in me won't let it go. I have more of a sense of urgency now more than ever to get to her — to talk to her.

As soon as the plane lands, Grandpa Cullen has a car waiting for us. He has really thought of everything. The closer we get the hospital, the more I squirm in my seat. I can't be still. Just knowing I am finally so close to her has my whole body buzzing.

When we are within view of the hospital, Grandpa Cullen tells me where she is located in the hospital. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a white gold wedding band. He hands it to me. I'm surprised at how heavy it is. I look at him in confusion.

"This is your great-grandfather's wedding band. I told Laurent you were Bella's husband. That you two had only recently married so not many knew of it. I figure it will only be a short matter of time before you will need that for real, so you may as well get use to the feel of it." He gives me a lopsided grin and a wink. For the first time since this ordeal began, I find myself smiling back at him.

"What makes you so sure I will need this soon?" I ask with amusement.

"Oh please boy, I have seen the way you look at her, and the way she looks at you. I hear it in your voice when you talk about her. And I damn sure knew it from the very beginning of this cluster fuck." I snort at that, my grandpa rarely curses.

"You're right. She's everything to me. And I do plan on marrying her. I was going to give her Great-Grandmother Cullen's engagement ring at Christmas. Although after all this, Christmas seems too far away."

"One thing I have learned, Edward, is that your gut instinct is usually right. After meeting Bella, I have no doubt you are right again. So what could be more fitting right now than for me to hand over your great grandfather's wedding band?"

I smile at that statement. No sooner than we have pulled up to the front doors of the hospital, I am out jumping out of the car. I'm not even sure the car was at a complete stop, but I don't care. I am literally within running distance of my baby girl right now, and nothing is going to stop me.

Thank God the signs in the hospital have translations in English as well as other languages. I follow the signs to the critical care unit. I stop at the desk. I don't know if anyone here speaks English, so I just blurt out Laurent's name. I am relieved when he comes from what looks like a waiting room. He makes his way quickly to me, and by this time my grandfather has made it to me as well, although my grandfather is a little winded from trying to catch up to me.

Laurent holds out his hand to introduce himself.

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes," my grandfather and I answer at the same time.

"Mr. Edward Cullen?" He asks trying to clarify.

"Yes," we answer again together. Now Laurent just looks confused. My grandfather clarifies for him.

"I'm sorry. I am the Edward Cullen you spoke to on the phone. This is Edward Cullen, my grandson and namesake, Bella's husband."

"Ah, I see. Nice to finally meet you. I only wish it was under better circumstances," he states gravely.

"Look, Dr. Obosanjo, I am not trying to be rude, but I just want to see my fucking wife. Fill my grandfather in on the details, or came find me later. Just please, _please _tell me where she is and get me to her room."

"I understand your urgency Mr. Cullen, but I think there are some things you should be made aware of. You need to be prepared …" I cut him off again.

"Please, call me Edward. And I can promise you I won't hear a word you say until I have seen my Bella!" I am trying not to raise my voice, but I'm tired, emotionally drained, and I can feel my heart beating somewhere past these doors and down the hall.

He gives me a sympathetic nod as my grandfather puts his hand on my shoulder. Laurent then turns and speaks to the nurse at the desk. She gives me a badge as Laurent directs me where to go. As soon as the doors open I make a mad dash for Bella's room. I am approaching her cubicle when I slow down to catch my breath. Finally, after all the agonizing days, I am going to see my angel.

I close my eyes, take a deep breath, open my eyes again and finally turn the corner. I stop dead in my tracks. All the air leaves my body. I feel like I'm not even connected to my own body anymore. My legs move forward robotically, but my head can't register what I am seeing. And my heart? It would rather live in denial.

The sliding glass door opens and I step inside. No one else is in the room with her. As soon as I step forward enough for the door to close, my legs give out on me. I fall to my knees staring at my Bella. I feel tears fall on my hands as I rock back and forth. It's then I realize I'm speaking out loud.

"Oh God no, please no! Bella —Bella… baby girl, no!"

After a few moments, I make it to my feet and stagger over to Bella. I want to touch her so bad, but I am almost afraid to. She is so bruised and battered. There are tubes coming out of her from everywhere. She is on a ventilator and she's hooked to a monitor keeping track of all her vitals. If it weren't for the beeping coming from the monitor, I would question if she were even really alive.

_But she is alive, Edward. Everything else will heal. She'll be fine. I'll make sure of it._

Finally, I can't take it anymore and I gently ghost my hand over her hair, then down the side of her face. Her skin feels clammy. She is so pale, and it makes the bruises stand out that much more. But I am touching her. For now, that's enough. She's here. She's real. I'm with her now. I lean down and gently kiss her forehead, her eyelids, her cheeks, her nose, and finally her lips. They are unresponsive, but I can feel everything.

My grandfather and Laurent enter the room after I have a few more moments alone with her. Now I can focus on what is wrong and how far we have to go in her recovery.

"Did the attack do this to her?" I ask Laurent, but never look away from Bella.

"Not entirely. She was severely injured from the attack. However, not being able to exam her thoroughly between the attack and the blast, I can't be certain which injuries came from which event."

"How bad is she? I mean, I can see she is really bad off, but how bad exactly?" I'm almost afraid to ask.

"As I was explaining to your grandfather, she is in critical but stable condition. After we made it over the border into Kenya, we headed to Mombasa. Once we arrived, I noticed symptoms of infection in Bella. Her elevated temperature was my main concern. She had been incoherent since the attack, so there was no way to know if that was a new symptom. Her pulse became erratic, her breathing shallow. While in Mombasa, I felt it better to get her to Nairobi. There are a few hospitals in Mombasa, but I am affiliated with The Nairobi Hospital, I have rights here, and I was certain of the level of care she and Renata would receive."

I know I should be concerned about Renata, and I am. But I can't bring myself to ask about anyone other than Bella right now.

"If she was this bad, how were you able to move her from Mombasa to here? I'm assuming that is a considerable distance." It seems to me his decision could have cost Bella her life.

"She wasn't in this condition when we took off from Mombasa. I was aware she had infection, and she was given an antibiotic before we left. It wasn't until we were already in the air that her condition became worse. As we neared Nairobi, her fever spiked to dangerous levels — 104, to be exact. I could barely get her to respond to anything. She only said one thing when I tried to rouse her, only called out one name."

I already know the name she said. I still haven't taken my eyes from her. My grandfather speaks up next.

"That is how Laurent came to contact me. He searched for an Edward Cullen, and my name was the first one he came across."

"Quite a miracle if you ask me," Laurent says confidently.

I find myself praying for another miracle now. Even though I have never been a very spiritual person, I know Bella is. Maybe He will listen to me on her behalf, I don't know. I'll try anything.

"What is her prognosis, exactly?"

"Once we landed and transported her here, it was confirmed she had developed septicemia. I'm afraid it is a very serious and very deadly condition."

I begin to shake my head no. "I want to know how she will get better, not how fucking hard it will be."

Even through all my mood swings, Laurent never loses his patience with me.

"We have placed her on broad spectrum antibiotics as well as IV fluids. The ventilator is to help maintain her blood oxygen levels and take some pressure off of her lungs. She has several cracked ribs and one of her kidneys has been bruised. We have also placed her on vasopressors to help maintain her heart rate."

"Broad spectrum? That sounds like you're not sure what infection you are treating." I want to understand every single detail.

"You're correct. I am waiting on the blood results now. Once we can zero in on the exact type of infection, we can begin to treat it more aggressively than we already are. By placing her on the broad spectrum antibiotic, we have bought some time."

"And the vasopressors? What exactly is that for?"

"Vasopressors are to help maintain a steady blood pressure by causing the blood vessels to contract."

"How long will she be like this? I mean, how long will she have to be on all these medications and machines?"

"To be perfectly honest, I simply can't answer that for you Edward. Once we have pin pointed the exact infection and can give her a more specific antibiotic, her condition should begin to improve steadily. We must take into account that her body itself is exhausted. Her mental health is another factor. Emotional exhaustion can slow the process as well. She has to have the will to fight, a reason to come back to us."

The instant the words leave his mouth, a flash of my nightmare comes into my head.

"_You have to tell her it's not time."_

I am broken out of my memory when a nurse walks in to check over Bella's vitals. As she begins to leave, she stops to remind Laurent of the time, pointing to the clock on the wall.

"I'm afraid visiting hours are over. No one is allowed …"

"I'm not going any fucking where! I don't give a damn what the hospital policies are, I'm not leaving her side! Make them understand! Do whatever you have to …"

Laurent holds his hands up and nods in understanding. "I will speak with administration, but I can't make any promises."

"Please, just try," I plead.

"Why don't I walk with you Dr. Obosanjo?" He agrees, and they exit the room. Finally, I'm alone again with my baby girl.

"Did you hear that baby, I'm not leaving. I am going to be right here just as long as you are. I don't care how long it takes. When we leave this hospital, it will be together. You'll be lucky if I ever let you go anywhere alone again," I laugh as a tear falls to her face. I am only half joking. "Seriously, I may go so far as to stand outside the bathroom door when you have to go. You'd be laughing at that if you were awake right now. Well, laughing or hitting me one."

I continue to stroke her hair, just gazing at her, until Grandpa Cullen and Laurent return. The administration was not happy, but somehow the two of them have talked them into letting me stay in her room. I am reminded numerous times how highly unorthodox this is, but I quit listening as soon as I heard them give the okay for me to stay.

As Laurent and my grandfather prepare to leave, my grandfather comes to Bella's side. He leans down and gives her a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Hurry up and open those eyes, sweet girl. You're the only one who can rein this one in." He gives a small smile and then looks at me and gives a wink. I can't help the lopsided grin I give in return. He is absolutely right. She's the only one. With one last stroke of her hair, Grandpa Cullen gives me the name and room number at the hotel he is staying. I'm not sure how long he will be in Nairobi, but it would seem he plans on being here for a while at least.

Laurent informs me he will be staying in one of the on-call rooms. He doesn't want to leave the hospital until he is sure Bella is out of the woods. I ask him what condition Renata is in. She is bruised, with a cracked rib and a fractured jaw, but is expected to make a full recovery. He tells me had it not been for Bella's interference, Renata could have been beaten to death. She was seen as a traitor for having allowed "outsiders" into the orphanage. I can tell by his tone of voice he cares a great deal for Bella. I now remember Grandpa Cullen saying they had worked together often.

"Let her know it's not her time."

My head snaps to Laurent's as soon as he says it. "What did you say," I ask in disbelief.

"I said let her know it's not her time to go. Talking to the patient seems to make a difference. I'll leave you two alone now. As soon as I have the results from her lab work I will be back."

"Thank you, Laurent," I mutter, still in shock over his choice of words_. Why the fuck would he word it like he did?_ _What are the chances of him saying the exact same thing to me the little boy in my dream did?_

"Oh, I almost forgot. I believe this is meant for you." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a slightly tattered letter. There are drops of blood on it, and written in Bella's handwriting are the words "_My Love"._ Seeing her handwriting causes a lump in my throat. Not trusting my voice, I look at Laurent and simply nod. He gives me an understanding smile and leaves the room. After the door closes I hold the letter to my chest. I want to read it, but right now there is something I _need_ worse.

I walk over to Bella. The curtain has been pulled around her bed just enough to block out anyone passing by. I look at Bella's face for a moment then, laying the letter on the bed, I slowly pull the cover down to the foot of her bed, letting my fingers drift over her body as I do. I can't explain why, but I need to see with my own eyes every bruise and cut that now marks her skin, at least the ones I can get too easily. Once I have the cover pulled down, I slowly begin to trail my hand up, gently lifting her gown as I go. Her legs have many cuts and scrapes, but when I get to her thighs the injuries start to get worse.

Her inner and outer thighs are covered in bruises, some in the shape of boot prints as if she had been stomped on. My eyes begin to sting as I run my hands over each and every mark. I realize these marks will be forever etched into my mind. And the memory of how she got them and the pain of it will never leave Bella. She will live with this horror the rest of her life.

I lean down over her body and begin to place gentle kisses over every bruise and cut I see. There is definitely nothing sexual about this. When I lift the gown to her stomach, I see the exact place she was kicked that caused her to vomit. My tears land on her stomach when I lean down to kiss there as well. I pull her hospital gown down and move to her arms and chest. They are basically in the same shape as the rest of her body, so far. Her arms have defensive wounds on them. Her chest seems to have the least amount of bruising, with the exception of the right side. This must be where her ribs were cracked.

Still kissing every mark as if it would magically heal her, I place a kiss right over her heart. I let my lips linger as I feel her heart beat. As I do this, the beeping on her heart monitor picks up. It's not enough to be concerned over, but it is just enough to seem as though her heartbeat momentarily grew stronger. Keeping my lips on the same spot, I watch the monitor closely. Her rate remains the same for as long as my lips are there. The minute I move them, it slows just a bit.

This is all the evidence I need to know she will come back to me. I lean in and whisper in her ear.

"You know I'm here don't you, baby girl? Come on back to me. You fight this. Don't give in now. Come back to me please, baby, please. It's not your time."

I know the staff will have a shit fit, but I awkwardly climb in the bed with her and lightly wrap my arm around the least bruised part of her body. What I really want is to wrap around her like a vine, but I can wait for that — as long as it takes. I can wait.

I can feel myself getting tired, but I want to read the letter before sleep finally takes me. Taking it off the side of her bed, I open it and begin to read.

_Edward,_

_My one and only love, these may be the last words I ever get to say to you, and for that I am so sorry. Thinking over our argument earlier, I realize how very selfish it was of me not to call. Maybe I wouldn't be here if I had. But then again, maybe this is exactly where I'm supposed to be. None of that really matters now. What does matter is that you know how very much I love you. I can honestly say I have never loved anyone with the depth and intensity with which I love you. Being away from you has been its own form of torture. You have shown me a love and devotion I never knew existed. It is a love I know, if I don't make it out of here, I will carry into eternity with me. Please forgive me for leaving you too soon. Please know it would never be by my choice, although in a small way I guess that is how you felt when you learned I came here without so much as a word to you. I owed you so much more than that. I realize now just how stupid it was of me, and not because of the situation I am in right now. It is because of what I have known for a while now, but was too afraid to say aloud. Edward, you are my life, my love, my forever. I will love you beyond eternity._

_My heart will always be yours, in this life and the next._

_Always,_

_Your Bella_

For the first time in my life, I actually cry myself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Unbridled**

**Chapter 10**

**Been Waiting for a Friend**

**All Twilight Characters belong to Stephanie Meyers**

**Thank you, as always, to Twidictedteach and byrd009**

**A HUGE THANK YOU to all my readers and follower especially those of you who take time to review, I read each and every one. And I take all your opinions into consideration as long as it is done in a respectful manner.**

_**EPOV**_

We've been in this hospital for almost two weeks now. Bella has shown some progress. Once the doctor was able to narrow down the type of exact infection, he was able to start a more aggressive treatment. Turns out, she was suffering from a severe staph infection. It had gone untreated just long enough to cause a chain reaction of damage.

Things were so touch and go for a few very tense days. My grandfather begged me to get out of the hospital, but I couldn't leave my baby girl — always afraid I could miss either her last heartbeat or her eyes fluttering open. I didn't want to miss either. Being the Grandpa Cullen I had always known and loved, he stayed in Nairobi with us at a hotel within walking distance. He checked in at least once a day to see how Bella was doing.

The infection has been getting better with the more aggressive treatments. Slowly, _tortuously so,_ her vitals were becoming more stable on their own. Less and less medication is being used now. Every day, I sit right here by her bed, begging her to come back to me. I won't be relieved until I see her beautiful, blue eyes look into mine again.

Just a few hours ago, Laurent and another specialist determined the ventilator was no longer needed. Her lungs have gotten much stronger with the infection becoming weaker. It was so good to see that damn tube gone and to know every breath she was taking was of her own volition. In all the time that has passed, I have never stopped talking to her when we are alone, like now.

"I can't wait to get you back home, baby. Not just because of the hell you have been through here, but Christmas is coming. I want to give you your gift so badly, but I am trying to hold out. I even had to give it to Grandpa Cullen to keep from slipping it on you while you have been getting better. He knows me too well," I laugh "I guess he saw the wheels turning in my head. It's safe though, so no worries. I also know that when we get home, I get to take care of you for a while. I know you hate it when I do that, but now you don't have a choice, so I don't even want to hear any arguments. Although I am still pretty sure there will be at least one pretty big fight that is inevitable. I won't allow even the possibility of this happening again. I know I can't protect you from everything, Bella. But baby, being so far away from you for so long was just damn devastating. Knowing I couldn't get to you for so long — I can't go through that again. But we'll work it out, baby."

I was beginning to grow tired. As I have done on so many other nights, I lay gently at Bella's side, stroking her hair, avoiding all the tubes still attached to her. She is still covered in bruises and a few bad cuts, but I am being very careful. I just can't stand any distance between us. I need to touch her as much as possible. It reminds me she is real and here with me.

I remember the first time I saw her back after the attack. Laurent and a nurse were cleaning her wounds. He wanted me to watch so I could continue her wound care at home. As they opened the back of her gown, I couldn't hold back the gasp of shock that escaped me. I wanted to cry. I wanted to hold her so tight that I absorbed her pain into myself. The bruises and cuts were horrendous. They still are. Laurent showed me how to clean her wounds a few times, and then let me do it under his supervision. My movements were reverent as I cleaned each cut.

I have been a Pandora's Box of emotions since my arrival. You name the emotion and I have felt it. Horror, gripping fear, anger, sorrow, love, hate, desperation, and hope just to name a few. But again, until her eyes open. I can't truly be relieved. So many nights I have awaken in a cold sweat, my heart beating out of my chest from flashbacks of that damn video. When this happens, I grip Bella a little tighter, check her vitals on the monitor, and just lay there watching her until I drift off again. Laurent assures me this is normal — that I was suffering a mild form of post traumatic stress myself. I worry how Bella will handle this when she wakes up. Doesn't matter anyway, I'll be there for every nightmare, every restless night, and every angry moment she has. I am preparing for it now.

Laurent has been educating me on scenarios I may encounter with Bella and the post traumatic stress she will no doubt suffer. It is daunting, and I will have to pass this information on to my family, but there is nothing I won't do to ensure Bella has a complete comeback from this.

Sometimes I lose track of time while staring at Bella. The bruises on her face and body do nothing to detract from her beauty. If anything, they make her that much more beautiful to me now. They are proof beyond anything that my baby girl is a survivor, a fighter. And having her letter always with me, I know she was fighting with me in mind; to get back to me, to come back to me now. And every day she comes closer and closer.

I've had so much time to think about our future. I know we will have bumps in the road, like every other couple who has a strong marriage. But I also know it will be amazing and beyond anything I could have ever hoped for myself. Bella is beyond anything I deserve, but I am too selfish to give her up. I've never been selfish, but in this one thing, I am incredibly so. At this point, she couldn't keep me away from her with an army standing between us.

The most incredible image by far, for me, has been the thought of Bella pregnant with my child. Just imaging her belly round from my baby makes me wanna fuck her everyday just to ensure it happens. God, it is going to be so wondrous. Bella will most definitely have to put the cap on the number of kids we have, because I don't know if I have a limit. I'll plant as many of those little miracles in her as she will let me.

Thinking about it makes me want to kiss her again. I give her kisses every single day even though I know I won't get a response back, I can't help it. It makes me feel closer to her. I just love her so fucking much. Moving on without her has never been an option. I wasn't going home without her — and I mean that in every way it can be interpreted.

I lean over to kiss her lips as I have so many times before. As I press my lips to hers and linger, something changes. My eyes snap open as I feel Bella's lips respond to mine a little. I am sure I feel it. For a little over a week now, every time I kiss her soft lips, there was nothing by way of response. But this time — this time I am sure I felt something. Suction, pressure, a pucker — call it whatever the hell you want, but it is there. I jump from the bed immediately and hover over Bella, grabbing her hand.

"Bella! Baby, can you hear me? Can you feel me? Baby, if you can hear me, please, squeeze my hand or make a noise, or anything!" I'm frantically calling to her. I want so badly for her to be awake. I know I'm not imagining things. I FELT SOMETHING DAMMIT!

I begin stroking her face in desperation. "Come on baby. Please, I love you. Please, come back to me."

Suddenly, I feel a twitch in my hand. I snap my eyes to our joined hands and will her to do it again.

"Come on baby, do it again. I know you can hear me. Squeeze my hand for me, angel." I'm a mess of emotions right now. I am somewhere between wanting to laugh or cry with joy.

This time, it's more than a twitch. She squeezes my hand so softly that if I weren't so attuned to her body I wouldn't have even notice. But I do notice, and my eyes begin to sting. Laurent gave me his cell number since he had a personal interest in Bella's case. Without releasing her hand, I pick up the phone and I dial him, so excited my fingers are fumbling the numbers.

"Edward? Is everything alright?" He is instantly concerned. I have never called him before.

"Laurent — Laurent, she's waking up. She's squeezing my hand!" I'm so fucking ecstatic at this point I'm damn near shouting.

"Oh, thank God. Edward, this is wonderful news. I can be there in about ten minutes. Just keep talking to her. Dim the lights so when she tries to open her eyes it won't be too bright." He sounds as excited as I am, but that is impossible.

"Talk, dim the lights, I got it." I quickly hang up the phone and focus all my attention back on Bella and getting her to open those gorgeous eyes of hers.

"Bella, can you open your eyes for me, baby?"

She squeezes my hand again. After a few moments, she lets out a small whimper. The sound causes my heart to clench.

"It's okay, baby. Don't rush it. Just keep squeezing my hand." I know the request is odd, but I just want her to keep responding to me. I _need_ this reassurance that she is really with me. It feels like it has been a lifetime since I have looked her in her eyes or truly held her. I really want to hear her sweet voice. I want to hear her tell me she loves me again.

"Can you nod your head, Bella?"

She slowly nods her head for me.

"Are you in much pain?" She is hooked up to a morphine drip, but there was no way to really be sure how much pain she was in aside from her vitals. She nods her head and whimpers again. My heart is breaking for her pain. I begin to gently stroke her hair.

"I know, baby, I know. The doctor will be here soon. Maybe he can adjust your drip." I'm sure she must be confused. Laurent told me her memory may be spotty when she finally woke up.

"Do you know how long I've waited for you, angel? Do you have any idea how much I love you?" I am barely speaking above a whisper. Her heart rate begins to pick up slightly.

"You know I love you, don't you Bella? I love you so fucking much, baby. You're everything to me. I have no life without you." I lean down and place a gentle kiss on her cheek. When I pull back a little, I see a tear slide down her face.

"Baby, are you okay? Is the pain getting worse?" She shakes her head no. I guess the enormity of everything just has her overwhelmed. I have to tell her again what she means to me. I've waited so long to be able to.

"God, I love you so much. You are so beautiful. I have missed you so much, Bella. It's like I've been frozen in time. I've been right here, baby. I haven't left your side since I got here. You're going to be okay. I'm gonna take good care of you. You are going to be so spoiled by the time you are completely healed." I laugh at that last part. I know Bella is going to hate all the attention my family and I are going to lavish on her. Too bad, she'll just have to get use to it.

Tears are now coming down her cheeks in a steady stream. My face is hovering over hers. I start to think I may be giving her too much information to process, I mean she did just wake up after a little over a week. She may still have no clue why she is here. I have no clue what the last thing she remembers is; only that she has woken up in tremendous pain. Laurent should be here any minute to assess her. I am wiping the tears gently from her face, when the most glorious thing to happen in my life thus far occurs.

Bella's eyes flutter open. Just like Laurent instructed, I had dimmed the lights. At first, her eyes are unfocused and scanning the room as if in a panic. Her eyes finally look directly into mine and focus, my breath hitches. The tear rolling down her face now is my own, mixing with hers. I have longed for this moment.

"There you are," I whisper as I wipe our tears from under her eyes. I act like I'm the doctor, taking stock of all the things she has done so far. She can hear me, she can see me, and she can move her hand. Every new thing she is doing is a huge step as far as I am concerned.

She opens her mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. I can tell she is straining, trying to get something out.

"Don't try to talk, baby. You haven't used your voice in a while and you had a breathing tube in for a while." She shakes her head no, stubborn as ever. She grabs my wrist then and makes a motion as if to pull me closer to her. I immediately lean down, putting my ear to her lips. She is trying so hard to make any type of noise.

"I — I," she gets barely gets out. She shakes her head again in frustration, banging her other fist onto the mattress.

"Baby, please calm down. You don't have to talk right now. All that matters is you are awake. Please don't get yourself upset. Everything is okay now." She shakes her head again, weakly bringing her hand up to clutch my shirt. I place my hand over hers. Her silent sobs cause me physical pain.

"I'm —I'm so sorry." She mouths more than whispers it, but I understand it just the same. What I don't understand is what she is apologizing for.

"Bella, you have nothing to be sorry for. You're just confused, baby. It's all okay now." I take her face in both my hands and lean in to kiss her lips. I need her to calm down, and I need Laurent to get here.

"I left," she rasps out, forcing her voice as hard as she can. With those two words, reality sets in. I recall our phone call before the attack on the orphanage. She feels guilty for leaving without talking to me. _Oh God, I hope she isn't blaming herself for this cluster fuck._

"No, baby, don't do that. You had a job to do, you had to go. Don't even think about that now. It's over. You're here with me, and that's all that matters now." All that matters to me at this moment is stopping the stream of tears coming out of Bella's eyes.

"Do you remember anything that happened, angel?" I should probably wait until Laurent gets here, but I need to know what she remembers. She stares into my eyes for a moment, then off to the side as if she is trying to remember. Her brow furrows in confusion, then looks back at me. She motions for a sip of water, which I eagerly assist her with by placing the straw between her lips. _Thirsty and drinking water; check._ I think about how dry her lips must be also, so I reach into my pocket and pull out the lip balm Grandpa Cullen brought for me to keep her lips from chapping too severely. I apply it, gently rubbing my finger over her parched lips.

After taking several slow sips of water, she attempts to speak again. This time her voice has made it to a low whisper, but it is still strained.

"I remember the phone call, and the orphanage. I can't … I can't really remember anything clearly." I can tell she is concentrating on the time span in between the orphanage and this moment. I see a flash of panic in her eyes. Her heart rate is still climbing and her breathing is speeding up. "Why can't I remember, Edward? What's wrong with me?" She is not calming down. I'm afraid she may pass out if she doesn't calm down. I try the nurse's call button, but no one responds.

I run into the hallway, hating the loss of contact with Bella's skin, but I need to get her a nurse. I am frantically searching the hallways. _Where the fuck is everybody?_ Finally I spot one coming out of another patient's room.

"Nurse, please! My wife! She just woke up and I can't get her to calm down. She needs help, now!"

I rush back into Bella's room with the nurse hot on my heels. She goes to Bella, trying to calm her, but to no avail. The gap in Bella's memory has her so disoriented and afraid, she can't relax. I should have never asked her that fucking question. If this is how she is reacting to not remembering, I am terrified to see how she reacts when she does remember.

The nurse runs out of the room to find out where Laurent is. He should have been here by now. Just as I am wondering what the fuck is taking someone so long, Laurent and the nurse come running back in. By the look on Bella's face, I think she is remembering something. She flinches a few times and blinks rapidly as if someone had the flash of a camera in her face. Laurent and I look at each other in concern. Laurent tries to speak to Bella.

"Bella, it is okay. You are safe now." He slows as he approaches her bedside, opposite of me, as her vitals continue to worsen. Her heart rate and blood pressure are rising. Everything must come flooding back to her. Suddenly her breathing starts to become even more labored.

"Bella, please calm down," I plead with her. If she gets too worked up, I feel for sure they will sedate her. I just got her back, I don't want her asleep again so soon. When Bella begins to speak again, I know it is useless telling her to settle down.

"Oh my God! The orphanage … Renata … THE CHILDREN," she screams as loud as she can with her voice in the condition it is in, and shoots up in the bed. The minute Bella sits upright the pain from her injuries rack through her body. While her scream is not that loud, the change in the color of her face and the near convulsive jerk of her body alerts both Laurent and myself that she is trying to scream out from the pain. Her face is a deep red, and not the beautiful red from one of her incredible blushes. The veins in her forehead and neck are bulging slightly from her trying to hold the scream so long without breathing. Laurent tries to get Bella to lie back down, but she seems frozen in her sitting position. He gently tries to push her down, but she begins to fight. Between the pain and the memories, she is having a full blown panic attack.

"Edward, get her to lie back," Laurent shouts at me as the monitor tracking her heart and BP begins to beep.

"What the fuck is happening?" My heart is trying to pound out of my chest. Every silent tear that falls from Bella's eyes is like a stab to my heart.

"Do it!" He is getting a key out of his pocket, unlocking the box on her IV pole that controls her medicine. I realize what he is doing and climb into the bed with Bella. A nurse runs in with a syringe, but Laurent tells her to stand back. I begin to struggle with Bella, trying my hardest not to hurt her, but knowing I have to get her to lie back down.

"Baby girl, listen to Laurent. Lie back for me." I push her shoulders to the mattress. The little energy she has is slowly leaving her body but she is fighting still. I finally get her all the way down. There is only one way I know to ensure she will remain down, so as Laurent bumps her morphine dose up, I lay down, covering Bella's body with my own. It is killing me because I know this has to be excruciating for her, but it is a necessary evil.

The nurse who ran into the room with a syringe is standing by waiting for the order from Laurent to inject the contents into Bella's IV. Laurent never gives that order. He quickly grabs the oxygen mask from above Bella's bed and places it over her mouth as I hold her face in my hands. Her breathing slowly begins to even out.

As the morphine begins to course through her, Bella becomes weaker. I am chanting "I love you" over and over again into her ear. As her body relaxes under me, she begins to chant it with me.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," she whispers repeatedly, mimicking my own words. This is one thing I will never tire of hearing her say. I now realize I have tears falling from my eyes again.

"Edward, it is okay. You can move now," Laurent tells me in a shaky voice. When I look at him, I see sadness in his eyes. I'm reluctant to move away from Bella, but I don't want to do more damage either. With hesitation, I move off the bed but never truly stop touching her. I keep my hand on some part of her.

"Is this what you warned me about?" I need to know if this is what we are in for once we leave the hospital and return home. He must hear the desperation in my voice because he gives me an apologetic look, as if this is somehow his fault.

"This and worse I'm afraid." I can hear the sorrow in his voice.

"What's in that syringe?" I nod towards the nurse still holding the needle in her hand.

"It is Ativan. Thankfully, the morphine knocked her out. I'm afraid it will be necessary when she wakes up again. Obviously she remembers quite clearly what happened."

My eyes never leave Bella as I think about what will happen when she regains consciousness. I am terrified to hear the story from her point of view, but I have to know everything.

"Edward, I need to check on Renata. I will let her know Bella finally woke up. I will be back soon to check on her again. If she stirs before I return, please do not hesitate to call me immediately."

"I will, and thank you Laurent."

As soon as he is out the door, I crawl back beside Bella. I stroke her hair as I watch her sleep. One nightmare may have ended for her, but another is about to begin. Only this time, I will be here to go through it with her.

"Sleep, angel. I have you. I'll be here when you wake up."


	11. Chapter 11

**Unbridled Chapter 11**

**The Return**

**All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

**Love and Blessings to byrd009 and Twidictedteach for your awesome beta and pre-reading skills**

**I want to send my love and deep appreciation to all my readers, and especially those of you who have left reviews. I read EVERY ONE of them. Please feel free to ask me any questions. **

**As always, if anyone has any suggestions, please feel free to leave those as well. I can deal with criticism, and try to use it constructively, as long as it is sent in a respectful manner.**

_**BPOV**_

The beeping noise is getting on my nerves. My head feels a little foggy as I open my eyes. It takes a minute, but I finally focus on the ceiling tiles. My body hurts, my head aches, and I am a little confused. I am also very hot. Like, extremely hot. I try to kick my blanket down and notice it is pinned by something. Then I notice it is not a _something_ but a _someone._

Edward has me wrapped tightly in an embrace. Always concerned about my well being, he has managed to avoid the most bruised part of my upper body. His face is buried in the crook of my neck. I try to remain still. Even though I am burning up, I have missed him too much to have him move right now.

I honestly thought I would never see him again. After I interrupted those animals from beating Renata and they turned their attentions to me, I really thought my number was up. My only regret then was I wouldn't get to tell Edward goodbye. I still don't regret my decision. Although I did feel some guilt when I saw Edward's face the first time I woke up.

I don't think I will ever forget the pained expression on Edward's face when he saw me start to panic. I vaguely remember him climbing on top of me to hold me down. I remember the pain that shot through me when I tried to sit up. It was excruciating. Right now it is more of a dull ache. Of course I am also not trying to move right now. I don't know how it will feel when I do move around.

I lay here trying to piece together the shattered fragments of memories I have. I work on keeping my breathing even as I do so, not wanting to have another panic attack.

Slowly I am able to bring things into focus. I remember the children getting out of the building. I remember being taken back to the small room to be punished. I can somewhat remember a banging on the door, getting carried out of the building, and hitting the ground. After that, all I can recall is waking up here. _Wait. Someone was banging on the door? Who was that_?

Then, like a lightning bolt, I remember— Riley. _Oh God, no. _I close my eyes and focus on the banging at the door. It was definitely Riley's voice I heard. I was screaming, and he was trying to help me. He was calling my name.

"_Bella! Bella … answer me Bella!"_

Oh God! There was a gunshot, and then silence from the door. _They shot him! But is he okay?_ I squeeze my eyes tighter, trying to force the memory.

"_Bella … Baby, please! Open your eyes! Look at me. Talk to me, please!" Why would Riley call me baby?_

I remember being picked up by someone. _Laurent._ I remember flashes as I teetered on the edge of consciousness while we tried to escape. And then … there he is— Riley, dead, on the floor by the door with a bullet in his head. As soon as the image enters my brain my eyes snap open and I try to scream, but my voice won't let me.

Suddenly, Edward's face is above mine. His eyes are pleading and his mouth is moving. I try to focus on what he is saying. It starts off sounding like he is in a tunnel. Then, ever so slowly, I begin to hear his pleas a little more clearly.

"Calm down, baby girl. It's over. It's all over. You're safe now. I'm here with you. Come back to me, baby." He keeps chanting the words in a soft voice. As I match my breathing to his and focus on his eyes, he smiles gently.

"That's it. Come back to me. It's your Edward. It was just a nightmare."

I shake my head 'no'. He has a look of confusion on his face.

"Not a nightmare. A memory," I manage to rasp out.

"Don't try to talk, baby. It may have been a memory, but it was still a nightmare. But it's over now." He gently strokes my face as he stares so lovingly into my eyes.

"I never should have …" Edward cuts me off before I can finish.

"Don't do that. This was _not_ your fault. I am just so thankful you are alive. God, I missed you so much. I was terrified when I saw that news report." He begins to wipe away the tears falling from my eyes that I didn't know were there. "Don't cry anymore, baby. Please. Your tears kill me. Each one is like a knife to my heart. You really have nothing to apologize for. You were right when you said you were just doing your job."

I start to speak, but Edward places his hand over my mouth and shakes his head no. He reaches over to the table over the end of my bed and pulls it over. There is a pen and notepad on the table. I pick it up, and with shaky hands, I write down, "Is this the calm before the storm?"

He reads my question and stares at it a minute, almost as if he is trying to decide how to answer it. He looks back to me and answers exactly how I thought he would.

"Yes it is my angel. But we will get into that when you are stronger and back home. Not while you are in a hospital thousands of miles from any familiar surroundings, and most definitely not after you just had a panic attack." He says it with finality, and while I would love to not have this discussion at all, I know it is inevitable.

Edward has always made it very clear to me that, even though we had only been together for two months now, we were headed for forever. He has told me that time and time again. I want to believe him. My job, while he is proud of my work, has always been of a little concern to him. He asked me once if I was ever in danger with my job. I tried to evade the question. I can't do that now. And his opinion matters to me. The guilt over what he has just gone through will no doubt silence most arguments I have about continuing this story.

I'm not naïve or stupid. I know continuing this article could have negative consequences. Abasi doesn't seem like the type who will be relieved to learn I survived. To finish this article would draw attention to me. More so than if I would just let it drop. If I drop it, he would feel a small victory in that he scared me off from finishing. I don't think I can let it go that easily though. Those children deserve a voice. Riley deserves to have his story told. I just need make Edward see the importance of finishing this now. Maybe if someone had not died, I wouldn't feel so strongly about it, but now I feel I owe it to Riley. He cared as much as I did about this subject.

I will think more about it later. Right now, I hurt everywhere and my head is swimming.

"Baby, why don't you try to get some more rest? You've been through so much." Edward is still gently stroking my cheek. His eyes are all over me, like he can't decide where to look.

I grip the pen and write. "I don't think I can sleep. I'm afraid of what I may see."

"I know, baby. But I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I'll wake you up at the first sign of a bad dream, I promise. Besides, the more rest you get, the better your vitals get. And the second Laurent gives the okay; we will be on a plane headed home."

"I should probably call and get someone to check on my apartment, get things ready."

He looks at the pad and chuckles, "If you think for even a second you are staying anywhere other than with me, you have lost your mind. Alice has already gone to your apartment and gotten everything you may need and taken it to my home. I talked to Laurent and he gave me a list of items I would need to take care of your wounds and he has contacted your physician back in the states.

They agreed, to be on the safe side, you should stay on a course of antibiotics when you get back, just to prevent any possible relapse. They also prescribed you another pill to take care of any … um … problems you may develop from all the antibiotics."

I know what medicine he is talking about. I also know my face is burning bright crimson right now.

"I have missed that blush so damn much," he whispers just before lowering his head to capture my chapped lips. I should be mortified because I don't know when the last time I brushed my teeth was, but I have missed him too much to care about that. If it doesn't bother him, it doesn't bother me. The kiss is slow but intense— at least it starts that way. When Edward breaks away so we both can breathe, I let out a slight whimper at the loss of contact. He leans away and looks down. Before I can think straight, he is back, devouring my lips like he is starving for them. This kiss isn't ending anytime soon.

"God I've … missed you so much. You can't … ever … put me through that … again." He doesn't break the kiss while he tries to speak. His hand goes from my cheek to the back of my neck, gently pulling me towards him. He is now situated in such a way he seems to be hovering above me.

Tired of using the pen and paper method, I mouth my words instead. "I promise. Never again." A few stray tears fall from his eyes as he leans in to kiss me again.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~UB**_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~UB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It's been a week since I first woke up. I am so ready to get out of this place. The staff is incredible and Laurent has been an amazing attending, but I am getting so homesick. I know Edward must be getting cabin fever.

I was so moved when Edward told me his Grandpa Cullen stayed after he arrived I actually cried. It sounds so much like something my grandfather would have done. He only just returned home a few days ago.

Before he left he stopped by telling me how happy he was I was finally getting better. He also told me he didn't think Edward would have ever gotten over it if I hadn't made it. That left me a little speechless. For some reason, having his grandfather tell me that served to drive home the idea of _how_ much Edward loved me. If I had doubt before, that one statement erased that insecurity from my mind.

I am beyond excited I get to head home today. Laurent finally gave the okay after stressing to Edward I shouldn't travel the entire flight from Africa to the states at one time. Even with my insistence I would be fine, Edward decided we would stop over in London for a night, and then continue to New York. I wasn't given a choice.

So now I am just waiting for Laurent and Edward to return to the room. Edward left just long enough to get me a change of clothes. I haven't seen the clothes I was wearing that day since I lost consciousness. Laurent mentioned earlier the clothes were given to Edward. When I asked Edward about them, he just informed me they were too damaged for me to wear home. I am now sitting on the edge of my bed wearing a new outfit Edward purchased. I am relieved he didn't go overboard; just a simple pair of gray yoga pants and a fitted tee.

Finally both men return. Edward seems as eager as I am to leave, if not more so. He grabs my bag containing another change of clothes and my passport. _Thank God it never fell out of my c_argo _pants._ Laurent gives me a few more instructions, things I can do on the flight if I begin to get stiff. After giving him a fierce hug, he tells me he hopes the next time we meet it is under pleasant circumstances. As I ease off the bed Renata enters the room. I immediately start crying. I am so relieved she is okay. As we embrace she calls me a "beautiful, stupid, brave" girl. I can't help the laughter that erupts from my chest. After a few minutes of emotional goodbyes, Edward and I are finally walking out of this place.

Once in the cab, Edward pulls me into his lap.

"What are you doing?" My voice is finally to the level of someone who has strep.

"I am holding you. What does it look like I'm doing?" He asks me this with that _'duh' _tone in his voice.

"Don't you think I should just sit in my seat?"

"No. I think I have spent more than enough time away from you. I think I have you exactly where I want you." With that he begins to nip and kiss my neck while I giggle like a teenager.

"I don't ever want to go without hearing that sound again." It is not a request or a plea. He says this more like a demand.

"Are we gonna have that talk now?" I am not anxious to argue, but I want to get this from over our head.

"Not yet. After we get back our place."

I rest my head on Edward's shoulder, burrowing my face into the crook of his neck as I consider what he just said.

_He said OUR place. I really love the sound of that._

We arrive to the airport and prepare to board. As we are standing in line, Edward pulls a pill from his pocket and hands it to me.

"What's this?"

"Laurent prescribed this for you before we left the hospital. It's an Ativan to help you sleep on the plane so you won't get too restless or agitated. Open up."

"Edward, I don't need that. I'll be fine. You are being a little overbearing you know." I guess that was the wrong thing to say. The look on Edward's face is almost frightening.

"You haven't seen overbearing yet. Now TAKE. THE. PILL." I huff, which causes him to raise an eyebrow. I open my mouth so he can pop the pill in. I don't feel like arguing with him. He hands me the water he has in his hand so I can wash it down.

"Now, was that so hard?" I can hear the smug tone in his voice. I don't reply, just slightly roll my eyes. By the time we reach our seats, I am feeling the effects of the pill. I can barely keep my eyes open. Edward lets me in first, and then takes the aisle seat. I manage to make it through take off, but I am not going to last much longer.

"Sleep, angel. We have quite a flight ahead of us. You need to keep up your strength." My eyes close as I lose the fight against the oncoming darkness of my dreams. I feel Edward move the center console and position me so that I am lying on his chest. "I'll be here if the dreams come back. No worries, baby girl," he whispers. And with that reassurance I am finally able to let go.

This time when I open my eye I am in a large, soft bed. It disorients me a little. _Shouldn't we still b_e _on the plane?_ I try to get up but a strong arm pulls me back down.

"Go back to sleep, baby. It's late here." Edward's voice is thick with sleep.

"Where are we?"

"We are at 51 Buckingham Gate."

"How long did I sleep?"

"Including the plane ride, about twelve hours." I roll over to look at him. He never releases his hold on me, and once I am situated he smiles softly at me.

"Did you have to carry me into the hotel?" My face is already blushing.

"I _gladly_ carried you from the time we got off the plane."

"I can't believe I slept that long."

"You've been through a lot, baby. You need the rest. We will stay here tomorrow and leave on Monday to return home."

"You look so tired. I think you need more rest than I do." I gently run my thumb under one of his eyes where there is a purple hue.

"Then stay in the bed with me. I can't sleep without you, you know that."

I nod my head and he pulls me impossibly closer. It's not long before my eyes are getting heavy again.

It is morning now. Edward still has me wrapped in his arms. I somehow manage to extricate myself from his hold, which is no easy task. He grumbles a bit and grips the sheets where I was just laying. I walk around the room for a few minutes. It feels so good not being in a hospital room I could just squeal with happiness. I walk over to the window to look out onto Westminster. I've been to London a good many times. Last time I was here I was writing an article on Toynbee Hall. It's located in the White Chapel area, so that made for some morbid sightseeing. It's so strange how, with just a few minutes walking from Toynbee, you could be in the business district of London. Literally from rags to riches on a matter of minutes.

I am brought out of my reverie by a pair of strong arms locking around my waist. This is the safest I have felt in weeks.

"Good morning, my beautiful angel." Edward drops kisses all over my neck and shoulder. That is when I actually take stock of what I am wearing. I have on a tank top and a pair of very comfortable lounge pants. Edward's lounge pants to be exact. I place my hands over his around my wait and lean back into him, sighing contentedly.

"Morning, love. Thank you for dressing me. I can't believe that didn't even wake me up."

"You were exhausted. You didn't even flinch when I cleaned the wounds on your back." I can't help the grimace on my face now.

"What is it, baby girl? Are you in pain?" Always so concerned.

"Not too bad. I just hate so very much that you have to see that every day. It can't be easy for you to be reminded of what you saw on the news."

"Seriously? Bella are you fucking kidding me?" He turns me around, and I see the flash of anger in his eyes. "I only have to look at it, you lived through this shit! Stop worrying about me and focus all that energy on healing."

"I am healing, Edward. And I can't help but be concerned about you and how all this has affected you." He lets go of me and walks into the living area of the room.

"If I recall correctly, it was all this concern for others that got you in this situation to begin with," he spits out.

There it is; the anger I knew he was holding in. This is the first time he has let any of his anger at me slip through the cracks. I am not shocked. In fact, I think I would feel better if he would get it out. He pinches the bridge of his nose trying to rein it in before he speaks again.

"What is that suppose to mean, Edward?"

"You know what? I'm not doing this here. We're not doing this here Not today. Today, you are going to get dressed and we are going to go out for a little fresh air and sightseeing. We can go anywhere you want. We can even eat lunch out if you like. We have all day and night to do whatever. Does that sound nice?"

And just like that, he has shut down "the discussion" again. Not wanting to push him too far, I simply nod and turn to get dressed. Before I get very far, Edward is embracing me from behind once more.

"I love you, baby girl. More than my own life. You know that, don't you?"

"I do. And I love you more than I can ever say. Past the point of sanity." He gives me another gentle squeeze and kisses my neck.

"Go get dressed, baby. I want to spoil my favorite girl a little bit."

I giggle and head to the bathroom to take a quick shower and get dressed. Edward joins me in the shower and takes special care while washing my back. I do love the fact we can be so comfortable around each other naked. There is nothing sexual about the touches Edward is giving me as he helps me wash, but I can feel the love as he does it. After we get out, he bandages the wounds just as Laurent showed him and helps me dress.

"You always think of everything. Of course you would remember to bring my favorite lazy day clothes." Edward is helping me into my favorite jeans. They are so old there is a tear in one of the knees and they are perfectly faded. He then slips one of my much loved tank tops on me, ever mindful of the bandages on my back. After adding a few more layers to my tank top, we head out for a relaxing day of sightseeing.

As we make our way through the crowd, I try to keep my breathing calm. I admit I am nervous, and I know it is irrational. There is a kind of fear bubbling up in me. It feels like it is stuck right in my throat. I am doing pretty well at not showing it I think. Before I ever left the hospital I knew because of my anxiety disorder I may have trouble with being around strange people. It is just something I am going to have to deal with though.

I only hope Edward doesn't notice. This relationship has already been more on him than it should have been. The last thing I want is for him to think I am permanently damaged.

We hit the major sights and then we head to local pub I frequent when on assignment. Poor Dave's Pub has become a must for me while I am in London. It's friendly and a plethora of talented singers. Edward and I choose a table close to the back. It is a little after dark now and the band playing tonight will be on in just a few minutes. While the day has been full of though. I'm scared of what he may say to be perfectly honest.

The band takes the stage, and they are really good. We are relaxing, me leaning into Edward with his arm around me. This is nice. Suddenly, there is a loud sound coming from the stage. It instantly transports me to a place I never want to be again. I am back in the orphanage. Abasi and his men are standing all around. Guns are being fired.

_No! This can't be happening. I made it out of here. I survived this nightmare. This isn't real! This isn't real! _All I can do is keep chanting this to myself while curled into a ball. _Why? Why is this happening? I want Edward. Please God! I want Edward._

I hear something familiar, but I can't figure out where it is coming from. I try to focus, but it's hard. The fear has me paralyzed.

"… back to me …"

_Edward, please help me. I thought this was over. _I let out a whimper when I feel something holding my face. I struggle against the hold, but it is relentless.

"It's over … open … let me help …"

I am too scared to open my eyes. I inhale deeply and I instantly recognize that scent. I am desperate to hold on to that scent. I focus on it and try to focus on the voice again.

"Open your eyes, baby. It's me. It's Edward. Let me help you." I whimper the clearer his voice becomes.

"Edward?"

"Oh thank God, baby! Open your eyes. Look at me." I can hear the anguish in his voice.

"I'm scared."

"I know, Bella. But I promise you, you're safe. You are really here with me. Don't be scared. Do you trust me, Bella?"

I am afraid to answer so I just nod my head.

"Then open your eyes for me. Please, love."

Slowly, I allow my eyes to flutter open. Standing right in front of me with tears in his eyes is Edward. I make an audible gasp and then cling to him. He holds me so tight it's painful, but I _need_ this.

"Breathe with me. You need to calm down." Edward speaks so softly, he voice so soothing.

As my erratic heartbeat begins to even out I look around and notice we are in the bathroom. I am instantly mortified that I may have embarrassed Edward with my attack.

"Edward, I am so sorry. You must be so embarrassed." I have a few tears trickling down my face, but I can't help it.

"Don't apologize! You can't help these attacks, baby. And you could NEVER embarrass me. NEVER." I nod my head he places my head over his heart. It helps in calming my own beat and breathing.

"What happened? What were those noises?"

"They were using firecrackers in the performance. It was some kind of grand finale for the last set." He is swaying us back and forth.

"Did everyone stare at me like I was a freak?"

"No, baby, no one even saw. They were too focused on the band. They didn't hear you either."

"Oh no, what was I saying?"

"You were screaming for me." He voice breaks when he says this He also tightens his grip on me. I can't even imagine what that must have done to him.

"Are you ready to go back to the hotel? I think we should get you back. You did so good today and this evening. Let's not push it, okay?" He pulls my head back to look me in my eyes. I nod my head in agreement.

"You okay to walk back through there? I can find out if there is a back entrance."

"No, I'm okay now. Just —just please don't let go of my hand?" It comes out as a request, not a statement.

He laces his fingers with mine. "Never, baby. Let's get you to bed." He gives me a soft kiss on the lips and we head out of the pub. Once we are in the cool night air I take a couple of deep breaths. It feels really good. I feel like I can finally take a deep breath that actually reaches the bottom of my lungs.

Edward keeps my hand tightly gripped in his as we walk. We don't speak, but I don't think there is anything much to say. We make it back to the hotel and Edward helps me get ready for bed.

"Just think, baby, by this time tomorrow you will be back home where you belong."

"I can't wait to get back home." I just want to burrow into the comforter of Edward's bed and stay there for a week.

As I sit on the edge of the bed, Edward changes into nothing but his lounge pants. He starts to walk towards the bed, but stops abruptly.

"Bella, how long were you feeling anxious when we were out?" He blurts the question out in such a way that it makes me believe he has been holding that in for a while.

"Edward, can't we just —"

"NO! Fuck Bella, talk to me! Why the fuck are you afraid to tell me how you are really feeling? I feel like you are walking on eggshells around me and I fucking hate it!"

"I just — I don't know! I just … I want to be strong, and I don't want to put you through any more than you have already been through … and I feel guilty… and I'm scared … a-a-and I just don't know how I'm suppose to act! And I know there are things you aren't saying until we get home and that makes me nervous!" My voice gets louder the more I talk.

"I was trying to give you time! I didn't want to push and I thought waiting until we got home would give you some time to heal a little. But if you want to do this now then by all means, let's do this!" Now Edward is yelling too.

"Yeah! I do want to do this now! I am tired of feeling like I am waiting for the other shoe to drop! I have felt like that for weeks now, and I'm sick of it! If you want to leave me, just say it and get it over with!"

"LEAVE YOU? YOU THINK I WANT TO FUCKING LEAVE YOU? I just spent the better part of a month literally sick to my stomach over you! Worrying every fucking day over whether you would be okay or not. I spent 16 hours trying to just get to the damn hospital you were in, and you think I want to LEAVE YOU?"

"I don't know what you want! You want talk to me, you keep putting it off!"

"You wanna know what I want? I'll tell you what I want! I want you to give up this fucking job!"

I gasp when he says this. I'm not quite sure what he means.

"Edward, I owe it to Riley to finish this article. He died trying to save me, I can't _NOT_ tell his story." Edward is now pacing the length of the bedroom. He stops suddenly, walks up to me and grabs me by the shoulders, lifting me from the bed. There is an emotion in his eyes I have never seen before. It's a combination of fear, rage, determination, and stubbornness.

"I'm not talking about the story," he's tone is lethal. "In fact, I fully expect you to finish that story. After what they did to you, if you didn't finish it, I would. And stop worrying about what I went through and focus on what you went through and how we are going to get through this together. After what happened tonight it's obvious this has affected you much more than what you have let on."

"Then what are you saying?" I am still confused about what he wants.

"I am saying I want you to stop with the overseas work. No more traveling to orphanages in foreign countries. No more leaving the country without me period, and for damn sure, no more traveling to dangerous locations, in or out of the states."

"W-what? You can't be serious! Edward, this is my life's work. I can't believe you are asking me to just give it up." I am just staggered right now.

"Honestly, I'm not really asking." The look on his face and the tone of his voice is final. He really isn't asking.

"Edward, you cannot be serious! What? Is this a deal breaker for you or something?"

"Of sorts. But I can promise you, I won't lose this deal."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you have no fucking clue how far a reach my family and I have! You can give this up willingly or I can make fucking sure you never get another assignment more dangerous than reporting on nice little fluff pieces like puppy dogs and kittens." His voice has taken on a sinister tone that, quite frankly, makes my blood run cold.

"You would do that? You would blackball me?" I can't grasp what he is saying right now.

"If it means keeping you safe, yes I will. There won't be a magazine anywhere that will dare send you overseas."

"You are out of your mind. This is not my Edward."

He smirks at me while pulling me until I am almost in his face. "Oh yeah, this is your Edward. This is your Edward that has been pushed too fucking far! I WILL NOT sit back and risk the chance of this happening again. This is your Edward who has been shaped by events out of his control! This is _your _Edward who will NEVER be in this position again!"

"Edward, you are scaring me right now."

"Scaring you? Scaring you! You want scared? Try being thousands of miles away from the one person you love more than life itself and having to watch as they are nearly beaten to death! Scared is not even knowing they were gone! Scared is not knowing if you are going to make it in time! Scared is having to watch as the one you love has nightmares and panic attacks, and there isn't a FUCKING THING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!"

His words cut like a knife. This is my fault. I left without telling him. I'm the reason why Riley is dead. I'm the reason why Edward is so messed up right now.

He releases me from his grasp and grabs the key card for the room off the nightstand. "I need to get out of here. I'll be back." And with that, he turns and leaves the room. I flinch when I hear the door slam shut. I can't help the sob that escapes me or the guilt that is washing over me in waves. I slowly sink to the floor, pulling my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them.

I'm not sure how long I sit here crying. Realizing I am making myself sick and feeling a headache coming on, I decide to run a bath and try to relax. The tub in the bathroom is nice and big. I get the water as hot as I can stand it and slip into it, hoping it will help wash away some of these overwhelming emotions.

As I am sitting here, I try to figure out how I can make this right. I hate knowing I did this to Edward. I want to make it right, but I love my job. It makes me feel as if I make a difference in someone's life. _But what about the difference I make in Edward's life? Isn't that more important?_

I close my eyes and must drift off because I am startled awake by the door opening and closing. My stomach clenches a little. I don't know what kind of mood Edward is in now. I don't make a move to get out of the tub, unsure of what to do once I get out.

Suddenly, I can feel him behind me. I don't turn to look at him.

"Where did you go?"

"I walked around a bit and then went to Ye Olde Cheshire Cheese." His voice sounds hoarse from yelling and crying. I am afraid if I turn around now and see tears in his eyes I will completely break down, so I keep my back to him.

Just as I am trying to think of what to say to him next, I hear him walk forward. He kneels behind me and wraps one arm around my chest, leaning his head into my neck, and begins to sob. It breaks my heart and cause the dam to burst for me. We are both sobbing uncontrollably.

"I was so scared, baby girl," he whispers into my neck.

"I am so, so s-s-sorry, Edward."

"No, baby, you didn't do this. That sick, twisted motherfucker did this to us, to Riley. Not you."

At this moment, it becomes abundantly clear how to make this right for Edward. He moves his arm from around my chest and moves in front of me so we are face to face.

Getting my crying under control, I say the two words that I hope will show Edward how much I love him and how much I want to make this better. I will do anything.

"No more."

He looks confused for a moment, then his eyes widen with realization.

"Are you sure, Bella? I had no right —" I place my finger over his mouth to stop him.

"No, baby, I'm sure. No more overseas work. No more jobs without talking with you first. No more separations. I love you more than anything in this world, Edward. Nothing is worth being away from you. From the minute I got on that plane to go to Africa, I felt like I couldn't really breathe. Being away from you is the worst kind of torture. So I'm sure. No more."

Tears are falling freely from Edward's eyes as he crashes his lips to mine. This kiss is full of every emotion possible, but the greatest of these is love.


	12. Chapter 12

**Unbridled **

**Chapter 12**

**Different**

**I want to send a HUGE apology to my readers for being so late with this update! The flu finally got me! But, to make up for it I am posting twice this week. **

**So sorry for the late update! I have been out of commission with the flu. I REALLY hope this chapter makes up for that. I will also be posting again on Sunday.**

**Thank you to byrd009 and Twidictedteach! Y'all are the BEST!**

*****Warning*** This chapter contains a somewhat graphic citrusy scene. You've been warned ;)**

_**EPOV**_

A month has passed since Bella and I returned to the states. While I loathe the reason for her being here, I can't deny that I love Bella staying in my home. Come to think of it, my place has never seemed so warm and welcoming. I may have been living before Bella came into my life, but since I have known her she has made me feel _alive. _I also love knowing that at the end of the day Bella will be in _OUR_ bed, tucked safely into my side with me tangled around her.

Just as I suspected, Bella hated the attention she received that started the minute we landed at the airport. Reporters bombarded her as we tried to make our way out of the terminal. I will admit there were a few questions that made me want to beat the fuck out of people. I think the worst one for Bella was when some asshole asked her if she felt responsible for Riley's death. I came very close to being solely responsible for his death. Thank God Emmett held me back as he and the rest of my family surrounded Bella and I as we pushed our way through.

For the first week of her return, my family descended upon my home like vultures. While Bella hated the attention, she was overwhelmed by the show of love they poured out. I was reluctant to leave her even for a few minutes, but knowing my family was there made it much easier for me to go to the office. I had a shit ton of work to catch up on.

Thankfully, after sorting through it all, I was able to take a considerable amount home with me. Each morning I would go into the office for a few hours for meetings and then head home to take care of paperwork.

The physical wounds Bella suffered were healing nicely. I am still helping her with baths and showers so I could be certain the cuts on her back were cleaned and bandaged properly, but they're significantly better than what they were in Africa. In all honesty, bath time with Bella has become my new favorite time of the day. No matter how hectic the day has been, it always calms me knowing I get to relax with her in the tub at some point in the evening.

The mental anguish Bella endured is not healing as quickly as her body. She still has nightmares, though they are becoming less frequent. Usually, when she has one, I can squeeze her more tightly and begin humming and she will settle. There are occasions when I have to shake her awake and have her take something to calm her down. Losing a little sleep is a small price to pay to have my baby girl home with me where she belongs.

Christmas has come and gone. Bella insisted we spend it at my parents' home. She rarely has a reason to leave the apartment so she is always looking for an excuse to go somewhere. We talked it over when we first returned and agreed she needed to take a break from work to heal completely. She wasn't yet entirely comfortable leaving the apartment alone, so I was greatly relieved when my family stepped in offering to accompany Bella the times she did go out. I wasn't surprised at my mother, Alice, and Rosalie's offer to do so, but I was a little shocked at Emmett, Jasper and Dad's reactions. It only solidified to me how much Bella belonged in my family.

I have yet to give Bella her engagement ring. With all the chaos and adjustments going on I decided to wait. I didn't want Bella to think I was asking her out of panic. I will admit, it has been very difficult for me to not give her that ring. I wanted it on her finger so damn bad, but I had set in my mind to propose after the New Year. I wasn't going to do it on Valentines or anything like that, that was too cliché.

Paul has been a thorn in my side, so to speak, recently. He was becoming a very annoying presence in my home. There are many nights I would love nothing more than to spend the evening completely alone with Bella in our bubble, but he kept showing up. Some nights I could tell Bella was annoyed as well, and on those nights I would practically kick him out.

I get he is concerned about her and missed her when she was gone, but his near daily visits are really getting on my nerves. Bella is too kind to tell him to get out. I am not. He is either too oblivious to notice when she is tired, or an asshole who just didn't care.

Today I am taking Bella prisoner. I am being a selfish bastard and keeping her all to myself today. I told everyone, including Paul, I was taking Bella out of town, when in actuality we are going to spend the day here, at our home. (Yes, I said _OUR_ home, because as far as I am concerned that is what it is.)

At this very moment I am taking Bella breakfast in bed. I just want to spoil her and relax with my baby girl. I slowly push the door to our bedroom open and ease inside. Our bedroom now has Bella's heavenly scent engrained into it. I love it. It calms and excites me at the same time. The first scent I always discern is Japanese Cherry Blossoms. The curtains are drawn but there is still a hint of light coming in, just enough to give an ethereal feel to the scene in front of me.

Bella is sleeping peacefully in our bed. As usual, once I got out of the bed she worked her way over to my side with her face partially buried in my pillow. My heart always swells a little knowing she feels my absence even asleep. She looks so small in our bed. Her wavy hair is cascading behind her. She let it grow out so that it is now just past her shoulder blades. She also added blonde highlights a while back on one of the regular spa days Alice takes her on. The first time I saw her with the highlights I think my dick twitched. Her skin has a slight sun-kissed glow to it and is finally free from the bruises it was littered with when we first returned.

Standing here at the foot of the bed looking at her, my heart clenches. Is it possible to love someone so much it is painful? At times like this, when I am just staring at her, I feel like my body is going to burst from the love I feel for her. I always believed in God but never thought much else about spirituality, but feeling what I do for her has to be a divine gift. It just shouldn't even be humanly possible to love _THIS_ much.

I ease the tray onto the nightstand and ease onto the bed at her side. I gently glide my fingertips down her neck. Bella shrugs her shoulders a few times as if trying to get a bug off of her. I stifle my chuckle and move to her face. She begins to scrunch her nose with each pass I take. Eventually she starts to swat too but is still not waking up. I decide to switch tactics. I lean over and start to drop open-mouth kisses on her neck and shoulders. Her skin is always so fucking soft. Now this method of waking her up can be a little … uncomfortable. Sometimes I get a little caught up thinking about my lips on her skin and end up with a rather painful situation below deck.

As I begin to make my way up and pepper the side if her face with kisses, I hear one of my favorite sounds in the world; Bella's giggle.

"Bellllaaaa … wake up, baby girl. Open those beautiful blues for me," I whisper.

"Uh uh," she grumbles and buries her face further into my pillow. I can't help but chuckle, she is too cute trying to wake up in the morning.

"Come on, baby girl. Wake up." I kiss the back of her neck while one hand is rubbing up and down her back. She shakes her head no this time, but I can hear her giggle muffled by the pillow.

"You leave me no choice," I warn and begin to tickle her sides mercilessly. My baby is extremely ticklish. I swear if I even think about tickling her she will start to laugh. My tickling leads to my second favorite sound in the world— Bella's laughter. When Bella laughs it is infectious. I find myself doing completely ridiculous things just to get her to laugh— I love the sound that much.

Bella is squirming all over the bed with me snaking right behind her.

"I'm up! I'm up!" she squeaks out between laughs. God, she is so beautiful when she laughs. It's like she puts her whole body into it.

"Are you going to be a good girl?"

"Yes! I promise!" She is breathless from her laughing fit. She is face down on the bed trying to curl herself into a ball so I can't reach her sides. I roll her over onto her back and hover over her, looking directly in her eyes. Her legs instinctively bend and spread to cradle me.

_God that feeling drives me to the brink. It's times like this I wish we were already married or she would just let me fuck her. I mean, we both know I'm going to be her husband. _

I gently ease all of my weight down onto her body until I am covering her completely.

"Is this okay?" I'm not sure why, but I whisper when I ask her this. Suddenly this scene has gone from playful to sensual in a matter of seconds.

"Yeah. It's perfect, actually." She must feel the intensity of the moment because she is whispering too.

For a few minutes I don't move, just stare. Her face is flushed from her laughter and her eyes are shining. Her hair is a glorious mess. I can't stop my gaze from flickering to her slightly plump lips. I swear I could stay just like this all day. Bella's hands on my face break me out of my haze.

"What are you studying so hard?"

"You. Have I told you how beautiful you are?" She blushes a lovely shade of pink.

"You tell me every day."

"Then I don't tell you enough." I don't give her a chance to respond. I dip my head and finally capture her lips with mine. Every kiss between us is intense, even the light kisses. This one starts off slow and gentle but quickly becomes frantic. Bella runs her hands around my neck and up into my hair. Her nails on my scalp feel so incredible that I can't help but moan. When I feel Bella's thighs grip me tighter and her legs wrap around me my hands slowly trail down and around her body until I am gripping her tiny, little ass. I love her ass, literally.

After ravishing her mouth until we are gasping for air, I attack her neck and suck. She moves one hand from my hair, down my back, all the way to my ass.

When I feel her slightly raise her hips, my hips buck forward. Bella lets out a moan, and then begins to suck and nibble on my earlobe.

"I love you so much, Edward. You feel so good on top of me like this." Her words are enough to send a jolt of electricity through my body, but the raspy tone her voice has taken is so fucking sexy, I can feel myself losing control of my body. I slowly start to rock into her.

"Oh God, Bella. You have no idea. You have no idea how much I love you. Feel what you do to me, Bella? Do you feel it?" As I ask her, I make sure to grind my erection into her center. I want her to know what only she can do to me. I can feel the heat even with my lounge pants on. Bella's breathing is becoming erratic and I am pretty sure I let out something between a groan and a whimper. What I wouldn't give to not have these clothes between us right now, but this feels too fucking good to stop.

"Ahhhh, Edward! Oh God … please … Edward …" I so desperately want her to finish her fucking sentence, but the spell we seem to be under is broken by a slamming door. It startles Bella and I, but it still takes me a moment to get my brain to function. With everything in me I want to ignore that damn door, but then we hear footsteps and Alice talking on her cell.

_Cockblocking pixie!_

If I hadn't lied and told everyone I was taking Bella out of town I would _SO_ go out there and let her fucking have it.

"I guess we should get up and out there, huh?" I only now remember that I have not told Bella my devious plan for today.

"Oh no, baby girl. I told everyone I was taking you out of town for the weekend. I intend on being extremely selfish! So not a peep! She'll go away soon enough."

"And where exactly are we going?"

"Absolutely nowhere! I only said that so no one would bother us." Bella giggles at my little white lie as I give her a quick kiss on her nose. I would _REALLY_ love to pick up where we left off, but there is something about hearing my sister's voice that just really kills the mood. _Especially when Alice is talking to her husband about what she is gonna to do to him later tonight. There isn't a brain scrubber big enough to erase that shit._

"I brought you some breakfast in bed, angel. You better eat now. It may be a little cool since I got a little … sidetracked when I first came in here."

"Yeah, I think we both did."

"Are you upset we did?"

"Upset? No. I do think we should be a little more cautious though. It would seem I have very little control when it comes to you." She blushes and gives me a shy smile at her confession. I won't lie; my heart flutters a little hearing her say that.

"I love that you don't. I love you." I feel like I can't say it enough to her.

"I love you too. So very much." While I am still on top of her, the heat of the moment from earlier is gone. It is replaced with pure gentleness.

"I think Alice is leaving." Bella, once again, has to break the silence as I just gaze into her eyes. I reluctantly leave the heaven of being between Bella's legs and ease over to the door. I didn't shut it all the way when I brought her breakfast up so I just lean in close to where the door is ajar. Sure enough, Alice is on her way back downstairs. I turn back around and head back to bed.

"So what did you have in mind? Gah, breakfast smells so good!" I walk over and grab the breakfast tray to place it over Bella's lap.

"I made you a Western Omelet, some toast, a cold glass of orange juice, and some water. Your breakfast awaits milady." With an exaggerated bow, I place the tray on the bed and unroll her napkin for her. Again, all this just to hear her laugh.

"Oh wow! This omelet is huge! Are you going to help me eat all this?"

"If you would like."

"I would like very much, please." With a quick kiss on her lips, I head to the other side of the bed and crawl in until I have maneuvered us so she is between my legs, her back to my chest.

"Are you going to let me feed you today, baby?" I love it when she calls me "baby".

"You know, I think that would be a good idea. That way, I can keep my arms around you." I snake my arms around her waist and pull her as close as humanly possible. She digs in and alternates between feeding me and feeding herself. I never thought having someone feed you could make you feel cherished, but I swear when she feeds me that is exactly how I feel. She always gives me the biggest bites, she gave me the first bite, and she wipes my mouth when there is something on it. She also keeps sneaking little kisses on my chin and mouth in between bites. I don't think I have ever enjoyed breakfast this much.

She gives me a sip of the orange juice. I don't swallow it. Instead, as soon as she sets the glass down, I grab her chin and kiss her, hard. As soon as her mouth opens for me I let the orange juice cascade out of my mouth into hers. Watching her swallow, her delicate neck moving as it slides down her throat, and the way she doesn't hesitate or find it disgusting cause me to become hard rather quickly. Suddenly, I have visions of doing this with champagne on our honeymoon. Bella must feel my erection because her eyes snap open.

For a minute, there is a look in her eyes I so clearly remember from our first weekend together. It is lust, but this time it is so much more intoxicating because there is love there also. I run my hand from her chin to her cheek.

"You know I'm going to marry you, right?" She doesn't verbalize, but nods her head.

Looking into her eyes, I see everything. I can see something is different in the way she is looking at me this very moment. It gives me an excited feeling in the pit of my stomach. Excitement for what I'm not sure. I just feel like something _different_ is going to happen today. Before I can read anything else into it, Bella turns her gaze from mine.

"So what did you have in mind today?" I think she is trying to distract me from asking her anymore questions.

"I just want to spend today with my beautiful baby girl, vegging out in the theater room, watching all our favorite movies and then I am going to cook for you."

"Cook? I thought you hated to cook."

"Yeah, crazy thing. Turns out when it comes to you, I will do absolutely anything." And there is her giggle.

"And what are you going to cook me?"

"Uh uh uh. That is for me to know and you to find out at dinner."

"Do you want me to help?"

"Nope. I want to spoil you and pamper you."

"You do that all the time."

"I can't do it enough. It is my favorite thing to do."

"And what is the occasion?"

"Well … I don't need an occasion. But, the house has just been so crowded with people lately. The only alone time we get is when we are heading to bed, and I miss you."

"Miss me," she laughs. "You see me every day."

"Bella, I would have you go to work with me if I could," I add dryly.

"You're crazy! But I love your crazy." I have to kiss her after saying that.

"Oh, before I forget. I wanted to talk with you about The Masen Foundations 50th Annual Charity Ball. Mom heads up The Masen Foundation. They basically showcase a different charitable organization every year, after a thorough investigation into how the charity's funds are distributed. I know how much Half the Sky means to you, so I suggested it to mom. She talked with the directors and she loves it! She wants you to help organize the ball, since I got the idea from you."

I hear a sniffle, and when I shift slightly I see a tear run down Bella's cheek.

"Hey, baby, what's wrong?" The one thing I cannot take is Bella's tears. It breaks me a little every time. I squeeze her tighter while I wait for her to answer.

"Nothing is wrong. I am just so moved that you thought about Half the Sky enough to mention it to your mother. And that she sees how very important a charity it is. I mean, it's overwhelming to think of the audience The Masen Foundation reaches, and to know that Half the Sky will be promoted by it is just … incredible."

"Baby girl, anything important to you is important to me. I spent a lot of time researching the history of Half the Sky and what they do is astounding." Bella moves my hands from around her waist, shifts to her knee, and turns to face me.

"Edward Cullen, you are … mi milagro." (my miracle)

"Y tu eres mi angel Hermosa." (And you are my beautiful angel)

With one last tender kiss, we finally leave the bedroom for the theater room. We spend twenty minutes picking out all our favorite movies. Bella's tastes are all over the place. One thing I have learned for sure is that my baby really does have a different movie from each decade. Some of our favorites actually overlap. Titles such as _Jaws, A Man Escaped, Back to the Future Trilogy, _and _The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly _are just a few that overlap. Now, _Gone with the Wind_ is all her. But for her, I'll sit through it. I mean, in all fairness, she does sit through some of the cheesy seventies martial arts movies I watch. And the countless UFC fights I watch.

After watching our fourth movie, as I get up to change the DVD, I offer to go refresh our drinks and make a quick lunch. I make quick work in the kitchen, only making us a couple of subs. Tonight I want to surprise Bella by making one of her favorite dishes from a restaurant she loves back in South Carolina. It's a chicken fettuccine with the chicken lightly breaded and fried and slices of ham cut up in it as well. I know it's been years since she has had it. I actually called her oldest and closest friend, Jane. Jane lives in North Carolina and they don't get to see each other often, but they write letters to each other. I found that strange at first seeing as how it is so much easier to text and email, but Jane insists letter writing is a lost form. Bella showed me one of her letters to Jane and I have to admit, I can see what she means.

As I return to the theater room I find Bella standing at the refreshment bar. Her face looks a little pale and she is staring very intently at the screen on her phone.

"Bella?" She doesn't hear me. I move a little closer and call her again. Still no answer. This time I move until I am almost right behind her.

"Bella?" I reach my hand out and touch her shoulder. As soon as my hand makes contact, she jumps, drops her phone, and lets out a little scream. I hear her phone scatter in pieces on the floor.

"Baby, are you okay?" I am a little concerned by her reaction.

"I'm fine. You just scared me. I didn't hear you come in." She is holding her hand over her heart and the color is slowly coming back to her face.

"What were you looking at so hard when I came in?"

"What? Oh … yeah, that. It was —it was nothing. A text sent to a wrong number is all."

"You sure?" She seems a little on edge right now and I just have a feeling in my gut that there is something she isn't saying.

"Yeah. It's fine. Let's get back to our movie date shall we? I'm starving! Those subs look fantastic!" I know she is trying to change the subject. I decide not to push it … for now.

"Baby, what about your phone?" I bend down to pick up the pieces, but Bella quickly beats me to it.

"No worries. The case and back just came off. No big deal." She places the pieces, still separated, on the bar and sits at it with one of the subs.

"Mmmm, this is delicious, baby! Come eat with me." I hesitate near her phone for a moment, but decide to let it go until later.

After another movie, Bella seems to be in the same mood she was in before the text came. We cuddle on the couch until it is time for me to start dinner. Although I won't let her help, Bella does keep me company in the kitchen while I start to cook. Before she can figure out what I am making I make her leave the kitchen by telling her I wish she would wear her blue maxi dress. The blue is truly gorgeous on her. It's the only excuse I can come up with and I really love seeing her in that dress.

She stays gone just long enough for me to get the chicken breast fried and cut up. She insists on setting the table, which is all good with me because it give me the chance to dish up the food without her seeing it.

When I enter the smaller dining room, I am amazed at how beautiful the table looks. There are candles lit on the table and the overhead lights are dim, casting an almost magical ambience on the entire room. I place our plates on the table and go in search of my baby girl. I find her on the balcony looking out over the city. I swear she looks other worldly from the lights below us. A breeze has picked up just enough to cause her dress to sway. Her hair is gently moving about her back and shoulders. One day I am going to make love to her on this balcony.

I ease up behind her and wrap my arms around her tiny waist. She always seems so fragile and delicate to me. She leans back into me as I inhale her scent. Nothing calms me as much as her presence.

"Dinner is ready, angel," I whisper into her ear before giving a sweet kiss to the spot just below her ear. She nods and lets me lead her to the dining room. Once I make sure she is seated, I open our wine and pour our glasses. Raising my glass, I offer a simple toast that says so much.

"To all consuming love."

"To all consuming love," Bella repeats while looking me dead in my eyes. We both know that is what our love is. It is all consuming. It takes no prisoners and allows no escape. It's forever and beyond.

"Are you ready for your dinner surprise?"

"YES! I have been dying to find out what it is you cooked that was such a secret!" I can't help but laugh. As soon as I lift the guards off the plates Bella lets out a squeal.

"Oh my God! You made me Chicken Leo?" She jumps out of her chair and latches on to my neck, peppering kisses all over my face. _Shit! I may just cook for her every day!_

"How did you know how to make it?" I love seeing her excited like this over something that reminds her of home.

"I may have called a certain friend for the recipe. And she may have walked me through it six or seven times because I was nervous I would mess it up." Bella lets out a laugh and hugs me tightly.

"Oh, baby, thank you so much for this. I can't believe you went through all this trouble for me."

"It was no trouble at all, love. I told you, I wanted to spoil you today."

"I love you, Edward. More than my own life." And there is my most favorite sound in the world. Bella telling me she loves me.

I wrap her in my arms and squeeze her as tight as possible without hurting her. "I love you too, Bella. So fucking much it's painful." I don't worry about how I phrase it, because I know _she_ understands.

"Let's eat! I am nervous as shit to see how you like it. I have never cooked for someone else before!"

"It smells exactly how I remember. I bet it's delicious, baby." I help Bella back into her seat take mine as well. I start looking all around the table.

"What is it Edward?"

"Hmm, something is wrong here."

"What is it? Did I forget something?"

I reach over and grab her chair, dragging it until it is touching mine.

"There! That's better." She giggles before taking her first bite of the Chicken Leo. I get more anxious the longer she chews before she finally swallows. When she moans, I release a breath I didn't even realize I was holding.

"Oh, Edward, this is so incredible! It tastes just like the Chicken Leo from Red Bone Alley! I love it!"

"Really? You're not just saying that to spare my feelings are you?"

"I never lie about food, baby. Really, Edward, it's spectacular. I can't wait to take you to Red Bone so you can taste it yourself."

My breath catches at the mention of going to South Carolina with her. She has never mentioned taking me to her hometown before. I have thought about asking her, but decided to wait for her to lead. I know going back there could be a little sad for her.

"Would you really want to take me, angel?"

"Of course I would Edward! I know I haven't mentioned it before, but I would love to take you back to where I grew up. I mean, if you would want to go." She sounds a little unsure there at the end.

"I would love to go, are you kidding me? Anytime you are ready."

"Let me think about it and I will try to plan something. Maybe a week or two?"

"Two. Definitely two! I don't want us to be rushed. I want to really experience where my baby grew up." For the first time in a long time, I am actually really excited about a trip.

The rest of the meal is full of conversation about all the places we could visit on the trip to South Carolina. Watching Bella get so enthusiastic about showing me her birthplace causes me to smile so wide my jaw actually hurts. We laugh as we swap stories of stupid things we did as children and teenagers. As I think over what a perfect and peaceful day it has been, the text she received earlier pops into my head. I won't feel completely easy about it until I see the text for myself. I just can't shrug off the feeling that something is not quite right.

After everything is put away and cleaned up, I lead Bella upstairs. I had excused myself from the table to run upstairs and get a bath ready for her. There are aromatic candles all over the bathroom, the tub is full with lavender bath oil in it, and I have the stereo system playing. I have her walk in front of me as I cover her eyes. She is giggling most of the way.

"Edward, let me see. I don't want to fall." Another giggle escapes.

"I'll never let you fall, Bella." I hope she picks up on the double entendre. "Just a few more steps … and, here we are." I remove my hands from her eyes and hear her gasp as she takes in the bathroom.

"It's beautiful, Edward. Thank you. Today has meant … just … so much. I have loved every minute." She has turned around and is facing me. "Soul to Squeeze" by Red Hot Chili Peppers is playing over the sound system. Suddenly, the atmosphere is thicker. The air is heavier and my heart is suddenly racing.

"Edward. Will you help me bathe?" Bella's voice is raspy and her pupils have dilated. I'm not sure exactly what is happening, but I sure as fuck am not going to stop it. All I can do is nod my head to her question. Never breaking eye contact, I glide my hands up her sides, slowly making my way to her shoulders. I run my fingertips up the sides of her neck. The fingers of my left hand run across the slight rise in her delicate skin from the scar in the shape of my bite; the one I put there all those months ago. Her breathing picks up as my hands make their way back down to the top edge of her dress. I lightly run my fingers back and forth, toying with her dress. I'm already getting hard.

Helping her bathe is nothing new, but she has never asked me to do it before. The feeling I had earlier when we were eating breakfast together is back. I don't know what, but something is different.

Finally, I allow my eyes to fall to where my hands are. Slowly I begin to pull her dress down. First, over her lace covered breasts, then her toned, gorgeous abs, down to slight flare of her hips. What makes this so erotic to me is the fact that Bella is usually already undressed and in the tub by the time I come in to help. She is letting me undress her like I want.

I swallow hard as I begin to peel the dress below her hips. I run my hands inside the dress as it reaches the swell of her ass. Still maintaining eye contact, I pull her forward so her body is pressed into mine.

"So beautiful," is the only thing I can say, her face barely an inch away from mine. I know she feels my hard-on by now, so I press my hips forward enough to hit her core. She lets out a soft gasp as I press her into me more firmly. Never allowing my hands to leave her skin, I glide them back up to remove her strapless bra before allowing the dress to fall completely away from her body. I want to be on my knees when that happens. I reach the clasp and unhook her bra, tossing it behind her. Her breasts are glorious. I recall with perfect detail the way they fit so perfectly in my hands.

With great difficulty I push her back slightly. As soon as there is enough space, I drop to my knees, raking my nails down her ribcage and back around to her ass, pushing my hands beneath the material of her dress again. As I maneuver the dress over that final hurdle and it pools around her dainty feet I am left staring at the last barrier between my eyes and Bella's completely naked form.

Looking up at Bella, I drag my hands from her ankles to her thighs, ghosting them to the top of her lacey boy shorts. They are the same color as her bra was; crimson red. Bella's eyes are almost black and her breathing is labored. My own breathing matches hers. As I finally begin to lower her panties, I can smell her arousal. My hands instantly grab hold of her hips as I run my nose over her sex.

"You smell so fucking good," I grit out between clinched teeth. I refrain from getting a taste, because once I do, nothing could stop me from throwing her down and fucking her. Instead, I let my right hand drift from her hip to her inner thigh, and then up. Before I even reach her folds I can feel the wetness seeping down. Watching her wetness cover my fingers causes my dick to leak and throb. My nostrils flare as I pull my hand away, knowing I can't stop what I am about to do. While looking back to Bella's eyes, I bring my fingers to my mouth and suck them in greedily. This is the first taste of my baby girl I have had in months. And it is so mother fucking delectable. The taste of her causes my whole body to jerk.

"Our honeymoon, Isabella. I am going to fuck you unconscious on our honeymoon." I don't recognize my own voice. I can see Bella actually shiver from my words.

I stand abruptly, still breathing like a bull.

"Get in the tub." It comes out as an order, not a request. She must sense I am losing control because she does so immediately. I need something, _anything_, separating us right now. Once she is seated completely in the water I grab her loofah and body wash. Once the loofah is lathered up, I begin at her neck, rubbing circles on her skin. I am mesmerized by the suds on her skin.

"You have the softest skin. And when it is wet, it is absolutely hypnotic." Of course she blushes when I tell her this. I wash her back, her shoulders, and take special care of her breasts. She giggles at my thoroughness.

I reach into the water and bring one of her long legs up for me to wash. I am so hard now I swear I can feel my pulse in my cock. I repeat the process with her other leg, then work my way up her inner thigh. Just before I reach her pussy, I make a snap decision. I drop the loofah. The minute my fingers brush across her clit, Bella raises her hips.

"Agh! Edward …" Her head rolls back as her arms come out of the water to grab onto the edge of the tub.

"I don't want to stop, Bella."

"God help me … I don't want you to."

The instant she says the words I plunge two fingers into her slick entrance.

F.U.C.K.

Bella is so fucking wet for me and so fucking tight. I forgot how tight she is. At this rate I am liable to cum in my pants, but I really don't give a fuck. The moans coming out of my Bella are drawn out and so sexy.

"Ed —Edward. Oh God, Edward. It feels —it feels …"

"What Bella? Tell me!" I am now pumping in and out of her furiously. Unable to resist any longer, I lean over and latch on to her neck. I nibble, suck, and lick my way down to her left breast. I suck it into my mouth just as she arches her back, giving me better access.

"Mmmm. FUCK! Every part of you tastes so fucking addictive!"

"Ahhh ... you're touch … oh my God … your touch sets me on fire." Bella begins grinding her hips against my fingers. The palm of my hand is manipulating her clit.

"That's it, baby girl. You like this don't you? You like my fingers fucking you. Just wait, Bella. Just wait until I get my cock back inside of you. You know it's gonna be so good, don't you? Tell me!"

"Y-Y-YES! So good!"

"So good, Bella. And I won't show you any mercy. I'm gonna fuck you until you can't stand and your voice is gone." I don't know which was making me harder, Bella's face as she grows closer to her orgasm or the images of me fucking her.

Just when I was about to blow from listening to her and watching her face, I feel her clench around my fingers.

"That's right. Cum for me, baby girl! Cum all over my fingers!"

"Yes … Yes …YES! Oh God, Edward, I love you!" Motherfucker! Hearing her scream my name and telling me she loves me is making me dizzy with need. As much as I want to rip her out of this tub and do all sorts of nasty things to her, I somehow manage to not attack her. Instead, I gently bring her back down from her climax.

When her eyes flutter open and I see her smile lazily at me, a wave a relief washes over me. For a few brief seconds I was afraid she may regret what just happened.

"Why do you look so worried?" Her voice sounds like a soft caress. I didn't realize I had a concerned look on my face.

"I was just afraid you would regret what we did once it was over. I think it would kill me if you ever regretted anything that went on between us."

She reaches her hand out and tangles her fingers in my hair, pulling me down to her face.

"I feel so many things right now. Regret isn't one of those feelings. Maybe I should, but I don't." She closes the distance and we share a passionate kiss.

"You ready to get out of there? That water has to be cold." She nods and I help her out. I gently dry her off and help her slip into her satiny robe.

"Oh Edward, that has to be painful." I look up and notice she is staring at the very prominent bulge in my pants.

"No worries love. It was worth it." I give her a quick kiss and tell her I am going to take a shower. _It doesn't take a genius to figure out what I will be doing in here._ I can't help but wonder what Bella's reaction would be to watching me jerk off. Just thinking about it makes me twitch. Bella walks into our bedroom as I get undressed for the shower. Just as I suspected, my boxers and pants are a mess. I turn the shower on and step under the hot spray.

After a few minutes of just letting the water run over me, I start to reach for my cock when I see something out the corner of my eye. Bella is standing in the doorway of the bathroom, just watching me. My pulse quickens at the sight of her.

"Bella?" She glances down at my cock. I swear her just looking at it makes me harder. The head is already purple and aching. When Bella's eyes meet mine again, they look black. Instead of answering me, she walks over to the vanity and digs around in the bottom drawer. Just as I am about to ask her what she's looking for, I see her pull out some throat spray. _Is her throat bothering her? She hasn't mentioned feeling ill._

"Bella, are you feeling okay, angel?"

Again, she doesn't answer. She takes the throat spray and sprays it a few times into the back of her throat. Looking back to me she begins to slowly walk towards the shower. But the way she is walking is … different. It's seductive. It's dangerous. It makes me swallow — hard.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I think I know what she is doing, or getting ready to do. The anticipation has me fucking paralyzed.

She is standing just outside the glass door now. Never taking her eyes from mine, she slowly unties her robe and lets it fall to the floor. _God, the sight of her naked is so fucking beautiful I could weep sometimes. _She really has no clue how gorgeous she is. She opens the door and walks inside the shower. Weare now face to face. I want to speak but I can't seem to make a noise. I am absolutely possessed by the woman in front of me.

Ever so slowly Bella raises one of her hands to my cheek. She lays it there as her thumb traces the outline of my lips. I turn my head just enough I can kiss her palm. With her right hand still on my cheek, she repeats what she just did with her left hand. I kiss it too. She then begins to ghost her hands down either side of my upper body. Her actions cause a tingling sensation everywhere her fingers slide along. The feel of her fingers running over my abdomen causes the muscles to clench and I inhale a shaky breath.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" I can't seem to talk above a whisper, again feeling as if we are under some sort of spell.

"You know I love you, right?" Her hands are still roaming my upper body.

"Yes."

"Would you let me try something?"

"Anything." She could ask me for my fucking heart right now and I would rip it out of my own chest.

She brings her hands back to my face and pulls it down for a kiss so different from any others she has initiated. This one is demanding. As she pulls away she bites down on my bottom lip and pulls a little. And fuck if that doesn't cause me to whimper. At this very moment, my entire body feels like it is about to rip in two from the emotions coursing through my veins. Suddenly my back hits the cool rock surface of the shower. It's only now that I realize we have been moving.

Without any warning Bella drops to her knees.

"Oh shit." My breathing is becoming erratic. Her mouth is so close. She looks up at me through her lashes.

"Do you want to fuck my mouth Edward?"

My head falls back on the shower wall with a loud thud. Hearing her say the word "fuck" has me damn near cumming. I am fighting it as hard as I can. I so desperately want to be in her mouth when I do that.

"Fuuuckk! Bella … please. I – I … please." I can't even form a coherent sentence. I am so not above begging at this point.

And then I feel it. Bella's tongue sneaks out of her perfect fucking mouth and licks the underside of my cock.

"Ughhhh … oh, sweet Jes …." No matter how hard I try I can't get the words to form. There is nothing I have ever experienced that could compare to this right now.

"Mmmm, I think I need more." Bella's voice sounds like pure sex. It has never sounded sexier. I don't know what the fuck happened when she walked into that bedroom, but I am so glad it did.

"Take it! Take everything." My voice starts off strong but ends in a whimper.

I look down at Bella, my beautiful baby girl, and watch as she engulfs my dick into her sweet mouth.

"Oh … shit … FUCK! So good. You …" The way her mouth feels around my cock, I know I'm not going to last for shit. She begins to run her tongue over the tip while her hand is working the part of my shaft that isn't in her mouth.

"Bella … ahhhh … baby … good … so good." I have no fucking clue how she knows what to do, but fuck this isn't the best fucking blow job I have ever had.

"Mmmm …" Oh God, feeling the vibrations of her humming around my dick causes my knees to buckle. I literally have to brace myself with my hands on the opposite wall of the shower. Once I have regained my balance one of my hands goes straight to Bella's hair. I grab it tight, but what she is doing to me clouds my head so I can't focus on if it may be painful or not. As I push her head down slightly, I thrust my hips forward. _Oh shit! I am fucking Bella's mouth!_

Any thoughts I may have been trying to form about whether Bella is uncomfortable are quickly dissipated when she groans around my cock again.

"Sweet fuck! Bella … cum … I'm … cum …" My panting is coming out too harsh now for anything I say to make sense. Instead of releasing my cock … she fucking swallows that shit. The instant I feel the head of my dick hit the back of her throat, I'm done. _Holy fuck, that's what the throat spray was for!_

"FUCK! BELLA, FUCK!" This climax causes every muscle in my body to tense. I feel it pulling from everywhere and I cum down her throat in four very long spurts. And she swallows it all. She takes everything I have. I know I have never felt anything that powerful before in my life. As I come down from my climax and try to calm my heart and breathing I feel Bella release me. I look down and she is still kneeling on the shower floor looking at me with her still dark eyes.

There are no words for what she just did. Fuck awesome doesn't even come close. Maybe it's because of the love I feel for Bella and the love she gives back. Maybe that's what made it so much more than just a blowjob. I drop down to me knees in front of her. I tilt her head up and begin to kiss her almost painfully hard.

"Bella, you have no idea how fucking good it felt having your mouth on me." I kiss her again. The force of this kiss causes our teeth to clash. I plunge my tongue into her mouth as my hands grip any and all of her skin. There will probably be bruises on her ass as I grab it and pull her closer.

"It's your turn, baby girl," I say through clenched teeth. I don't know where I get the strength, but I stand in one motion. I grab Bella by the shoulders and stand her up. As soon as she is steady on her feet. I reach around and grab her ass again, lifting her up. She gets the hint and wraps her legs around my waist. I don't even bother turning the water off.

As soon as I make it to the bed, I throw Bella down. Something has taken over me now. Much like that first night, it's primal. I briefly wonder if it will always be like this. As I crawl up the bed I run my hands up the insides of her legs. When I reach her knees, I gently bend them, place her feet flat on the bed, and open spread her knees apart. When I get to her inner thighs, I push them as open as I can get them. She is spread wide before me. I can see her wetness as it coats her lips. All of it's_ MINE_.

"I hope you're ready, little girl! Earlier, you let me have a little taste. Now I'm gonna drink straight from the source." I don't give her time to respond, I just dive right in. I lick, suck, bite, rub, and pinch her through two orgasms. She screams my name with each one. I know I can get her to a third one. My dick is already hard again, but I get the feeling when her third orgasm hits, it won't be a problem. She is so wet that when I slide two fingers into her they ease right in. With every pump of my fingers I can _hear_ how wet she is.

"Edward … too much. It's too m-much."

"There is no such thing as too much when it's us! Don't be afraid. Just let it happen."I know she s afraid of how strong this orgasm will be. I can feel her thighs begin to shake. But that isn't good enough. I want her senses overloaded by me. As I flick my tongue against her swollen clit, and with two fingers pumping in and out of her sweet sex, I decide to up the ante. Using one finger from my other hand, which was pushing on her inner thigh to keep her from trying to close up on me, I gather up some of her juices. Then, sliding that same hand underneath her, I begin to lubricate her other hole.

"Arggghhh!"

"One day Bella! One day soon I'll have you there too." After making a few more passes from front to back, I ease my pinky into the tightness of her ass.

Screaming like a banshee, it feels as if everything on Bella is clamping down. Her entire body is shaking and convulsing. What pushes me over the edge is Bella squirting on my face. I have heard about female ejaculations, but never in my life have I actually witnessed one. While her juices flow freely into my mouth, my own climax is washing through me. I swear to God I have never experience anything like this.

I don't know how much time has passed. All I know; I feel like everything has been drained from my body. Bella is limp on her back, still trying to catch her breath and fighting to keep her eyes open. I drag myself up her body and collapse next to her. Using what little strength I have left, I pull her to me and wrap her in my arms.

There is a huge mess on the sheets, and we need another shower. None of that matters. As the darkness takes over I hear Bella's hoarse voice cutting through the fog.

"I can't wait to be your wife Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

"I love you so fucking much Isabella Marie Swan. I live and die for you."

My last thought is … _This was different._


	13. Chapter 13

**My Unbridled**

**Chapter 13**

**Somebody's Watching **

**A special thanks to byrd009 and Twidictedteach.**

**Also a HUGE thank you to Dishie for the shoutout and promo she has given my story. You are one of my favorite writers and In Plain Sight and Black Diamond are two of my all time favorite stories! I am honored you enjoyed the story enough to pimp it!**

**All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

_**BPOV**_

The first thing I notice is the feeling I am being watched. The second thing is the feeling of soft, feather-light touches trailing up and down my arm. The last thing I notice before I open my eyes is that I am still naked.

Slowly, my eyes flutter open and I am greeted with Edward's smiling face. He isn't looking at my face, but is intently watching his hand as it glides up and down my skin. I love looking at Edward. Maybe I am biased but he has to be the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my life. And it's not just his looks that make him gorgeous. Edward has the most exquisite soul I've ever been blessed enough to run across. His kindness and compassion for others makes him infinitely more attractive, but his love for me makes him impossibly irresistible. The love I feel for this man is overpowering, making it seem at times as if I may crush under the weight of it.

I would say that is what led to our activities last night, but that would not be entirely true. To be perfectly honest, I don't know what came over me last night. _Haha, okay my mind just went into the gutter. _It just hit me like a ton of bricks when I walked back into the bedroom. Edward has been so incredible, especially since we returned from Africa. And yesterday, from the breakfast to the bath, was just one huge show of how much he loved me.

I spent all day yesterday replaying the look in his eyes when he said he was going to marry me. I had never seen him quite so serious and intense. Add on top of that the amazing orgasm he gave me while I was in the bath, without any expectations of me reciprocating, and those are the thoughts going through my head when I decided to go back into the bathroom.

The part that bothers me is that I can't bring myself to feel bad or guilty about what we did. _Shouldn't I feel guilty though? _

It takes Edward a few minutes to notice me staring at him. His eyes always light up a little bit when he sees me and that always makes me smile.

"Good morning, baby girl." He is looking at me like I'm the most precious thing in the world. That look always makes me feel warm and tingly all over.

"Good morning, baby." I know he loves it when I call him that. His smile always gets a little wider and I swear his eyes shine a little brighter. He lets out a playful growl and attacks my neck. I am giggling uncontrollably until he blows a raspberry in the spot he was kissing. Then I start snorting and laughing.

"God I love that sound!" Edward is always doing things to get me to laugh. I hate my laugh. I think it's too throaty. But Edward insists it's one of his favorite things to hear. The laughing distracted me from the fact that Edward and I are naked and tangled. When I focus on that again my whole body flushes red. Edward notices. He always notices everything.

"Why the blush, pretty girl?" He is whispering and pulling me tighter to him. I can feel his length getting harder as his hands slowly move from my arm to my back, and lower.

"I just remembered I'm naked," I reply as I lift my hand and start tracing the contours of his face. I love doing this. And tracing little patterns on his chest, or his back, rubbing in his hair … you get the idea.

"We're both naked actually." He has a little mischievous glint in his eyes as he says this. I can't resist the urge to tease him.

I run my hand down his face, is neck, down his chest, slowly over one of his nipples (which makes him hiss a little), then continuing to trace the "V" at his hips, and then finally to my intended destination; his cock. Looking him in his eyes, I rub lightly over it a few times.

"So it would seem," I answer coyly.

"You're playing a dangerous game, baby girl." He has an eyebrow cocked, and while I have no doubt he is serious, I can hear the hint of amusement in his voice.

"Maybe I like dangerous games." Suddenly I'm not so sure I am teasing anymore. Edward suddenly grabs the hand rubbing his erection and brings it to his lips, giving it a gentle kiss.

"I like them too, as long as I get to play with you. But if you don't want me to fuck you into a coma, we had better get out of this bed." He smiles and kisses the inside of my palm this time.

"What were you doing when I woke up? You look like you were thinking about something." I know he was staring but I was curious what he was thinking about.

"I was, actually. I was thinking about last night. It was … fuck … it blew my mind, baby girl. But I have to know, what brought it on?"

I figured he would ask eventually. I let out a breath and respond.

"I don't know to be honest. I just kept thinking about what great care you have been taking of me, how much I love you, how good you make me feel. I guess I just wanted to make you feel good too." I blush and look away from him. He takes my chin between his thumb and forefinger and forces me to meet his gaze.

"Baby girl, you make me feel good just by being here."

"I just feel like I'm not showing you enough how much you mean to me. How much everything you do means to me. You so much to me, Edward, and I am just so terrified you don't know that." I didn't realize tears were falling until Edward wipes one away with his thumb as he cradles my face in his hands.

"Bella, I know how much you love me. Don't get me wrong, I LOVED what you did last night, but I don't want you to feel guilty or regret anything we share." I can see the sincerity in his eyes.

"Well, that may be the most confusing part. I don't feel guilty. I don't regret it. What do you think that means?" A year ago I wouldn't have even considered doing something like what I did last night.

"I think it means that your mind finally understands what your heart already knew. We belong together, Bella. We are soul mates, our other halves, and you know we will be husband and wife, soon. I just don't see how anything we do together could ever be wrong. There will never be another one for either of us."

I do know I will never love anyone as much as I love Edward. Sometimes I think my attachment to him can't be healthy, but then he feels the same way about me.

"How long were you up staring at me?"

"A while."

"Define 'a while'?"

"An hour or so," he says with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh God! Why would you want to watch me sleep? For an hour!" I cover my eyes in embarrassment.

Edward pulls my hands away from my face. "Hey, don't hide that face from me. That happens to be one of my favorite sights on the planet. And that is why I stare."

"So you do that a lot?"

"Always have. I love to watch you sleep."

"Do I snore?"

Edward laughs. "No, you don't snore. But you do talk a little."

"Oh no! What do I say?"

"Well, most of it is funny nonsense, but sometimes you call out for me. And I love it!"

"Any chance I can convince you to not watch me sleep?" I don't know why I bother asking, but it was worth a shot.

"Not even a little chance." After a few minutes, one of his hands goes back to gently rubbing me. This time he is running it up and down my back, smiling.

"I love touching you. You always feel so soft and smooth. You have no idea how much it calms me." Of course I blush. No one has ever talked to me the way Edward does. Just another reason I love him like I do. I swear I would die for him if I had to.

"I love you. Nobody has ever made me feel the things you do. I just want you to know that."

"I know, baby girl. I just hope you know how much you mean to me."

"I do." I don't know why, but Edward's breath hitches a little when I say that.

"I do have one more question about last night though."

"What's that?"

"What was with the throat spray?"

I have to giggle. I thought he would have figured that out by now.

"That was to numb the back of my throat so I wouldn't gag, baby."

He looks stunned for a minute. "Holy shit! Where the hell did you learn to do all that, baby?"

"Well, a few years ago, Jane threw a fun party. I helped her set up for it and she asked me to stay for the whole thing. While there, the saleswoman decided to teach a course in … techniques. It was very informative." I giggle remembering how mortified I was at that party. I was a virgin and had never seen any of that stuff. I paid attention to the little tutorial on the art of giving head. I thought when I got married it could be like my surprise to my husband on our honeymoon.

I truly believe Edward will be my husband. It just felt … good … to be able to give him that last night. I felt empowered every time he was unable to form a coherent sentence and every moan that came from his lips. I want so badly to make him happy. He loves me in a way which lets me know I don't have to change myself for that to happen, and that is just amazing to me. I certainly wouldn't change anything about Edward. To me, he's perfect. What I did last night wasn't about thinking he would get tired of us not being intimate together, it was about me wanting to give him that.

We continue to stare at each other for a few minutes. Finally, we decide we need to get up and move around a little. We head to the kitchen for breakfast. Edward gave Sue the weekend off, so I whip us up a quick breakfast. It's Saturday and while his office is closed, Edward lets me know he needs to run to the office to pick up some things he left Thursday.

"Sorry I have to go in, babe. I was in such a rush to get home, I completely forgot about grabbing all my paperwork. I shouldn't be but a couple hours tops. I'm going to try and get it done there, so the rest of the weekend we can relax."

"It's okay, baby. Really, I understand. I actually need to call my boss and see what I have waiting to be edited."

"Are you sure you are ready to go back to work? I know you are tired of being in the house, but I really don't want you to push yourself." I know he is only concerned, but I need to get back to the real world. I can't live in a bubble forever. The article about the trip to Africa is all finished and at the magazine. I need something to do.

"I'm sure, baby. I need something to do. I promise I won't wear myself out. I just need to start getting back to reality."

"Just please promise me you won't let yourself get too tired, baby girl. I know you. I know you want to get back to normal, but you still need to take it slowly."

"I know, love. I promise. I guess I need to get back to my apartment soon too. It's probably a mess." I can't miss the way Edward's head snaps up from his plate.

"You mean … like … I mean … are you moving back there?" I hear a hint of panic in his voice.

"Well Edward, it's my home. I need to get back to it sometime." I don't really want to leave; I won't even lie about that. But I really need to do this. Not only because I haven't been there in so long, but because I need to know I can be alone again without being paralyzed with fear, or at least know that I can fight the fear.

"I know that, I — I just don't think I'm ready for that. I don't understand why you can't just stay here. Move in permanently with me. I don't want you twenty minutes away. I don't want to not be able to see you, to touch you when I want. I want to be there in case you have a nightmare. What about that, Bella? What about when you have a nightmare?"

I have to stop his rambling because it's breaking my heart a little.

"Edward, please calm down. I love that you want to be here for me. And I love that you want me to live here, with you, permanently. I want that too. But love, I have to do this. I need to know that I won't crumble when I am alone. I need to be able to make it at least one night by myself. And if I have a nightmare, I want to know I can calm down by myself, like I use to do when I had a panic attack."

It seems like an hour before Edward finally answers, but I am sure it only seems that way.

"I know, baby girl. I get all of that, I really do. I just — I just … I don't want to be away from you. I'M not ready. You may be, but I'M not." I think about his words for a moment.

"How about this? What if I wait a little while longer to go back to my place? Give you a little more time to get use to the idea."

I can tell he doesn't like it, but he nods his head. If just the idea of me going back to my apartment upsets him like this, then I can am willing to bet my bottom dollar he would lose his mind if he knew what I had planned for today after he leaves.

It's time for me to get use to going outside of this place alone. His family had been incredible, but I refuse to keep allowing them to put their obligations on hold to babysit me. But I also know if I mention this to Edward before he leaves, he will most likely not only NOT go to his office, he will probably stick to me like glue.

Am I scared? No. I'm terrified. But I will never get over this unless I meet this fear head on. I just need to wait for Edward to head for the office. That will give me a couple of hours for me to just walk to a market, maybe pick up a few things for myself. And with Edward telling the family we were out of town for the weekend, I don't have to worry about any of them dropping by while I am gone. After another hour or so, Edward finally heads out the door.

"I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you, baby girl." As per his usual routine, he leans in and gives me a very passionate kiss. He refuses to leave the house until he has given me a kiss like this. I love it. I've never had someone love me the way Edward loves me. It is humbling. I always have this small feeling in the back of my mind that I don't deserve this kind of adoration.

Twenty minutes after Edward's departure, I am pacing the floor deciding on the best way to do this. I don't want to leave Edward totally clueless, just in case he comes home early and I am still not back. A text. I will send him a text letting him know I am fine and I will be home as soon as I can.

_**Edward, I know you don't want to hear this, but I think it's time I start venturing back into the real world … alone. I need to take care of a couple of things. I won't be long, I just didn't want you to worry if you returned home and I wasn't there. I love you and I will be back to you soon. Love ~BG**_

I don't wait for a reply, mainly because I know what his reply will be. He will freak out and insist on coming home, regardless of how much work he needs to complete.

I take a couple of my anxiety pills and place them in my messenger bag. I am really praying to God I will be able to breathe my way through any kind of attacks, but I am not naïve. There is nothing rational about panic disorder. Better safe than sorry. A bottle of water and a little bit of cash later, I am out the door.

For my first outing, I have decided to head to my office at the publishing house. It is a familiar place and not terribly far walking distance from Edward's. The first five minutes outside the safety of the building are fine. I'm keeping my breathing steady, I'm being very aware of my surroundings. I remind myself I am safe, that I have pepper spray in my purse, and that soon I will be inside my office building.

Things are going fairly well, only a little bit of nervousness, until I see a face in the oncoming crowd that strikes terror in my heart. I know it is impossible, but I would bet almost everything I have on me I see Abasi, not even 100 feet ahead of me, headed my way. He is wearing the same sinister smile on his face as he did while he was beating Renata and me. My heart begins to race and my breathing picks up. Recalling some of the techniques I learned years ago to deal with my attacks, I close eyes tightly and begin repeating to myself: _This is not real. I am home. He is across the world and he can't get to me. I'm safe. I'm safe. I'm with Edward and I am safe._

After almost a full minute, I open my eyes and exhale a loud gush of air. He's gone. It was just in my head. I can do this. And even though my hands are trembling slightly and my knees feel a little unsteady, I resume my journey to my office. If I can just get my head into work, I think it will go a long way to helping me focus on anything other than the memories of my time in Mogadishu.

After twenty minutes, I've finally made my way to my office. I breathe a little easier as soon as I enter the doors. That lasts about as long as the ride up in the elevator. When I exit the elevator and make the walk to my office, the stares and murmurs I notice as I pass by co-workers is a bit unnerving. I guess it was delusional on my part to think things may have blown over by now. I keep reminding myself they are only astounded I survived and probably afraid to approach me for details.

After heading to my boss' office and opening the door, I am greeted with a look of shock, relief and then happiness. Garrett jumps from behind his desk and envelopes me into a bear of a hug.

"Oh my God, kiddo! You have no idea how happy I am to see your face! I was terrified we lost you. And then, to hear of everything you had to endure … it just made me sick to my stomach! Kate is going to be so ecstatic to see you. She cried for hours when you were reported missing. And then when that horrible video surfaced … there are just no words."

"Oh Garrett, I missed the two of you so much! I was so horrified I would never get to see you, Kate and the children again," I sob into his neck. Garrett, his wife Katie and I have been friends for what seems like forever.

"I am just so over the moon you are here! Is Edward with you?"

"You know Edward?"

"Are you kidding me? That man damn near threatened my life if I put you back to work too soon." He says it with a bit of amusement but I get the feeling Edward's tone was anything but.

"Garrett, I am so sorry about …" Garrett cuts me off.

"Hey, you have nothing to apologize for. And neither does Edward. That man was such an absolute mess while you were gone from what I have heard, and when you were finally home his protector gene kicked in big time! He has been so worried about you overdoing yourself in an attempt to brush off what you went through. And I have to admit, he knows you all too well. That is why he came by to visit me a few weeks ago. It was only out of love."

I know what Garrett is saying is true. I just wish Edward didn't have to worry so much. _Of course your little stunt today will NOT make things any better. He may even put a bodyguard on you now._

"So does that mean you aren't going to let me see what kind of work I have to catch up on?"

"No. What it does mean is I am only letting you take a few manuscripts that have yet to be edited home with you. I think that is a pretty damn good compromise for all of us. I know you are probably chomping at the bits to be doing _something_ besides sitting around the house. This way you can work at your own pace, which is probably faster than most others' best." He laughs and throwing his arm over my shoulder, we walk to my office. But Garrett stops in front of my door, seeming reluctant to unlock it for us to enter.

"Garrett? What is it?"

"Well …it's just no one has been in here since you. Not even the cleaning crew. I'm not sure what all is still on your desk …"

He trails off, and I know why. Before I left, I stopped by the office to grab a few things. While there I had a few emails from Riley explaining the things I needed to be sure to take care of before we left. There is also a picture of Riley and me taken a few years ago while on another assignment. Garrett must be afraid of my reaction to the little reminders.

"Garrett, it's okay. I knew I was going to have to deal with reminders eventually. I need to do this. I can't live in fear that every little thing I see may cause some horrific memory to come flooding back."

He's reluctant, but he unlocks the door and lets me in. After asking him to give me a few minutes alone, he steps outside the door.

"I'll be right here if you need me," he reassures me.

"Thank you, Garrett. Really. It means so much to me." I lean up and give him a quick peck on the cheek. As I enter the room, I realize just how accurate Garrett was. There is dust collecting on my desk that isn't covered in research papers and manuscripts just waiting for me to scour through them. I start to feel a little guilty about having neglected these manuscripts for so long now. It may have only been a month or so, but I work with first time authors. It isn't fair they have to put their dreams on hold just because I am grappling with fear and anxiety. These manuscripts represent hopes and dreams. Some even represent writers who have used everything they had to finance their dream. I decide then I would be taking all of these manuscripts home and read through every single one of them until I was on the last word of the last script left; I owe it to these aspiring writers.

As soon as I walk over to my desk, I can't help but stare at the photo of Riley and me. I begin to sob recalling his screaming and then his deafening silence. I miss him so much. He was one of my closest friends. We had been on many assignments outside of Greystone Publishing. He was just as passionate as I was concerning children left homeless and parentless. And while I know I didn't pull the trigger, or cause whichever lunatic member of that militia to pull it, I still can't forget he is dead because he was trying to get to me. I could hear him now, if he were still alive, chastising me for my guilt.

Clearing my head of those thoughts, I get all the manuscripts that have been waiting since the day I left. Once in my messenger bag, I walk outside to see a concerned Garrett.

"You ok, RB?" He hasn't used my nickname in so long, I had almost forgotten about it. I let out a laugh despite my tears.

"RB? Really? I can't believe you even remember that."

"How could I not? That week Jane came to visit you, it is all I heard! What is the deal with that name anyways?" I knew that question was coming.

"That name has stuck with me since high school. Ugh …I just didn't think Jane would spill the beans on it. Anways, people called me that for two reasons. One, when all my friends were going through the typical 'teenage rebellious' phase, I just wasn't interested in all that. One night at a party my friends kept trying to get me to take a hit of … well, you know. Anyways, I finally gave in and tried it. Only, I didn't get the same fun high the rest did. Instead that was the night I found out I was allergic to good ole Mary Jane. Face swelling, hives, the whole nine yards.

So afterwards, once all my friends learned of the reaction I had, they started a running joke, saying the strongest thing I could probably handle was rose buds. And the nick name stuck. "

"You said 'one' reason, what was the other?" I can tell Garrett tried very hard not to laugh at me being allergic to pot of all things.

"The other reason being I _LOVED_ any kind of china pattern with rose buds and ivy vines wrapped around it."

"Well, I can assure you, your secret is safe with me … Rosebud. Hey! You do realize your nickname is also that of one of Hollywood's most memorable movie memorabilia pieces ever? And how ironic is it that Cane himself worked in publishing!

Now that I think about it, it's quite the perfect nickname for you." I can't help but laugh at his rambling as he pieces his "epiphany" together.

"Well, Garrett, I hate to cut this short, but I had better head home."

"Yes, God, don't let Edward worry too long. He will have the whole fucking police department out looking for you!" I laugh nervously at that, even though I'm not so sure he is completely off the mark.

Once I get back outside, I pause on the street to call Edward and let him know I am okay. After fruitlessly searching my messenger bag, I am horrified to realize I don't have my cell phone.

This is not good, AT ALL. I know Edward would have tried to text me or call while he was at work. Looking at my watch I get nauseous when I realize it is almost twilight time. This means it will be dark before I get back to Edward's apartment. Walking around on my own in the daytime is one thing. But I had no intention of being out after dark. And I know there is absolutely no way for me to beat Edward home now.

I stand immobile for a few minutes, just trying to pump myself up. _You can do this. You have walked these street hundreds of time, including at dark. It's not that far and you'll be fine. Just get back to Edward. Just focus on Edward._ A few more calm breaths and I finally head back in the direction I came from.

Being New York, the streets are never empty, but because I am on edge right now, I am trying my hardest to not actually bump into people as I walk. I also try to keep my head up. I was always told women who walk with their heads down are seen as easier targets.

As I get closer to the apartment, I start to think everything will really be okay. And if I could just make it back to Edward's without incident, then maybe I really will be alright. Unfortunately, no sooner than those words flash into my head, I see Abasi again. _But it can't be him. Right? He is in Africa. Right?_

I close my eyes and breathe deeply again, hoping the techniques from earlier will help. Only this time, when I look again, he is still in front of me. My whole body feels cold. God, I so don't want to lose it here on a busy sidewalk at night, but my emotions are just getting the better of me. I start to walk backwards, shaking my head and just repeating the word "no" over and over again. I can register that I have knocked into few people on my retreat because I can hear the grumbling, but I am too scared to apologize. _I need to get out of here. I need to run._

So I do. I don't know where I am running to or how long I am running, but I run. Buildings are going by so fast. Passersby's are just staring at me like I am a freak. The longer I run, the darker it gets. I just want to be somewhere alone; somewhere I can see anyone who tries to come at me. I feel vulnerable. I want to be stronger than this.

It is now totally dark. While the lights from various bars and apartments are illuminating the streets, I still wish it were brighter. Somewhere down the sidewalk I see a movie theater letting out. There is a massive crowd exiting, and while the rational part of my brain fighting for dominance tells me the patrons are just heading for their cars, the irrational side makes me feel as if they are rushing me.

In a panic, I run down an alley beside a restaurant nearby. I find a trash bin and crouch down beside it, curling in on myself, hoping to God no one sees me. What I wouldn't give to be invisible right now. I don't want people to see how weak I have become.

With my knees pulled up to my chest, my arms wrapped around my knees, and my head down, I pray for this panic to just go away. At least long enough for me to figure out where I have run to and get back home.

"Miss?" I hear a gruff voice approaching me, but I refuse to move a muscle.

"Miss, are you okay?" _Please, please just go away._

I can hear the footsteps getting closer and closer. And while there is nothing threatening in the way he is speaking, I am horrified if I look up I will see _his_ face again. The stranger's footsteps sound slow, almost as if he is trying not to scare me. Finally, I can feel him well just a few inches away from me.

"Miss, I'm not gonna hurt you, but you don't look very well. Is there anyone I call for you? Do you need an ambulance?" His tone is sincere. I am about to tell him to call Edward, but I'm not quite ready to hear him remind me I was not ready for this. I just can't seem to get him to understand _**I**__ need _to face these demons. Even if it ends like it has today.

"No, please. Don't call anyone. I'll be okay. I just need to breathe. I just need a few minutes." I try to reassure this stranger who I have yet to look at.

"Bella? Bella, is that you?"

The shock from hearing him call my name causes me to lift my head.

"James?" My voice is shaky, but I am at least understandable.

"Yeah, RB, it's me. It's James. What's going on, sweetie? You look lost and terrified."

James and I attended graduate school together. He was actually one of the first friends I ever had in grad school. We use to have so much fun together going on vacations, shopping, watching movies. We have kept in contact over the years, and have lunch as often as we can. And of course Jane had to tell him about my nickname.

"P-p-panic attack." I know James will understand. He was one of the few people there for me after my mother, siblings, and grandfather passed. He and Paul weren't the best of friends._ Ok, they hated each other._ But James was always the more reliable of the two. And he never let Paul intimidate him, or run him off for that matter.

"Oh, RB. You know that's perfectly normal after what you have been through. If you weren't having them I would begin to think you shut off all your emotions. But what are you doing here, alone in an alley?"

"I – I – I thought maybe if I went out alone today, I c-c-could kinda take back my life. You know, conquer my fears sort of thing."

"And how's that working out for you?" I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. James was always trying to make me laugh when I was upset.

"Well, I'm in an alley huddled in a ball, so how do you think its g-going?" Having someone I know close by has always helped.

James lets out a low chuckle. "Right. So how about we get you home"

"Please." It comes out as a whimper.

"Anything for my RB. Okay sweetie, just give me your hand." I do so because I know James would never allow anything to happen to me. "Now we need to get your breathing under control. Remember, in through your nose and out through your mouth. That's it."

As much as I hate to admit it, then and now, the breathing techniques did and still do work.

"So am I taking you back to your apartment?"

"No. Edward's please. I've been staying with him while I recover."

"Oh, that's right. You and Edward Cullen are dating. How's that going?"

"Drama aside, it's going great actually. It's just, since this whole incident in Africa he's been a little overprotective."

"Come on, RB. Can you really blame him? I mean you could have died."

"No, I can't blame him. I'm just … I don't know. I hate to see him so worried. And I am sure today is going to be ten times worse."

"Why is that?"

"Well, I didn't tell him I was going to try and go out alone today until after he left for the office. And I may have sent it in a text so he couldn't argue with me."

"Still the same RB I knew in college. I can't possibly imagine why he would be against you going out on your own. Probably some irrational fear you could have a panic attack with no one around to help you." Oh yeah, I notice the hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I know it was not the best idea, but James, I don't want to be afraid to go out by myself. If I live my life in constant fear of 'what if's' then they win; the men who did this to me and the others."

"Don't think of it as being afraid to leave your home. Look at it as knowing, for now, if someone is with you that person can be a distraction for you. I bet you didn't even realize we have been walking this whole time."

He's right. I look up and notice we have actually made it about four blocks from the alley.

"I hadn't noticed," I whisper to no one in particular.

"I know. Stop trying to do the hardest part alone. It's okay to be anxious and it's okay to need to take things slow."

"You know, maybe you should go into something like, I don't know, psychiatry." I let out a little chuckle. That is actually James' field.

"You don't say! Maybe I should check into that."

"Oh my God, I just realized I totally interrupted whatever it is you were doing earlier! I am so sorry, Jimmy!"

"No worries, RB. Vicky and I were on a date, but she had an emergency at work. We're meeting in a bit for a late dinner. Now where is this apartment?"

"Just a few more blocks. But I think I will be fine. It is going to be bad enough when I get back, the last thing I want is for Edward to see I had to be escorted home AND I didn't call him to come do it. How do I look?"

"Beautiful," he gives me a wink and his signature smile. I roll my eyes and wait for him to tell me the truth. "And you look terrified. Pale, a little clammy and flush, much better than you did in that alley. RB, you can't let that happen again. I know you can't stop the panic attacks, but until these things are under control, you just can't go out like that alone. I know how desperately you want things to get back to normal, but what happened earlier was just too dangerous. Did you stop to consider what could have happened had I not been the one to find you?"

"I know you're right, Jimmy. I am just so tired of being a burden on those I love."

"RB! You are not now nor have you ever been a burden on those who love you! And that includes me. Do you understand?" I nod my head while looking at the pavement. He lifts my chin so I am looking him in the eyes.

"That's not good enough, RB."

"I understand. I'm not now, nor have I ever been a burden to those who love me."

"Good girl. Now, I am going to let you walk the last few blocks alone. A compromise in a way. You started your outing alone, and technically you get to finish it alone. And I had better be meeting this Edward soon! He has yet to get my seal of approval."

"You'll have to come over for dinner. You and Vicky could come and we could make it like one of those cheesy couples's nights."

"Sounds good to me. Wait … Paul won't be there will he?" I can hear the disdain in his voice.

"No! Paul won't be there! Edward doesn't like him very much." Jimmy cocks an eyebrow. He could always tell when I wasn't being completely honest.

"OK! Fine, he doesn't like him at all."

"Then I believe I like Edward already! Now, call Vicky and work out a time and we will be there. Now, calming breaths and remember you are almost home. You can do this." He leans over and gives me a quick peck on my cheek.

"I can do this. Deep breathes. Got it. Thank you Jimmy. I honestly don't know that I could have stopped that attack without passing out."

"Don't thank me. You are one of my closest friends. I'll always look out for you."

"You didn't know who it was when you first come into that alley. That's just the kind of person you are. Always wanting to help."

"I do love my job. But if it had been anyone else, I would have called 911." I scoff at his statement. Jimmy cares too much about people to just allow 911 to handle something like that. I look in the direction of Edward's apartment and feel a little dread creep over me.

"Hey, RB, he's going to be angry. He may even lash out. But just remember it's only out of fear." I nod my head and set out for home. Jimmy watches me until I get what he feels is close enough to Edward's building for him to safely return to his car which I'm sure was parked at the theater.

As I enter the front doors of the building, I take a moment to stop in front of the mirror in the lobby. Pale was an understatement. I look like death warmed over. And my forehead is clammy, as well as my hands. I am just so ready to be back in Edward's apartment. More importantly, Edward's arms. I know he is going to be angry, especially when he hears I had a panic attack in an alley.

A part of me would love to not mention it to him at all, but I know James. He would find a way to contact Edward and tell him what he found in that alley. And what originally turned into a short trip to the office has turned into a late evening lesson. I was so terrified I completely forgot about the anxiety meds in my messenger bag.

The minute I step in the elevator a calm feeling rushes over me. The ride up to Edward's seems to take forever. As soon as I'm off the elevator and through the apartment doors, I slide down until my butt is flat on the floor. The relief that crashes over me is overwhelming. I close my eyes and relish the feeling of being completely safe, even from my irrational fears. I think about my reaction earlier and while I know I these attacks aren't my fault, there is a part of me desperate to figure out a way to stop them.

Suddenly, I feel myself being lifted bridal style off the floor so fast it almost makes me dizzy.

"Where the fuck were you? And what the fuck were you thinking leaving here, ALONE, WITHOUT your cell phone? Do you have any idea how incredibly fucking worried I have been?" I can tell by the tone of Edward's voice those questions weren't meant for me to answer. He quickly carries me into the living room and we sit on the couch, me on Edward's lap, as he holds me tighter than I have felt him hold me in a while.

"I'm sorry, Edward, so sorry. I didn't mean to leave my cell." He has yet to look me in my face. "I only meant to be gone an hour and a half tops."

"Why the hell did you go out alone anyway?"

"Edward, I have to get back to the real world. And in the real world people don't have babysitters just to go to the grocery store or to run errands."

"And where did you have to go that was so damn important?"

"I went to my office …" I trail off; realizing the walk to my office is not as close by as a simple walk to the market.

"So let me get this straight. You walked all the way from this apartment to your office and then back in the dark?" I forgot Edward's strong stance on me not walking alone a nights. I cringe internally at the idea of just how angry Edward is.

"I was feeling so good this morning, Edward. I really thought I could make it there and back. It didn't seem that far. I just needed to know I could do this!"

"I get that, baby girl. I really do get it. But baby, please stop trying to push yourself. Do you know what it felt like when I got your text? My fucking heart sank! And to know I wouldn't get back home before you left. Then I tried to call time and time again, and no answer. It wasn't until my twentieth time calling when I finally noticed your phone was in the kitchen!"

I don't say anything for a few moments because quite frankly, I don't know what to say. I hate feeling like I caused Edward to panic, but this is something I have to do. I should have done it in baby steps, but it has to be done regardless. Edward is the first to break the silence.

"Wait, you said 'thought you could'. Why are you so pale? What the hell happened while you were out?" Of course he asked the one question that will make this seem so much worse. I hesitate to tell him. I certainly don't want to lie to him, but I know as soon as I tell him what happened he is liable to lock this apartment down tighter than Fort Knox.

"Bella? I'm waiting!" I remove myself from his lap and begin pacing the length of the den.

"Okay, but you have to promise me to stay calm."

"I promise I will calmly listen." Somehow I know that is not same thing.

So I tell him what happened as quickly as I can get through it. I even try to emphasize the good parts, like the fact I was able to make it to the office with very little incident. I may leave out the part where I could have sworn I saw Abasi's face. I tell him everything else though, including Jimmy helping me through the panic attack in the alley and not needing my medication this time. When I finish my diatribe, I stop my pacing and turn towards Edward.

His brow is furrowed and his face has a somewhat pissed look to it. I notice his leg is shaking, which can never be a good sign. I just want him to say something. Anything would be welcome at this point.

"Who. The fuck. Is Jimmy?" I'm a little dumbfounded by his question. I was expecting … well … anything other than that. It's like he didn't hear anything else except Jimmy's name.

"Jimmy is a very good, old friend of mine. He and his wife, Vicky, had been at the movies next to the alley I was hiding in. She was called away before the movie let out, so Jimmy stayed to watch the rest."

"And why couldn't _Jimmy_ bother to let you use his cell phone to call me? You know— your future husband?" Ok, I'm not really sure how to respond to this side of Edward.

"Edward, he was just trying to help. I must have been hyperventilating so he was focused on trying to get my breathing regulated."

"Mm-hm. All I know is James got to play the hero with my girl while I was pacing a hole in the fucking floor worried about where the hell she was."

"Edward, baby, I think you are overreacting a little. I have known Jimmy for years. His wife is too for that matter. He is a really great guy, and an even better psychiatrist."

"Is he your psychiatrist?" I can't quite place the tone in his voice.

"No, he is not my psychiatrist. He just knew how to help calm me down, that's all."

Edward's only response was "Hm."

"Edward, are you mad I went out alone or are you angry about Jimmy, because quite frankly I am just a little confused here."

He looks at me for a moment, and then stands suddenly from the couch stalking towards me. I back up, why I'm not sure. I know Edward isn't going to hurt me. Just as my back meets the wall, Edward places each of his hands on either side of my face, effectively caging me in.

"Well, let me clarify this for you, baby girl. First, I am extremely pissed about you going to your office alone. If you want to start getting back out there, then you should have at least done so in baby steps. The farmers market, the book store, any fucking where no more than ten minutes from the apartment. I am beyond pissed you got yourself caught out there after dark! You KNOW how I feel about you being on those streets at night alone." He inches his face closer to mine, I can feel his breath on my face.

"And as far as Jimmy goes, I don't mind that you have male friends. I tolerate Paul don't I? But make no mistake; I am an extremely possessive man. I don't like the idea of another man doing what is my job. I should have been the one to calm you down. I should have been the one to make sure you got home safely. I know it's irrational, but as soon as you were able, you should have called me so I could come to you."

"Edward, I-I –I'm not sure …" I'm cut off by Edward's lips crashing to mine. As always, I completely surrender to his kiss. It's domineering and a little angry. When we are both breathless, he pulls away.

"You don't understand Bella. I want to be the ONLY one you _need. _I'm not asking you to cut your friends out of the picture. I simply can't stand the thought of someone else, especially another man, taking care of you, touching you in any manner, or seeing to it you feel safe.

Those are my jobs Bella. Jobs I take very seriously. As far as me being angry you went out on your own, always know your safety and well being will ALWAYS be in the forefront of my mind. I can't function when I don't know where you are, baby girl. I panic not knowing if you're safe. With every ring and every transfer to voice mail, my heart rate sky-rocketed. I love you so fucking much; more than I think you can even comprehend."

"I really am sorry, Edward. I never meant to leave the house without my cell. And it really was a coincidence that James happened to find me in that alley. Please don't be mad." I can't stand the idea of Edward being angry with me.

"Just think for a minute, baby. What would have happened if it hadn't been James to find you? What if no one at all had come by? What then? You had no phone and you would have been paralyzed by fear. And worse than that you would have had absolutely no way of letting anyone know where you were. This is the shit that was running through my head." I have to be honest, I never thought about that.

"I realize now it was extremely stupid. I was just so desperate to prove to myself and to everyone close to me that I could beat this irrational fear festering inside my mind."

"Baby, I know you can, but please, for the love of God, for me, and my sanity — do this in baby steps. Take the ten minute walk to the farmer's market or walk down to the corner store for something— not twenty minute walks, one way, to your office without even telling me where you are going." The desperation and fear in his voice breaks my heart.

"Okay, Edward. I promise. Just please forgive me. I am so very sorry."

"There is nothing to forgive, baby girl. It just scares the shit out of me when I can't find you or get to you."

He gathers me tightly in his arms and gently begins to sway us back and forth. While in his embrace, my mind wonders to my phone.

"Where there any messages on my cell, aside from yours of course?"

"I'm not sure. I know it was going off an awful lot, but I have no idea how many of those dings were from me once I plugged it in to charge. It had gone dead for a while. I swear, if you make a habit of leaving that phone I will have a damn chip placed in your neck." A part of me thinks he is joking, but there is a much more dominant part the thinks he may just be telling the truth. I think I won't push my luck. And there is also a large part of me that finds this overprotective side of Edward extremely … appealing? I'll deal with that thought later.

Edward leaves to grab us something to eat from the kitchen. Despite the hour, neither of us has eaten. Apparently, Edward can't eat while stressed either. While he is gone, I begin to make my way through the texts I received while I was gone. To say I am shocked by the number of texts is an understatement.

There are over one hundred unread texts on my phone. I scroll through, picking the ones from Edward by random to read. As I suspected, they are laced with panic and concern. With each new one from him I read, I feel angrier at myself for not double checking to make sure my phone was with me.

I also notice a few texts from a number I don't recognize. Thinking back to the text I received yesterday, I'm a little anxious to open them. Now that text replays in my mind.

_It's not nice to lie about where you are._

I wasn't quite sure what to make of it. My first thought was maybe it was a friend just messing with me. Maybe someone realized Edward lied about us being out of town and decided to have a little fun. But the more I thought of it, the more unsettled I became. No one other than Alice had even been by the house. She had no clue we were there, I'm sure of it. Sue wasn't even here yesterday_. _We didn't leave the apartment so no one could have seen us. Finally, I decided to pass it off as a wrong number.

I hadn't realized Edward had entered the theater room again and was watching me. I brushed it off and changed the subject in an attempt to keep him from asking questions. I don't think he bought it, but he didn't bring it up again. When I made no move to put my phone back together, I think that made him only more suspicious. The next morning when I did reassemble my cell, I made sure to delete the message. I also locked the screen so only I could get into it. On the off chance another such text came through, I didn't want Edward seeing it. He would call in the police and God only knows who else. I guess it's a pipe dream to think Edward won't notice the lock that has not always been there.

I don't know why I open the texts from the unknown number. Morbid curiosity I guess. This one is a little more unsettling.

_You're such a brave girl to attempt to go out in the big world all alone. Be careful how far from home you roam._

I can feel the tell tale sign of my panic rising. That can't be coincidence, can it? I move on to the next one.

_I see I will have my work cut out for me. It would seem men just can't help but be drawn to you, to want to care for you._

Oh God! Things are horrifyingly falling into place. Whoever this is has been following me. But for how long?

Finally, I see one last text from the same number. With shaky fingers, I press 'view'.

_Relieved you made it to your temporary home okay. Maybe next time I will be the one escorting you … back to my house where you belong._

I feel sick. Who would be sending this stuff? After everything I have been through lately, why would someone mess with me like this? This is my personal cell phone. Only close members of my inner circle have this number. I mean, it wouldn't be impossible to get it, but I just can't believe any of my friends would have given it out without asking first.

My heart feels like it is skipping beats. The last thing I want to do is have yet another stupid panic attack. I quickly dig around in my messenger bag and find the pills I placed there earlier and take one. Hopefully it will take effect in enough time for Edward not to pick up on my anxiety.

If Edward sees these messages I don't know what will happen. My guess is he will go to absurd lengths to keep me safe.

For one brief moment my blood runs ice cold. I remember earlier today thinking I saw Abasi in the crown while walking to my office. But that was just a panic induced hallucination, right? There is no way he would travel all this way just to finish the job. In the grand scheme of things, he got what he wanted. We left the country and I don't think any other reporters will be attempting to enter his territory again.

_Maybe he thinks you're the one who got away. Maybe he does want to finish the job._

No! No, just no! He wouldn't see me as worth the trouble. Even if he did see the completed article, I just can't see him traveling this far leaving his men without a leader, just to exact revenge or finish a kill.

As soon as I hear Edward heading back from the kitchen I quickly close my phone down. Maybe if I just don't let whoever this is see this is affecting me in any way, it will stop. That has to be it; just a scare tactic. _I'm stronger than this_. _I will not let them get to me._

"Hey, baby, I wasn't sure what we should do with it being so late, so I just made us some light snacks. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, snacks are fine. Thank you, so much, Edward. You'll never understand how much what you do for me means." The minute the tray is on the table I latch myself to Edward. My arms go around his neck while my legs wrap around his waist. I am clinging like a spider monkey.

"Wow, while I love the feel of you wrapped around me, what brought this on?"

"Nothing …just …nothing. It's just when I was in that alley, all I could think about was how badly I wanted to be here with you."

His grip tightens as he walks us to the couch.

"Promise me, Bella. Promise me next time you will call me the instant you start to feel anxious or uneasy, even in the slightest. Okay?" He pulls my face back so he can look me in my eyes.

"I promise I'll let you know. And I absolutely promise you will be the first one I call. I love you."

"I love you too, baby girl. More than I thought was even humanly possible."

We share a sweet but very passionate kiss that leaves us breathless.

"Why don't we eat? I'm sure you must be hungry. You know it's not good for you to skip meals, especially while you are still healing. I thought since you spent so long outside today, you may need a pain pill so I didn't pour us any wine. I thought lemonade maybe a nice change. Is that okay with you?"

Again, his concern astounds me. No one has ever made me feel so safe and cherished. There is not a doubt in my mind I will love this man until the day I die. I'm not even sure death could stop me from loving him.

"That sounds good to me. I would love to have a light dinner and curl up next to you while watching TV." I know my voice is coming out weary. I am truly tired, mostly from emotional exhaustion.

"In that case I will go run you a bath and set everything up in the bedroom." Just as he turns to leave the room, my cell phone dings again. I am still holding it in my hand. I look at the number and know it is my mystery texter. I don't want to see what it says. I'm afraid to know what else this person knows I have done throughout my day. Against my better judgment, I read it anyway.

_One day soon it will be me taking care of you. _

"Bella? Who is it baby? And why is your face so pale all of a sudden?"

"No one. Can we please close the drapes? I don't like them wide open like they are." I know he hears the edge in my tone. He moves towards me and I am sure it's so he can get his hands on my phone. I quickly hit the power button to send it into hibernation. Just as he sets the tray down, he grabs my phone but is only met with the screen prompting the pattern lock.

"Why is your phone locked Bella? It was never locked before." Just as I guessed, he notices everything.

"Oh, uh —you know, someone just suggested it may be a good idea to do that. It makes it harder for someone to get information if my phone is stolen."

"I hope you don't honestly think I buy that bullshit. You had the same pale look on your face as you did yesterday when you received a text. Is that what happened? Did you get another text?"

"Edward, you are overreacting. I told you yesterday, it was just a wrong number." He looks from the phone to me and back to the phone once more. Then he just stares back at me contemplating.

"You know what, Bella? I am going to let this go. For now! But I will find out what is going on. You can't hide anything from me Bella. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Edward. I understand." My voice sounds like that of a chastened child for some unknown reason.

Tossing the phone to the side, Edward takes my hand and leads me to our bathroom. Even though I am now more than able to wash myself with no assistance, Edward seems to love bathing me. The attention makes me feel spoiled. It's hard not to enjoy. After I get out of the tub, Edward walks me straight to the bed. He doesn't allow me to dress.

"Edward, what are you doing? I need my night clothes." He just shakes his head.

"No, I wanna feel close to you." After I lie down in the bed, he pulls the covers to just under my shoulders. After stripping himself, he crawls into bed with me and pulls me as close to him as humanly possible, wrapping around me like a blanket.

I don't know how long I manage to stay awake, but I am lulled to sleep by Edward running his fingers gently through my hair, kissing my forehead. I'm pretty sure as I drift off, I can hear the distinct tapping of fingers on a cell phone.

**A/N:**

**Just a few fics I HAVE to rec! Simply MUST reads!**

**In Plain Sight by Dishie … Trust, you will LOVE this one. **

**Salacious by cutestkidsmom**

**Love Through Another's Eyes by Eternally Edward's Girl**

**Because of a Boy by cutestkidsmom**

**Seperated by Fools by byrd009**

**Riders of the Storm by SLexiCullen**

**We Could Run by CaraNo**

**The Other Side of the Fence by Edward's Eternal**


	14. Chapter 14

**Unbridled**

**Chapter 14**

**Interference**

**Love and thanks to byrd009 and Twidictedteach for your awesome pre-reading and Beta skills. **

**Another huge THANK YOU to Dishie for the rec of my story! You have no idea how much I appreciate it!**

**Please feel free to join my Facebook group Unbridled Til the End or my page AnnaKatherineCholle. I post a soundtrack for each chapter on my group page for anyone interested as well as teaser pics and soon chapter teasers.**

**Thank you JUDY for following all my stuff on Facebook and on here! Love ya**

**Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight related characters.**

**Please feel free to leave a review, but please be respectful. And don't be scared to leave your name.**

****Angst warning****

_**EPOV**_

The office has been a little crazy today. Aside from signing a few new authors and making sure our new e-book division is running smoothly, I have been swamped meeting up with another agent on the upcoming promotion of a new novel being released in a few weeks. The test group showed this book has the possibility of being huge, both in print and electronically.

_Separated by Fools_ has a little bit of everything; drama, romance, humor, erotica, and of course angst. It seems readers are really into the angst these days.

My meeting with Maggie can't end fast enough. She is the author's agent, and while she is good at her job, she is most unprofessional when it comes to her advances towards me. She has made no secret of her wish for us to be together. I have pictures of my Bella up all over my office, I talk about her constantly, and I NEVER reject a call from her, I don't care what I am in the middle of. Maggie has been around long enough to know I am most happily involved with someone. Maggie in no way, shape, or form compares to my Bella. Baby girl has Maggie beat on all fronts, from beauty; to grace, to class … like I said, everything.

Not only does Maggie know of Bella from my end, but her own client is one of Bella's closest friends. She and Rachel are like sisters. So when it comes time for a meeting with Maggie, I literally count down the minutes until she gets the hell out of my office.

That is what I am doing right now. All talk about the book was officially over ten minutes ago. Maggie's propositions are getting bolder and more nauseating.

"Come on, Edward. You know we would have fun." She thinks she is being cute with her heavy make-up and trashy dresses. She is not.

"Maggie, for the last time, I am with someone. Not just someone, the love of my life. I am not now nor will I ever be interested in you."

"Surely you aren't talking about that little mousy thing in all these pictures Edward," she sneers. She is dangerously close to getting smacked. _I would never hit a lady, but she isn't a lady. _

"Maggie, if you say one more thing about my Bella, not only will our professional relationship be over, but I will see to it you lose all your clientele. Tread very carefully, woman." My voice is dripping with venom and I know it.

"Oh Edward, why so serious? Come on, just one good fuck. No one will have to know. She'd be none the wiser." She actually places her hand on the lapel of my jacket and runs it up and down. I grab her wrist and throw her hand back towards her.

"DON'T. TOUCH. ME! And I would know. I would never disrespect her like that, and more than that, I would rather cut my dick off and feed it to a dog than get it anywhere near your used up, diseased ridden, nasty ass cunt. You know what … fuck this. I'm calling Rachel today to let her know exactly what kind of agent she has working for her. She deserves better than you."

"You wouldn't dare! It doesn't matter anyway. She needs me. I've gotten her this far."

"Yeah, which makes me wonder just how far she could go if she had a real agent instead of a whore for one. I'll see to it Rachel gets the representation she deserves and will flourish with. Now get the fuck out of my office." To say I am fuming is an understatement. I can't believe the nerve of this fucking bitch! No one suggests disrespecting or hurting my Bella in any way and gets away with it. I turn to go back to my desk, assuming Maggie is on her way out the door. Otherwise I will call security.

As she reaches the door and opens it, she stops suddenly. Turning back, she marches straight up to me behind my desk and before I comprehend what is happening, she is grabbing my jacket with both hands and pulling me down into a lip lock. I try shoving her away, but she is holding on tight. I'm also pretty sure I vomit in my mouth a little. I finally get her claws off of me and shove her back a few feet. I'm about to cuss her the fuck out when I hear a gasp at the door.

_Oh fuck no she didn't! _I know that gasp. I am horrified to turn and see Bella standing in my doorway with her hand covering her mouth. The look on her face made me want to kill the nasty whore in front of me. That's why she stopped at the door. She saw Bella coming down the hall. I see red when I look back at Maggie, who has an all too satisfied smirk on her face.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" She did this shit on purpose. She wanted Bella to think there was something going on. I turn back to Bella, but she just shakes her head no and backs out of the office. When I make my way to go after her, she drops something and starts to run for the stairwell. Maggie is behind me because apparently she is too stupid to realize when her life is in danger.

I walk back to Maggie, leaning in so only she and my assistant can hear. "If you have caused any hurt for my Bella, I promise you, you won't live to regret it." There is no waiver in my voice, no uncertainty. I mean every word. If this skank bitch has done any damage to what I have with baby girl, she will pay. I hear her gasp, and the smugness is replaced with a look of fear. Good.

As I sprint to the stairwell I notice what Bella dropped before she ran. It was a picnic basket. She was coming to have lunch with me. I stop long enough to call my assistant, Bree, over. She has nothing but disgust in her eyes as she looks away from Maggie. Bree happens to adore my Bella.

"Bree, please get this up and back in the basket. Just set it on my desk. And make sure the trash is gone by the time Bella and I get back." I am jogging backwards towards the door to the stairs as I speak.

"Gladly, Edward. Don't come back to this office without her," she warns. I can't help the smirk on my face. This is why I like Bree. She isn't afraid to say shit to me. I have no doubt she'll handle Maggie personally before security gets here. I slam the door open and begin to run down the stairs. I can hear Bella's footsteps several flights of stairs down below me.

"Bella! Bella, don't run. Please! Just wait!" I am running like my life depends on it. I am not about to lose my Bella over a desperate piece of trash. I won't lose my baby girl over anything. As I am making my way down at record speed, I can still hear her little footsteps echo through the stairwell. She isn't going to make it to the lobby. I will catch her before that happens, but I really want her to stop on her own.

"Baby girl, please! Just stop for a minute. Give me a chance to explain." _Oh wow, isn't that what every guilty man who gets caught says?_

I need to think of something that doesn't make me sound like I am just going to feed her a handful of excuses and something that will at least make her pause for a moment. _Say something! Say anything, idiot!_

So … I yell out the first thing that pops in my head.

"I do not eat green eggs and ham, I do not eat them Sam I am!"

_What. The. Fuck. I am a complete fucktard. Even I would run from that._

To my utter astonishment and disbelief, I hear her steps falter. I hear her come to a stumbling stop. And then I hear my third favorite sound in the world. She fucking giggles at me and my idiot brain.

_Ok, so maybe that wasn't the worst thing you could have said._

"Bella? Baby, are you gonna let me come to you?" Another giggle escapes her perfect mouth. I can't help but break out in a smile. What can I say, I'm a sucker for it, I love to hear her giggle.

"No!" My smile falls a little when I hear her say that. I hear her footsteps again, but this time they sound like they are getting closer. "But I will come to you."

Now I am grinning like an idiot and I don't care who sees it. I really want to meet her half-way, but I'll let her lead this little dance. I need to explain what she saw and I'm not going to do anything she doesn't tell me to. _Yeah, I'm whipped and I LOVE it._

I wait, albeit a little impatiently, as she slowly makes her way back up the stairs. I try to remember she is wearing heels and she needs to walk slowly to be safe, but I admit I let out a little huff. Yeah, I can be childish, so sue me. Finally, FINALLY, I can see her on the flight just beneath me. My body reacts the same way it always does when she is near. I have a little talk with my man member. _Not now, buddy._

When she gets to the bottom of the flight of stairs I am on, she stops. Leaning against the wall, she arches her eyebrow at me. The arching of her eyebrow can mean so many things, I have come to learn. Her arms are crossed over her chest, and yeah, I notice the way it pushes her tits up. She is wearing a white tank top, one that is just tight enough to really make her breasts look spectacular; almost too good. Almost to the point I want her to wear a shirt on top so no one else can see the goods. But I would never ask her to do that. One, she is a grown woman who can wear what she wants and two, I kinda like that men see what I have and they don't. _All mine!_ The skirt she is wearing flows to her ankles. It's navy blue, my favorite color on her, with several white stripes that slant diagonally from her hips to the center of the skirt from top to bottom, in the shape of a "V". She is wearing a pair of jeweled gladiator sandals on her perfect little feet and white gold bangles and earrings to set it off. White gold looks so good on her. Well, actually, to me she makes the white gold look beautiful. _God, she's so beautiful and perfect. And mine. How did that happen? I don't know, but thank you God for giving me her!_

I don't know how long I stare at her, but after a while she clears her throat, bringing me back to the issue at hand.

"_Green Eggs and Ham_? Really, Edward?" There's that giggle again.

"I'm an idiot. It was all that popped in my head! I just needed you to stop and give me a minute. You have to admit, it worked." I give her my best boyish grin I have. She begins to walk up the stairs to me. As always, my heart starts to race a little as she gets closer. I'm not even sure that is a healthy response. Maybe I should see a doctor about that. When she reaches the step just below me, I switch our positions so we can be at the same height. I want to be looking directly in her eyes when I tell her what happened.

"Bella, what you saw back there …" I am silenced when Bella places her finger over my lips. She gives me one of my favorite smiles. It's the smile she gives me that says _I love you, crazy man._ I kiss her finger.

"Edward, you don't have to explain anything to me. I don't, for one second, believe you initiated what I saw up there in your office. I know you would never do that to me."

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. God, I am so relieved to hear those words.

"But you ran from me." I trust her when she says she knows I would never do that, but I really need to know why she ran.

"I wasn't running from you, I was running to get away from that woman. I didn't want to cause a scene at your place of business, baby. If I had stayed up there near her, I'm pretty sure I would have lost my temper. That is something I try very hard not to do. When I lose my temper, I tend to get … let's just say … a little out of control."

I know it shouldn't, but the thought of her losing her shit on Maggie turns me on. I'm a sick bastard, I think. I may need help.

"Oh yeah? So you would have … what … maybe thrown a punch or two?"

She smirks. She knows I'd love to see the feisty side of her if she got angry like that.

"More than a punch or two. You do remember what I do to stay in shape don't you?"

Now THAT— that is something I definitely will never forget. I went to her gym with her once. I only went once because when I left I had to hold her gym bag in such a way as to hide my massive hard on. Baby girl boxes to stay in shape. And when she boxes, she wears these really small, tight shorts and tank tops or sports bra. The one time I went with her, it was a sports bra. So not only was her very toned, muscular stomach visible, but I also had to bear witness to the beads of sweat that were trickling down between her breasts. And I can't forget the light sheen of moisture covering the rest of her body. The way her thighs glistened when the light hit them just right, have mercy! I had my own sheen of moisture gathering somewhere.

I was actually really proud of myself that day. I did not overreact when I saw a small group of men gathering to watch Bella and her trainer go round after round. I didn't even get angry when her trainer, Tony, was able to catch her off guard and got on top of her to hold her down until she fought him off. Of course, he's gay, so reminding myself of that helped.

"Oh I remember," I say as I waggle my eyebrows at her. She rolls her eyes and playfully hits my chest. The minute her hand makes contact, I grab her wrist and draw her closer to me. "Enough trash talk," I whisper against her lips. I am just about to lay one on her when a disgusting thought hits me. I stop and pull away from her. She looks at me a little confused.

"I just remembered something. Come with me." I take her hand and we make our way back up to my office floor. As we exit the stairwell, we are met with a smiling Bree.

"That's better!" I can't help but laugh. Bella blushes and giggles as we pass by to my office.

"Hey, Bree, go ahead and take your lunch now. Take two hours. And thank you for the help."

"But Edward, I already had lunch." I really need her not close to my office door.

"So take another one. Consider it a bonus. Just be scarce," I say as I give her a wink and close the door. I can hear her laughter as it shuts. After a few minutes she yells through the door.

"I'm gone! Enjoy your lunch!" I damn well plan on it. But first, I have something very necessary to take care of. I release Bella's hand and walk into my private bathroom. I grab my toothbrush and load it up with toothpaste.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I can tell Bella is equally amused and curious.

"I will not kiss without washing that nasty woman out of my mouth. Besides, I think I vomited in my mouth when she kissed me." I turn to the sink and begin to scrub the shit out of my teeth, my tongue, my gums, and even the insides of my cheeks. My mouth feels tainted by stank. Bella walks in and stands behind me, my eyes looking into hers in the mirror.

"You know, I think that is a very romantic gesture that you want to wash her essence off your mouth before you kiss me." She runs her hands up my back and over my shoulders as she stands there. I shiver at her touch even through my jacket, dress shirt, and undershirt. She always has that effect on me.

I spit the mouthful of foam out. "Baby girl, please don't use the word essence in the same conversation as that woman. Ugh! I just … yeah, just don't." She laughs, but I know she understands.

After a very thorough brushing and numerous rinses with Listerine, I feel my mouth has been properly sanitized. Bella, while waiting for me to finish, made her way back into my office. She is looking out the huge window down on the cityscape. She doesn't hear my approach. As soon as I am within reach, I grab her and spin her around.

"NOW! I believe I owe you one massive kiss!" I lean down and greedily capture her lips with mine. I push my tongue into her mouth as hers begins an erotic dance for dominance with mine. I walk her backwards until she is pressed between my body and the window pane. I begin to run my hands through her hair, down her neck, down her arms, and finally into her hands. I intertwine our fingers and bring her hands above her head.

Sometimes I think I could kiss Bella for hours non-stop and it wouldn't be enough. Her taste is addictive. Her scent is hypnotic. Her lips are as soft as rose petals and the noises she makes when I kiss her are like a melody just for me. As usual, I know I need to slow this kiss down.

While we have taken our physical relationship to another level, we still have yet to have actual intercourse. This time, it's not all Bella's decision. We talked about it a few days after that in-fucking-credible blow job she gave me. And while my cock may be angry with me, I want to wait now, too. The more I thought about things, the more I realized … everything about us is so passionate. If we put off intercourse until our honeymoon, what gets unleashed in our room on our honeymoon night will be explosive to say the least. And Bella, yeah she is definitely worth the wait.

I finally slow the kiss, and with a few quick pecks, I release her hands. She winds them around my neck as she looks into my eyes. She is smiling at me, and the look she is giving me makes me feel … cherished, adored, loved, and needed. Her look says everything I need to know.

"So, what did I do to deserve a visit today from my favorite girl?" She bites her lip and smiles before answering me. I take my thumb and trace her lips. She places a sweet kiss on the pad of my thumb.

"I don't know, what did Maggie say while she was here?" _Oh no she did NOT!_

"You are SO gonna pay for that!" I begin to tickle her sides. She is laughing so hard she is having trouble talking.

"Stop — stop!" She tries to take deep breaths in between laughing and talking. She wiggles free from my grasp and runs for the door, but I catch her and carry her to my couch where I throw her down and straddle her, careful not to put too much weight on her. I begin to tickle her again.

"Take it back, Miss Swan! Take it back right now!" It's hard to sound stern when you are cackling like a hyena.

"I'm —I'm s-s-sorry! I t-t-take it back!"

"Now, who's my favorite girl?" She can't stop squirming and laughing. "Who is it Miss Swan? Who is my FAVORITE GIRL in the world?"

"Me! I AM! I'M YOUR FAVORITE GIRL!" There it is. I stop with the tickling assault and instantly drop down on her.

"You got that fucking straight." With no more warning I dive right back into her beautiful mouth. I would have made it quick, but she let out a moan as she opened up for my tongue. Quick just wouldn't do after that. So for the next twenty minutes I plundered Bella's mouth as my hands all but molested her. I would have stopped, but when I asked her if it was okay, she responded, "I'm yours. It's definitely okay."

_Save it for the honeymoon, Edward! SAVE IT FOR THE HONEYMOON!_

Oh yeah, I was taking stock of every little comment like that one and storing it away for our honeymoon night. She won't be able to walk for a week when I'm done. Who am I trying to kid, I won't ever be done with her.

When we can up for air, Bella gave me a little shove as my cue to move. Bree had collected everything from the basket and placed it on my desk.

"I wanted to show the love of my life I was thinking about him. So … I made you lunch. Are you sure you have time now?"

"For you, baby girl, I have all the time in the world." She arches her eyebrow again. This time it stands for "be serious"; if she only knew how serious I was.

"No, really baby. That woman was my last appointment. The rest of the day was going to be spent in front of the computer and scouring through contracts. I can assure you, they won't mind if I wait a bit." I grin and wink at her.

"Well … OK. If you're sure? So, in that case, give me just a minute to set everything out." With a quick kiss she grabs the basket and heads over to the conference table. It's only used when I have meetings with some of my editors and we decide to work through lunch.

"I'm gonna return a few calls while you get everything set up." She nods and starts to unload the basket. I turn my chair to look out the window while I am on the phone. If I don't, I'll just wind up getting lost in my daydreams while staring at Bella. She looks REALLY fucking good today. I mean, she looks good every day, but that blue on her is just fuckin mouth watering. Oh, yeah, phone calls.

I spend about another twenty or thirty minutes on the phone dealing with petty shit really and making a few arrangements for the ball I promised my mother I would take care of. The most delicious aroma wafts my way pulling me from my current phone call. I spin my chair around to find Bella standing in front of a very elegant table setting. She never ceases to amaze me. There is a white cloth covering half of the conference table. The table gives the illusion of being in some little bistro. She has our plates dished up; linen napkins, wine glasses with the wine already poured, and even a little mason jar with flowers in the center complete the setting. _Has it really only been thirty minutes? _

"I'm sorry I'll have to call you back." I don't listen for a response, I just hang up. To be honest, I can't even tell you who I was talking to now.

"Bella! How …" I'm speechless. I can't believe she did all this for me. No one has ever done anything even close to this for me before.

"What can I say? I love you. I wanted to do something special since you were so busy. I know you've been eating fast food for lunch, and I thought you may enjoy this more than …"

Yeah, I cut her off with a kiss. The whole time she was talking I was stalking my way to the table.

"I love you so much. And thank you for this. You really have no idea how much it means to me. I love it!" I just hold her face in my hands.

"You haven't even tasted it yet." I just shake my head.

"Doesn't matter. I know I'll love it because you made it for me." I finally look over to see what all she made me. It all looks delicious. Pasta salad, grilled chicken breast, steamed veggies and homemade bread. _That's it. I am a lucky son of a bitch._

We finally start to sit to eat but as soon as I hit the chair, I grab Bella around the waist and pull her to my lap. She giggles but doesn't attempt to move. It would be pointless anyways. The conversation is light and fun as we take our time eating. My phone rings a few times, but I really don't care. Bella starts to argue I should answer it because it may be important, to which I arch MY eyebrow. It's the arch that lets her know there is no use in saying anything because I'm not moving a muscle.

I really never knew how much fun having lunch with my girlfriend in my office could be. And I certainly never knew how special having her bring me lunch would make me feel. I finish off everything she set out for me. She gets up to clear the plates and begins looking through the basket of goodies.

"Oh, shoot! I could have sworn I put the dessert in here. I made you those cookies you love so much; the ones with the big chunks of chocolate." As she digs around the basket, I'm just struck by her … everything. Suddenly, it's not cookies I want for dessert. I stand abruptly, swiping what is left of the table setting on the floor. Bella barely has time to register what I have done before I am grabbing her and pulling her to me.

"I don't want those cookies. I want this cookie," I say as I palm her sex through her skirt. I notice the little shiver that runs through her and the way her breathing hitches.

I gently push her onto the table and begin to pull her skirt up, slowly. I never look away from her eyes, as I gather the hem in my hands and push it past her thighs to her hips.

"Ed-Edward. We c-can't. You have meetings on this table." Her breathing is becoming more labored. I can see her pupils dilate. I know her better than she knows herself.

"I do. And now, I'm going to have you on this table, too." My voice is husky and my hands shake a little in anticipation. Once I have her skirt out of the way, I finally look down. She is wearing these sexy little navy blue lace boy shorts. The color next to her skin is just fucking beautiful. Too bad these panties won't last long. I'll just have to buy her new ones. Looking back into her blue eyes, I rip the panties right off of her with barely any effort at all. Leaning in I lick the shell of her ear and whisper "Oops."

I drop a kiss just behind her ear. I then trail open-mouth kisses down her jaw, her neck, and her chest. I slowly lower her upper body onto the table. The way my hands are placed on her mid and lower back causes her head to drop and her hair to cascade to the table with the most beautiful arch in her back. She's fucking stunning. I wish I had a camera to capture this precise moment. Her face has a slightly red hue to it, her eyes are closed, and her mouth is open just enough I can hear her breaths. I make sure her ass is just on the edge of the table. Once I finally have her positioned just right, I softly run my hands down her legs. When I reach her ankles, I pull them up, placing her feet flat on the table but shoulder width apart. Running my hands back to her knees, I push them apart until they are almost touching the table.

For just a brief moment, I wonder just how flexible she is. There will be time for that later. The sight in front of me is much too heady to concentrate on anything else. Bella is wide open for me. I've had her like this before, but having her like this in my office, so trusting and so mine, is such a powerful feeling. Not powerful in a "she's at my mercy" kinda way, but powerful as in "potent enough to rip me apart".

I sit back down in my seat and move it closer to my destination. There it is; her dripping wet folds and swollen clit all on display for me. I'm so close, all I have to do is stick my tongue out and I'm there. I inhale deep, letting her scent completely consume me. My eyes roll back in my head and my dick feels like it is going to bust right out of my pants.

"Edward … _PLEASE!" Fuck, I love it when she begs!_

"What is it, Baby girl? What do you want? Tell me. You know I'll give you anything." And that is the God's honest truth. I would give Bella any and every thing.

"Please! I just want you, Edward. Please, touch me." Her voice is a little strangled; the anticipation is getting to her. But that's okay, because she doesn't have to ask me twice for anything.

Using my thumbs, I separate her folds. She's so wet; I swear it almost brings a tear to my eye. I don't know why, but for just a moment I am utterly fascinated with just how wet she is. It is trickling down her opening to her ass. Some has made its way onto her inner thighs. The feeling of knowing I am the only one who can do this to her is indescribable. Deciding it's time to put us both out of our misery, I dive in, tongue first; one long, hard lick from just below the opening of her sex all the way to her clit. I hear her sharp intake of air and start working her over.

I nibble on her clit as I thrust two fingers into her, curling them up hitting that spot inside her that causes her to scream. She screams my name, loud. This is why I wanted Bree gone. No one can hear her scream.

I add a third finger as I pump in and out of her. I hear her wetness with each thrust. I can feel it when I alternate between nibbling on her clit and licking her. I am always aroused by how tight she is; like a vice. Just thinking about when it's my dick being choked and not my fingers has me ready to cum. Every time I hit her g-spot there is a fresh wave of wetness that floods my mouth. I could do this for hours. She tastes so fucking sweet; truly unique, just like the rest of her.

I take a moment and pull my head back while continuing to thrust my fingers in and out. I use my other hand to keep her clit stimulated. I plan on getting my mouth back there before she cums, because I want her to do that in my mouth. I'm not missing out on that delicacy. I just want to look at her face and body for a minute while she is in the throes of passion.

The vision before me is the thing masterpieces are made of. Her body is writhing on the table, her hips moving in sync with the thrusts from my fingers. Her head is thrown back. A single tear is sliding down her cheek which is flush. Her hands are desperately searching for something to hold onto; almost as if she's afraid she is going to come off the table. When they finally latch onto the edge of each side, she holds on so tightly her knuckles are turning white. Even with all that, it's her moans and incoherent talking that spurs me on.

"Ahhhh! Edwaaaard … please, oh please — so good— can't …"

"I know, baby. I know. Are you gonna give it to me, Bella? Are you gonna cum for me?"

She tries to speak but it gets stuck in her throat, so she nods her head furiously. I bring my face back down and begin licking and sucking on her clit.

"Ah — Aaaargh. Oh my … EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD! I LOVE YOU, PLEASE!"

Fucking music to my ears. Damn! When she screams my name it makes me growl. It makes me want to rip her fucking clothes off and fuck and mark her until we both pass out. I hum knowing the vibrations on her clit will drive her insane. As soon as I do, her tiny hands weave and latch onto my hair. This is what I want. I love when she starts to take control, letting me know exactly where she _needs_ me. I listen to her chant "please" just a little longer then decide to take her over the edge. I ease my fingers out of her. She whimpers at the loss, which is exactly what I want. I quickly replace my fingers with my tongue, shoving it in and out of her as hard as I can while rubbing tight circles on her clit. Her hips start to buck, a sure sign she is close to exploding. With my unoccupied hand, I use my arm to brace her hips down. When I feel a gush of wetness, I go in for the kill by giving her clit a hard flick and then pinch down on it. Her thighs try to close, locking my head in between them. I'm in heaven right now. She is clenching them together so tightly it's almost painful, but I love every second of it.

My mouth is fucking flooded with her sweetness as she screams until her voice gives out. Her whole body tenses for the duration of her orgasm, which I am trying to draw out by continuing to suck every drop of her I can get, moaning and humming as I do. She just tastes too good not to vocalize it in some way.

I gently stroke her to ease her down from her euphoria and I feel her body begin to go limp. I hear her saying my name over and over in a whisper as she calms. Removing my hand, I lick my fingers clean and make sure my mouth is juice free before I kiss her one last time before her legs fall limply to her side. Her chest is heaving and her eyes are closed. I stand and hover over her. While I wait for her to open her eyes, I place my hand over her heart. It is beating so fast I'm almost a little scared.

After a few more minutes, Bella's eyes flutter open and there is a lazy smile playing on her mouth. I stare into her beautiful blues and just smile back, neither of us saying a word for now. She reaches up and lovingly strokes my jaw while placing her other hand on top of mine that is still resting over her heart. I don't know how long we've been in here together, how many phone calls were missed, or what will not get finished today as a result of our rendezvous. At this particular moment, I don't give a shit. It's not every day I get visited at my office by the woman I love more than anyone or anything else on this planet. It's not every day I get served lunch by said woman. And it certainly isn't every day I get to enjoy said woman as dessert on the table I do million dollar business transactions. _So fucking worth it._

"You are, without a doubt, the most precious thing in my world," I tell her as we gaze at each other. Truer words have never been spoken. I honestly believe I would kill someone if they hurt Baby girl.

"And you are the answer to so many of my prayers, Edward Cullen. A lifetime isn't long enough for me to cherish you." Damn! She always cuts right to the heart of me.

After a few heavy kisses, I help her off the table and straighten her clothing out. Her panties are a total loss. I just grab them and shove them in my pocket, because I will most definitely not be leaving them in the trash for the cleaning crew to see. After picking up the mess I made on the floor, and wiping the table down from the mess she made because of me, Bella gets ready to head out. I question hits me then that I should have thought of when she first got in my office.

"How did you get here today?" I'm still a little nervous about her going out on her own. I nearly had a heart attack when she went to her office and left her cell phone at home. I was in a near frenzy when I finally heard the door open and shut. Seeing her so pale and shaking from her panic attack sent me into overprotective mode. I'll admit I went a little overboard with my questioning, especially when she mentioned _Jimmy_. After I calmed down, I did apologize.

I rationally know that my Bella had male friends before we met. And rationally, I know those male friends never did and never will stand a chance with Bella. But the very insecure male part of my brain, which comes up with all things stupid, loses it at the thought, mention, or sight of her with them.

"Don't worry; I had your driver bring me. And he is waiting for my call when I am ready to leave." I know she is rolling her eyes, even with her back turned to me. She can roll them all she wants; I just don't want her out on the streets of New York City alone, in case she has another panic attack. Even Jimmy said she needed to take baby steps. I really try not to come across as a controlling asshole, but I came too close to losing her. I wouldn't survive if something ever happened to her. There would be no "time heals all wounds" or "you will love again". I would simply cease to exist.

"Good." I walk to her and grab both of her hands in mine. "So where are you heading after you leave here?"

Before she answers, her cell begins to vibrate. It's in a cell phone case attached to her purse so it's within easy reach, yet she doesn't make a move to answer it. She just stares at it. This floods my mind with a hundred other questions. She has been doing this a lot the past week or so. When the phone rings, she hesitates to answer it, even if it's a text message. At times she actually looks afraid to see what it says.

I noticed something was off when we stayed in the penthouse all day and we were in the theater. She was in no hurry to put her phone back together after it fell to pieces on the floor. She insisted it was a wrong number. Later that night I was going to bring it up again, but otherwise occupied. While she slept in my arms after making her cum for the third time, I grabbed her phone off the nightstand. It was locked with a passcode. Bella has never used a passcode on her phone. I had noticed it earlier when she received another text and I handed her the phone. She brushed it off, saying a friend suggested she add a security lock in case the phone was ever stolen.

The passcode didn't stop me. After two tries, I took a leap and tried my initials. It worked. I couldn't help but smile that she used my name as her passcode. When I scrolled to her texts, they were deleted. Not all of them mind you, only the ones sent that day. And now, here we are, Bella looking apprehensive about answering her phone to see who is sending her a text.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" I knew she wasn't, but I need to see her reaction. I need to watch her face when she answers. She quickly looks at me then snaps her eyes back to the phone when it alerts to a text message.

_Uh-huh._

"Uh … no. It's probably just my friend letting me know he's at the coffee shop."

"Yeah, but shouldn't you make sure?" I'm goading her, but I need to know what the hell keeps getting her so nervous. _And yes, I caught the "he" part._

"Uh, yeah. I mean — Sure, I should check and be sure. I will. I'll check now." She is stumbling over her words.

I watch as she reaches for her cell. From the look on her face you would think she was holding her hand out to be bitten by a snake. She finally grabs it, but I notice when she opens it she takes a step back from me. _I'm not letting you out of this so easily this time._

I follow suit by taking a step forward. She notices, giving me a quick glance up, then back to the screen. When she taps it to open the message, she takes another step back. We repeat this several times and during the process I notice the color of her face pale slightly. I reach for the phone, but she is faster, hitting the delete button before I can stop her.

"Bella, what was the message?" She looks at me briefly then looks at the phone again.

"Nothing, Edward. Just one of those automated messages. My number must be on some list or something. I'll have to call and get it removed tomorrow." She throws the phone in her purse, but I catch that she has turned it off.

"Bella, your face went pale when you read that message and you can't lie. Especially not to me. Now, what was the message?"

"Edward, you are making a mountain out of a mole hill. It was just a wrong number; the same one from the other night. They just keep texting. It's no big deal."

"If it's no big deal, why did you delete the message?"

"There's just no point in keeping it when it's not meant for me." I'm not buying any of this. Something is going on, and whatever it is, it's bad enough for Bella to feel the need to lie to me about it. It's also bad enough to make Bella seem frightened every time that phone goes off. And I'm sure as fuck going to find out what it is.

"Listen, I need to get going. I'm already running a little late." She's changing the subject.

"You didn't get a chance to tell me what all you were doing when you left here."

"Well, actually I am meeting a friend for coffee … and then I thought I would go to my apartment." She says the last part hesitantly. My body stiffens as soon as she says it. I don't want her to go back to that apartment. Her home is with me. I wish she would sell the damn thing. We already had that argument when she found out her neighbors were moving out and she considered buying their unit so she could knock down some walls and make her space twice as big. Good investment — bad idea for her. Again, I'll admit I overreacted.

Only, that overreaction she doesn't know about. The unit _MAY_ have been bought before it ever went on the market and I _MAY _have been the one to buy it. Only it couldn't be traced to me directly. While Masen Publishing is my main business focus, my family has many, many business ventures. So the unit that I _MAY_ have purchased _MAY_ have been done so under a business not attached to me personally, but still family owned. So, by the time Bella inquired about the property she was informed it would not be coming on the market. She was disappointed, but she didn't dwell on it. Eventually, I'm sure she will figure it out, and I am prepared for that. It is what it is. I want Bella with me, always.

"Who are you having coffee with?" Obviously I want to know if she is just dropping by her apartment or is she is planning on staying, but in an effort to reign in the asshole in me, I start with the subject of lesser importance.

"Jimmy." _Well, fuck me._ _I should have started with the apartment._

"Oh, Jimmy, huh? Well. That's … nice." I do a piss poor job of hiding my distaste for her coffee date.

"Edward, you said you understood. We've been through this. Jimmy, Vicky, and I go back a long ways. I haven't spoken to them in a while until he found me in that alley." I grimace at the mention of the alley incident. It makes my stomach turn to even think of her huddled in a ball, scared, alone, and with no way to call me.

"I know I said I understood. And I meant it. Really." Again, I suck at hiding just how much I hate her having coffee with Freud. "Will Vicky be there, too?" At least if she were there it wouldn't be SO bad. I can't help it. I just don't trust other men around Bella. She is so completely oblivious to how men perceive her. No matter how many times I try to tell her how fucking attractive she is, she refuses to believe anyone other than me want her. She has no idea how wrong she is.

"She said she is going to try to be there. She has a patient at the hospital who just had some sort of major surgery so she is waiting around to make sure everything is stable. She's not sure if she can get away or not." _Stupid surgery. And since when did doctors care THAT much._

I take a deep breath and remind myself of how Bella reacted to the incident with Maggie, and how bad it could have gone if she weren't … well … her. No matter what Jimmy or any other man thinks or wants, she's mine just as much as I'm hers. She would never even entertain the thought.

"I'll cancel if you don't want me to go," she says in a soft voice. I look in her eyes for any sign of anger or sarcasm, but all I see is sincerity. "If it makes you uncomfortable, Edward, I can cancel. Maybe we could reschedule for a time when all four of us could get together."

And that right there is why I am going to marry this woman and hold on to her for dear life. She would willingly, and without any resentment, cancel a simple coffee date with an old friend just to make me feel better. I'm an ass.

"No, Baby girl," I give her a peck on the lips. "Go and have a good time. I know you haven't seen them in a while. And maybe Vicky will get to join you. But if you want to plan a date where the four of us do something, I'm game. Just let me know when and where." I give her a genuine smile because of the way she is beaming at me. We've not been around many people outside my family and a few of her friends since our return from Africa. I know she is dying to get a group together and do something.

"Are you sure?" She scrunches her nose when she asks me. It really is adorable.

"Positive. Just out of curiosity though, uh … about you going to your apartment. How long are you planning on being there?" I hold my breath waiting for her reply.

"You worry too much, love. I just want to go by and check on everything, collect my mail from this past week, that sorta thing."

I breathe a sigh of relief at which Bella chuckles at. I do wish she would get more of her stuff and bring it to my place. I'm not being presumptuous or chauvinistic thinking since I'm the man Bella should move her stuff to my place. Bella has told me countless times how much she loves the penthouse, which I now consider to be OUR home. When we discuss marriage, she often brings up the idea of keeping her apartment for her friends, like Jane, to use when in town. Members of my extended family could use it during the holidays as well. I just really want to move things along. I do realize, of course, the first step towards making this forever is putting that ring on her finger. That will be happening so very soon. I want it to be spontaneous and meaningful.

As she gathers her things, I tell her to leave the basket for later. I walk her to the elevator.

"If you have time I would love for you to stop by the coffee shop and meet Jimmy. I think you would really like him." She sounds so hopeful, how can I tell her no.

"Ok, I'll try my best. Hopefully I won't be here too late and I'll try to catch you before you head over to your apartment. Which coffee shop will you be at?"

"You remember the one around the corner from my building, on the corner of the block?"

"Sure, I remember."

"That's where we will be. I hope you can make it." She stands on her tip toes to give me a kiss. I go one better than that and lift her up so we are face to face and make sure to give her a kiss to last until tonight.

"I love you, Baby girl."

"I love you, too. I'll see you in a bit."

She gets on the elevator and I watch as the doors close. I head back to my office to get as much done as I can before it gets too late. I guess I really should at least talk to Jimmy before I assume the worst. It's actually kinda funny in a way. I've never been a jealous man; EVER. And it's not even so much that I am jealous over Bella, I think it's more that I'm just not ready to share her. Aside from the fact the months we have been together feels more like mere weeks, but the whole incident in Africa shook me to my core. When we returned I started feeling like everyone was trying to take her away from me. I know it's something I need to work through.

I manage to get a lot done, but the messages on Bella's phone never leave my mind. I check my watch and it's going on seven. I decide to pack it in for the day and try to catch Bella and Jimmy at the coffee shop. My driver picks me up in front of the office. As we get close to the coffee shop traffic begins to really back up. I decide just to walk the rest of the way and tell my driver, Jared, to take the rest of the night off. Bella and I can just stay at her apartment tonight. It will be a change of scenery I'm sure she will be glad to have and it will save Jared from having to fight this traffic again.

I round the corner to the coffee shop. I stop, looking to see if they are even still in here. I finally see them at a corner table. From where I am standing I can see them but they can't see me. I don't know why but I just stand there and watch them. I have every intention of meeting Jimmy, just maybe not tonight. I'm curious how he acts towards Bella without me around. You learn a lot about body language when you're in business.

So I stand and I watch. I watch every fucking move Jimmy makes. And while I try so very hard to silence the jealous asshole in me, he is a persistent fucker. The longer I stand and watch, the more my blood heats up. There are no overtly flirtatious actions— nothing to cause me to bust through the door and beat the shit out of him. It's just the little things that eat away at me. The way he leans too close, the way he touches her hand or her arm, or the way he smirks at her when she tells him something funny. The kicker for me is when he reaches over to brush some hair off of Bella's neck, placing it behind her shoulder. It may just be my opinion, the opinion of a jealous asshole, but that is too fucking intimate and he has no business doing that shit. Even Bella seems uncomfortable with the gesture and moves away from him. _That's my girl._

I still don't barge in like I would love to. For one, I know Bella can handle herself. Now if he grabbed her or made any threatening gestures, I'd beat the fuck out of him. But he hasn't, so I won't. Secondly, if I go in there now I am very liable to comment on the aforementioned hair moving, and that would surely give away the fact I have been standing at the window watching them. Jimmy will be meeting me soon enough. Every minute that passed, I felt something boiling just under the surface. I felt predatory. I felt a need to claim, to mark. So I am standing outside her building with that intention in mind. This feeling hasn't faded, not once. I want him to know she is off limits. I want everyone to know she is off limits. She's mine.

I give her enough time to get settled, and then I am on my way up. It's like I'm being driven by this desire. And I won't stop, don't think I can. My heart feels like it is beating out of my chest. I don't know if I knock, but as soon as she opens the door, I attack. I push her into the apartment, slamming the door behind me. Then I push her against the door and kiss her. It's angry, desperate, and hard. I'm hard. I don't think I've ever been this hard. But I can't help it. Today I had someone try to fuck with what's mine and watched as another man touched her. Bella may not see it, but I've seen the look in Jimmy's eyes before. It was the look of a man staring at something he wants. Happily married men don't look at other women the way he was looking at Bella. I am not having it.

"Edward…Edward what…what are you doing?" she asks trying to break away from my kiss. I won't let her. I pulled her away from the door without saying a word and pick her up, forcing her legs to wrap around my waist. When I begin to walk with her attached to me, she probably thinks I am going to try to take her to the bedroom. Not necessary. We wouldn't make it that far anyway. I lower us both to the floor, her underneath me and I hover.

"Edward…what's wrong? What are you doing?" I am kissing down her neck now. Sucking and biting as I go. She lets out a low moan the harder I suck and bite. The sound of her moan causes me to buck my erection into her center.

"OhmyGod…Edward…we can't," her resolve sounds weak as she starts to pant.

"I know. No sex. I remember," I finally answer back.

"Then what…ahhh…what are you doing?" Another moan as I drive into her again.

"I saw you tonight. I saw you with James. I was there, watching you," I am looking her in the eyes now. I want her to know how serious I am right now.

"Ok, you knew I was having coffee with him today. Why are you acting like this?" confusion written all over her face.

"You know what I saw?" I ask as I take both her hands in one of mine and hold them above her head. My grip is tight; too tight. But I can't be bothered with that shit right now.

She doesn't answer, just stares at what I am sure is the possessed look in my eyes. "What I saw was a man trying very hard to get too close to what's mine." My hand begins to roam her body, cupping and squeezing as it goes. I know she likes my hands on her. She may be confused, but her body's reaction betrays her. Her nipples harden, her pupils dilate. I moan at the thought of her arousal that is probably pooling between her thighs.

"Bella, did I ever tell you that I…DON"T…SHARE!" I punctuate the last three words with a sharp thrust of my hips into her heated core. I want her know how hard she's made me. Her eyes roll back in her head a little.

"Edward, you have nothing to worry…." I don't let her finish. I kiss her again. It's sloppy and wet.

"Oh, I'm not worried," I say in a very menacing tone, "I just want to be sure you and everybody else know exactly who you belong to."

"Edward, you know we can't do this," she says in a weak, almost fearful tone.

"Don't worry, Baby girl, we aren't going to have sex," I whisper in her ear as I trail kisses down her neck and under her ear. Her guttural moan lets me know she is just as turned on as I am. She is writhing under my touch, my possessiveness. She has no clue how possessive I am over her. No one will EVER take her from me. Competition has never bothered me, but she is different. She is everything, and no one threatens that.

My hips have picked up a rhythm of their own volition. She is meeting me thrust for thrust. She's panting. I slowly drag my hands down her body and slip it just underneath the waistband of her yoga pants.

"Can I have another taste, Baby girl? Hmm?" I ask as I continue thrusting into her. I can feel a familiar burn in my gut. I know what's coming— both of us.

Bella is so lost in the sensation of what I am doing; she just nods her head to my question. As soon as she does, my hand is inside her lacey panties and running along the insides of her delicate folds, making a quick pass by her clit. She is fucking soaked. As soon as my hand is free, I immediately bring it to my mouth and suck my fingers.

Fuuuuccckkkk! She tastes so mutherfucking good! Every time it's like I'm tasting her for the first time. My eyes drift shut at the taste.

"Is that for me angel? Is all that sweetness for me?" I latch my mouth onto hers and kiss her till we both need air.

"Who does this to you Bella? Who makes you dripping fucking wet? Answer me!" I am panting as I speak, thrusting.

"YOU DO EDWARD!" her voice is strained.

I latch onto her neck and suck again in the same spot I bit her just a few months ago. I suck and nip until I am sure there is another mark there. I release her and look her in her eyes again, which are heavy lidded and almost black.

"Do you remember where that scar came from?" She nods.

"What does that mark tell everyone?" I arch my eyebrow waiting for her to say what I want to hear most.

"That I-I belong to you," she breathes. _Good answer._

"Who sets your body and soul on fire Bella?"

"You do Edward!"

"Who does this body belong to Bella?" I add one very hard thrust to punctuate my point.

"AHH…you…you Edward!"

"Who is the only one who will EVER get to FUCK…THIS…BODY?" More thrusts and hard kisses as my voice gets louder with every word.

"You Edward! ONLY YOU — UGH — my God —YOU!" Her thrusts are becoming harder and her head is thrashing from side to side. I release her hands so I can use both of mine to pull her body closer to mine. I use one hand to prop us up while using the other to bring her upper body up with me.

Leaning into her ear I whisper "Don't forget it! I won't let you forget it. And I will let that and every other mutherfucker know it, too. Your pleasure, your pain … everything belongs to me!"

"YES —YOU —ONLY YOU EDWARD" she screams. With that I lower her back down to the floor and begin thrusting with everything in me. I know I may have a raw dick from this but fuck it. I can't fuck her like I want, so this will have to do. As I watch and feel her writhe beneath me, I can feel my climax coming like a freight train. I can see her orgasm starting as well. Her eyes are closing and I can feel her body shake.

"Give it to me Bella! Don't deny me what's mine!" As soon as the words leave my mouth she screams out in ecstasy. The second I see her face as she cums, I'm done for. I don't even give a fuck that I just came in my pants.

"You are in so much trouble, Baby girl. On our wedding night, I am gonna fuck you so hard. We are gonna make up for lost time."

As my thrusts slow and I ease her down from her orgasm, I roll off of her and drag her onto my chest. She is weak and I can move her like a ragdoll. We lay there, on her hallway floor, catching our breath. I look down into her angelic face.

"I love you. I'm the only one who can love you like this, Bella. No one is allowed." I dip my head down and give her a kiss. As I stroke her hair, she drifts off to sleep. I ease from under her, gingerly lift her, and carry her to her bedroom. I lay her down and drape a blanket over her. Grabbing a pair of pajama pants I keep here, I make quick work of getting out of my very messy pants, stripping everything else off to jump in the shower. I let the water wash away the madness of the day. I don't linger. I really just want to curl up with Bella tucked into my body and get some sleep. No sooner than I am situated in the bed and have Bella pulled tight against me, I feel my eyes droop as sleep claims me.

Two weeks have passed since Bella joined me for lunch in my office. That's really all I choose to remember about that day. It was the most important thing that happened, in my opinion. Everything after she left my office was like some kind of strange temporary madness.

I really can't believe Bella didn't yell or hit me for the way I treated her after she went to her apartment. She puts up with so much of my shit. She says it's only fair for what I have to put up with, but I don't see it that way.

I was beyond giddy when Bella packed more of her things to bring back to my place. I never even mentioned it, which made it so much better. I wasn't the only one who saw the penthouse as _OUR_ home.

We celebrated the New Year in _our_ home, just the two of us. Earlier that evening we went to a small party. We had fun, but when the ball dropped we wanted it to be just us.

I'm still keeping a close eye on her. The deal with those messages is still plaguing me. Every time I check, the messages have been erased. She tries not to react to them if I am in the same room, but occasionally she slips up and grimaces at whatever is on the screen. Asking her about them is pointless, which leads me to believe whatever those messages say is enough to set me off. My mind is conjuring up all kinds of twisted possibilities.

Just for today, I am trying to put that and all other bull shit out of my head. I've finally decided when I am going to propose. We are having a Super Bowl party soon, with all our friends and family coming to join us. I'm going to propose then. I thought of doing it in private, but why not share it with everyone we love. I'm even flying Jane in from North Carolina. No one knows I am going to propose then, they all just think it's going to be a typical Super Bowl party. It took a while to convince Jane to fly up JUST for a football game, but she finally gave in without me having to tell her any details.

I found Rachel a new agent and just as predicted, sales are going through the roof. Business is good, and not just MP. I'm trying to get things smooth enough for me to have two weeks off for our honeymoon. _Yeah, I don't want a long engagement._

I am going over a new manuscript with Liam, one of my senior editors, when my private line rings.

"Hello?" No one ever calls me on this line, so I'm a little surprised.

"Edward? Edward, it's Sue. You need to get home. NOW!" The tone of her voice terrifies me. I jump out of my seat so hard it falls backward.

"Sue, what the hell is going on? Is it Bella?" My chest tightens as I ask the question.

"Yes! I don't know what's happening. Just — Just get here, Edward! She's packing her clothes …"

I hang up the phone after I hear "packing". I don't know what the fuck is going on, but I have to get there before Bella has a chance to leave.

"Boss, are you okay?" I forgot Liam was even here.

"No! There's an emergency at home. I have to go. You'll have to handle this. I've gotta go." I'm talking so fast I'm not sure Liam catches everything I'm saying.

"No! Go! I've got everything covered here."

I rush out of my office. While waiting for the elevator I call Jared and tell him to meet me out front. As soon as I get in the car, I tell him to get me to the penthouse as fast as he can. He must sense the urgency in my tone because it seems like we are flying through the streets, yet it doesn't feel fast enough.

We get to the penthouse in half the normal time. I rush to the elevator fumbling with my key and punching the code in. The ride up seems so slow. The second the doors open, I rush to open my front door. Once inside, I am met with Bella's suitcases. What. The. Fuck.

"Bella! Bella, where are you?" She doesn't answer, but Sue comes rushing down the stairs.

"Edward, thank God you're here. I don't know what's going on. Everything was fine this morning. Next thing I know, I hear Bella crying. When I go and check on her, she is throwing things into her suitcase. She won't tell me what's wrong." I can tell Sue is upset by whatever is happening.

"Where is she?" She points upstairs. I take them two at a time and rush into our bedroom. I find Bella grabbing her things from the bathroom throwing them into an overnight bag.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Even I hear the desperation in my voice. She won't look at me.

"Bella, answer me, Baby girl! What are you doing? Why — why are you packing your stuff?" I can feel the stinging in my eyes and there is a burning sensation in my chest. She finally speaks, but she still won't look at me.

"I have to go! I have to get out of here." I hear the words, but it's like I can't make since of them.

"Why? Is it something I did? Just tell me! We can work it out, I swear. Whatever it is, I'll do whatever you want me to do! Just please, don't leave me!" The tears are streaming down my face uncontrollably. This isn't happening. This isn't happening.

"I – I just need to get out of here. I _have_ to leave. I'm sorry …"

"NO! Don't say that! You —you can't leave me! P-Please! God, please! Just tell me what I did!" _You can't leave me. I won't make it without you. PLEASE STAY!_

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I just can't stay. I – I just can't. I am so sorry. You won't ever have to see me again."

"DON'T FUCKING SAY THAT! I don't understand. Just … we can work this out. What—whatever it is." The last sentence comes out as a broken whisper. I don't even think I feel my heart beating anymore. This just can't be happening.

I reach for Bella as she heads to the closest. As soon as I do she jerks out of my grasp.

"DON'T! Please! Just … Please, let me go. I have to go."

"No! I won't let you go! Make me understand! Look me in the eyes and make me understand, because I DON'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND!"

"I can't do this. I'll send for the rest of my things later." She turns on her heel and runs out of the bedroom. I follow immediately behind her. As we make it to the bottom of the stairs, I am finally able to grab her arm.

"BELLA, look me in the face and tell me why you don't want to be with me anymore!" For a brief moment, I see unbearable pain flash across her face. _Oh God, please, Baby girl! Just tell me!_

She recovers quickly but has yet to once look me in the eyes. She jerks out of my grasp again. She reaches in her pocket and pulls out her key, placing it on the foyer table, then grabs her bags I saw when I first entered this nightmare.

"Don't! Don't do this. I'm begging you," I actually fall to my knees. I'll beg; I don't care. "Don't give me back the key. Don't leave. I love you! I know you love me! YOU LOVE ME! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

For just a moment, I swear she looks like she is going to break and tell me whatever fucked up bullshit started this hell. She opens her mouth, but she doesn't tell me.

"Goodbye Edward. I love you." She didn't think I could hear that last sentence, but I did. Before I can get off my knees and reach her, she is on the elevator and the doors are closing.

I stand there, stunned. Paralyzed. This can't really be happening, can it? I don't understand anything. It feels like my heart has been ripped out of my fucking chest and walked right out the door. Then a new feeling settles into my body. Rage. Pure, fucking rage.

I don't really know what happens next. All I know for sure is I hear Sue screaming for me to stop. Then, nothing. Just a dull roar in my ears. Soon, I hear Jasper next to me. I feel him holding my arms by my side.

"Edward! Calm down! You have to calm down!"

I struggle, but for some reason I'm exhausted. I finally go limp as Jasper helps me to a chair. When I look up, I'm in the office just off the foyer. It's destroyed. So is the foyer. Furniture thrown across the room, glass shattered everywhere, shit ripped out of the wall, books everywhere, and blood all over my hands.

"Edward, what the hell happened?"

"She's left me." It's all I can get out. Apparently, it's all I've been saying.

"Edward, listen to me. I know she left you. I need you to tell me why. Let me help you."

I lean forward, my head falling into my hands. "I don't know, I don't know, I don't know …" I keep repeating those three words like a mantra. While I'm saying them, I go over the past few weeks in my head. Did I miss something? Was it something I said? Something I didn't say? Something I didn't do? I think back to the incident with Maggie. That couldn't be it, we were fine after that. Bella even joked about it. I'm missing something. _Think, think, think …_

Jasper's cell phone goes off. He hits the 'ignore' button to quickly silence it.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" I hear myself ask the question, but my voice sounds so dead.

"No. This is more important."

Then it hits me. Like a ton of mutherfucking bricks.

THOSE FUCKING MESSAGES!

"Jasper, I need your help."

"Anything, man. You know that. But what can I do …"

"First, I need you to keep this to yourself. Don't tell anyone Bella left. Not even Alice."

"Edward, that sounds a little …"

"Crazy? Maybe it is. Maybe this has driven me over the edge. But I need your promise, Jasper. Not a word to ANYONE."

He's reluctant, but he finally agrees.

"Ok. Not a word to anyone. You said first, what's the second?"

"I need you to get transcripts of Bella's text messages from the past two months." He just stares at me with his mouth opening and closing.

"Edward. That is going to take time; especially since I have no viable reason for requesting them. Before I do something completely unethical, I need to know why the hell I should."

"Listen, I don't understand it all myself. All I know is the only thing that makes my life worth living just walked out my door and I have no fucking clue why! The ONLY strange things that have happened in the past month are messages Bella kept getting on her cell. She kept brushing them off claiming they were wrong numbers and telemarketers. She always deleted them. And now, all of a sudden, my life is a complete cluster fuck in less than twelve hours. I _NEED_ to know what those messages said and who they were from. Please, Jasper! You have to help me."

He rolls his head back, staring at the ceiling and letting out a gust of air. After a few minutes of silence he finally answers me.

"Alright, I'll get started on it as soon as I go back to the office today."

"You're saving my life here, man." I'm not exaggerating even a little bit. He knows it's the truth too. He just nods and helps me get to my feet.

After helping clean up my hands and the destruction I caused, Jasper leaves to start the process of getting the transcripts. Now, I have to wait. The problem: I won't make it so far away from Bella. I don't know what made her leave, but I know her better than anyone. She wouldn't look me in the eye and she didn't want me to touch her. She knew she couldn't honestly tell me she wanted to leave me. I have to know she is okay until I find out what the hell is going on and get her back. I know where I have to go to do that. I swear with everything in me, if I find out those texts have something to do with this, someone is as good as dead.


	15. Chapter 15

**Unbridled **

**Chapter 15**

**For Love**

**As always, love and thanks to byrd009 and Twidictedteach for your pre-reading, beta, and awesome suggestions. **

**Special shout out to Dishie for your encouraging words and helpful suggestions. If you aren't reading In Plain Sight, you have no idea what you are missing! It is incredible in every sense of the word! And her first fic Black Diamond is one of my all time favorites!**

**To my readers and reviewers, much, much love and appreciation! Please sign in so I can respond. I love replying to your awesome reviews and discussing any aspects you may be unhappy with. Your reviews help me become a better writer for you, the readers. If you read something you don't like, please just let me know in a respectful manner. Criticism is always helpful if it is sincere and constructive. Being hateful for the sake of being mean helps no one.**

**Feel free to PM me with any questions you may have. **

_**BPOV**_

It's been a month since the day I walked out of Edward's apartment, and his life. A month of emptiness and misery. His face, his voice and the words he said as I left still play on a loop in my mind. I was so close to caving in; to telling him everything. In the end though, I just couldn't do it.

Up until that day, the messages had been threatening only in the sense of too much intimate detail. They were always directed to me specifically. I had hoped if I didn't respond, whoever was sending them would just tire and go away. That never happened. The messages only became increasingly angry.

On days that are especially difficult, I try to think about the day I took Edward lunch at his office. To say I was shocked when I saw Maggie all over him would be an understatement. I knew from what Edward and Rachel had told me she was quite the man-eater. I never thought she would be that forward, but it just goes to show how desperate she can become. I never once even considered Edward had initiated or returned the kiss I caught them in.

I only ran because of the anger boiling inside of me towards her. I try to remain calm in all situations; something my grandfather instilled in me. I heard Edward yelling at her as I dropped the picnic basket I had prepared and ran for the stairwell. I just needed to get away from that woman before I did something stupid. The more I think about it, although it makes no difference now, the more I wish I had just punched that nasty smirk off her face.

I don't know for sure what was said or done after I made it to the stairwell. I do know after talking to Rachel recently over the phone that Maggie is basically in ruins. Her clients fled to other literary agents, and she has basically become pariah in the industry. A part of me feels bad for her demise; even though I know she brought it on herself. I could never truly enjoy seeing anyone's career crumble.

I remember the euphoric feeling I had after lunch, when Edward had his "dessert". The love I felt, and still feel, for him seems impossible at times; like my body just can't contain it. Even with the drama that was Maggie, that day seemed so perfect. At least it did until another message came through. I tried to ignore it; tried to brush it off. I know Edward was already suspicious, and when I didn't want to check the text I could see in his demeanor he wasn't going to let it go. I reluctantly opened it and instantly paled.

_Seems like someone really enjoyed lunch today. I can't wait until I get to enjoy dessert too._

Fear ran through me as my blood ran cold. _My God, they_ _were THAT close to us?_

I immediately deleted the message, which only caused Edward to become more suspicious. I played it off as best I could, but I seriously suck at lying. I was stupid enough to think as long as these messages were only directed towards me I would be okay; I would just learn to deal. I told Edward that I had to hurry, that Jimmy was meeting me for coffee. I could feel the tension from Edward the minute I mentioned Jimmy's name.

Edward would never demand that I not hang out with another man, especially one who has been my friend since college. But, I also knew he hated the idea. Edward is a possessive man, at least when it comes to me. I guess he was like that in any of his relationships? I hated the idea of him being upset with who I was spending time with, so I offered to cancel. I don't know why, but the offer alone seemed to calm him greatly. He told me it was fine and even said he would try to join us. I really wanted him to meet Jimmy. Jimmy was a good guy, and I thought if he just gave him a chance, Edward would really like him.

As soon as Jimmy and I sat down at the coffee shop he knew something was off. Of course he would, he's a psychiatrist. Again, I tried to play it off. I just couldn't see talking to Jimmy about something I had yet to even mention to Edward. It just seemed wrong, like emotional cheating or something. My hesitance didn't stop Jimmy from trying. When he realized he wasn't going to get anything out of me, he asked if I had talked to anyone about whatever was bothering me. When I told him no, he said I should at least confide in Edward. He knew me long enough to know I had never felt for anyone what I felt for Edward, and he said I owed it to Edward to be honest about whatever was bothering me. I knew he was right. I just had to find a way to talk to him where he wouldn't see my fear and go ballistic.

Edward never showed up at the coffee shop. I assumed he got tied up at work and I would hear from him later. Jimmy and I chatted for an hour or so. It had been a long time since we had seen each other. I was shocked to find out that he and Vicky had separated. Apparently, the night he found me in the alley, he and Vicky had met for dinner in an attempt to talk and maybe rekindle their relationship. From what he indicated, their attempts were failing miserably. It was sad to hear. Jimmy and Vicky had always seemed like the perfect couple. Trying to lighten the mood, we began to reminisce. Soon, we were laughing at some of the crazy things our group of friends had done in college. Occasionally, Jimmy would touch my hand or my arm which seemed innocent enough. But when he moved my hair off my neck, grazing his fingers against my skin as he did, I couldn't help but lean away. It just felt too awkward for anyone other than Edward to touch my hair or my neck.

I didn't linger much longer, telling Jimmy I had a manuscript I needed to go over. As soon as I made it back to my apartment, I locked my door and fell down on the couch. It seemed almost foreign to be there now. I had always loved my place, but it just no longer felt like home. Changing into something more comfortable, I decided to start sorting through my office for things I needed to handle immediately. I was knee-deep in papers and manuscripts when I heard a knock at the door.

I was relieved when I saw it was Edward. No sooner than I had turned the knob to open it, Edward burst through, slamming it shut behind him. In a move that left me dizzy, he had me pinned against the door. There was a look in his eyes I didn't recall ever seeing before. It was intense, determined, and almost possessed. His mouth and hands were moving over me so fast and hard I couldn't think straight. My protests were weak at best.

He lifted me up, forcing my legs around his waist. I began to worry where this was going. He told me he had watched me and Jimmy through the window of the café. He saw Jimmy touch my arm, my hand, my hair. In Edward's mind, Jimmy was encroaching on his territory. After a few minutes I was so lost in the sensations Edward was sending through my body, I stopped even trying to protest. We had gone from the door to the floor. My orgasm was rapidly building and the feeling blocked out all other thoughts. Edward wanted me to remember who I belonged to. I couldn't even be offended by his roguish behavior. No one has ever wanted me the way Edward does. No one had ever loved me the way he did. And I most certainly had never felt as if I belonged as much as I did when I was with Edward. I felt whole. After we both climaxed, I could barely move. I felt like jello all over. Edward easily lifted me up, took me to bed, undressed me and placed me under the covers. I was already drifting when I felt the bed dip a while later.

The next day, I decided to move a few more of my things to Edward's place. The smile on his face when I told him what I was doing was almost blinding. Since the first time Edward mentioned marriage, I had thought about where we would live. His home was the obvious choice, being that it was larger and the view from his balcony was breathtaking. His place was also perfect for children; there would be no need for expansions.

I had also decided to finally confide in Edward about the texts. He had a right to know, and I couldn't keep it from him any longer. My need to be honest with him outweighed my concern of his reaction. I decided to wait until after New Year's. I didn't want whatever those messages were to mar our holiday.

It was the most perfect New Year's I have ever had. While we spent some time with friends and family, when the ball dropped at midnight, it was just the two of us. We kissed in the New Year. It was so much more than anything I could have come up with in my head. While the texts hadn't stopped, for just that one night I was able to completely forget about them.

It wasn't until shortly after New Year's that the text messages started to get more threatening; more so than just the details they contained on my whereabouts and activities throughout a day. The texts now contained actual threats of harm. It would seem me becoming a more permanent fixture at Edward's home triggered something sinister. The messages were more insulting and I could feel the anger through the words.

_It seems you like acting like a whore now. I'll have to remember that when I finally have you where you belong. Tic Toc. It won't be long now._

That one hurt. Knowing the person sending these messages was unstable didn't make it hurt any less that he or she implied I was acting like a whore.

_You're pissing me off. You can't ignore me forever._

That one was because I had yet to respond to any of the messages. But it was the next one that put the most fear in me.

_Since you don't seem to care about your own safety, I guess I'll just have to go after what matters most to you. It would be a shame to see such a good man suffer because of your stubbornness. _

The text alone was enough to paralyze me and make my breath hitch. But not twenty minutes after the message came; a currier delivered an envelope to me at Edward's building. It was waiting for me in the lobby. When I went down to pick it up, there was no writing on it aside from my name written in marker. The letters were written in perfect print, no cursive or distinctive marks that could have given away the sender. With a sinking feeling in my stomach, I thanked the security desk and headed back upstairs.

Once I was back in the apartment, I walked into the living room to open the envelope. Sue was busy on one of the upper floors so I knew I could open it in privacy. As soon as I saw the contents, tears instantly formed and my hands began to shake.

It was photo after photo of Edward; him leaving the apartment building, him entering his car, him entering his office building, at the gym, Edward and I at dinner, and even one of Edward on our balcony looking at the city below. I flipped through what looked to be a photographic journal of a typical day for Edward. The last photo in the bunch was of Edward and I in an embrace on the balcony; Edward behind me with his arms wrapped around me and my arms covering his.

Looking into the envelope again, I found a letter. It had the same non-descript handwriting as the outside of the package.

_You've left me no choice. It would be sad to see such a vibrant man taken out before he really has a chance to live. Are you really willing to be the cause of his death? And before you even think of taking this to anyone, know it only takes a second to kill someone. As you can see, I can get to him at any time. He'll be dead before you can file a complaint or shed a tear to your precious Edward. Think about that before you do something stupid. I suggest you respond to my text. And don't bother thinking there may be DNA evidence anywhere on the envelope or contents. I'm much smarter than that. Tic Toc, Bella. I'm waiting for your reply._

The photos, envelope, and the letter all fell from my hands as I sank to my knees. I couldn't for the life of me figure out why this was happening. When I first met Edward, there was no one else who had shown even the slightest bit of interest in me. Yet, this person, who I could only assume was a man, was talking as if this was some unrequited love. No matter how fast my mind worked, I could think of no one who would be capable of this.

Sitting on Edward's living room floor, tears streaming down my face and hands trembling, I did the only thing I could think to do. I finally responded. Fumbling with my phone I typed out the only message that made sense to me to ensure Edward's safety.

_What do you want from me?_

It didn't take long to get a response.

_Ah, I see you received my letter. Did you like the photos? I'm no professional, but I think I did a pretty good job._

Was he seriously trying to chat with me as if he wasn't making my life hell? Like he hadn't just threatened the only person in my life I loved above all others?

_What the hell do you want from me? What have I ever done to you? Who are you?_

_Watch your mouth, little girl! I won't tolerate your mouth! Don't push me. You'll find out who I am soon enough. And as for what you have done to me … does torture count? I've had to stand by and watch as you live a life with another man that should be mine. I won't let it continue. He will not get you in the end. This thing between you two is going to end, by whatever means necessary. Now are you going to be a good girl and do as you're told?_

Oh, God, can this really be happening? This person is basically telling me if I don't comply, Edward will die. There's no way I can tell Edward now. This person will notice of anything changes, he seems to notice everything. And things would most definitely change if I tell Edward or go to the police. What choice do I have? I'd rather die a thousand deaths to see any harm done to Edward. And if something happened to him because of me … I know I would never survive.

_Just tell me what you want. Please._

_That's better. You really can catch more flies with honey. Now … it's quite simple. You need to leave. Leave that apartment, leave Edward, and leave any of those silly notions of a future with Edward. See how easy it is? And it is to be done today. I've watched you two long enough. I'll not stand for it another day._

I can't even have another day with him? How is any of this easy? How twisted can this man be?

_I need more time._

_NO! TODAY! Tic Toc little girl. And trust me; I'll know if you're still there. Now, get a move on it. Pack what you can in an hour. You can send for the rest of your things. _

_And what am I suppose to tell Edward? _

_I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT NAME AGAIN! And tell him whatever you have to, just get him to let go! I'm warning you now; if you don't make this a clean break he won't live to see the end of the month. Tic Toc, Bella._

I shot up from the floor and made it to the bathroom just in time to throw the contents of my stomach up. Sue heard the dry heaving I was doing after everything I had eaten was gone, but I couldn't stop the convulsions that kept hitting my stomach in waves. Of course, Sue ran into the bathroom to check on me. She was frantic asking me what was wrong and what could she do to help. _Nothing. There's nothing anyone could do to help._

Defeated and heartbroken, I asked Sue if she could please get me something to settle my stomach. I needed time to go back to the living room and gather all the evidence of what had been sent to me. As much as it killed me, I would not allow Edward's life to be put in danger for any reason. As soon as I had gathered everything together, I made it upstairs to our … Edward's room, before Sue had a chance to get back with anything for my stomach. There was nothing she could bring me that would have helped anyways.

As quickly as possible, I grabbed my suitcases out of the closet holding all my clothes. I began throwing my things in as fast as possible, not even bothering to take my clothes off the hangers. Sue walked in as I was clearing out my wardrobe. She asked me repeatedly what I was doing and what was wrong. I answered the only way I could.

"I have to leave. I have to get out of here." I don't know what else she said. I tuned everything out as I went into autopilot; grabbing things and throwing them in. After filling two suitcases full, I ran them to the foyer and set them by the front door. I just needed a few more items from the bathroom and then I could be out of here. It was when I grabbed an overnight bag to pack my toiletries that I sensed Edward enter the room. I couldn't look at him. If I did, I would shatter. I would lose my resolve. I had to keep reminding myself I was doing this for Edward. He should never be threatened just because he fell in love. It wasn't fair to him. If I had to live the rest of my life knowing he hated me for what I did, I would pay that price as long as he was alive.

When he started begging me to make him understand, to not leave him—I actually thought my heart would shatter or I my body would just collapse. Everything hurt with an intensity I had never experienced before in my life. Not even losing my family felt like this. In that moment, I really did want to die.

He followed me to the foyer, and as I grabbed my luggage to wait for the elevator doors to open, every word Edward said was like another stab to my body. When he implied this was somehow his fault, I actually faltered in my step. It was on the tip of my tongue, the reason behind my actions. But all I could think about was those last messages and the photos now stowed away in my luggage. _It would only take a second …_

The elevator finally arrived and as the doors slowly began to close, I allowed myself a final look at Edward. I wish I hadn't. That is how I remember him now; broken, wounded, confused, and angry. And all because of me. I had brought this insanity in his life. I prayed so very heard that Edward would be able to move on over time. While the thought of not being with him slaughtered me, the thought of him living his life out of danger propelled me forward.

I returned to my apartment. Where else was I going to go? Whoever this stalker was, he seemed to be able to always find me. Running seemed pointless. And, to be honest, I didn't care if he got me now. Maybe he would kill me and end my suffering, because I was sure that was the only way this pain was going to end.

So now, a month later, I simply exist. I barely leave my apartment. I go to the grocery store, I check in with my office once a week and I edit manuscripts from home. The world is just black and white for me now. Even the little things I used to find joy in seem so empty now. The one thing I still hold onto is going to St. Jude's a few times a week. Volunteering with the children still puts a smile on my face. Their courage always leaves me in complete awe. When I am spending time with the children, everything else fades away for a little while.

Surprisingly, Esme still stays in constant contact with me concerning the upcoming charity ball. I was sure once I left she would want nothing more to do with me. Instead, she acts as if nothing has happened at all between Edward and I. As far as she is concerned, it's as if we're still together. There has been no mention of what transpired. Even when we met for lunch last week she was as kind as always.

She even asked me when my schedule would ease up so I could join the family for dinner again. I found that odd, but didn't comment. I simply told her I had been so swamped, I wasn't sure when I would be able to attend another family night.

Right now, I am back in my office going over another manuscript. I have lost count of how many books I have edited these past few weeks. If my mind is occupied with work, I have less time to think about how good things were just a short while ago. At least, that is what I try to tell myself. To be perfectly honest, there is never a day, not even an hour that goes by when I don't think of Edward. Sometimes I swear I catch glimpses of him around my neighborhood, but I think it's just my mind playing tricks on me. Wishful thinking on my part.

I haven't received a text today … yet. They're coming; they always do. Of course since my return to my apartment the tone has returned to just delusional. He sends message after message sounding as if he were actually concerned about how my day went. Sometimes he even has the audacity to ask my opinion on something, like what I think or feel really matters to him. He keeps insisting we will be together soon and never forgets to remind me to keep my mouth shut. He even tries to assure me that once we are together, all this torment will be worth it; we'll be so happy together. I don't know what he is waiting for.

Edward has called so many times. He voicemails are all I have of him now. Well … those and a few t-shirts I crammed in my luggage as I left. I just needed something that smelled of him. The smell is wearing off, but it's still lingers. His voicemails are sweet torture. On the one hand, the sound of him is so comforting. Sometimes I listen to them three and four times a day just to hear his velvety, smooth voice. At the same time, the messages themselves rip me a little more every time. They fluctuate between anger, confusion, begging, and utter sincerity.

The ones that hurt the most are the ones in which he sounds like he did while we were together. Those messages always render me speechless and in tears. Like the one he left an hour ago.

"_Hey, baby girl. I just wanted to let you know Alice has your dress for the ball almost ready. She'll have to bring it over to make the final alterations, but she assures me it will be perfect! Alice being Alice, she won't even let me have a peek at it; not even the color scheme. She is going so far as to order my tux for me so we match without giving away anything. Can you believe her? Crazy, right? Anyway, I hope you're doing well. I know you're probably busy, so I'll be getting off of here. Call me, baby. I love you more and more every day. Remember that, always."_

I want so badly to run to him and beg him on my hands and knees to forgive me. I want to tell him about every twisted, delusional message and letter I've ever received from my stalker. My body aches to be in his presence. I know if he were in this room with me at this moment, I would cave. I would give anything to feel the comfort of his arms, even if it were just for a few minutes.

I'm glad today is one of my volunteer days. As soon as I leave my office, I head straight for St. Jude's. The second I walk in the doors, I feel some semblance of peace. The love of children is so unconditional and uncomplicated. For the next few hours I just focus on participating in fun little games with the children who are well enough to get out of their hospital beds. I speak at length with their families and visit some of the children who are bed ridden. So many times I have considered going back to college to earn some kind of degree that would allow me to work here, like social work. At one point I feel as if someone is watching me, but when I scan the area I don't see anyone staring so I pass it off as paranoia. I've been feeling that a lot lately in light of recent events.

I enter my apartment preparing for my nightly routine. It's the same thing every night now; I straighten up the apartment, warm up something to eat, clean my single plate once I'm done, shower, dress for bed, and crawl under my covers. Reaching under my pillow, I pull out the items that matter more to me now than anything else in this apartment; the photos of Edward sent to me the day my life stopped. I flip through them slowly even though I have each one memorized, right down to the cracks in the sidewalk and the people passing by him. I hope they will be enough to chase away my nightmares, but they rarely do. At least his face is still the last thing I see before I fall asleep.

Just as I am placing the photos back in their special place, I hear a knock on the door. My heart instantly clenches in fear as my body freezes. _Is this it? Is he finally coming for me?_

The knocking becomes more persistent. Once I am able to move, I silently make my way to the living room towards the foyer.

"Bella? Bella, its Paul. Open the damn door. I know you're home." I 'm not shocked to hear I Paul's voice. He has been trying to contact me for over two weeks now. I just don't care to talk to anyone these days.

""Bella, you can open the door or I can break it down. You know it doesn't make a difference to me." That's true, it really wouldn't.

After going through the series of locks on my door, I swing it open to find Paul leaning against the door jam with his arms crossed.

"Damn, how many locks do you have on your door? It sounds like you're opening a bank vault."

"Better safe than sorry, right? What are you doing here, Paul?" I turn to walk back into the living room as Paul closes the door.

"Well, I am really tired of you avoiding everyone. So, I figured if I just showed up and beat the door down, you would have no choice but to talk to me." When I finally turn around to look at him, Paul has plopped down in one of my armchairs.

"I don't feel like talking to anyone. There; now I've talked. Can you please leave?"

"No. Not until you tell me what the hell is going on. And don't even try to tell me it's nothing because we both know it would be a lie."

We just stare at each other for a few minutes, neither of us relenting. I really just want to go to bed. Finally, I decide to give him as little information as possible to get him to leave.

"I left Edward." He stares at me with a shocked look on his face.

"You left Edward? But why? I thought things were solid between you two."

"Things just weren't working out the way I had hoped. It wasn't fair for me to keep things going when it was only going to end badly." I am trying to keep my emotions at bay; trying to keep my voice steady.

"How would things have ended badly? That man loved you, Bella. I don't understand where you are coming from."

"Listen, it was my decision. You don't know anything about my feelings or what went on between us other than what you saw when you were at his apartment. It's over, end of story. Now, you've seen me, you've talked to me, and you got what you came for! I just want to go to bed."

He studies my face for a minute. I don't know what he is looking for, but he finally gets out of the chair. He walks over to me and hugs me in a tight embrace.

"I don't know what really happened, but I'm not going to push you either. I just don't want you to shut down. I've seen you do it before, and I can't stand the thought of you going through that again. When you're ready, you know how to reach me." I nod, burrowing my head into his chest. With one last squeeze, he releases me and takes a step back. "I love you. You know that right?"

"I know. I love you too. I'm just not ready to talk." He nods and moves towards the door. When he opens it and steps into the hall, he stops and turns back to me.

"I feel the need to say this. If being away from him makes you this miserable, then don't be away from him." I don't respond. If only it were that easy. I finally close the door and lock up. Heading back to bed, I close my eyes and just lay there until sleep finally claims me.

Waking up to my alarm, I can't help the gloom that has taken up residence in my head. Everything I do is just like the day before. All I am doing is going through the motions. I hate it. Like every other day before now, I have to force myself out of the bed. Everything is forced. It would be so easy to just give in and stay in this bed until I just fade away. As I fix a cup of coffee, I hear my phone ding, alerting me to a new text. With dread, I open it already knowing who it is going to be from.

_You're a natural with children. Can't wait until we have our own. Soon, Bella. Soon. Tic Toc._

I can't take it anymore. I'm losing my mind, and this stalker is tainting everything. I send off one last text in anger.

_I would never have your spawn, and you will never have my heart! It does now and always will belong to Edward, no matter how far apart I am from him! Fuck you! I'm waiting!_

With a scream, I throw the phone as hard as I can across the room and watch as it shatters. I'm glad it shatters. It is one less way he can get to me now. I'm sure the message I just sent will send him into a rage, but I don't care anymore. I head into work and once I am in my office I call my cell provider and cancel my contract. I'll get a prepaid phone for emergencies only. I'll email my closest friends and boss to let them know I currently don't have a cell.

For a few days I actually feel vindicated a little. I smile at the thought of my stalker's frustration at being unable to reach me. Of course, I am more aware of those around me now. I carry mace with me everywhere and I even spent the weekend learning to shoot a gun. I am now the owner of a 9mm. I hope I never have to use it, but it makes me feel a little better having it in my apartment. I haven't told anyone about the gun, except Jane. She's the one person I know I can trust with my life. She also agrees I should have one I can reach easily if someone breaks in.

The small feeling of victory I have quickly dissipates when I return home tonight. There, taped on my front door, is a note. The feeling of dread I have become so familiar with over this last month returns full force. I snatch the note off the door and pull out my mace. My door doesn't look as if any of the locks have been messed with, but I can't be sure about anything these days.

I ease the door open and silently ease inside. I hate being afraid to enter my own house. I grab the baseball bat I keep in the closet by the door and begin to switch on the lights room by room, being sure to check any and every where someone could hide. I save my bedroom for last. Once everything is checked and I am sure I am alone I finally open the letter.

_You think you're so smart, don't you? Phone or no phone, I will always be able to reach you. That text you sent was really stupid! I will get Edward Cullen out of your mind and heart no matter what it takes. If I have to fuck him out of your system, so be it. For your smart mouth, you'll be spending our first month together chained in the basement. When you learn some manners I may allow you the privilege of sunlight. Everything will be ready any day now, so you keep waiting. _

I let the paper fall to the floor. I don't react right away. I'm numb. I'm not even sure if I care what he does to me once he gets me. Suddenly, all the precautions I have taken or may take seem useless. But I still can't regret this, knowing that Edward is safe.

I don't even shower. I just strip down and throw on one of Edward's t-shirts. It's all I have to comfort me now. I don't make it to the bed. I just collapse on the floor. Then the emotions come. Gut wrenching sobs that make my whole body convulse. After a month, I finally allow myself to say aloud the name I have only kept in my head like a closely guarded treasure.

I scream Edward's name. I don't even worry about the neighbors hearing me. They moved out a couple of months ago. To my knowledge that apartment is empty. It wouldn't matter if it wasn't, I can't hold it in anymore.

"E-E-Edward! I love you so m-much! God, I – I'm so s-s-sorry!"

I can't catch my breath. I'm just rolling on the floor, finally settling into the fetal position as sobs continue to rip through me. Even through my loud sobbing and erratic breathing I hear the sound of my front door being kicked in. My emotions have taken over to the point I can't even make myself move from my position on the floor. _Maybe this will all finally be over now._ So instead of fighting it, I just wait; just like I said I would be.

I hear heavy footsteps thundering through my apartment. My back is facing my bedroom door. When I hear it slammed open with enough force to hit the wall, I don't even flinch or bother to look over. I feel myself being lifted off the floor. I close my eyes as I accept my fate.


	16. Chapter 16

**Unbridled**

**Chapter 16**

**The Descent **

**Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight related characters.**

**Thanks and love to byrd009 and Twidictedteach for your pre-reading and beta skills**

**DISHIE, I really hope you like this one! **

**An early update, so really hope you enjoy and please review.**

**TO MY AWESOME READERS AND REVIEWERS, YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! I HAVE BEEN BLOWN AWAY BY YOUR RESPONSE TO CHAPTER 14! YOU'LL NEVER KNOW HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME!**

_**EPOV**_

One month. That's how long it's been since my life descended into a new kind of hell. I've been through tough times, but no pain I have ever experienced compares to being separated from my Bella. Jasper and Sue are still the only ones who know the truth of what is going on. Jasper thinks I'm crazy for letting the rest of the family believe we are still together. Maybe I have lost my mind. I know I won't get it back until I have Bella back with me, where she belongs.

All my calls and texts have gone unanswered. I leave them anyway. It allows me t hear her voice, even if for a few brief moments, and it lets her know nothing has changed for me. All the plans we made haven't changed as far as I'm concerned; only postponed; including my intentions to ask her to marry me.

Over the past month I have become her personal body guard she doesn't even know she has; a shadow she doesn't see. For a few very dark days I actually thought perhaps there was someone else. Jasper even noted I had a psychotic glint in my eyes, whatever that means. But deep in my heart I knew it wasn't someone else. My mind was just a mess of possible scenarios, all of which were driving me mad.

One of the first things I did when Bella left was make a temporary move myself. The penthouse may have been empty of most of her things, but the memories still lingered, as well as her scent in our bedroom. I was dying to be closer to her, even if I couldn't touch her or hold her. So, like any rational man with the resources, I now occupy the apartment directly beside hers. The one I had purchased by the family's real estate holdings director; Emmett. _Who knew it would come in handy in this way?_

After weeks of following her, one thing is certain; the joy and exuberance for life and her work she had while we were together is gone. She travels to her office once a week, she goes to the store only when she absolutely has to, and she never has her friends over or meets them for lunch. In fact, the only lunch date she has had recently has been my mother to discuss the ball. I'm sure she was curious as to why my mother never mentioned what transpired between us, but maybe she thought my mother was trying not to pry. When I asked my mother how their lunch went she said it was lovely, but Bella seemed tired and a little off. _What is it, Baby girl? What has you so withdrawn?_

Just as I had figured, she still goes to St. Jude's to spend time with the children. That was the one activity I was sure she would never give up. And I'm so grateful for her time volunteering there. It's the only time I see any trace of the joy she had. Maybe it wasn't gone; maybe it was just buried by whatever the hell caused her to leave.

My days at the office were pure torture, but I forced myself to get through them as quickly as possible. On the days Bella went out, I had a mission to accomplish. I would wait for her to leave and try to make it back to the apartment at times I was positive there was no chance of us running into each other. I wasn't ready for her to know who her new neighbor was just yet. No one did for that matter.

Only Jasper knew for sure where I was staying. Sue thought I was just avoiding the apartment because I wasn't ready to face living there without Bella. Well, she was partly right on that point. I wouldn't return without Bella.

When anyone would ask me where Bella had been lately, I always made an excuse. She was away on an assignment or she was swamped with work. I didn't want to deal with any questions if anyone found out what really happened; and I certainly didn't want Bella to be swamped with questions when she was back with me.

I didn't bother to buy much of anything when I started staying in the apartment beside Bella's. The only thing occupying the space, besides me, was a mattress. I didn't even bother buying a frame; it's just a mattress on the floor pushed against the wall next to her bedroom. Literally the only thing separating me from my Bella every night, was a wall. I could actually hear her through the walls sometimes. She went through the same routines over and over again, almost as if she were running on autopilot.

Jasper and his friend at the Bureau, Sam, are still working on getting those transcripts. I was trying to be patient. I know they have other important cases to work on, but to me there was nothing more pressing. Every day I called to check in with Jasper hoping to finally hear the news I was waiting for. I know he must be getting sick of me, but he insists he understands.

Out of desperation, I called Paul a few days ago. I tried to act as if things weren't that out of place, only asking him of Bella has been acting a little out of character lately. I was surprised when he informed me she had barely spoken to him in the past few weeks. If he knew anything about her leaving, he wasn't giving it up. I mentioned she had been spending time at her apartment; maybe he could go by and see if he could cheer her up. The next day, he did indeed show up. It was after I returned from the office, so I was able to eavesdrop a little on their conversation. She admitted to Paul she had left me. He seemed stunned, but didn't mention my call to him the day before. I was grateful for that.

The next day, Jasper and I were in my joke of an apartment. I was filling him in on the things I had noticed and what had occurred with Paul when we heard Bella scream from her apartment followed by something shattering. I immediately jump off the milk crates Jasper and I had been using as chairs and head for the door. Jasper brings his arms around me, struggling to pull me back before I can turn the knob.

"Let me go, Jasper!"

"Edward, you have to stop. You can't just go busting into her apartment! You know there is no one in there with her! Be rational!"

I stopped struggling for a moment to consider what Jasper said. He was right; there was no one in her apartment with her. Knowing that did nothing to abate the need I had to go to her.

"Think, Edward! If you barge in there now, not knowing exactly what is going on, what is to stop her from running again. Only this time it could be somewhere you won't be able to find her."

Those words stop me cold. I hadn't considered that. As soon as Jasper saw the fight leave me, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Bella's number. It went straight to voicemail, but I couldn't hear her phone ring next door, which is odd because her phone is really loud. Jasper didn't bother leaving a message.

"I think that was her phone we heard shattering." I think he is trying to convince both of us.

"Jasper, I need to be sure! I need to know nothing is happening to her right now. If something happens and you and I were standing here and did nothing … I can't live with that!" I head for the door again with Jasper right behind me.

Before I could even reach out for the handle, we hear Bella's door open. I quickly look through the peephole and see Bella walk past heading for the elevator. I let out a huge sigh of relief. I can hear Jasper do the same.

The weekend passes and nothing seems any more unusual than they have been lately. Bella still isn't leaving her apartment much, although she is gone most of the day Saturday. It's probably the longest she has been out at one time since she moved back to her apartment. In a way I'm glad. It can't be good for her to be closed up in her apartment all the time. _Really? What the hell are you doing?_

Nothing causes me or Jasper greater concern than Jasper discovering Bella has purchased a permit and a hand gun. While it may have been comforting to know she scored near perfect on her gun course, Jasper is extremely concerned about _why_ she felt the need to have a gun now. The timing was odd. She leaves me with no explanation other than "I have to leave here," she is almost a recluse, and now a gun! After finding this information out, Jasper and Sam decided to put more pressure on getting those transcripts. They also thought it may be a good idea to go through her apartment, maybe there were some clues to be found. While I didn't like the idea of them going through her personal things, I can't deny I want this shit figured out as soon as possible. It's already been too long.

Jasper and Sam called me last night to let me know they will be moving in on Bella's apartment today. I took the day off. I don't plan on being in there with them, but I want to be here so I can be told immediately if anything is found, and not over the phone. Jasper and Sam wait for me to message them the minute Bella heads out of her apartment. Once I do, they keep a lookout at from the street to make sure she is actually gone before coming up. Jasper texts me to let me know they are in. Now, I just pace and wait. I am fighting hard not to go next door, but I know I have to be patient; Jasper and Sam know what they are doing.

A little over an hour passes. I am about to text Jasper, when I hear the door to the stairwell open. For a moment I panic thinking Bella is early. I walk to the door to look out my peephole. It's not Bella, but I can't tell who it is. Whoever it is has on a dark hoodie, sunglasses, and pretty average clothes. Whoever this is, they also have a bandana similar to what a biker would wear while riding, covering the lower half of his or her face.

There are only two apartments on this floor, and I know no one would be coming to mine for any reason. I watch intently as this person looks at my door, then down the hall towards the elevator. This has to be a man with the way he is built and just the general way he is carrying himself. When he is satisfied with whatever he is checking on, he slips his hands in his pocket and pulls out a pair of latex gloves.

By this point my heart is thundering. I think I may finally be getting the answers I have so desperately been waiting for. I am just praying to God, Jasper and Sam don't choose now to come out of that door. Reaching into the inside of his hoodie, mystery guy pulls out a note and attaches it to Bella's front door. As soon as it's attached, he rushes back out the way he came in. I wait a few minutes to be sure he doesn't return.

My phone buzzes and I open it to find a text from Jasper.

_DO NOT LEAVE YOUR APARTMENT! Sam is going to check the stairwell to be sure he is gone. _

At least Jasper and Sam saw him too. I hear Bella's door open, then the stairwell door. I am pacing nervously, desperate to reach out and snatch that damn note off her door, but I have to trust Jasper right now. After a few minutes I hear the stairwell door again and Jasper and Sam finally enter my apartment. I've known Jasper long enough to know the look on his face means he has some heavy shit to tell me. It's enough to make me feel the need to vomit.

"Edward, before we get into this, I think you should sit down. I need you to try and stay as calm as possible." Jasper is speaking calmly, but the look in his eyes is anything but.

"Just tell me, Jasper!" Fuck sitting down! As if sitting on a damn milk crate is going to make this go any smoother.

"First, Sam and I finally got the transcripts from Bella's cell. They go back almost two full months right up until a few days ago, when she canceled her cell service."

"When the fuck did you get them?" I'm already getting pissed. They had to have had them this morning before they went into Bella's apartment. Why the hell didn't they give them to me then?

"We received them this morning before we left the office. And before you flip the fuck out, we didn't give them to you earlier because I didn't feel you should be left alone when you read them."

"Are they that bad, Jazz?"

"They're pretty fucking twisted, Ed. But the worst part we found in her apartment, and I'm not referring to the note on the door."

Jasper then hands over a thick envelope. I walk to the kitchen counter and begin pulling the contents out.

"We went through and highlighted the texts from the only unknown number listed on her records. As you will see, they begin shortly after her return from Africa. Over time, they seem to get progressively more aggressive and detailed. She didn't respond to any of them until the day she left you and again the night before she has her service cancelled."

As I go over the messages, I'm speechless. I can feel rage begin to fill my veins. Who the fuck would do this to my baby girl? And why?

"Why? Why wouldn't she tell me?" I can't help the anger I feel knowing this was happening and she never said a word.

"The answer to that question is also in the envelope." Jasper walks over and thumbs through the transcripts. He gets to a series of photographs and hands them to me.

"We found these in her apartment along with this note."

Reading over the note and looking at all the photographs of me makes my stomach churn. Some twisted fucker convinced her I would be hurt or killed if she stayed. And while the threat should be the most prevalent thought in my mind, it's not. All I can focus on is Bella loves me. She never stopped. She didn't even want to leave me; she did it trying to protect me.

"Jasper, where did you find these photos?" I look over to him. He eyes Sam for a moment, and then reluctantly answers me.

"Under her pillow."

I stare back down at the photos and transcripts. The longer I stare, the angrier I get. All this fucking time! I stare until I can't take it anymore and shove everything off the counter. Now I wish I had furniture so I could destroy some shit. And to think that mutherfucker was just here, right outside my door, within our grasp!

"SON OF A BITCH! MUTHER FUCK!" I may not have furniture, but I have walls I can punch. I punch over and over until there are several holes in the walls and my knuckles are bloody. When Jasper and Sam finally restrain me, I demand to see the note left on her door. I'm guessing he resorted to leaving the note since she no longer has a cell. Jasper holds the note since he is wearing latex gloves, preventing any kind of contamination.

_You think you're so smart, don't you? Phone or no phone, I will always be able to reach you. That text you sent was really stupid! I will get Edward Cullen out of your mind and heart no matter what it takes. If I have to fuck him out of your system, so be it. For your smart mouth, you'll be spending our first month together chained in the basement. When you learn some manners I may allow you the privilege of sunlight. Everything will be ready any day now, so you keep waiting. _

I'll kill him.

It's not fucking fair! We should be together planning our future. Instead some sick asshole has her terrified to even talk to me. It all makes sense now; why she left me. She was afraid something would happen to me. This is such bullshit! I will make her see it for what it is; someone's sick attempt to fuck with her. And I will let her know she absolutely DOES NOT have to be concerned for my safety. Doesn't she know I would go through seven kinds of hell just to be with her? Doesn't she get it yet; how much I fucking love her? How much I need her?

I'll just show her over and over again until I have drilled it into her. This will not tear us apart! Nothing or no one is going to take her from me! Nothing! I won't allow it. And I won't allow her to put herself at risk thinking she is protecting me. She doesn't seem to realize if something ever happens to her, then I am done for anyway.

Once Jasper and Sam see I am no longer homicidal, they leave to see if they can get any leads on the phone number the messages came from. Jasper places the note back on Bella's door. If the stalker comes back and the note is gone before Bella get's home, there is really no way to know how he will react. I hate she will even have to see the damn thing, but I understand what Jasper is trying to tell me.

The more time that passes before she gets home, the angrier I become. Some sick fucker is after what belongs to me. Worse, whoever this is has her terrified, and to know she has been alone in this for weeks, is like a knife in my gut.

My God, what if he had gotten to her while I wasn't around! The thought makes me want to vomit. My mind is turning down some dark roads until I hear the elevator and notice the time. That should be Bella. The note was placed back on her door, to gauge her reaction. I listen carefully at my door as I hear her footsteps get closer. They stop just shy of her front door. I look through the peephole and see her standing there, just staring at the note. She knows who it's from without even looking.

She slowly opens it and her face pales. It takes everything in me to not rip my door open and wrap her up in my arms. Her hands are visibly shaking. But I wait. I'm not sure what I'm waiting for, but I wait. She enters her apartment, checking the hallway to make sure no one is around.

I hear the locks of her door. All the locks make sense now; she really is terrified! My God, why didn't she just come to me? She is going to learn not to keep this shit bottled up. I'll always find out what's going on when it comes to my baby girl. There are no secrets she can keep from me. And she shouldn't feel the need to hide things out of some misplaced fear for my safety. I love her more for her efforts, if it's even possible, but it's not necessary.

I go to my mattress, just on the other side of her bedroom wall. I know this is where she will come to. As if on cue, I hear her footsteps and the closing of her bedroom door. Its strange how attuned I've become to her presence and routine. But now I'll have to be aware of everyone around her. No one will be above suspicion. No one will be overlooked no matter how insignificant their interaction with her may seem. I have to keep my baby girl safe. Right after I let her know she will _NOT_ be away from me again. That is simply unacceptable.

Just as I am about to make a mental checklist of possible suspects, I am drawn out of my thoughts by the most heartbreaking sound I've ever heard. It's my baby girl, sobbing. No, not just sobbing; wailing, to the point of hyperventilating. My muscles tense as I try not to move. Everything in me is fighting to get to her.

Suddenly, I hear her choke out my name. My fucking name! And she can't breathe right. She's fucking breaking down. FUCK THIS! I jump off the bed and I'm out my door faster than I've ever moved in my life, at her door, in what seems like seconds.

I pound but I am sure with her being in her room with the door shut, and as loud as her sobs are, she probably can't hear me. What I do next— I don't even know where it comes from or how the hell I do it— but I kick that fucking door with everything in me. In the blink of an eye, the only thing keeping me from my Bella is fucking gone.

After securing the door closed as best I can, I rush into her apartment, head straight for her bedroom and enter. She is still sobbing, in the fetal position on her floor, still breathing erratically. Her back is to me and she doesn't even react to someone breaking in her door or entering her bedroom. I run to her, grab her and hold her as fucking tight as I can.

She doesn't even fight me. Her eyes are closed and she has yet to make a sound, but she suddenly inhales deeply through her nose. She must recognize my scent. She chokes out my name over and over as my grip on her tightens and I try to calm her down.

Panic sets in after a few minutes and she begins to try to push me away. _Not this time, baby girl._

"Baby, stop it! You can't push me away. You will never push me away again, do you understand me?"

"Edward, you can't be here. Y-you have to l-leave me," she sobs.

"NEVER! I am not leaving you! Calm down, baby girl, please! You are going to make yourself sick if you don't," I say calmly, rubbing my hand up and down her back in a soothing motion. I have her cradled in my lap like a child. My anger rises with my concern for her. That sick fucker has done this to my Bella. I will find him; and I will destroy him.

"Baby, I need you to try and take some deep breaths for me." She is going to pass out if I can't calm her down. Her heart is racing, I can feel it. Her breathing is still erratic and she hasn't stopped crying. I pull her away slightly so I can look into her eyes.

"Edward, y-you don't k-k-know what you're s-saying. P-P-Please leave," she pleads with me. But I am not having it.

"Baby, I know. I know! Do you understand me? I saw the note earlier. I know about the texts and the pictures. I know why you are trying to do this to us, but I won't let you. I won't let that sick fuck come between us! You don't have to be afraid; I'm here. I'll take care of you. I will protect you." I say this with conviction, because I know in my heart I will never let anything happen to us.

"Edward, I can't! If anything ever happened to you b-because of me, I couldn't l-live with that." Her voice is fading a bit and she isn't struggling as hard. She is wearing herself out.

"Baby, I promise you, nothing will happen to me. Don't you understand? I would rather die than live one more day without you. You — you are … everything … mmm … to me …" I say between kisses, which are becoming more frantic; more desperate. The instant my lips touch hers again after so long, my whole body is engulfed with desire.

I haven't been with her or touched her in a little over a month. I can't take it anymore— I have to be with her. I need that connection with her so badly. If she doesn't want this to happen she is going to have to stop me, because I can't stop myself. I clutch her to me so tightly I know I may be hurting her, but I just need her so damn bad. I am sitting on my knees, still on her bedroom floor, with her in my lap.

I haven't stopped kissing her, and when I hear her sweet moan, that settles it. This is happening; now. I pull back just enough to get a good look at her. My God she is beautiful, even after crying so hard. I only just now notice what she is wearing. She is in a pair of her favorite lace boy shorts and a t-shirt. It is so innocent and so sexy. I am so hard right now.

"I love you baby girl, so fucking much," I whisper to her as I kiss her neck, her shoulders, and her collarbone. Then slide my hands down her body and under the t-shirt. God, it feels so good to touch her again; to taste her again.

I am frantic to be inside her, as I lean her back down on the floor. In this position, I am now kneeling between her legs that are on either side of me. As my hands reach her panties, I become too impatient to pull them off, so I just rip them and toss them to the side. I rip my own shirt over my head and fumble with my pants until my cock is free. I lean over her and begin kissing her again.

"I've missed you baby. God how I've missed you! I have to feel you. I need to feel you around me," I whisper, almost afraid if I talk any louder it will disrupt what's about to happen. My lips have barely left her skin. I trail my hands up to the hem of her t-shirt.

It's only now that I notice she is wearing _MY_ t-shirt. She needed a piece of me with her. "This has to go, my love." I bring it over her head, tossing it as if it were on fire. I find it offensive; it was separating me from my Bella, and I can't have anything separating me from her now. I stare down, still in awe of just how gorgeous she is. The soft lighting from outside the room is filtering in just enough for me to be able to see all of her, but not so much as to interrupt the atmosphere of our reunion.

She reaches her hands up and caresses the muscles of my stomach, abdomen, and chest. I shiver at the contact. It's like she is re-learning each plane. The feel of her warm hands cause everything to tighten in anticipation.

Leaning forward slightly, I slide my hands underneath her lower back. Slowly, I begin to lift her up towards me as I sit back on my heels. I run my nose along her skin, as I bring her upper body to meet mine. I had almost forgotten how heady her scent is. My eyes stay closed until I am sitting straight up, her body pulled tightly to mine. When I open my eyes, I look directly into hers for the first time in too fucking long.

I slide one hand down to her ass and lift her up, allowing my cock to line up with her entrance, while my other hand wraps under her arm and over her shoulder. "We'll always be one, baby girl." With no warning I slam her down on me as I thrust up into her as hard as I can. For a few seconds, it's like a flash of bright, white light.

I scream out the instant I am fully sheathed inside her. "HOLY FUCK!"

"OH GOD … EDWARD!" The force of me impaling her literally takes her breath away. My head falls to her shoulder while I try, desperately, to reign in the beast inside me. Bella's hands have wrapped around my neck, as she holds on tight for what she knows is coming. I barely give her time to catch another breath before I start thrusting, this time without stopping.

"SHIT! You feel … so good … so good, baby. Missed you … God!" Being inside her again feels so fucking good, I feel lightheaded. I leave open-mouthed kisses everywhere I can reach. I lick and suck her neck, her lips, and her breasts.

"Ed –ward! I … OOHHH!" I take a moment to look at Bella's face. Her mouth is open, as if she is trying to say something. Her brow is furrowed and she has her eyes squeezed shut. She is beautiful and perfect and MINE! Determined to have her so lost in the sensation of me being inside her she can't even think coherently, I decide to change positions. I lay her back down, never breaking our connection.

The minute her back hits the floor, I reach down with my hands to bend her knees. Cradled between her thighs I reach forward grabbing the bottom side rail of her bed for leverage.

"Hold on, baby girl." Her arms wrap under mine, her hands latching onto my shoulders. I begin pounding into her over and over. As I pick up my pace, her legs wrap around my hips and work my pants and boxer briefs the rest of the way off. She then locks her legs around my waist, causing me to go deeper. I can feel myself bottoming out.

She tries to meet my thrusts, but I'm going impossibly fast. I still feel like I can't get deep enough. It never feels close enough. Leaning back on my knees, I pull her by her hips over my thighs. I am pulling her forcefully to me every time I push almost violently forward.

"THIS. IS. HOW. IT. SHOULD. BE." I yell out with each thrust.

"Together … suppose to be … together …" I can feel my balls slapping against her ass as I pummel into her. She is exactly how I want her to be; unable to even form a word. All I hear coming from her are deep, guttural moans and heavy breathing. She is writhing and her hands are grasping for anything. Releasing one hip, I use that hand to begin teasing her clit. I alternate between flicking and slapping it while continuing to fuck her with everything in me. All I can manage right now are grunts with every thrust.

Her moans are turning into screams as I continue to assault her clit, but when my dick hits that little rough patch inside, her eyes fly open. She is looking at me with an almost terrified look in her eyes.

"It's okay, baby girl. It feels good, doesn't it?" I thrust in hard then slowly pull out being sure to hit her spot each time now. With the hand I have been torturing her clit with, I start rubbing tight circles over it.

"E-E-Edward! PLEASE … AHHH … I-I …"

"What baby?" I can feel everything start to tense. I know she is close. This isn't the first time I have seen her afraid of a powerful orgasm.

"P-p-please … please …" Her voice is giving out on her from all the moaning and screaming. Her face is one of pure pleasure. Her whole body is shaking. I desperately need her to cum because I can't hold on much longer.

"You missed this … didn't you baby? It feels good … having me … fuck you …" I can barely talk from panting.

"Y-Y-YES! YES! YES!"

"GIVE IT TO ME BELLA! CUM ON MY DICK! NOW BELLA!" That does it. She clenches around me so hard I see fucking stars. My cock hardens and twitches before I cum fucking hard buried deep inside of Bella. My body jerks as I climax. I lean over Bella, placing my hands on either side of her head, as I continue to cum inside her. Her pussy milking my cock, makes this orgasm seem longer than any other I've ever had. I start languidly thrusting in and out of her as I finally feel myself empty everything I have into Bella.

I feel so drained of everything that I collapse on top of Bella. As I start to come down from my orgasm, I hear Bella whispering.

"I love you, I love you, I love you …" she chants over and over. There are tears spilling down her cheeks. I kiss the tears away.

"I love you so fucking much, baby girl."

As my breathing starts to resemble normal, I realize I am quickly getting hard again. I've never rebounded this fast before. I don't know where the energy is coming from, but I'm not done with Bella yet. I gently ease out of her. After a few minutes I am finally able to stand. I scoop Bella into my arms and quickly place her on the bed.

As I crawl on the bed, I take my time, kissing my way up each leg, starting at her ankle. My kisses are gentle and light as a feather. I never look away from her eyes, nor does she ever avert her gaze from mine. The higher I kiss on her body, the heavier her breathing becomes.

My cock is now fully erect and leaking again. I don't want to rush this time though. I finally have Bella back in my arms, and I intend on adoring her body. Nothing is going to tear me away from her. I won't let it.

I reach her inner thighs. I begin to trail my hands where my lips have just been. As soon as I feel her wetness on my hands, I push her legs apart. A beautiful sight is now in front of me. She is dripping wet, just for me. Only for me. Unwilling to resist, I dip my head and begin to lick her sweet juices from her inner thighs, humming every time I swallow. I feel one of Bella's hands weave it's way into my hair. I have always loved the feeling of her nails on my scalp. When my tongue finally ascends to her entrance and I push it inside, she roughly tugs my hair forward.

"Edward! Oh … feels so incredible. Please … don't stop …" her voice trails off as I lick up to her clit and suck it into my mouth. Her hips buck at the sensation.

"I've got better things for you, baby," I say, as I reluctantly pull my mouth away from her heat. As much as I love having my face buried between her thighs, my cock is about to be where my tongue just was. I plan on being buried inside Bella the rest of this night, and every night of forever.

As I continue kissing and licking up her body, I stop for just a moment to suck on her spectacular breasts. Her moans are driving me insane with need, and when she arches her back, I let out a loud groan. She is so beautiful when she is out of control and in the throes of passion. But the way she says my name, so drawn out and sounding full of desperation, is enough for me to speed up. I lick her, from the valley between her breasts all the way to her neck. I nip at her skin just behind her ear, and then soothe it with a quick pass of my tongue and a kiss. I whisper in her ear.

"I love you, my Bella. You are my greatest strength and my only weakness. I'll never let you go." She moans at my words.

Bracing most of my weight with my left hand by her head, I grab my cock with the other and begin rubbing it between her folds. I do it slowly, and for a minute, I am mesmerized by how wet she is covering me. It glistens in the small amount of light coming into the room. Her hips begin to move with each pass I make over her entrance and her clit. But I need something else from her first.

"Bella, look at me! Look me in the eyes," I demand. She has closed her eyes from the pleasure she is experiencing. Her eyes flutter open. I love her blue eyes. I could stare into them for hours.

"Tell me you missed me, Bella." I watch, as tears quickly form and spill over her eyes onto her cheeks.

She begins to nod her head furiously. "I did, Edward. I missed you so much! I couldn't breathe …" I cut her off with a deep kiss.

"Tell me you love me, Bella." Her tears are spilling faster, and with a little sob, she answers me.

"I do! I love you so much, Edward. I ache for … you … all … the time. I don't — I don't want t-to have to l-live without y-y-you." Her crying is making it difficult for her to get the words out. Every tear that falls screams of her honesty. I knew she didn't want to be away from me. I'm still rubbing my cock up and down her slit. She is so wet, it's actually dripping down my hand. My body, heart, and soul are craving her so badly right now, I am literally shaking. I'm almost delirious with my need for her. But I still need to hear her say a few more things.

"Tell me you're mine, Bella! Please, say it, baby girl," I pant out. My breathing is becoming erratic just from the anticipation.

"I am. I'm yours and only yours; forever, Edward. I don't ever want to belong to anyone else."

Hearing those words leave her mouth is one of the most beautiful things I have ever heard. Just one more thing I want to hear, now. Leaning into her ear, I kiss it gently. I then whisper the most important thing I will ever say.

"Tell me you'll marry me, Bella. Please, God, tell me you'll marry me."

She doesn't even hesitate.

"Yes …. AAAHHHHH!"

The instant that "yes" left her lips, I slammed my cock into her as hard, and as deep as I could go.

"UUUNNNGGG! FUCK, BELLA! God, I LOVE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH!" It's the only thing I can yell out. Between her saying yes and the sensation of her slick warmth, I can't think of any other words to say. I slam into her again and again. There are no more words exchanged. There is nothing left to say. Nothing else matters outside of this room, or outside of this moment. Nothing else exists as our moans, groans, incoherent babbling, and heavy panting fill her bedroom. Having the answer I was looking for, makes this time with her seem so very different.

I've known I would marry Bella since our first weekend together. I thought I would propose in a more romantic way, but there is no way it could be more intimate. She clings to me tightly as I grab the headboard to give myself more leverage as I thrust into her. Every noise she makes is a noise of pleasure and relief. Never feeling deep enough, I let go of the headboard with one hand and run it down her body, down her thigh, and to her knee. Hooking her knee with my elbow I move it until her leg is thrown over my shoulder. I then repeat the process so both legs are thrown over my shoulders.

"Oh, FUCKING YES!" Holy shit! This angle gets me so much deeper. Once I have my rhythm where I want it, I move my hands back to the headboard.

"OHHH! So deep, Edward. So— so deep! I- I-I …"

"You … what, baby …girl?" My words are coming out broken from the force of my thrusts and my panting.

"I-I-I LOVE YOOOUUUU! YEEESSSSSS!" Bella's orgasm hits fast and hard! The way she clenches around my cock is easily the most incredible thing I have ever felt. Her voice gives out from her scream and her nails are digging into my back, breaking the skin. I can feel blood trickle down my sides a little. Her eyes roll back into her head before they close completely. Her back arches off the bed as her head goes back. Seeing her like this, so fucking beautiful, and feeling her gripping my cock, does it for me. With one last powerful slam that lifts her hips off the bed, I spill into her. My thrusts are no longer under my control; with each one I grind into her.

My own release feels like it is tearing me apart, so much so I cling to Bella for dear life. My hands fall from the headboard. Her legs drop from my shoulders, falling lethargically on either side of me. I wrap my arms around her like a steel trap and bury my face into her neck.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! BELLLLLAAAA!" I don't scream her name, I roar it. When time starts to mean something to me again I realize I have been chanting Bella's name. I have no clue how long I've been doing that. Still panting, I lift my face from Bella's neck, looking at her face.

Her eyes are still closed. She is mouthing "I love you" over and over, but her voice is still gone so there is no noise coming out. Her body is limp, but the grip it has on my cock is still tight. I don't even try to pull out.

I begin to pepper her face with kisses. Her hair is wet from sweat and her head is slowly rolling from one side to the other. I reach up with a trembling hand and wipe away the hair sticking to her temple. As I continue to kiss her face, I gently hold her head with the hand I was just moving her hair with.

"Come back to me, baby. Open your eyes for me. Come on, baby girl. Come back to me." I know she is okay. Her orgasm was just so powerful it has taken a lot out of her. Shit, I'm barely able to see straight. That —that was—I don't even know how to describe it. All I am sure of, is that I just made love to and fucked my fiancé at the same time. _MY FIANCE_. I fucking love being able to say that! And soon, very soon, I will be doing the same thing to my wife.

Bella's eyes begin to flutter open.

"That's it, baby girl." I begin to stroke her sweaty, tangled hair. When her eyes open all the way, she focuses them on me.

Looking at her, I can't help but smile. It's the first real smile in a month. I finally have my Bella back. We will deal with the bullshit tomorrow, but for tonight, I'm just going to enjoy Bella being back where she belongs; in my arms. And tomorrow, she will be back in my apartment where she should have been all along and where she will be safe.

"How do you feel?" I ask her quietly, as I continue to stare and lovingly touch her hair and face.

"Unbelievable," she responds hoarsely. "And so sleepy." She is fighting to keep her eyes open. I kiss her bruised lips tenderly and with adoration.

"Sleep, baby girl. You're safe. I'm here. I love you," I say as I kiss her lips, her chin, her jaw, and her neck. I just can't seem to stop myself from kissing her anywhere I can easily reach.

As her eyes finally close and she begins to drift off, she whispers. "I love you, Edward. So much."

I refuse to move much from my position, but I also don't want to suffocate her while she sleeps. I shift slightly, laying my head on her chest, just under her chin. I drape my left arm over her upper body and shift my left leg so it is lying over her right one. I never slip out of her body, and I don't plan on it. The ache that has plagued me for the last month is finally sated and I'm not ready to be separated from her. For the first time in what seems like forever, my body and heart are relaxed as I welcome the sleep that claims me quickly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Unbridled**

**Chapter 17**

**Swing Dancing and Road Trips**

**Huge thanks to byrd009, Twidictedteach and Dishie for all of your wicked pre-reading and beta skills!**

**Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight characters.**

_**BPOV**_

I'm warm, very comfortable, and _very _sore. I'm starting to realize I am not on my mattress. I don't really want to wake up, but I feel a familiar hand rubbing up and down my thigh.

"I know you're awake this time," I hear a gravelly voice say. I can _hear_ the grin as he speaks.

"Mmm, I don't think I'm ready to wake up." I still haven't opened my eyes.

"Well, baby girl, I am perfectly content staying here all day holding you. But, I think you may need to eat to get a little strength back." His hand travels up my side all the way to my face. He begins tracing my lips with his fingertips. I press a gentle kiss to the pad of his fingers as I let my eyes flutter open.

It's totally unfair just how utterly beautiful Edward is in the mornings.

"Hi," I say as a smile breaks out on my face.

"Hey, baby girl." His grin is breathtaking. He pulls me up slightly as he dips his head to give me a very tender, lingering kiss.

"How long have you been awake?" Our faces are still close enough I can feel his breath fan across my face. _Always minty fresh._

"Um … a while." He has returned to tracing my face with his forefinger. He is looking at me as if he just found the most precious treasure on the planet. I finally look down enough to notice Edward has me in his lap, cradling me like a child almost.

"What time is it?" The sun is up, but I have no clue how late in the morning it is.

"Two."

"TWO? Like, two in the afternoon?" I _never_ sleep this late.

"Yep." He answers so nonchalantly, like I haven't just slept half the day away.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"When you didn't even stir after I picked you up to hold you, I figured you were worn out and needed to sleep. You must have overdone it yesterday." A smirk tugs at his lips.

"Oh, I must have overdone it? It would have nothing to do with you waking me up to make nice— twice." I'm biting my bottom lip to stop the laughter threatening to bubble out.

"You're lucky I stopped at four rounds," he growls as he moves to lay me flat on the bed and hover over me. "Are you terribly sore?"

"Not terribly. But I am a little." I wince a little when I try to stretch under Edward. He arches one of his perfect eyebrows at me.

"Okay, maybe more than a little."

"I thought so. Why don't we shower and then go to lunch?"

"Sounds good to me. But, Edward … we need to …" Edward cuts me off with a kiss.

"We'll talk later. Unless you want to talk about that very binding contract you entered into last night." He begins rubbing my ring finger between his thumb and forefinger. I decide to mess with him a little.

"What contract?" I try to innocently bat my eyelashes, but the way I am pressing my lips together is giving me away.

"Uh – uh, Miss Swan. I believe you are very aware of what contract I am speaking of. In fact, I think it's time to make it official for all to see." He gives me a quick peck on the lips and hops out of the bed. I can tell his has been up already because he has his boxer briefs on. He reaches down and grabs his pants, digging into his pants pockets. With a closed hand, he comes back to the bed, but instead of getting into it. He sits me up and pulls me gently to the edge. My breath catches and my eyes begin to sting as I watch him drop to one knee in front of me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you to insanity and beyond. The night I met you in that bar was the single most important moment of my life. That moment altered my life course, forever. There is no scenario I can see for my future that doesn't have you in it. I refuse to be without you. Would you make my future possible by being my wife? Will you marry me?"

He slides the ring on my finger, but I don't look at it. All I see is Edward. Tears are falling down my cheek as I nod my head frantically.

"I will! I love you so much, Edward!" I leap into his arms and cling to him. He grips me tightly, whispering his love for me in my ear. I begin to pepper his face with kisses.

When I finally reach his lips, I become the aggressive one by shoving my tongue into his mouth. He lets out a groan as our tongues slide against each other, tasting and memorizing one another's mouth.

Edward pulls away from me and places his forehead to mine. "If you weren't sore I would totally be fucking you right now."

I'm so caught up in the moment I say the first thing in my head. "I don't care. Do it anyway." I am shamelessly rubbing myself against Edward's erection.

"Hmm, God, baby. You have no idea how much I want to! But I'm not going to risk hurting you." He places his hands on my hip and slows down my movements. I know he's right. I pull back just far enough so I can look into his eyes.

"What do you think of your ring, baby?" His eyes are glistening.

"It's beautiful," I whisper, never taking my eyes off his. He begins to chuckle.

"You need to actually look at the ring to be able to say that, baby girl." He pulls my hand from around his neck and holds it where I can get a good look at the ring. Finally, after another minute or so, I tear my eyes away. I glance at it quickly so I can get back to ogling my fiancé. I end up doing a double take. My eyes go as wide as saucers.

"Oh my God! Edward! This ring is huge!" I was not expecting a ring like this. It looks antique, and enormous. Edward laughs at my obvious shock.

"Edward! This ring is … my God, it's just … it's beautiful. I don't even know what to say." I am breathless and in awe just looking at this ring; a ring that will be in the same spot for the rest of my life.

Kissing the ring, he then tells me its history. "This ring belonged to my great grandmother. She and my great grandfather lived in Italy all their lives. They were rather wealthy, I guess you could say. After her passing, my great grandmother passed this down to my grandmother, who then passed it to me. She held onto it until recently."

"When did she give this to you?"

"The day I told her about you was the day she knew I would need it. She gave it to my parents just before Thanksgiving, and they gave it to me the night you met everyone."

To say my emotions were getting the better of me would be an understatement. I can't seem to stop crying.

"Don't cry, baby girl. You know it breaks my heart when you cry." Edward is wiping the tears from my face and giving me light kisses on my lips.

"These are beyond happy tears, mo anam cara."

I look up to see Edward staring at me curiously.

"What?"

"What did you just say?" His eyes are getting darker. It takes me a second, but it finally dawns on me what I have said.

"Mo anam cara," I lean in and whisper into his ear. I feel him shudder slightly as my breath tickles his ear. "It's Irish for 'my soulmate'." I often heard my grandfather use the term of endearment when speaking of my grandmother. Both their families were from Ireland, they were first generation immigrants.

I'm not sure why, but hearing this causes an instant reaction from Edward. He stands with me still attached to him and falls to the bed, me underneath him. He pins my hands on either side of my head. He looks a little like an animal.

"THAT! Is the Sexiest! Fucking! Thing! I have ever heard!" He attacks my lips almost brutally in between his words. He begins to grind into me and it feels so good I can't help but moan. Suddenly, Edward pushes off of me and stands from the bed.

"What? What's wrong?" I ask, out of breath already.

"I said I wasn't going to do this. You need time to heal a little."

"I'm feeling better now," I say a little seductively as I rise to my knees.

Edward stalks towards me. "Oh do you now," he says in a husky tone with a smirk on his face as he reaches for me. His hand is almost on me when he suddenly jerks it back. "NO! We can't. I know what you're doing! It's not gonna work. I'm going to take a shower, and you are going to take a shower, and we will do it separately to be safe. Yeah, that makes sense. Separate showers."

I giggle as Edward paces the floor settling our shower schedule out loud to himself. I finally get out of the bed, but my legs and inner thighs are a little more sensitive than I first thought. I stumble a little and Edward wraps his arm around my waist.

"You okay, baby? You need to take it easy. I'm sorry I was a little less than gentle last night."

"I'm not. Last night — last night was so incredible for me, Edward. Not because of the sex … well not just because of the sex. Last night was the first night in a month I actually felt safe. I actually slept! I haven't done had a decent night sleep since I left you."

"Don't talk about that," Edward snaps suddenly. The tone and volume of his voice startle me so much I actually flinch a little. He notices and immediately apologizes.

"I'm sorry, baby girl. I didn't mean to snap at you." He wraps his other arm around me pulls me tightly against his body, burrowing his face into the crook of my neck. I know why he reacted this way, but eventually we are going to have to talk about this.

"Edward, we are going to have to discuss what happened."

His arms tighten around me. "I know. Not now, though. We'll talk about it after we get home tonight."

"Okay, later. I'm going to head to the shower. I should be ready in about half an hour." I give him a kiss and turn for the bathroom. The hot water from the shower helps my muscles a good deal. I finish, wrapping a towel around me and head out into the bedroom to dress.

As I go to my dresser to pull out my bra and panties, I find the top drawer empty. Opening the remaining drawers, I find them the same way. I walk to my closest and find it empty as well. I decide to go ask Edward where my clothes are. He showered in the guest bathroom, so I head down the hallway to find him. He is already out of the shower. I can hear him in the kitchen. As I make my way to find him, I walk into the living room to find all my suitcases and overnight bags sitting in the middle of the floor.

"Edward?" He has his back to me as he is making a cup of coffee.

"Hmm?" He doesn't even turn around, so he must have an idea what I am going to ask about.

"Why are all my clothes packed and in the living room?" I can't say I am really that shocked. Edward finally turns around and faces me.

"Oh. That. Well, I thought I would help you out, especially seeing as how you are so sore today."

"Just exactly how long were you awake before I finally got up?"

"A while."

"Yeah, you said that already. How long is 'a while'?"

"Maybe a few hours."

"And to pass your time you decided to pack all my things?"

"Basically. I decided to pack all your clothes and any items you may need in the immediate future. Emmett and Jasper can help me pack the rest and do whatever you want with your furniture."

"Wow. I guess you've just thought of everything, haven't you?" I'm slightly amused at the moment.

"Pretty much. Oh, and I sat you something to wear for today out on your bed." Laughing, I turn and head back for the bedroom. Edward isn't wasting any time getting me out of my apartment. I think it is from equal parts excitement and fear.

My clothes are on the bed, just as Edward said. I didn't even glance at the bed before I left the bedroom. I have to admit, I love the outfit he picked out for me. He also did a good, if not somewhat naughty, job of picking my bra and panties.

When I finish my hair and put on a little light makeup, I finally join Edward again in the living room. He is at the breakfast bar reading a paper. I pour myself a cup of coffee and wait for him to finish. He finally puts the paper down and looks up. He grins as he looks me up and down.

"Come around the counter, baby." As I walk around the bar, he turns in his chair. He is still looking over his handy work when he notices my shoes.

"Have mercy! You look fucking good in everything!" He wraps his hand around my waist and pulls me between his legs. Opening the blazer I am wearing, he moves it just far enough for him to kiss my collar bone from one side to the other.

"You're just saying that because you picked this out." I murmur more than anything because the feel of his lips against my skin is very distracting.

"No, I'm saying it because it is the absolute truth. But I think I did a rather good job picking your outfit." The smile on his face lets me know he is rather proud of himself.

"So what exactly did you have in mind for today?" I wrap my arms around Edward's neck and lay my head on his shoulder. He pulls my body into his and we just enjoy our embrace for a few minutes.

"I was thinking breakfast. Then I want to add you to my cell phone plan and get your things all put away at the penthouse." He turns his face into my hair and inhales deeply. "God, I've missed your smell. You always smell so good." He runs his fingers through my hair as he speaks.

"If you keep rubbing my head I'm going to fall asleep again," I say, chuckling as I pull my head off his shoulder.

"We can't have that, now, can we? We have things to do today."

"Such as?" I'm curious what he seems to have scheduled for us today.

"First, we are going to get lunch. We also have to drop your things off at the apartment. I want to talk to Jasper about your unwanted admirer, and then I am taking you on a date!"

"Oh really? And where will this date be?" A date sounds so nice. I know we still have things to hash out, but just one night of not worrying about anything sounds heavenly.

"I am taking you swing dancing!" is excitement is almost contagious.

"Swing dancing? Oh my God, I didn't even know there was a place to do that here." I learned some swing dancing when I was in college, as well as how to shag. I mean, come on, shagging is South Carolina's state dance. "But I don't really have a dress made for swing dancing."

"Perfect! You can go shopping while I take care of a few other errands. Are you ready to go?" He is an eager beaver today.

"Sure, I guess I have everything I'll need from here.""

"Of course you do. I packed so you won't have to come back here for anything. Like I said, Emmett, Jasper, and my dad will help get the rest of your things. All you need to do is decide where you want it; at our place or in storage."

When I hear him say "our place" my tell tale blush graces my face. Sometimes I really hate the fact I blush so easily.

"What's that beautiful blush for, baby girl," Edward asks as he brushes the back of his knuckles across my face.

"Nothing. It's silly." I turn my head in an attempt to avoid his gaze. I feel kinda ridiculous blushing over something so trivial as one little phrase.

"Come on … tell me what you were thinking?" He pokes me in my side, knowing I giggle every time he does it.

"I was just thinking — it was just—hearing you say 'our place' was really nice." I look down at my shoes now, feeling beyond silly. I don't look up until I feel Edward's finger lift my chin.

"It's been _our_ place since the first weekend you spent there. I couldn't stand to be there without you." He leans down and gives me a chaste kiss. "Now, let's get this party started! Grab the smallest suitcases and bags and I will get the rest."

With luggage in hand, we head for the door. As Edward opens the door, I notice for the first time he has no shoes or socks on.

"Edward, why are you barefoot?"

He looks down, as if now only realizing this fact for himself. When he looks back up, he stares at me with a somewhat lost look on his face.

"Uh … yeah, my shoes. I should have those. Um— well see, the thing is I … I …" It's not that difficult a question, so I'm not sure why he is fumbling over the answer.

"Edward? What is it? Where are your shoes?"

"Okay. Well, see, I may have forgotten to put any on when I was trying to get to you."

"Edward, don't tell me you drove all the way over here with bare feet!"

"Well … I didn't drive," he responds, still being invasive.

"Wait … why were you trying so desperately to get to me?" It just registered to me what he said.

"Baby girl, you were upset. I wasn't going to leave you alone!" He tone is final and incredulous.

"How did you know I was upset?" He freezes, and his face has a look that tells me he made a slip.

"Edward, what is going on?" My voice is a little more demanding now.

With a sigh, Edward walks into the hallway, motioning his head for me to follow. We shut the door as best we can. Edward told me earlier he had made a call for someone to replace the door. I think he is heading for the elevator, but he stops at the apartment door next to mine, sitting my luggage down in front of it. I follow suit and set the luggage in my hands and the bags on my shoulders down.

Edward faces the door for a few minutes before abruptly turning to me, grabbing my hands and holding them tightly.

"You know how much I love you, right?" He has a very intense look in his eyes as he is asking me.

"I know. Edward, what is going on? You're kind of freaking me out here," I say with a nervous chuckle.

Letting go of one of my hands, but still grasping the other tightly, he turns and opens the door. When he starts to walk in, I pull him back.

"Edward, we can't just walk into strangers' apartments."I am now officially confused.

"Trust me; it will be okay with the owner." He then proceeds to pull me in and close the door. The first thing I notice is the apartment is empty. I just assumed when the apartment was bought so quickly after the previous owners moved, this place would be put to use immediately_._

"I don't understand what we are doing in here," I tell Edward as we walk further into the living room.

"Well, you asked how I knew you were upset."

"Yeah, but what does …" A thought popped in my head that cut my sentence off immediately. He can't be saying what I think he is saying.

"I told you I couldn't stand our home without you." His eyes are imploring me to understand.

"Edward, don't tell me … you've … you've been staying …" He cuts me off.

"Yes, Bella. I've been staying in this apartment. Since a few days after you left me." I take my hand from his and stare in disbelief. Without saying a word to him, I begin to walk around the desolate apartment. There is no television, no tables, no chairs, and none of the common comforts of home. Walking into the bedroom, I see a lone mattress pressed against the wall. While staring at it, I realize his mattress is just on the other side of my bedroom. _So close all this time._ Edward interprets my silence as a bad thing and begins to ramble.

"Baby girl, I couldn't do it. There was so much if you that still lingered in our place it physically hurt to be there. I hated being so far away from you. I know I shouldn't have done it, Bella, but I was losing my mind without you! I just wanted to know you were close. I wanted to see you every day, even if you didn't see me. And I know it sounds insane, but it is what it is. I can't help how much I love you. Say something, please!"

I've been stuck the whole time he has been talking. He moved into an apartment just to be near me. There is nothing even comforting about this apartment, with the exception of the mattress. All I can think is that I am the reason he felt driven to do this. For the thousandth time since yesterday, tears stream down my face. Without turning to face him, I finally speak.

"Why is there only a mattress here?" I try to speak low so my voice doesn't betray me.

"I didn't need anything else. At least, nothing I could buy."

"This couldn't have been comfortable." I feel him directly behind me now as he runs his hands up my arms, slowly.

"The only thing that could comfort me was in the apartment next door," he whispers against the shell of my ear as his hands grasp my shoulders and turn me around.

"Please don't cry, baby girl." He wipes my tears away with his thumb as he gently cradles my face between his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. So very, very sorry," I reply shakily.

He shakes his head. "No, baby. You don't have to be sorry. You did what you thought was the right thing."

"How are you not mad at me? You should hate me." I tell him as my tears still silently fall.

"I could NEVER hate you. You need to accept that. Nothing you could ever do could cause me to hate you. As far as being mad, I'll be honest. I'm mad as hell. But we will discuss that and work it out later. Today, I just really want to enjoy having a heart beat again."

I nod my head in agreement.

"So who owns this place now? When I inquired about this apartment, the realtor said the buyer asked to remain anonymous."

Edward gets a sheepish look on his face. "Technically, it is owned by a foundation called 'The Landing'." I eye him suspiciously due to the way he used the term "technically".

"And who runs this foundation?"

"Well, a board runs it, but it may be a board headed by my brother." He scrunches his nose when he answers; I guess waiting for some kind of bad reaction from me.

"So let me get this straight. Your brother's foundation bought the apartment next mine. The same apartment I considered purchasing to expand my apartment. Is that right?"

"Um—yes. That would be an accurate account of the facts."

"When exactly did Emmett buy this apartment?"

Edward hesitates before he answers.

"When, Edward?"

"He bought it a few days after you told me it was going to be on the market." He says it kinda fast, like maybe I wouldn't catch what he was saying.

"After I told you what I was thinking?"

"That would be correct." He stares at me again, guardedly. I decide to let him stew a moment. I look slowly around the room again.

"Are you going to tell me why, exactly, you had Emmett do that? Does Emmett know why he did it?"

"Yes, Emmett knows he bought it before you had a chance to bid on it. And I think the answer as to why I asked him to is rather obvious."

"I want to hear you say it, out loud, Edward." Sighing, he lets go of my hands and tugs at his hair.

"Okay, look … when you started feeling better, which I was ecstatic about, I was terrified of the thought of you leaving. I knew you wanted this place to make yours bigger. But I didn't see the true need. You love our place! And I don't want to be there without you! So, I had Emmett buy this place to block you. That way, you would be more inclined to stay with me if you weren't satisfied with your apartment."

"What if none of this had happened, and I had moved back to my place? Would you have sabotaged it somehow to make sure I had to leave it?"

Edward looks back to me when I ask this, but he does not answer. I am pretty sure I have my answer.

"You would have done all that? Just so I would live with you?"

"I'd do anything to be with you, Bella. And I do mean ANYTHING." The menacing tone his voice takes on sends a chill down my spine. He doesn't scare me, because I know he would rather die than hurt me, but sometimes his intensity stuns me.

"So what are you going to do with this place now that you will no longer need it as a stakeout point?" I try to lighten the mood a smidge.

"I don't really know. Emmett hasn't really had time to consider it but I told him I would let him know soon what it should be used for." As Edward is speaking, an idea has formed in my head. I think I have the perfect plan for this apartment and mine as well. _I wonder if Emmett would go for it?_

I begin to walk through the apartment once again, the idea becoming more solid as I do. This place is pretty much identical to mine. There are no major damages which I can see; it seems to have been well taken care of. I am lost in my thoughts when Edward wraps his arms around my waist from behind.

"What are you thinking, baby girl?" He nuzzles my neck and then buries his nose into my hair. _Why does he love to smell my hair so much?_ "Mmmm … you're hair always smells so good. I love to smell it."

"I can tell," I say with a laugh.

"So what is going on in that beautiful head of yours, baby?" He begins to sway us back and forth slightly. I've missed this so much I feel like crying again.

"I don't know if Emmett would agree to what I have in mind." Edward barks out a laugh when I say that.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, please! Baby girl, you have Em wrapped around that teeny, tiny pinky finger of yours! If you asked him for his wallet, the keys to his car, and a kidney, he would give it to you without asking a single question! The only other person he acts like that towards is Rose!" Ok, I have to giggle at that. Em and I are close. He looks out for me like Jake would if he were still alive. He even does a better job than Paul. And I love my bear!

"I was actually kinda thinking of something we could do with this apartment and my old one."

I'm startled at how quickly Edward spins me around, smashing his mouth to mine. I can't help the moans, although some of them are from shock at the extreme passion of this kiss. Edward fists a handful of my hair into one hand while gripping the back of my jacket with the other. I am pressed impossibly close to him. Any closer and I feel like I would sink into his skin. He bites my bottom lip, pulling it slightly, before plunging his tongue into my mouth. If he doesn't let up soon, I may actually pass out from kissing.

"I should fuck you for that," he growls, finally giving me a chance to take in a deep, lungful of much needed air. He goes from my lips to my neck, where he sucks on it almost brutally. I'm turning into a moaning mess!

"For … for what?" I am trying to speak in between pants. He takes his time answering, never loosening his grip on my hair or my jacket. The spot he is sucking is becoming a little painful. Just as I am about to speak, he stops. He must be satisfied with what he has done, leaving a mark no doubt. _His mark._

"For calling it your 'old' apartment. It sounds so damn sexy when you say that! Tell me — tell me where we are going after we eat lunch! I wanna hear you say it!" I would have never expected this kind of reaction from uttering just a few words to him. But now knowing what he wants to hear, I lean in close and pull his ear down to my mouth.

"After we have lunch, I would love it if you finally took me back to _OUR_ home," I whisper before lightly licking the outside shell of his ear. I thought that would cause a reaction; and boy did it ever. He plants his hands on my ass and lifts me up, walking backwards until my back slams against a wall.,

"That's right, baby girl. OUR. FUCKING. HOME!" He thrusts his erection into my denim covered center to emphasize the last three words. Even with clothes on, it feels incredible. He attacks my lips again. With the force he is using, I feel as if I may have bruises there tomorrow— but what wonderful way to get bruised.

Knowing we are losing daylight, and dreading that I still have to go shopping for anything, I reluctantly push Edward slightly, breaking our kiss.

"Edward, baby … mmm … Edward … we have … mmm …we have to go." I try to speak in between kisses, but he is making this very difficult. Kissing Edward has always been one of the greatest experiences of my life. I could kiss him all day, and I have missed his kisses so much. One kiss from Edward tells me everything I need to know. He loves me more than anyone or anything. I'm safe with him, he won't give me up, and he wants to take care of me.

Finally realizing I'm right about the time, Edward slows his movements. When he places his forehead to mine, he takes deep breaths to calm himself down.

"You're right. It's already late, and we do have things to get done."

"What time should I be ready by tonight?" I begin to run my fingernails through his gloriously unruly hair.

"I was thinking around eight or nine. So how about meeting in the middle, say eight thirty?"

"That sounds perfect. It will give me enough time to find a dress and make myself presentable." Edward pulls his head back and gives me a smile that could melt snow.

"You're so far beyond presentable. You're sinful. Creatures like you are dangerous in crowds. If it were completely up to me, you would be in our home, in our bed always: waiting for me. No man would get the chance to lay eyes on my beautiful baby girl." He brushes some loose hair from my face in such a reverent manner it almost causes me to tear up. He then lightly brushes his lips against mine. "Let's go, baby." He finally locates his shoes and socks and slips them on. He grabs my hand and leads me back to the hallway.

After locking his door, we grab my things and make our way to the parking garage. He holds tight to my hand the entire way to the restaurant, letting go just long enough to get out of the car and rushing to my side before the valet has a chance to open my door.

As Edward offers his hand to help me out, I look down to grab my purse. When I look back up, Edward is glaring at the valet, who seems to be leering at me. I squeeze Edward's hand to divert his attention. Only a second passes before he squeezes my hand back and looks to me. I exit the car and walk ahead of Edward into the restaurant. Unfortunately, the valet can't wait for Edward to get inside before making a crude comment.

"I bet the front is just as tight as the back on that one," I can hear him say to a fellow valet. _Idiot! _It's pointless to hope Edward didn't hear that. Before I can even utter a word, Edward has let go of my hand and has the valet pushed against the car, holding him by his neck. I run over and try prying his hand from the man's throat.

"What the fuck did you say?" Edward is right in the valet's face and is taking in an eerily calm tone. His eyes are anything BUT calm.

"Chill out, man! It was a compliment." That is not helping this guy's case at all. Edward towers over him and is considerably more muscular. Edward works out nearly every day, or at least he did before I left.

"Edward, it's not worth it, baby. Please, let's just go in and have a nice, quiet lunch." I am pleading with Edward to let this go. There are a few people gathering to watch the little scene playing out. "Come on … please, baby." I place my hand on his arm, and it's like doing so flips a switch. He immediately looks at where my hand touches his arm and you can visibly see his muscles relax and his face soften. He nods his head. But before letting go of the creepy valet, Edward leans in and gives him a warning.

"You keep anything you think about my wife to yourself; even if you do consider it to be a 'compliment'. If you so much as look at her wrong, I'll beat the ever living shit out of you. Understand?" The valet doesn't answer fast enough Edward. He slams him back against the car. "Do! You! Understand," he yells at him.

"Fine! Shit!" The valet finally answers and Edward lets him go.

"Come on, baby girl. We're going somewhere else." Edward takes me by the waist and practically lifts me into the car, fastening my seat belt. He stalks to his side, never taking his eyes off the valet. I have the very distinct feeling this has nothing to do with the comment the valet made, but everything to do with all the other drama surrounding us; specifically me.

I don't say anything for a few minutes after Edward takes off from the parking lot. I'm not even sure what to say. I can feel the tension rolling off of him. Finally, I reach a trembling hand over to Edward and lay it on top of his right hand. He is gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles are turning white. I kinda want to ask him about the "my wife" comment, but I know now is not the time.

"Edward, baby, are you okay?" I speak softly but still audibly. He nods his head once.

"Just … I don't know —just talk to me. Just keep talking." I can tell Edward is struggling with something; I'm just not sure what it is. Rage? Fear? Paranoia? Desperate to get rid of the dark cloud over him right now, I use the same words he used on me once upon a time.

"I do not eat green eggs and ham! I do not eat them Sam I am!" Edward finally glances over at me. I don't know if it's the phrase I used or the serious expression on my face as if what I just said was important information, but he cracks. Shaking his head, laughter begins to bubble out of him. I join in, recalling how stunned I was when he used Dr. Seuss on me, stopping me in my tracks.

"God, I love you so much, Bella. No one calms me like you do." He leans over and gives me a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'm glad I could help. So where shall we eat now?" I'll talk about his reaction to the valet later, when we discuss everything else.

"How about that Italian restaurant you love so much, Eataly? We can eat and then pick up a few things in the market while we're there."

"Oh, that sounds fantastic! Let's definitely do that!" Edward laughs at my enthusiasm. Italian food is like an addiction to me. I must have it at least twice a week. I love to cook it too!

Almost an hour later we are finally seated and waiting for our orders.

"I almost forgot, baby girl. You never told me what your idea was for the two apartments," Edward reminds me as he takes a sip of wine.

"Ah! Thank you for reminding me! Okay, so I was thinking that both apartments are owned outright, yeah?" Edward nods his affirmation.

"So, why not use the apartments to help single parents trying to get on their feet. I see so many families at the shelters I volunteer at, some of which are single parent families. What if we used the apartments as a type of halfway house for those families? I know it will only be two families at a time, but it's a start right? We could furnish the one Em purchased, leave the furniture in mine and that way they are move in ready. We could start with the families who have been homeless the longest. Alice could help the parent with some business appropriate clothing and clothing for the children. Maybe we could work out some kind of scholarship or work-study program with one of the technical colleges.

The families can stay in the apartments, rent free, as long as the parent attends school and keeps his or her grades up. We could offer a small stipend that can go for utilities and groceries. Since it would be privately funded, we could require random drug testing and a weekly visit by someone who sits on the board. We make them aware that at the first positive drug test; they will be required to vacate the premises. Oh, even better, if the parent admits to a drug problem, we'll require drug counseling as well. Once the parent graduates from his or her degree of choice, we give them a predetermined amount of time to find another affordable apartment, offering our assistance if needed.

We could even ask if any of the graduates would be willing to help the program. For instance, if we have a graduate with a degree in business, we could open a daycare for the other program participants, using the new business graduate to manage it. Of course, the daycare workers themselves will have to be from an outside source. Unless some of the regulars at the homeless shelter have some sort of health care or child care background. This will require thorough background checks. We can't allow anyone to work in the daycare we wouldn't leave our own children with."

I glance up at Edward, who is staring at me with the strangest look on his face. It's now I realize I have been rambling on about this fantasy of mine for some time. Our food is already sitting in front of us, and I have no clue when it came out. I blush in utter embarrassment at my prattling.

"Oh, God, Edward I am so sorry. I did not mean to go on and on like that." I press the palm of my hand on my hot cheek. I must be at least four shades of red. Edward reaches over, pulling my hand away from my face, pulling it to his lips, and giving it a kiss.

"You really blow me away sometimes, baby girl. I'm just in awe of you. Not only did you come up with the most compassionate way to use those apartments, but you managed to come up with a plan to completely empower these families. And for just a 'rough idea' it's pretty damn solid. Baby, I think it's a brilliant idea. And I think Em will love it."

"Really? You think it could work?"

"Baby, it could definitely work! We should work on a proposal and bring it before the board. Shit, baby, this could be huge! The annual fundraiser could be for the new project starting as early as next year. God, it's brilliant!" He is looking at me like I just gave him the cure for cancer.

"So you would present it to Em?" I'm getting really excited about this.

"No, not me. You, baby. You could present it to the entire board."

"Oh, Edward, I don't know …"

"You would be fantastic. Half the board loves you already anyway; they're family. And I have absolutely no doubt you would win over the others. If you give them the same passionate proposal you just gave me, you would have them all in the palm of your hand. And baby girl, creating a proposal would be like two plus two for you. You know firsthand about these families living conditions.

All you would need are bottom-line numbers; start- up costs, how much of a stipend would be needed, and tuition costs. You studied grant proposals in college. Didn't you even assist in a few grant developments shortly after college?"

"Well … yeah, but, Edward …"

"No, Bella, seriously. You can do this! And I will help you as much as you need or want me to."

"Surely The Landing board wouldn't want to take on something so complex. The property development I can see, but not in-depth family assistance."

"I'm not just thinking of The Landing board. I'm talking The Masen Foundation as well; a joint venture. "

"Edward, do you really think that is a good idea. I mean, after my leaving and all?"

"No worries, baby. No one except Sue and Jasper know anything about what has gone on in the last month."

"Why didn't you tell your family?" This explains why Esme never mentioned our relationship during our lunches.

"I didn't see the point. I was going to get you back so there was no need to cause unnecessary concern." His confidence in "_us"_ is astounding. When he seems so sure I almost forget all about the threat looming in the distance.

I sit and consider what he is saying for a moment. I allow my mind to really fly with this train of thought. The social worker in me is as giddy as a child at Christmas. When you first enter the social work profession, you dream of being a part of something so dynamic that it can improve even one life. This has the possibility of reaching far beyond just one person or one family. And I even know some social workers who lost their jobs when the economy tanked.

This could be a fresh start for them as well. I know we can't possibly reach everyone, but I have to try if it could help _someone_.

"Okay."

"Really? You're going to do it?" Edward sounds as excited as I feel.

"Yeah, I am. I have to. You're right. This could be huge. If I don't at least try, I'll never know, right?"

Edward stands from his chair slightly and leans over the table to give me a passionate kiss.

"I am so proud of you, baby girl!"

"But I haven't done anything, yet." I say as I giggle at his exuberance.

"You are so wrong. I'm not just proud of the things you have already accomplished. I'm proud of the things you want to accomplish, and the things you will accomplish." Edward looks at me as if I could do anything. I just stare at the love of my life as his words settle into my heart. I don't know why he is with me, but I thank God he is.

"Earlier, at the other restaurant, you called me your wife." I thought maybe if I said something he would just pass it off as a slip of the tongue.

He strokes the back of my hand. "As far as I'm concerned, you are." My heart swells and I have no comeback remark. Edward finally breaks the silence.

"Let's finish up here so we can get our errands done. I don't want anything unfinished before tonight. And—you still have to go shopping!" I groan a little at the thought. Edward laughs at my petulance. He pays the bill and we finally make our way to the penthouse.

Edward has the doorman help with my luggage. Entering the door of Edward's apartment feels right. I finally feel as if I'm home. I didn't have that feeling in my old apartment any more.

We are barely in the door when Sue comes running from the direction of the kitchen. She runs straight to me and hugs me fiercely.

"Oh my God, it is so good to have you home, Bella!" She then smacks my bottom; hard. "Don't you EVER do that to me again! I have been worried sick about you! Not a phone call, not a letter, not even a text? You're lucky I missed you too much to be angry!" She embraced me tightly again as I hear her sniff.

"Please don't cry, Sue. I'm so sorry. I promise I will explain everything to you later." I hug her back equally as tight. I truly have missed Sue. While I was recovering, she and I bonded a great deal. After we release each other, she turns her ire to Edward.

"And you! The only reason I don't throttle you is because you brought our girl home!" Edward holds his arms open for her with a little boy grin on his face.

"Forgiven," he asks in a hopeful voice. Sue stares him down for a few seconds before accepting his embrace. After their tender moment, Sue pulls away and goes into business mode.

"Okay, now let's get your things all put away," she says as she reaches for some of my bags.

"Sue, you really don't have …" She cuts me off with her glare that says "_don't argue with me"_. I quickly zip my lips and follow her upstairs, with Edward following me.

Around four, Edward says he has to go run his errands before it gets too late. He reminds me I need to head out for my dress. Before he leaves the bedroom, he reaches in his wallet and pulls out his black Amex. I eye him curiously, until I see him hold it out in my direction.

"What do you think you are doing?" I ask incredulously.

"I am taking care of you, baby girl. I want you to go out and get a new dress, new shoes—the works. Keep in mind we will be swing dancing, so you need to get something that will swish."

"I'm not taking your credit card, Edward. I have my own money." I may not have Edward's money, but I do pretty well. I also have my family's life insurance in a savings account. I haven't touched it since I first received it; I've had no need to. I was able to pay off my apartment early, so with no mortgage I've been able to save a good deal of money.

When Edward sees I am not taking his card, he stalks towards me. When he is directly in front of me, he grabs the back of my neck and pulls me forward, crashing his mouth to mine. When I am completely breathless and unable to form a coherent thought, he breaks the kiss and backs away.

"Spend whatever you want. I'll be dressed and here to pick you up at eight thirty. Better hurry." He winks and dashes out of the room. When I finally have my senses about me, I move to put my hand on my chest when I feel it. Looking down, I see that Edward had placed his Amex in between my boobs while he was kissing me. _Oh he's good!_

I finally make it to some shops nearby. I have no clue where to go to find a dress for swing dancing. I know someone who might, though. I make my way to Alice's shop. She knows where to find a dress for ANY occasion.

After hugs, squealing over the engagement and the ring, and catching up a bit, I tell Alice what I'm looking for. Just as I thought, she knows the perfect place. I try to convince her she doesn't need to leave early for me, but she insists.

"It's my shop. I can leave when I want." I guess that settles it. The shop she takes me to is across town. It's more of a costume shop than a dress store. In less than an hour, Alice has found the perfect dress for me. Thank God they have the shoes too. When I return from trying the dress and shoes on, I notice Alice putting her phone away.

"Well, what do you think?" I twirl, letting the skirt flare and swish as I come to a stop.

"It's perfect!" Alice is very pleased with herself. "And the shoes look spectacular! Edward is going to go nuts when he sees you!" I giggle at the thought. I have a feeling he will really love this dress. When I reach the register, I pull out my wallet to retrieve my bank card. Alice snatches it away and hands the woman a black Amex.

"Wait—how did you know about that card?" She held my purse while I tried my dress on. She must have gotten Edward's card then.

"While you were changing, I called my wonderful brother to let him know what a great time I was having shopping and catching up with you. He told me to make sure your things were paid for with his card. You really should learn it now, Bella. Edward will find a way to make sure _he_ is the one taking care of you."

"Alice, this is ridiculous. I make pretty good money. I don't need Edward to carry me."

"Oh, Bella. This has nothing to do with him carrying you as if you were an obligation. Edward wants to spoil you. He wants to be the one taking care of all your needs and wants. With you, he wants to feel needed. He wants to be a provider. I've honestly never seen him so selfless with a woman before."

"But, Alice, I can't just let him spend all his money on me. It's just not … right." Alice begins to laugh.

"Bella, do you have any idea how much Edward is worth?" She asks as if its common knowledge and I missed out on the memo.

Without even thinking, I blurt out the first thing in my head.

"Edward is priceless." It's not until I notice Alice's laughter has stopped that I realize what I said. She must think I'm an idiot. Instead of laughing, she throws her arms around me; I'm not really sure why.

"Bella —that is by far the most precious thing I have ever heard anyone say about my brother. That's why I love you, too. You see straight into Edward's soul. I truly believe it's because the two of you are one in the same." Her eyes look a little misty and she wipes away a tear before it reaches her cheek. "Ugh! Enough of the gooey stuff! I'll take you back to the apartment and help with your hair and makeup." After checking out, with Edward's card, she grabs my hand and drags me out of the shop.

Back at the apartment, Alice makes sure I am washed, buffed, and shining by eight thirty on the dot. We spend the entire time talking and laughing. I can't remember the last time I truly laughed this hard. Even though I didn't make another peep about using Edward's card, Alice insisted on telling me about his finances. It is staggering and extremely intimidating. It would seem not only is Edward's family from very old money; Edward, Alice and Em receive a large check from the family's trust every year. So I now unwilling know that, between his trust checks and other business ventures, Edward is personally worth a little over four hundred million dollars. As I said—intimidating. I won't lie … I feel a little inferior. Not that any of his family have ever acted as if I were inferior, but that small nagging voice of self-doubt in the back of my head keeps putting in its two cents.

Alice claims this is information I need to know since Edward and I will be married soon. She wasn't even shocked when I first told her we were engaged. Excited —yes, but not shocked. According to her, she knew after meeting me for the first time Edward was going to propose. Her only surprise was that he took so long to do it.

Edward sends Alice a text, letting him know he is downstairs. She insists I should make an entrance, like an unveiling. She made Edward promise to wait downstairs. I think this is all a bit ridiculous, but I can't deny Alice her fun. When every hair is in place and my makeup is just right, Alice finally lets me get a look at her handy work. I have to admit, I hardly recognize myself. Alice has me looking like a pin-up from the 30's or 40's. My hair is pulled up on the sides and back with loose ringlets all over. There little wisps of ringlets framing my face. It's messy but classy, and I love it.

Alice heads downstairs to speak to her brother before leaving. I give them a few minutes alone before going downstairs myself. All of a sudden, I'm nervous, which is ridiculous. I feel like I'm heading to prom. At least, I think this is what it would have felt like. I was never asked to prom, so I can't be sure. After waiting another ten minutes, I finally head to the foyer.

Edward has his back to the staircase as I make my way down. He is dressed like Mr. Zoot Suit himself. He looks much like a mobster from the 40's. It is incredible sexy on him. Or I should say he makes it look incredibly sexy. I just stand and admire him for a few moments, not making a sound. He looks good all the time, but at this moment he looks so good it should be criminal.

Finally turning around, Edward's eyes land on me. As soon as he sees me, I hear his sharp intake of breath. He seems frozen for a moment, much like I must have when I first saw him. Now that he is fully facing me, he's even sexier. He has light stubble on his face, making him look a little edgier. But even with his fedora on, his green eyes are breathtakingly vibrant and impossible to miss.

As I continue to walk down the remaining stairs, Edward meets me at the bottom of the staircase. I stop on the last step, causing us to be face to face. Edward clears his throat before he speaks.

"I bought these for you," he says as he hands me a bouquet of beautiful calla lilies.

"Calla Lilies are my favorite flowers," I whisper as I pull them to my face to inhale their sweet fragrance. "They're so delicate. They look so fragile."

Edward's hand gently cups my face. "They can't compare to you, baby girl. But they do remind me of you; fragile, delicate, and so fragrant." He runs his fingertips down my jaw and neck, leaving a trail of fire as he goes. He wraps his hand around the back of my neck, pulling my gently to him. I close my eyes, and with the slightest pressure, he kisses my lips. The kiss is slow, tender, and incredible. When he pulls away, I open my eyes to find him gazing at me.

"So beautiful," he whispers. Edward's phone beeping breaks the spell we both had fallen under. Checking his phone, he sends a quick text.

"Our ride is here, baby girl. Are you ready?" He takes my hand as I descend the last stair and we head for the door.

"Ride? You're not driving?" He opens the foyer closet, pulling out a long black coat, holding it open for me to slip into.

"Not tonight. I may be drinking, for one. Second, I don't feel like spending an hour looking for parking. And last, our driver is going to be somewhat of a permanent fixture for a while."We head out the door and step in the elevator.

"What do you mean 'a permanent fixture'?"

"Until your stalker is found out and taken care of, Felix will be your shadow. If you need to go anywhere, he will drive you. Also, on nights we go out, he will be with us, but out of sight. And before you try to argue, it won't do any good. He'll be your bodyguard whether you like it or not. I refuse to take any chances when it comes to your safety. You're lucky I am stopping at one bodyguard."

"Edward …" I trail off when Edward arches an eyebrow, daring me to start an argument about this. Maybe it's the outfit, but he's never looked quite so dangerous. Pulling me into an embrace, he resumes speaking.

"Baby, I'm not trying to be a controlling asshole, I'm really not. But whoever this man is, he isn't going away. Jasper thinks it's only a matter of time before he becomes more aggressive. I'm not willing to give him an opening, which he no doubt will be looking for. Please, tell me you understand why I'm doing this." I take a moment to consider what he has said.

"I do understand, but, Edward, who's looking after you?" This is the crux of the situation. This is why I felt my presence in his life was too much of a risk. "As badly as you need to know I am safe, I need to know the same about you."

"Don't worry about me, baby girl. I'm protected. As long as you're safe, I can be more focused on what's going on around me. He can't get to me. And as long as he can't get to you, then he can't hurt me." I don't know how to respond to that. It's just so … profound. I reach up, wrapping my arms around Edward's neck, pulling him down so I can give him a kiss. Before the kiss has a chance to get out of control, the elevator reaches the garage. When we exit, a very large man is waiting next to the back door of a black Mercedes SUV.

"Felix, this is my Bella. Bella, this is Felix." I reach out to shake his hand. He has a pleasant smile as he takes my hand in his.

"Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry it has to be under such disturbing circumstances. Edward has informed me of your situation, as well as shown me all the messages and photos. I know this may seem intrusive for you, but I promise to give you as much space as possible. However, your safety is my top priority." He seemed almost apologetic, but I could tell he was taking this job very seriously.

"It's very nice to meet you as well, Felix. I'm so sorry you have to be here." It feels so awkward knowing it is someone's job to keep me alive and safe. This is so surreal.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Bella. This is my job. I didn't have to take it. And you certainly didn't ask to be stalked and threatened. Besides, Edward and I go way back. That makes your safety even more important to me."

"Thank you for that, Felix," I tell him softly. I slide into the SUV. Edward quietly tells Felix something, but I can't make out what he is saying. Edward finally slides in and closes the door.

"I think you are really going to like Felix, baby. I've known him since I was fifteen. He's a great guy, and one of the best at what he does."

"He seems really nice. If you trust him, then I will trust him too." I won't fight Edward on this. After what he said earlier, I just can't. If this will give him peace of mind, I can deal with a little less privacy. Besides, with this stalker, it's not like I have that much privacy now.

"Thank you, baby girl. It is a huge relief to hear you say that. Now I need you to promise me if at any time, for any reason, you feel uncomfortable with Felix, you will let me know immediately. Will you do that for me?"

"I promise."

"Good! Now, let's forget about the bullshit and focus on our date!"

"Now that sounds amazing! I can't wait to see this club. I haven't done any of these dances in years. Man, I hope I don't trip over my own feet."

"Don't worry. I'll catch you if you do," Edward answers with a wink.

We pull up to the club around a quarter after nine. It looks packed. I don't know why I even entertained the thought that we may have to wait in line. _So ridiculous of me._ As soon as we exit the SUV, Felix leans in and speaks directly into Edward's ear. Edward nods, then placing his hand on my lower back he leads me to the front of the line. I can feel the eyes of some of the patrons who have been waiting in line, burning a hole in the back of my head. When Edward gave the bouncer his name, we were immediately granted entrance. I felt kinda bad for all those waiting.

Inside the club was quite spectacular. A live jazz band was playing on the stage. There were nostalgic decorations scattered all throughout the club. It reminded me of a speakeasy. Edward led me to the bar. Once our drinks were ready, Edward lead me up a staircase to a roped off section on the second floor.

"Is this VIP?"

"That it is, baby girl." Edward took a swallow of his beer while looking out over the dance floor.

"Edward! You have really gone all out tonight. I thought this was supposed to be a simple date."

"Now, Bella, I never said simple. Tonight is a celebration. I finally have my love back where she belongs, and _THAT_ deserves to be celebrated." All I could do was smile and roll my eyes while shaking my head. I am starting to get the feeling Alice meant what she said when she told me Edward wants to spoil me. Finishing up my sour apple martini, Edward stands and reaches his hand out for mine.

"Shall we dance?"

As we reach the dance floor, the band begins to play "_Mr. Zoot Suit". _ The world and all its problems seem to fade away with each dance step we take. Suddenly, there is no stalker, no need for a bodyguard and driver, and there was never any break-up. It's just me and Edward. I'm smiling so wide my cheeks are starting to hurt.

We dance so perfectly together I'm sure other people think we have practiced. The music is freeing and exhilarating. The way Edward lifts me so effortlessly only serves to remind me how muscular he is. We are laughing so hard we are almost crying. The laughter isn't from any one thing; it's out of pure joy. We are together, in this carefree and perfect moment. The song changes five or six times, but we never stop dancing. I have no clue how we are still breathing.

When the current song we are dancing to reaches its crescendo, Edward spins me out and let's go of my hand. He then gestures for me to run so he can lift me over his head. I do it without giving it a second thought. I don't worry if he will be able to lift me; I just know he will. And he does, and it feels like flying. With my arms straight out and Edward's hands strategically placed on my lower torso, I look down just as he looks up. Our eyes meet and in this moment, we are the only ones in this club.

"Three days," he says before bringing me down from the lift. When I am low enough, I wrap my arms around his neck. He holds me up so we can remain eye to eye.

"W-what?" I'm trying to catch my breath and it's making it hard to speak.

"Three days. You have three days to find a dress."

"Find a dress for what?" I'm still smiling, even though I haven't figured out what he is talking about.

"In three days, we are going to Atlantic City to get married. You have three days to find a dress."

"But … what about …"

"I've taken care of everything else. All you have to do is find a wedding gown. We can have a ceremony for the family later. This ceremony will be just for us. I want to marry you and I don't want to wait. I've already filed for the marriage license. Everything else is done."

I didn't think it was possible to love Edward any more than I already did. I was wrong. Instead of saying yes, I kiss him with all the passion, love, and adoration I have for this man.


	18. Chapter 18

**Unbridled**

**Chapter 18**

**A Walk to Remember**

**I just want to send out a heartfelt thank you for all the reviews you guys have been posting. I read everyone and I am truly overwhelmed by your response to the story. I pray to continue writing a story worthy of your time and thoughts!**

**Thank you to byrd009, Twidictedteach and Dishie for all your beta, pre-reading, and suggestions. I appreciate them all. They not only help my story, they help me become a better writer.**

**Please, please, PLEASE forgive me for being SO late in posting! I started a new job and the training has me DRAINED! This week should run much more smoothly. Chapter 19 will begin in EPOV and switch to BPOV mid way. I really want both sides for the first night of this honeymoon! **

**To the "Guest" reviewer with all the negative comments; you have been reading since chapter 1 so I thank you. While your comments aren't very helpful criticisms, I do appreciate your attention to detail. As per your last complaint: It was after noon, making it lunch time, but as they had not eaten yet that day, it would be their "breakfast". **

****Warning: This chapter will have some rather intense/graphic sex scenes.****

**All Twilight related characters are owned by Stephanie Meyers.**

_**EPOV**_

Three days have never gone so torturously slow for me. While Bella was scouring the stores for a dress, I had the task of making sure all other details were perfect. The thing is, because of my excitement of our impending marriage, I had taken care of all the major details within the first day. Having taken care of everything so quickly, all I had to do is wait.

After our very intense reunion, while Bella was still sleeping, I lay awake until the sun started to rise. The minute I was sure most businesses would be open; I eased out of bed and began making phone calls and packing Bella's bags.

We hadn't discussed her moving back to our apartment, but there was really no question about it. I knew it would make me seem like a controlling ass, but things had gotten serious. I was protective of Bella from the first time I saw her, but the protectiveness had been pushed into overdrive. Whoever this creepy fucker was, he wasn't going to get to my baby girl.

I must have really worn Bella out the night I busted through her door. By noon, she was still sound asleep. I was glad though, because it gave me plenty of time to make all the phone calls I needed to make. First on my list was my good friend, Felix. Felix and I met our senior year in high school. He came from a rough background and making friends was not easy for him. We had a few classes together (the guy was smarter than I was by far) and became pretty good friends over time. But it was an incident outside of the school that cemented our friendship.

One night, while hanging around uptown, a group of wanna be thugs decided to gang up on Felix. I guess they thought it would prove how "badass" they were if they took down the biggest guy in town. Felix was a huge dude. He was at least six foot four, two hundred forty pounds, and all muscle. No one ever really messed with him because out of fear of his size. Felix also boxed to keep in shape, as well as mixed martial arts. He's dream, at the time, was to become a UFC fighter. Needless to say, these "thugs" thought surely if they took down Felix, they would have bragging rights.

There were six of them, while Felix was alone. He usually only went uptown to get out of his house, not to socialize. I happened to be driving by with Emmett when we saw them go after Felix. By the time Emmett and I turned our car around and whipped into the parking lot where the fight was occurring, two guys were holding Felix down while the other one was taking turns attacking him.

They didn't even have the guts to fight him with their bare hands. One had brass knuckles, one had a plank of wood, and the other had chains. Thankfully, only the one with the brass knuckles had time to get to Felix before Emmett and I were out of our car.

The attackers were so wrapped up in their trash talk, they didn't see Emmett and I coming at them. While Emmett took down the guy with the chains first, I went after the two holding Felix down. Emmet and Felix were comparable in size; me, not so much. I was tall at six foot two, and I worked out for baseball so I wasn't scrawny by any means, but I knew I was bound to get my ass beat that night. But there was no way I was about to drive by and NOT help. I could at least be a diversion.

Once Felix was off the ground, he was like a machine with no off switch. He went after the one with the brass knuckles first. When he took another swing, Felix quickly grabbed his fist. In a matter of seconds, those brass knuckles were being slung across that parking lot and everyone heard the sickening snap of bones breaking.

It didn't take me long to figure out why the three holding Felix down were ONLY holding Felix down. They couldn't fight for shit. They got in a few good hits, and even a kick or two, but with all the adrenaline rushing through my system I barely felt anything. Emmett had the guy with the chains knocked out cold and was going to town on the face of the one holding the plank of wood. Once "brass knuckles" was down for the count, Felix had my back. By the time the cops arrived all six had been subdues, and Felix, Emmett, and myself were trying to catch our breath and assessing the damage.

The three of us sat in a jail cell that night, waiting for my parents to come bail us out. We told the police we were brothers. That's been true ever since. Felix's mother was single and working two jobs trying to make ends meet. We didn't want to add more stress on her, so my parents took care of everything concerning that incident for Felix. It was an obvious case of self defense, so there wasn't much to worry about.

While in college, Felix's mother was diagnosed with breast cancer. In the past, she refused any help my parents tried to offer. It wasn't to be rude, but she felt Felix was her responsibility and since his father left, it had just been the two of them. My parents respected her decisions, but we still took them in as family. Every holiday we spent together. Felix truly was a brother to Emmett, Alice, and me. However, when her diagnosis came, my parents refused to take no for an answer.

My parents sent her to the best oncologist there was, and paid all her expenses while making sure Felix was taken care of at college. To everyone's relief, his mother made a full recovery after surgery and chemo. She is still in remission to this day.

After college, Felix found being a trainer and bodyguard to be more lucrative than being an actual UFC fighter. There was no one I would trust Bella's safety with more than Felix. When I called and explained the situation and what Bella meant to me, he didn't even hesitate to agreeing to be her bodyguard. Even though he was willing to take the assignment for much less than his going rate, I insisted on all expenses paid and an added bonus of one million dollars. He argued, but in the end he knew I would find a way to get that money into his account.

Once I was satisfied with Bella's safety, I decided to focus on the wedding ceremony. I wanted this ceremony to be just about Bella and me. We could do the whole big wedding production for our friends and family later. I wanted to be married to Bella as quickly as possible, and that meant not telling my mother or my sister until after we had exchanged our vows. I was willing to deal with the fallout from eloping. I pretty sure the offer to let them plan whatever extravagant affair they wanted for a second ceremony and reception would be enough to ease the sting.

I made a call to a friend who worked at the courthouse, explaining I needed a marriage license as soon as possible. I knew there was at least a twenty-four hour wait, so I wanted this taken care of immediately. Even though it was mandatory for the applicants to apply and sign in person, I may have called in a favor or two in order to bypass that little detail. I told my friend I would be at the courthouse later that day to sign and pick up the license. I wasn't worried about there being any problems concerning the license.

It was close to two in the afternoon when I made one last call before waking my baby girl up. While I wanted the ceremony to be small, I also wanted our witnesses to be people we knew and loved. Knowing there was one person above all else Bella would want with her, I called Jane. She gave me the third degree about recent events, gave me a very serious threat of bodily harm if I ever did anything to hurt Bella, and then agreed to let me fly her out for our intimate ceremony. She said she needed a couple of days to get things in order, so I booked her a first class ticket for three days later. She would be arriving the night before the actual ceremony. I would have my driver pick her up from the airport and drive her to the inn we would be staying at until after the wedding.

When I packed Bella's things, I made sure to keep some clothes for the day out. I was really hoping she felt like wearing what I picked out, because I really wanted to see her in it. The tight jeans, brown tank top, brown leather jacket, and brown fuck me shoes looked awesome in her closet, so I would bet money they would look fucking hot on her. _Fucking hot doesn't even begin to describe how good she looked in that outfit_._ She looked so very edible. Like a sexy, chocolate morsel. _I finally made my way back to the bedroom to wake Bella. I gently eased into the bed and lifted her slightly to position her on my lap. Even then she didn't wake up. I just sat there, cradling Bella, rubbing up and down her thigh waiting for her to finally stir. She showered and dressed while I made some coffee. Just as I suspected, she looked fucking incredible in her outfit.

Of course, telling her about my temporary home was unavoidable. It hadn't even occurred to me, when I rushed to her that night, to put my shoes on. I admit, I was a little terrified of her reaction when she found out I had been living just next door to her all this time. As always, she shocked me, Instead of anger, I saw remorse. I would have rather seen the anger. While I was angry she didn't tell me what was going on, I didn't blame her for her fear. I could deal with my anger over her omission as long as I had her with me. I'd get over it.

Sue was beyond happy to see Bella return. She scolded us both for what we put her through over the past month, but I knew when she embraced Bella, relief was the emotion coursing through her the strongest. While Bella and Sue went about putting Bella's clothes and personal items in their place, I went to my office to make a few more calls before we headed out for a late lunch/early dinner.

Since I had someone in place to stand with Bella, I needed someone to stand with me. Emmett was my first thought, but I didn't feel it would be fair to invite him without inviting anyone else in the family. Then it hit me; Felix! He would be perfect. I loved him like a brother and he was already in town to start his assignment watching over Bella. When I called and asked him, he was ecstatic; told me it would be an honor to stand up for me.

All that was left was finding the perfect location. I knew I wanted a small chapel. I also knew I wanted our ceremony to be officiated by a legitimate minister, not just someone certified over the internet. I knew how much it would mean to Bella; therefore it was just as important to me. I had informed Bella earlier I was taking her swing dancing later that evening. Knowing she would have to go shopping for a dress, I decided to use the time she was gone to lock in the place and time. Then all that would be left would be going to the courthouse to sign the license and getting the wedding bands. I had a suit in my closet perfect for a small wedding ceremony. I also knew where to go to quickly get a costume for the club I was taking Bella.

Before she left, I tried to give Bella my black Amex. She tried to refuse it; tried being the operative word. I stalked towards her with a smirk on my face. As I devoured her mouth, I slid the card right between her beautiful, perky breasts. As I walked away, she was still recovering from the kiss, so she hadn't even noticed the card. I couldn't help but laugh as I left the apartment.

I had Felix meet me to pick up my suit for the evening. I also made sure Felix had a suit matching mine for the wedding. As soon as the pleasantries were over, Felix wanted to get down to business. Knowing he would want to see everything Jasper and Sam had been able to uncover, I was prepared. Arriving back at my building, we stopped briefly for Felix to get a look at his new apartment. I wanted him close, so I offered him the use of one of the apartments in my building. Since I own the whole building, it was completely complimentary. He tried to refuse, but like I told him; he had no idea just how important what he was doing was to me.

As I began pulling out the transcripts, photos, and handwritten letter, my phone began to ring. Alice was calling to let me know what a great time she was having with Bella. Seems Bella didn't want to shop alone for the perfect dress, so she asked Alice for help. Before hanging up I was sure to let Alice know Bella had my black Amex with her. If anyone had no problems using a card, it was Alice. I told her to make sure Bella paid for nothing. Bella was simply going to have to accept I was going to take care of her.

It wasn't until Alice's call that it occurred to me I had let Bella out alone and unprotected. Just as I was pacing, berating myself for being so stupid, Felix reminded me Bella wasn't a prisoner. I didn't want to treat her as one, but those messages from her stalker were getting more aggressive. I could not take that kind of risk with Bella. All it would take was one second of letting my guard down for him to get to her. Just the thought made me sick to my stomach. I wanted to rush right out and drag her back home. Lucky for her, she returned home a short while after Alice's phone call. Otherwise, I may have actually gone after her.

When Bella first came down the staircase the night of our date, I was busy texting Felix, letting him know it was time for us to leave. Finally turning around, Bella literally took my breath away. She was so stunning. The halter dress she wore, her makeup, and her hair were so perfect. She looked like a pin-up girl from the forties.

As we entered the elevator, I informed her of Felix and the security measures I had arranged. She seemed uncomfortable with the idea at first, but I explained to her how important it was to me knowing she was safe. I was surprised when she didn't put up more of an argument. I knew then she was more concerned about the situation than she was letting on. Once we entered the garage, Felix was already waiting with the back door open to the new Mercedes SUV I purchased for him to drive her around in. She seemed at ease with Felix, though I was certain his size was a bit intimidating.

Once Bella was settled inside the SUV, I spoke briefly with Felix telling him to watch closely, but from a distance. I didn't want Bella to feel self-conscious by having him too close the entire night. Before I joined Bella in the back seat, Felix told me he could see why I was so taken with her. I was beaming with pride at that comment.

The entire evening was more fun than I could have imagined. We danced, laughed, had a little to drink, and stayed as close as physically possible the entire night. It was during one particularly fun, carefree song and dance I told Bella she had three days to get a dress. While she was stunned at the short notice, the misty eyes and look of pure love on her face let me know this was the right thing to do. My family could have their fun with whatever extravaganza they wanted to create later; this was just about our love, desire, and need for each other.

Over the next two days, Felix and Bella became better acquainted. He regaled her with stories of our youth, and she soaked the information up like a sponge. Her laughter sounded like Heaven to me. It was loud, uncontrolled, and was only interrupted by the occasional snort, which always caused her to blush furiously. For the first time in so long, I was laughing as if everything was perfect and normal. My side actually hurt from the laughter that echoed through the house as the three of us stayed up till the wee hours of the morning talking.

.

.

.

Finally, the day for us to leave is here. Our wedding is set for tomorrow evening. Bella still thinks we are going to Atlantic City. She also has no clue Jane is already in New York. I had my regular driver pick her up to take her to the motel not far from the church. The motel isn't exactly romantic, but it's only for one night. When I began looking for churches, I thought about how much I would love to fly her to Charleston so she could be married in her home state. The problem with that idea was there would be no way to keep the location a surprise. She would definitely notice a flight to South Carolina.

During my search, I discovered that only three hours from the city, was a small town called … Charleston. It was perfect! There was a beautiful Baptist church, which also happened to be a National Historic Landmark, I knew Bella would love the minute she saw it. It looked like something straight out of the Old South. I called the pastor immediately. While he understood my desire to surprise Bella, he also explained he didn't feel comfortable marrying a couple he had not even met once; let alone had a marriage counseling session with.

With that in mind, we agreed Bella and I would arrive the day before the actual ceremony for a sort of "marriage counseling crash course". Felix is already downstairs, waiting in the garage. The sun is just barely peaking over the horizon. I am waiting in the foyer while Bella made one last check upstairs to ensure she didn't forget anything. I'm pacing while I wait, not because she is taking too long, but because her wedding dress is hanging on the foyer closet door. It's in a garment bag; right in front of me. Have I mentioned I haven't seen it yet? In fact, this is the first time I have even seen the bag.

Now, usually, I don't have a problem waiting to see Bella in something formal. But this is so very different. As far as I'm concerned, this is the most important dress she will ever wear; and its right in front of me, while Bella is nowhere in sight. _She'd never know … _my mind screams. Looking up the stairs, then back at the garment bag, I call Bella's name.

"Bella? Baby, how much longer?" I keep my eyes on the bag.

"Just another five minutes, baby," she calls back down to me. I can tell by the muffled sound of her voice she isn't near the stairs. I ease over to the bag. Taking another look up the staircase, there is no sign of Bella yet. I slowly reach my hand out. Just as my fingers reach the zipper, I hear Bella.

"Edward?" Even though she isn't near enough to see me just yet, I quickly jerk my hand back, and my guilty conscious speaks for me.

"I was just gonna carry it to the car!" I yell it a little more defensively than I intended. Bella's head snaps up when she gets to the bottom of the stairs. _She wasn't even looking_, _you idiot!_

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" _Uh-oh. She used my full name_. "If you as much as peek at that dress, it will be, at least, another month before we get married!" She has one eyebrow arched while her other eye is squinted. It's one of her signature "pissed" looks. I quickly grab the other bags and give her a quick kiss.

"I'll just let you carry that one." There is no way I am willing to wait another month to marry her just so she can find another dress. She spent the past three days, from sunrise to sunset it seems, looking for this dress. The day she found it, she actually came home with tears in her eyes; she loved it that much. Besides, since the night I proposed, we have abstained from any type of sexual activity. We agreed it would make for a pretty intense build up to the honeymoon if we held off. I would never make it a month; not again.

"That's what I thought," she says while smirking at me. Even her smirk is getting me hard now. It seems the closer we get to this ceremony, the hornier I get. Knowing Bella will be my wife by tomorrow night is the biggest turn on. Tomorrow night, she will be completely mine in every way humanly possible. After the ceremony, we will be coming back here for the night, leaving for our honeymoon the following morning. The minute that front door is closed, I am going to fuck her senseless. I have some very dirty plans in store for my wife. Plans I get lost thinking about when I realize Bella is in the elevator calling me.

"Edward! Earth to Edward!" She is holding the elevator door open, giggling at me as I just stand in the foyer still, holding our bags.

"Sorry, guess I was daydreaming." I shake my head, trying to shake the thoughts away. Entering the elevator, Bella releases the door, steps to me, and wraps her arms around my waist.

"And what were you daydreaming about?" She lays her head on my chest. I drop the bags and as my arms automatically wrap around her, holding her tightly to me.

"Thinking about tomorrow night, and what I plan on doing to me wife," I say, kissing the top of her head. She giggles again.

"And what is that, Mr. Cullen?"

"Mmm, I'm sorry Miss Swan, that is highly privileged information. I can ONLY discuss it with my wife," I tell her in a teasing tone.

"Ah, I see. Forgive me." I look down and see a smile playing on her perfect, pouty lips.

"Of course." I try to keep a straight face, but I can't help the grin that erupts on my face. We finally reach the garage and find Felix waiting by the SUV.

"Took you long enough," he jokes, helping me pack everything in the back. Bella insists on hanging her dress in the back herself. She handles it so delicately. God, I can't wait to see her walking down the aisle to me.

"Yeah, yeah. I didn't see you come up and tell her to hurry," I tell him.

"I'm not stupid!" He laughs as he crawls into the driver's seat. I open the back door and help Bella in, sliding in behind her. Once the door is closed, I pull Bella to my side and settle in for a long drive. I'm hoping we won't need to stop but once. I'm anxious for Bella to see the church. I'm not worried about the counseling in the slightest. I know Bella and I are meant to be together, and the pastor will see that too. I smile to myself when I think about Bella's reaction to Jane. With all the bullshit going on, I know seeing Jane is going to be an emotional moment for Bella, but a good one.

Jane agreed to go to the florist shop in Charleston to be sure the bouquets I ordered arrived correctly. I picked Bella's favorite flower; calla lilies. Jane suggested using red ribbons to tie the flowers together, to add a splash of color. Jane also arranged for the church to have simple but elegant decorations. That part will be a surprise even to me.

We sit back and listen to music for a good part of the way. Well, Bella listens to music, I stare at Bella. I play with strands of her hair, twirling it around my index finger, as the time passes. I'm so caught up in staring and thinking of tomorrow night, I am startled when Bella breaks the silence.

"So does the bride get to know about the honeymoon plans?" Bella twists slightly so she can look up into my eyes.

"Of course she does!" I grin like a jackass, knowing full well I'm not telling her until tomorrow night.

"You're not gonna tell me are you," he asks after a short staring contest.

"I have every intention of telling you, Miss Swan. Tomorrow night, as that is also privileged information for my wife." I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me. I'll admit; I'm fucking giddy! I am marrying my soul mate tomorrow. And the past few days have been stalker free as no one knows Bella's new number. I'm sure it won't take that piece of shit long to figure out she no longer lives in her old apartment. I am also prepared for the fact he will assume she is living with me. But just for today, and the next few weeks, I plan on enjoying my marriage being drama free. Not only did I plan our honeymoon to be full of spontaneity, it also will make it difficult for anyone to follow. Not that I or Felix think that will truly be an issue. By the time her stalker realizes she's gone, we will be far away from New York.

"And exactly how will I know what to pack, Mr. Cullen?" The breathy way she says "Mr. Cullen" makes my dick twitch just a little. I suddenly have visions of Bella as my naughty secretary. Shaking the haze of lust out of my head, I respond.

"Well, that's simple, Miss Swan. I had Alice buy and pack an entire new wardrobe for you." Bella laughs at first, thinking I am joking. When my face tells her I am very serious, she gasps.

"Edward … how? I mean … why would you?" She seems rather speechless.

"How? I told Alice I was taking you on an extended vacation because you had been under a great deal of stress lately, which is all true. Why? Because it was the perfect way to both spoil you and surprise you. Now, you have everything you could possibly need and still have no clue where we are going!" A quite genius plan if I must say so myself.

"You're really proud of yourself aren't you?" I can hear the amusement in her voice. I begin to tickle torture her.

"I really am!" Her laughter is so carefree and contagious; I can't help but to join her. When she starts to snort uncontrollably, even Felix has to join in.

"Alright! That's enough tomfoolery back there! Edward, don't make me sit you up front!" Felix tries to sound serious, but fails miserably.

"Uh-oh! I better cool it. Felix, the great and powerful, has spoken from the other side of the glass." I finally give Bella a reprieve from her torment. Her cheeks are flushed and she is trying to catch her breath. She is so fucking beautiful. Without giving her much warning, or recovery time, I turn her more towards myself, grab her face, and kiss her passionately. I don't even wait for her open her mouth, really, before I am shoving my tongue inside, desperately seeking hers. She always tastes so sweet to me.

Bella lets out a low moan and, as always, it sets me on fire. I'm grabbing and squeezing any part of her I can easily reach. I vaguely hear he partition go up, letting me know Felix is giving us some privacy. Even though she should be strapped in, Bella turns until she is straddling my lap. I know she can feel my erection. On instinct, I thrust up as she moves over my hardened cock. The sensation is indescribable. As much as it pains me, if we don't stop this, I'm going to literally be in a mess.

"Mmm … baby girl. We have to stop." I know I don't sound very convincing. Thankfully, Bella has more will power right now than I do. Slowly, she stops moving on my lap, and our kisses become light pecks.

"I can't wait to be your wife, Mr. Cullen." The sincerity in her voice and the intensity in her eyes would make my knees buckle if I were standing.

"And I, my dear Miss Swan, cannot wait to be your husband." Giving her one last passion filled kiss, I turn her around and place her back in the seat next to me and buckle her seat belt.

"Do I get to know where our honeymoon is now?" She sounds so hopeful.

"No. Very nice try though!" I laugh when she pouts. She really is too precious. "You can lower the glass, now, Felix," I inform him through the intercom. I can hear his chuckle as he lowers the partition.

"How about warn a guy when it needs to go up next time?"

"Deal," I chuckle as I respond.

Finally, after more than three hours of riding, we come upon the church. While I know exactly where we are, Bella believes we are making a rest stop; just to stretch our legs. Stepping out of the SUV, the look on Bella's face as she takes in the church tells me everything I need to know. It's perfect, just like I knew it would be. Wanting to keep the charade going for a few more minutes, I ease up behind Bella as she gazes at the First Baptist Church. I wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her tight against my chest.

"Pretty amazing, right?" I already know her response.

"It's so incredible, Edward. It reminds me so much of the churches from back home; old wooden siding with that tried and true worn look. It's just beautiful. "

"Wanna go inside and take a look?" I am trying desperately to keep my voice from raising an octave in excitement.

"I'd love to, but it doesn't look to be open." She looks around the vacant parking lot. I know for a fact it is open, because the minister is inside waiting for us.

"Let's give it a shot," I say as I take the lead and pull her towards the front doors. Pushing the front door open, we are greeted with the welcoming smell I imagine most churches emit. The wood smells as if it has been freshly polished and fragrant flowers are placed behind the altar just in front of the pulpit. As we walk further into the sanctuary, I realize the flowers are calla lilies, meaning Jane has already been here.

Taking a deep breath through her nose, Bella notes the smell of the church as well. "Gah, it smells like home! Like Murphy's Oil Soap, fresh cut flowers, and the plethora of lives that have entered and exited the doors between these walls." For a moment, I am so completely caught up in her description; I almost forget what we are here for today.

Still holding her hand, I begin to walk towards one of the exits to the side of the pulpit. Bella hesitates when she sees where we are headed.

"What is it, baby girl?"

"Edward, I don't think we should go back there. We don't even know if anyone is here. I don't want to get in trouble," she whispers as if she's afraid someone will catch us doing something horribly wrong. I laugh at her childlike comment and hesitance.

"I think we'll be fine," I whisper back. I practically have to drag her the rest of the way to what I can only assume to be the choir's practice room. While looking around, an older looking gentleman approaches us. Bella has her back turned to him, so when he speaks he startles her a little bit.

"Good morning. I'm Reverend Billy Black. Are you Edward Cullen?"

"Yes sir! It is such a pleasure to meet you! I hope we haven't kept you waiting long," I say as I shake hands with the minister. The look on Bella's face is priceless! She looks dumbfounded.

"No, not at all! Can I assume this is the beautiful Isabella you spoke so highly of?" Reverend Black reaches for Bella's hand, wrapping her small one in his two large ones. "It's an honor to meet you, Isabella. Your Edward here has only wonderful things to say about you," he winks as she blushes.

"Reverend Black, it's very nice to meet you. Please, you have to forgive me, but I'm not quite sure what's going on here."

"Well, simply put Miss Swan, your soon to be husband was very determined that the two of you be married in a church by an actual, practicing minister with a real congregation. He said it was of the greatest importance to you, and therefore it was his priority. Under normal circumstance, I wouldn't agree to meet with and possibly marry two complete strangers, but Edward here was quite moving in his plea."

When I look at Bella, I see tears begin to fall from the corner of her eyes. "I-it would m-mean a great d-deal, sir," she barely chokes out.

Wiping the tears from her cheeks, Reverend Black tells Bella "Why don't I give you two a few minutes, and then we can begin our day-long, intensive marriage counseling crash course? Does that sound good to you?" Bella, still a little emotional, nods her head. Giving me a smile, the minister turns towards what I am guessing is his office, giving Bella and I a moment.

"Hey, baby girl … you okay?" Moving in front of Bella and leaning down so I am level with her, I gently wipe away more tears. Holding her chin with my index finger and thumb, I lift her chin so she has to look me in the eyes.

"Edward … this is just so —so incredible. No one has ever … I … you …"Before she can finish her thought, she breaks down and begins to cry. I pull her to me while her emotions get the best of her.

"Sshhh … its okay, baby girl." I sway us back and forth, rubbing her back as she tries to calm down. After a few minutes, she is able to speak.

"Edward, you have no idea what this means to me. No one has ever done something so wonderful for me before. I can't imagine anyone ever will," she manages to get out between sniffles.

"Aw, don't say that, baby girl. I have a lifetime of thoughtful gestures to show you." I brush my lips lightly across hers before placing a delicate kiss on her mouth. "Now how about we get started on our marriage counseling crash course?"

Giggling lightly, Bella nods her head. "Okay. Let's do this." I lead her in the direction the minister just went, calling out his name to be certain I'm headed in the right direction. As we make our way to his office, I really am taken by the beauty of this church. It really is perfect for us.

The marriage counseling crash course is long and grueling at times, but I can totally appreciate the purpose of it. Reverend Black takes his time with first Bella, then me, and then speaks with us as a couple. While waiting for our individual counseling, we each were given "homework" to fill out that would be reviewed during the "couples" portion of the counseling. Just as I thought, everything goes smoothly. Like I've said before and I'll say until I take my last breath; Bella is my soul mate. It is late in the evening when Reverend Black finally gives us his blessing and agrees to perform the ceremony. After a round of tears and hugs, Bella and I are finally on our way to the little inn we will be staying in for the evening.

"Are you hungry, baby girl?" I know she has to be starving. We haven't really eaten much today.

"I could definitely eat," Bella answers, just as her stomach growls. Laughing, Bella adds, "Yeah, I could definitely go for a little something."

"Good! Because my stomach is just minutes away from responding to yours," I get out between chuckles.

Felix is already aware of which diner we are going to meet Jane, so I just let him know we are ready. Jane has this whole plan worked out as to how she wants to "reveal" herself to Bella. I have no idea what she is planning, but from what I know of Jane I am sure it will be entertaining.

We get to the diner a little before eleven at night. Once we are seated and have our drinks ordered, the waitress excuses herself to give us time to look over the menu.

"Anything look good to you, baby?" Bella asks without looking up from her menu.

"Most definitely," I respond, never taking my eyes off Bella. She finally glances up, and seeing the lust no doubt shining in my eyes, quickly looks back down and blushes.

"On the menu, Edward! On the menu!" She says, slightly exasperated.

I don't comment as I finally glance at my choices. Felix is sniggering. "Just think! You're gonna marry that tomorrow," he says to Bella, pointing in my direction.

"Yeah, I know. But I think after a few months, the newness will wear off and he won't see me in quite the same desirable light he does now. Once those honeymoon goggles come off, I'll just be the ole ball and chain." Bella says this as if it is fact instead of the fiction it is.

"There is not even the slightest chance that will ever happen. When we've been married sixty years from now, it will still feel like the first day." I grab her hand and kiss it as she rolls her eyes in disbelief.

"Okay! Tell me that again in a few years," she challenges.

"Oh, I plan to," I counter. Just as I finish with my declaration, the waitress returns. Sitting our drinks on the table, she steps back and stands slightly behind Bella. I don't take notice at first, as I assume she is waiting for us to decide. I look up and _do_ notice Felix seems to be quite enthralled by our server. Bella and I are sitting side by side, our backs to the waitress, while Felix is sitting directly across from us.

Curiosity finally getting the better of me, I turn my head to see who has Felix so entranced. I am floored to see it is Jane. She must notice my shock as she motions for me to remain quite, pointing to Bella. I give a slight nod, and look back to my menu.

"Do you know what you want to eat, love?" I ask Bella.

"Mmm … I think I will have the Chef salad with fried chicken on it. Extra ranch dressing on the side," she says with finality. She begins to close her menu and place it back on the table when Jane finally speaks up, only Bella doesn't realize right away it is Jane.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. We are out of chicken," she says apologetically, giving Felix a wink as he grins like Goofy at her.

"Oh. Oh … well, in that case …hmm. Edward, why don't you order and I will pick something else."

"Sure thing, baby girl. I'll have the double cheeseburger, all-the-way, extra pickles on the side and an order of fries with that."

"Sure thing. And you sir?" Jane asks, indicating it is Felix's turn to order. Bella has yet to catch Jane's voice. My guess is she is so wrapped up in looking at her menu she hasn't really listened to the voice speaking to us.

"Yeah, I'll have the rib eye, medium rare, with a baked potato fully loaded on the side. Lots of sour cream and butter, if you please," Felix orders in the same voice I know he only uses when he is trying to charm someone. _Interesting._

"And you, ma'am?" Jane returns to Bella.

"Ok, I'm ready. I'll have the western omelet with the hash browns scattered all the way." Bella once again closes the menu and places it back in the center of the table, seemingly pleased with herself for having chosen so quickly. Bella tends to really take her time when ordering. I have been with her when the item she ordered wasn't available and she just politely asked for something to drink. And even though I know she would have sat with me while I ate and been more than happy to just talk, I couldn't stand the thought of her not eating _with_ me.

"Ohhh, I'm sorry. We're all out of eggs," Jane says, being ever the "professional waitress". I know she is goading Bella into looking back at her.

"Oh, wow. Out of eggs too?"

"Yep. Sorry. Fresh out."

"Ok. Well, in that case …" Bella trails off. Just as she moves for the menu again, her hand freezes mid-reach. Her eyes widen and her mouth opens without making a sound. I think she is starting to realize who may be behind her.

"What exactly do you have in stock," Bella asks, almost unbelievingly.

"Nothing. I'm afraid these two gentlemen just ordered the last of everything we had left," Jane replies, trying to keep the amusement out of her voice.

"Ooh my God," I hear Bella whisper. Turning her face to me she whispers, "What did you do?"

"Surprise," is all I offer in return.

The look on Bella's face right at this moment is worth every dime I have spent to make sure this all came together perfectly for her. Slowly, she turns her body towards Jane's voice, still looking into my eyes.

"Well, good God, don't take all night! I'm exhausted after all the traveling I've had to endure today!" Jane is bouncing from foot to foot in excitement. Finally turning her head, Bella comes face to face with her best friend. And the squealing commences.

"Oh. My. God! I can't believe you are here! What are you doing here?" Bella is talking so fast I can barely understand her.

"Are you kidding me? Like I would miss my bestust friend's wedding? You must have lost your mind!"

"Ladies, I really hate to interrupt here, but what exactly is a 'bestust' friend?" I have to ask can't say I have ever heard that term before.

"Well, Edward," Jane begins, emphasizing each syllable of my name as if trying it out for the first time. "A 'bestust' friend is better than a best. There is no friend higher in rank than a bestust friend." The way Jane explains it makes me feel a little stupid, like I should have already known it; a real 'duh' type definition.

"Of course, how silly of me! I'll just busy myself with Felix here," I say with a smirk and an exaggerated Southern drawl. I may not have spent face time with Jane, but I certainly know her well enough to know you have to give her smack as good as she gives it to you or she will eat you alive! I actually really love that about her.

"Don't be ridiculous, Edward. You're about to become my brother-in-law! You are allowed to join in our witty banter … this time," Jane retorts, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Did you hear that Felix! I've been deemed worthy! Go! Eat somewhere else, lest you tarnish my image!"

"A thousand pardons, sir. Please, may I eat my bread in the car while I wait for you?" Felix joins right in on the joking.

"Nonsense! I'll not have an incredibly handsome man such as you alone in a parking lot. The world can be such a dangerous place these days. You stay right where you are! Besides, if you are going to be standing up for Edward here, I think it only appropriate we get to know one another," Jane states. The little twinkle in her eye as she speaks to Felix does not go unnoticed by me.

Once we are all seated and our actual orders taken, we laugh as if we have all known each other since childhood. There is no awkwardness or lull in the conversation. By the end of the second hour, we decide it is best to continue our conversations and catching up at the inn.

Jane and Bella have a room adjoining mine and Felix's. Bella and I agreed we would spend the night apart. This will be the first night we will be physically separated since I got her back.

"I'm not sure I'm gonna make it all night, baby girl," I tell Bella as we stand just outside the girls' door.

"I know what you mean," she says sadly. "But just think of it like this. There is only a door separating us, right?" So Bella; always trying to get me to see the bright side of things.

"You do remember what happened to the last door that tried to separate us?" She giggles at my reminder.

"Yeah, I remember. But you can't do that here. It's not my place. The owners' may not be as understanding as I was."

"Maybe if I have my way with them like I did with you …" Bella playfully slaps my chest. Before she can remove her hand, I grab it and hold it over my heart.

"Edward, your heart is racing," she says with a little concern. She begins rubbing her hand back and forth over my heart.

"Nothing to worry about, baby girl. It's just anxious to finally be home," I say as I lean in and kiss her until we are both out of breath.

"That's it! Break it up you two! You two have all night tomorrow for this mess," Felix yells out of our door, grabbing my shoulder in an attempt to drag me away from my Bella.

"I love you," I tell her as Jane opens their door and grabs Bella's arm.

"I love you, too!" With that, Jane shuts their bedroom door as Felix does the same.

"Oh God, I have never seem such a hopeless case before in my life!" Felix is laughing as he drags me to the nearby chairs.

"Felix, you have no idea. I can't even describe it. I know I may lose my man card for this … but love isn't even a strong enough word for what I feel for Bella."

"I can tell. I think that's awesome, man. Bella is definitely a rare one."

"She really is, Felix. She's—she's everything. I never thought I could love someone to the point I could actually physically feel it, but man! With Bella, I feel … just … everything!" When it comes to describing the emotions I feel with Bella, it's nearly impossible to properly verbalize.

"So, what do ya know about Jane?"

"Ha! I knew you were checking her out earlier!"

"Oh shut up! But seriously, what can you tell me?"

Felix and I talk until nearly four in the morning. Even though my adrenaline is pumping, I force myself to go to sleep. The faster I'm out, the sooner my wedding gets here.

.

.

.

.

It's finally here; my wedding day. I'm standing at the end of the aisle, waiting with Reverend Black, for Bella to make her way to me. I haven't seen her at all today, and I feel like my whole body is vibrating with anticipation. After dropping me off, Felix went back to the inn to pick up Jane and Bella. My Bella is just outside the front doors, waiting to make her entrance. It was rather difficult for me knowing she was getting ready just on the other side of the church. I wanted so badly to just sneak a peek, but Felix kept holding me back. I'm sure Jane would have killed me anyways.

Jane is just across from me, smiling and looking all kinds of happy. She is wearing a crimson red bridesmaid dress. It perfectly matches the ribbon used around the lilies in the bouquets. Felix finally comes and stands next to me.

Leaning in to whisper, Felix tells me, "Prepare to be blown away." _Tell me something I don't know._

Reverend Black's wife has been playing the piano as we wait for the bells to ring at exactly noon. Suddenly, the bells begin to ring out. I can feel my pulse quicken. When the bells finish their melody, Reverend Black's wife begins to play Bella's entrance music. The front door opens, and there she is.

It feels like all the air is being sucked out of my body. My God, she is so far beyond beautiful. To call her beautiful at this moment would be an insult. I actually reach back to grab Felix's shoulder to steady myself. Bella's dress is so like her; delicate, soft, graceful, and enchanting.

Her hair is up in a loose bun, with feathery tendrils falling all around her face and neck. There is no veil to obscure my view; just my beautiful, beautiful Bella. Her makeup is light, just enough to make her look as if she's glowing. I can't be sure it's not just her natural essence. The lace of her dress is so slight, flaring into a small train in the back, and there are thin straps gracing her elegant shoulders. I thank God at this moment, not only for this woman who is about to become my wife, but also for cameras so I can have THIS photo with me always. Bella in her wedding dress will be plastered on every wall of every office and room I own.

Once Bella is within reach, I grab her hand and hold on for dear life. I practically pull her the rest of the way to me. I know it's not tradition, but I have to hug her. I just need to feel her for a minute, to ground myself. As I wrap my arms around her, I feel the silky skin of her bare back. Opening my eyes and looking down, I see her dress is backless, and while it is totally inappropriate to think right now, I can't wait to slip this dress off of her beautiful body.

"Mr. Cullen?" I hear Reverend Black, but I just want another moment with my Bella. After taking a few deep, calming breaths, I finally release her, but keep a firm grip on her hands. As I pull back, I see Bella's eyes well up with unshed tears. No doubt I have plenty of my own.

"Oh! I need to hand this off to Jane," Bella whispers. It's just now I realize I haven't even given her a chance to pass off her bouquet. Allowing her the briefest of moments to free her hand, the moment it is passed like a baton during a marathon, I clasp her hand in mine once again.

Reverend Black, amused by my obvious clinginess, begins the ceremony. We decided to go the traditional route, until it came to the vows. Bella and I decided yesterday, during counseling, we wanted to say our own vows. They aren't original, but they are heartfelt. We share a love of Bob Marley, and it is he I have decided to quote.

"Edward, are you ready to recite your vows to Isabella?" Reverend Black asks.

"I am," I state, proudly.

Giving me the nod to continue, I recite my quote from memory.

"If she's amazing, she won't be easy. If she's easy, she won't be amazing. If she's worth it, you won't give up. If you give up, you aren't worthy … Truth is, everybody is going to hurt you; you just gotta find the ones worth suffering for." As I near the end of the quote, the tears begin to spill over onto Bella's cheeks, but she is smiling her amazing smile. "Bella, I promise to never give up on us, because you are worth it; we are worth it. You are amazing, and while I know you would never hurt me, you are my one worth suffering for." I finish before the lump in my throat becomes too much.

"Bella, are you ready to recite your vows to Edward?"

"I am," Bella replies, confident but full of emotion.

"It's so strange you picked Bob Marley, because that is who I chose as well. What are the chances? How many couples do you suppose quote Marley as wedding vows to each other," she asks with a chuckle. _Only soul mates_. Bella continues.

"He's not perfect. You aren't either, and the two of you will never be perfect. But if he can make you laugh at least once, causes you to think twice, and if he admits to being human and making mistakes, hold onto him and give him the most you can. He isn't going to quote poetry, he's not thinking about you every moment, but he will give you a part of him that he knows you could break. Don't hurt him, don't change him, and don't expect more than he can give. Don't analyze. Smile when he makes you happy, yell when he makes you mad, and miss him when he's not there. Love hard when there is love to be had. Because perfect guys don't exist, but there's always one guy who is perfect for you." I am blown away at how she is able to recite the entire quote from memory.

"Edward, I promise to never ask for perfection, because you have already given me a perfect love. I promise to love hard, to give you everything I can mind, body, and soul. I know you are my perfect man, and I promise to never break the one thing you have given me and no one else, the most precious and perfect thing about you; your heart. I love you yesterday, today, tomorrow, and forever. Mo anam Cara."

I don't wait. The moment I hear her call me her soul mate, I grab her face and I kiss her. I know tradition says I am supposed to wait for the minister to pronounce us man and wife. I'll kiss her again once he does, but I just _need_ to kiss her _now_. I hear the laughter coming from Jane and Felix. I even make out the light chuckle of Reverend Black. After breaking apart only to catch a breath, the minister takes this as his opportunity to finish the ceremony.

After we exchange rings, and Bella gives me a little scowl at the wedding band I bought for her, Reverend Black finally utters the words I have wanted to hear since the weekend after I met Bella.

"By the power vest in me in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost, I now pronounce you husband and wife. What God has joined together let no man tear asunder. You may NOW kiss your bride!"

And do I ever kiss _MY BRIDE_!


	19. AN

**A/N: Just a quick note to let all my beautiful readers know Chapter 19 will be up very soon. Still making a few adjustments to my new work schedule, but it is starting to balance out nicely. Just another few days, and I will be posting. Thank you all so much for your patience and love. God Bless! **

**In the meantime, please check out these beautiful fics:**

**In Plain Sight by Dishie**

**Separated by Fools by byrd009**

**Riders of the Storm by Slexi Cullen …actually everything Lexi writes.**

**Anything written by CaraNo! **

**Salacious by cutestkidsmom**

**Love Through Another's Eyes by Eternally Edward's Girl**


	20. Chapter 19

**Unbridled**

**Chapter 19**

**Sunshine and Rain**

**Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight related characters**

**Thank you to byrd009 and Twidictedteach for the awesome beta skills, and Dishie for the awesome encouragement and guidance! Also, thank you for Black Diamond, which keeps me company while at lunch at my new job. **

****WARNING: This chapter contains graphic lemons. Turn back now, or jump in head first. It is a honeymoon after all.****

_**BPOV**_

I can't believe it; I am Isabella Marie Cullen now. The word _happiness_ cannot accurately describe the feeling inside my chest; inside my heart.

I felt like a princess, and yet Edward looked at me as if I was so much more. He made me feel like a goddess with the way he watched me walk down the aisle towards our eternity. When I was close to the altar, Edward met me to grab my hand. It made my heart stutter to think he was as eager to marry me as I was him.

As we recited our vows, I found it so amusing we both chose Bob Marley quotes. What are the odds of that? Bob Marley was a very wise man. More people should listen to his music and read some of his musings.

It was overwhelming having Jane with me on this day. Jane is the one person I trusted with everything; well, and Edward of course. I trust Paul, but Jane is the one person I've had my entire life who I knew, without a doubt, would keep my secrets and tell me what I _needed_ to hear, not what I wanted to hear.

As we signed our marriage certificate, I just kept thinking _This is real! Edward and I are really married!_ If my inner thoughts could have been heard, I would have sounded like a fan girl. After thanking the minister, the four of us made our way back to the SUV. Felix and Edward had packed all our things and loaded the car before the service so we could head out after the ceremony. As Edward helped me slide into the back, Jane and Felix sat up front, closing the partition to give Edward and me some privacy.

For the longest time, Edward just stares at me, saying nothing. I would feel self-conscious if it were anyone else. Finally, I break the silence

"What are you staring at, love?"

"Baby girl, you have no idea how beautiful you look in your dress. I am so glad I didn't sneak a peek at it yesterday." He begins to brush along my bare shoulder lightly with his fingertips. Of course, I blush at his compliment

"Edward," I sigh. "You look so handsome. If I look as beautiful as you seem to think, it's only because my love for you is showing." I know it sounds cheesy, but it is the truth.

Edward takes another few minutes to just stare, as if he is in awe of me or something, then wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me into his body. As I lay my head against his chest, he buries his nose into my hair, inhaling deeply.

"You always smell so good," he whispers as he moves his mouth to my temple, giving me a gentle kiss.

I hum in contentment as we just enjoy the closeness of the moment.

"Bella, do you have even the smallest notion of how much it means to me to finally be able to call you my wife?" His voice cracks at the end of his question. With watery eyes, I lift my head to look at him. There are unshed tears in his eyes as well.

"Edward, I've waited my entire life for you," I answer with all sincerity. I was beginning to believe my Edward didn't exist. Most of my friends seemed to have found their better halves fairly early on. I had resigned myself to simple close friendships and unrealized dreams of a soulmate.

Edward gently pulls me into his lap and gives me gentle, butterfly kisses all over my face, whispering "My beautiful wife," over and over again.

"And where, exactly, are you taking your beautiful wife now?" He let out a low groan when I said the word "wife".

"One little term, yet so incredibly powerful. Do you have any idea what hearing you call yourself my wife does to me?" As he speaks, his kisses begin to trail down my neck, and are becoming a little more aggressive.

"What," I ask breathlessly.

Instead of answering me, he slowly takes my hand from his shoulder, trailing it down his chest and abdomen until he places it over his very prominent erection. The desire that instantly begins to course through my veins feels almost like fire, burning me as it goes.

"That's what you do to me, baby girl, all the time. But being able to call you my wife … there are no words."

As I grip his cock a little tighter, a new feeling begins to seep into my pores. I'm feeling brave. Knowing the partition is up and there is no way Felix and Jane can see us is making me bolder than usual. As I grip and rub Edward's erection, his eyes begin to close and low moans begin to fall from his lips.

"God, baby, I love your hands on me," he manages to get out as his breathing picks up.

"How long do we have before we are at our destination, Edward," I lean in and whisper in his ear before taking it between my teeth, lightly biting down on it. His hands instantly tightly grip my hips.

"We're headed back to the city, so another couple of hours. Why?" He slowly opens his eyes, which are almost black with desire.

"I think I should show you what being called your wife does to me. You should know how it affects me knowing my name is now Isabella Marie _Cullen_," I say seductively, looking him straight in his eyes with what I am sure is a look of lust and desperation.

"Fuck! Say it again, baby girl," he demands as he begins to turn me to straddle him. As soon as my thighs are on either side of his, he thrusts up, hitting me exactly where I have an unbearable ache.

"Say what, love? Call myself your wife? Tell you how much I love the thought of being Isabella Cullen? Or should I say how wet it makes me thinking that tonight, I will get fucked by my husband!" My hands have wound into Edward's hair, and I tug harshly as I say the word "fuck". I don't usually feel the need to use that word, but right now, with my husband, anything goes.

Apparently, hearing me say that word causes something feral inside Edward to awaken. He leans forward as he places one hand on the back of my neck, crashing his lips to mine. This isn't just a kiss; it's a claim being staked, and I can feel it's only the beginning.

"When I get you in bed, Isabella Cullen, I am going to fuck you until you are begging me to stop, do you understand me?" His tone is enough to cause a rush of wetness to gather between my thighs.

"We have a little time. We don't have to wait to do _everything_." He's eyes are beginning to look almost possessed.

"And what did you have in mind, Mrs. Cullen?" I love it when his voice becomes husky.

Without saying a word, I begin to ease off his lap. His grip instantly tightens in an attempt to hold me there, but I shake my head and place my hands on his to remove them. Reluctantly, he releases me and I slide to the seat beside him, sliding as far away as possible. I can see the curiosity brewing in his eyes.

With a confidence I never knew I had, I bend so I can place my hands on my ankles. Keeping my eyes on Edward, I begin to run my hands up my legs, without really moving my dress to expose anything.

"Fuck … what are you doing, Bella?" Edward's voice is barely a whisper. Never answering him, I lean back as I reach my destination, lifting my hips slightly. Gently gliding my white, lacey thong down my legs and past my shoes, I let it dangle from one finger. Before I get the chance to toss it, Edward grabs it, slowly bringing it to his nose and taking a long whiff. His eyes look as if they are going to roll back in his head. Once he opens his eyes, he stuffs my panties in the pocket on the inside of his jacket.

"A memento of our wedding," he says by way of an explanation.

He attempts to reach for me again, but I push his hands away.

"No touching, please, Mr. Cullen." He growls in frustration. I want him frustrated. I want him as desperate for me as I am for him at this moment.

"You know you are going to pay for this torture later," he answers in a dark tone. Maybe it's because I know we are married or maybe it's the overwhelming emotions I feel for all he has done to make this day so special, but I feel so empowered right now.

Edward has his body turned towards me, and mirroring his position, I up the ante. I place one foot in the seat, the side of me leg against the leather of the back seat, leaving my other leg on the floor of the car. The position opens me up just enough for what I need. Edward is staring with rapt attention. I notice his hands twitching as the lay, restlessly, on his lap, one on each thigh.

I begin to pull the skirt of my wedding dress up, just enough for me to easily reach my hand underneath. I'm so aroused by the way Edward is looking at me, the moment my finger brushes against my clit I close my eyes and gasp.

"Lift the fucking skirt, Bella," Edward demands through clenched teeth. Opening my eyes, I see his jaw clenched and one hand is gripping the back of the seat. Demanding Edward is arousing to the point of being maddening. From the fierce look and the tone of his voice, I think it wise to comply.

I begin to pull the skirt the rest of the way, giving him a perfect view of my drenched sex. As I obey his demand, he keeps talking.

"That's right, baby girl. Let me see what being my wife does to you. Let me see you touch my pussy. You know that don't you? Your body, everything, belongs to me. You're mine, all of you! You have been since the first night we met." His words are driving me crazy. I start to insert two fingers into my entrance, the contact causing me to lift me hips.

"Oh God, Edward! So wet!" I am so caught up in the moment; I don't even care if Jane or Felix heard me.

"I can see it, baby girl. But I want to taste it." As I pull my fingers from my body, I can feel the wetness drip down my thighs. I could swear I hear Edward whimper.

Edward's eyes widen when he see me lean forward, slowly bringing my fingers towards his lips. I slowly spread my arousal as I trace his lips with my fingertips. Before I can withdraw my hand, Edward sucks my fingers into his mouth, grasping my wrist with his hand so I can't pull away. I can feel and hear the growl that emanates from his chest.

Once every drop of my arousal has been sucked from my fingers, Edward rips them from his mouth. Keeping a tight grip on my wrist, he forcefully pulls me until I am straddling his lap again.

"Why didn't you finish? Why didn't you let me watch you cum?" He is panting and his other arm is now firmly situated around my waist. His hold is almost painful, but I'm so turned on I don't complain.

"I want you to be inside me when I cum for the first time as your wife," I say as I begin to writhe on top of his hard on.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen, because I plan on making you cum, NOW!"

In a flash, I am on my back in the seat, Edward hovering over me.

"I can't fuck you here, because what I have planned for you will require complete seclusion. You will scream like a banshee when I'm fucking you. So for now, I'm going to settle for cleaning my beautiful wife up before we have our little reception."

Before I can respond in any way, I feel Edward moving one of my legs over the back of the seat, while lifting the other over his shoulder. With no preamble, he lifts my dress enough to get his head underneath, and begins licking me furiously. He is snarling like an animal.

"So fucking good!" He bites down on my clit, causing me to lift off the seat and cry out in pleasure. I feel his hands grab my hips to still my movements.

At the relentless pace he has set, it doesn't take long before my thighs begin to quiver. Just when I think it's too much, he surprises me by driving his tongue inside my body. He is thrusting it in and out, just as if it was his cock he was fucking me with. My head is thrashing from side to side. One final thrust of his tongue and a pinch to my clit using his fingers, and I am flying. I barely register the fact Edward is still licking and sucking, making a slurping sound as if he was drinking.

After several minutes, I can actually form coherent thoughts again. As I open my eyes, I see a grinning Edward staring down at me.

"You got your wish," he says with a slight hint of smugness.

"What do you mean?"

"I was technically inside you when you came for the first as my wife." I can't help but giggle. Reaching into one of the bags in the back, I watch as Edward pulls out a wipe and then gently cleans me.

"Do I get my panties back?"

"Oh no, those will be staying with me," he says as he places the wipe in a little bag we have for trash. I can't help but notice Edward is still very hard. It must be painful at this point.

"I think … maybe it's time I take care of my husband, now." Edward stops all movement for a moment.

"Bella … you don't have to …" He trails off as I push him back by his chest. Getting on my knees in the floorboard, I start unbuckling his belt. Once it's out of the way, and his pants unbuttoned, I work his pants and boxer down just enough to release his beautiful cock.

"I know I don't _have _to. But I _really, really_ want to. Are you going to deny your wife?" As I ask him this, staring up at him through my lashes, I grab his erection with a firm grip and begin stroking it.

"N-no. I'd—I'd never deny you anything," he pants out as I lower my head until my lips are hovering just over him. Using the tip of my tongue, I slowly lick the pre-cum that is leaking out of the tip. The instant my tongue comes into contact with his slit, I hear Edward hiss. Looking back up, his head is thrown back with his eyes clenched shut.

"Do you like that, baby? Does it feel good when I put my mouth on you?" Edward's eyes snap open as he stares down at me.

"So — so fucking … I can't even … just no words." Not wanting to wait another second, I engulf him with my mouth.

"Ahhhh —FUCK! Motherfucking fuck," he yells our as I begin to suck him with fervor. I love doing this for him, making him feel this way. He makes me feel so loved every single day. Any way I can reciprocate I am more than willing to do.

"So fucking … oh my God … please, baby girl … " I can only assume when he isn't able to form a sentence, it's a good thing. I work until I can feel the head of his cock in the back of my throat. My cheeks are hollowed out and I reach my hand up to massage his balls.

"Shit! Bella … baby … good … so good! Never … nothing like this before," he pants out as his hand moves to the back of my head. Knowing about that special spot on a man, I wait until I feel him begin to thrust in and out of my mouth, and I move from massaging his balls to gently adding pressure to his sweet spot.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! BELLLLAAAAA!" As he screams my name and fists my hair, I feel him stiffen and then release down my throat. His orgasm seems to last for a while, and I happily swallow everything he offers. Once I am sure he is completely done, I make sure he is cleaned up and pull his boxers and pants back up.

Edward's head has fallen back onto the headrest. His breathing is still erratic, and his eyes are still closed. As I watch his face, I can't help but love the serene look he now wears. It's only now I realize he is whispering something. Straining, I finally hear what he is chanting.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you …"

I touch his hand, bringing it to my cheek. He slowly opens is eyes, which I notice have a little moisture collected in the corners.

"Edward?"

He leans down, gently grabbing me by the shoulders, and brings me to his lap. There is nothing sexual about this position this time. He is simply cradling me. He begins to speak louder, but his chant remains the same.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, so fucking much, baby girl. I don't know if you will ever realize how vital you are to my very being." As he cradles me like the most precious thing he has ever encountered, he begins running one hand through my hair, which has now fallen loose.

"Edward, I love you too. You know that, right? I mean, really know it. I just feel like I don't do enough …" I am cut off by a kiss so sweet and gentle, I almost want to cry.

"Baby girl, you show me everyday how much you love me. The way you look at me, the way you take care of me, the faith you have in me — you're trust that I will keep you safe. I have never once doubted your love for me. I'm as sure of it as I am of mine for you."

I can't help the small sob that catches in my throat.

"E-even when I l-left…"

"Don't ever mention that again!" His tone is stern, not harsh. I am scared I have ruined our time together until his gaze softens and he speaks again.

"It was just a bad dream, nothing more. It's over, and this is what's real," he says joining our hands and lifting them so I can see our wedding bands. Placing my hand on his heart, and his on mine, "This is all that matters; our love."


	21. Chapter 21

**Unbridled**

**Chapter 20 **

**Mine to Claim**

**I want to send out a heartfelt thank you to all my readers who are being so patient with me! I miss being able to write every day so much I can barely stand it, but your patience has made it so much more tolerable. **

**Much thanks and love to my beta and pre-readers byrd009, Twidictedteach, and Dishie! Your help and suggestions are just priceless! Can never thank you enough!**

**As always, Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight related characters. The plot is all me, good, bad, or ugly.**

****WARNING: This chapter will contain graphic sex scenes with slight BDSM themes. Turn back now if you are squeamish.****

* * *

_**EPOV**_

FINALLY, my Bella is bound to me spiritually, physically, and now legally. You couldn't find a happier son of a bitch right now if you tried. Everything was as perfect in reality as I pictured in my head. For me, one of the greatest outcomes is that Bella hasn't had the time to worry about that sick piece of shit who is stalking her. She's been so completely wrapped in the happiness of our moment; I honestly don't think it has even crossed her mind.

Only a handful of people are aware of the extremes I have gone to, to ensure her unwanted admirer doesn't get anywhere near us anytime soon. At this moment, there is a woman who looks very much like my Bella staying in her old apartment, making it seem as if she were still going about her daily routine. She reports back to Felix at various times throughout the day. As of yet, no one has approached her or the apartment, but it has only been a few days.

That was actually Felix's first suggestion; that we hire a decoy. It never even occurred to me to do something like that.

The new SUV was also Felix's suggestion. It would throw the stalker off if he didn't recognize the car. The Mercedes has tinted windows as well as bullet proof glass. The bullet proof glass was a precaution on my part. I didn't truly believe the stalker would take a shot at Bella, but if he became desperate enough he may take a shot at whomever was with her. Especially once he figured out she wouldn't be traveling anywhere alone. I really only needed this one window of opportunity to get us out of the city. I was going to give Bella a carefree, stalker free honeymoon.

Since the SUV would stay parked in the underground garage that has security cameras everywhere, Felix wasn't terribly concerned about anyone tampering with the car or realizing, for a while at least, whose vehicle it was. We made sure to keep it parked where there were cameras at every angle. Felix, Jasper, Sam, and I had also met to discuss private investigators. I couldn't very well ask Jasper to keep doing so much work during his down time, although I knew he would if I asked. He loves Bella as if she were his own sister. Same goes for Emmett, who hasn't been told about the stalker yet. I'm sure once he finds out he is going to flip his shit.

Jasper and Sam put me in contact with Jason Jenks. He is a former FBI agent who Jasper and Sam both said was one of the best special agents they knew of. He did criminal profiling for a while, and then transferred to violent crimes. After a lengthy conversation with him, he agreed to meet with us after Bella and I returned to New York.

For now, however, I am going to focus on my wife and our honeymoon. Bella got a jump on that once we entered the SUV. Thank God Felix put that partition up, because I swear; even knowing he and Jane could see us wouldn't have stopped me from attacking Bella in the backseat. Every move she made was so fucking sexy, but when she started her little show for me, she ignited a fucking inferno.

I meant what I said when I suggested she would pay for teasing me by not letting me touch her later tonight. That thought alone was enough to make me want to skip our little reception entirely.

The only reason we are still heading for our mini reception is because I want Bella to have some time with Jane before we leave for the honeymoon. Bella doesn't know this yet, but while we are gone, Felix and Jane will be staying in our home. I didn't feel comfortable leaving Sue alone in the penthouse, nor did I like the idea of it being empty until we returned. Jane wanted to spend some time enjoying New York since she had already made the journey, and once Felix found out she was staying at our place, he seemed all too eager to stay as well. _Uh huh._

Our little backseat escapade only served to wake the beast in me. I may be going through with this reception, but we will not be staying long. Besides, once we return and my parents and siblings learn of our marriage, I'm sure there will be a much, _much_ larger reception for which we will have to endure. Bella is worried the family will be upset when they learn we married without them present. While I am sure they will be sad they missed our ceremony, once everything has been explained to them, I am sure they will completely understand why I wanted this to be a quiet affair.

After our activities, Bella drifted off to sleep in my arms. I just couldn't seem to let her go at the moment. After a few hours, we arrived at our destination. It was a small Italian restaurant that offered private dining rooms. The room had been reserved in Felix's name, just in case this stalker was trying to follow my every move. Jane had arranged to have the dining room decorated in white and reds, much like Bella's bouquet. This would be a surprise for both Bella and I, as I had left Jane to her own devices.

"Bella? Baby girl, wake up. We're here," I whispered into Bella's ear while gently jostling her. Her eyes slowly fluttered open as she looks up into mine. I swear, sometimes I think Bella is so beautiful it hurts.

She looks so innocent when she first wakes. Blinking a few times to clear her vision, she gives me a breathtaking smile before looking out the window trying to gauge where we are.

"Is this the Belisi's place?" The Belisi's are a family Bella and her family had known for some time, having met them through her father back when she was much younger. They owned several restaurants in New York.

"It is, baby. I thought you may enjoy having our wedding dinner here." I remember her stories of spending time with them when her father was a chef at a resort in Charleston. The Belisi's had to come to think very highly of Bella and her family. From what I understand, they were devastated to learn of her father's death, and then of the other losses she suffered later. Jane called them, as they were also familiar with her, and spoke with them about decorating a private dining room.

"Oh, Edward, this is perfect!" The smile on her face and misty eyes told me she was being sincere. Felix opens the door to the back seat. I step out first, taking Bella's hand pulling her into my side. Felix immediately closes our door, and then rushes to the passenger side front door to help Jane out.

"That's interesting," I hear Bella whisper more to herself.

"Isn't it though?" She giggles, no doubt beginning to think the same things I have been thinking from the moment I first saw Felix look at Jane.

"Well, he may have quite the challenge ahead of him," Bella notes as we make our way inside.

"Really? Why do you say that?" Felix has never had much trouble with the ladies.

"Let's just say … he's a great deal different than her last serious relationship, which lasted for about eight years."

"Was her last boyfriend an asshole or something?" Felix is definitely not an asshole. Well, unless you piss him off of course.

"No, _SHE_ was not an asshole. And they were very much in love for the most part. But over time, they just grew apart. Jane was focused on establishing her cafés as serious businesses and I think, in some way, Gina was jealous and threatened by Jane's success."

"Did you say 'she'?" I actually had no clue Jane was a lesbian.

"Yes, _she."_

"Poor Felix. Maybe I should warn the man before he gets too vested." I would feel horrible if he developed feelings for Jane knowing he didn't stand a chance.

"Baby, Jane is bi-sexual. She was married once upon a time. Now, her ex-husband was the epitome of asshole. She actually left him for Gina. So why say anything. She seems interested in him, and trust me; she is not ashamed of her past relationships. She will tell him if they start something."

By this time, Felix and Jane have caught up with us as we are waiting for the hostess to come back from seating the couple ahead of us. Jane links her arm with Bella's.

"So what are you two whispering about?"

"I was just telling Edward a little about your last relationship," Bella responds, as blunt as usual.

"Oh Bella, I hardly think that is worth rehashing, especially on a beautiful day such as this. All it will do is get you pissed off." Jane gives her an almost maternal look that says "let's not go there today". But I do plan on asking Bella why the subject pisses her off while Jane seems so nonchalant about the topic.

Another minute passes before the hostess returns. Felix gives her his name, and she begins to lead us to the dining room. The minute we enter the, it's like we are transported into a little wonderland. The room is bathed in soft lighting and little tea candles floating in small glass bowls of water. Looking up, I see strands and strands of twinkle lights. The dining room table has been pushed into the corner of the room, allowing plenty of room in the center for dancing.

The table is so formally set it looks almost like something out of an advertisement. The centerpiece is a large vase full of Calla Lilies, red ribbons tied around the rim of the vase, flowing in all directions, and long enough to trail off the table edges. I think Bella is as surprised as I am by how beautiful everything is. In the background, I can hear the music softly coming through the sound system. I glance over at Bella and see a tear trickle down her face.

"Edward … this is so beautiful. Thank you."

"Baby girl, as much as I would love to take the credit here, I didn't do this. We both need to be thanking Jane." Turning to look at Jane, she has a gentle smile gracing her face.

"Actually, I didn't do this. When I called the Belisi's and explained what was going on, Marcus insisted on doing this for you, Bella."

I hear Bella gasp and her hand covers her mouth. I pull her closer to me.

"You okay, baby girl?"

"I just can't believe Marcus did all this for us," she chokes out, trying not to cry.

"Bella, you know how much he loves you and how much he loved your family. He sounded so excited; said he couldn't wait to tell his brothers Little Bells got married," Jane explains. I think I like these people already.

As we begin to make our way to the table, the dining room door opens and three men rush in, all smiles for my Bella.

"Little Bells! Oh my God, it is so good to see you!"

"Marcus!" Bella pulls away from me as she runs into the older gentleman's embrace. I can hear my wife's soft cries as they hug.

"Don't cry, Bella. Today is a happy day!"

Walking up behind Bella, the man notices me and pulls back from Bella. "You must be Edward. I'm Marcus Belisi, and these are my brothers Aro and Demetri."

I reach out and shake all three gentleman's hands. "It's so nice to meet you all. And I can't thank you enough for what you've done here this evening."

"Please, think nothing of it! When we heard Charlie's little girl was getting married and your best man already had a private dining room booked, we had to do something. Consider this a wedding gift," Demetri states as he embraces Bella.

After receiving a hug from Aro, we stand for a few moments so Bella and the Belisi's can catch up. Of course, they had seen the news reports about Bella's ordeal in Africa.

"I knew we should have pushed harder for you to come to work for the family after you graduated! I would never forgive myself if something happened to you, Bella. Charlie would want you to be safe. You're practically family, and that kind of danger is just unacceptable," Aro chastises Bella firmly, but lovingly.

"Oh, trust me, there will be no more incidents like that occurring! I can promise you that," I respond with finality.

"We'll hold you to that, Edward." Aro's tone and look is both a little fatherly, and a little menacing at the same time. Something tells me I don't want to fuck up here. It also occurs to me that, perhaps, the Belisi's could be helpful with the stalker situation somehow. If nothing else, an extra few sets of eyes. As the men leave us to enjoy our reception, I walk them towards the door.

"Gentlemen, I can't thank you enough, again. This has made Bella so happy. I think seeing all of you has brought a little of Bella's family to her day."

"As we said, think nothing of it, Edward. But you should know, as far as we are concerned, you have a great responsibility on your shoulders now. Bella is all we have left of a family we held as dearly in esteem as our own. Don't fail us. It would not go over well for you. And that would be a shame, because you seem to love her a great deal." This is no veiled threat. What Marcus is telling me is as clear as day. Seems the restaurant business isn't the only thing the Belisi's may be involved in.

"I love her more than my own life. I know now isn't the right time, but actually, there is a situation I would like to discuss with you as soon as possible. I can't go into great detail, but there is a bit of a threat against Bella. I am taking every precaution possible, but as far I as I'm concerned I can't take enough. I would love any input you may be able to provide."

"Is this threat immediate? Do you need security on your honeymoon?" Demitri's question is only solidifying in my mind what else this family does.

"I actually have the honeymoon covered, but when we return, would it be possible for me to speak with the three of you?" After many assurances that we will be safe on the honeymoon, and giving them a slight idea of what was going on, we agree to meet when we return from our trip. The brothers tell me to call them the minute I return to New York. _Somehow, I think they will know if I don't._

Once my conversation is over, I quickly go back to my wife.

"What was all that? They weren't giving you a hard time were they, love?" Bella no doubt noticed the serious looks being given.

"Nothing to worry about, baby girl. Just giving me the same speech I'm sure Charlie would be giving me if he were here right now," I say, not wanting to mention anything that may cause her mind to drift to _him_.

After opening a bottle of champagne, Felix and Jane toast Bella and I. The speeches are brief, but have a little humor mixed with a hint of the emotional stuff; quite perfect for the whole theme of our day. Soon, Bella and I are dancing to our first song as husband and wife. As _I'll Be_ by Edwin McCain comes through the speaker, I hold Bella tightly to my body. I'll never get tired of this feeling; of having her pressed up against me. I'll never get tired of looking into her face, gazing into her brown eyes, or having my hands on some part of her.

We don't break eye contact for the entire song. It is easy to forget there is anyone else here. As the song progress, it's as if there is no background. We are in a bubble. Bella's eyes glisten with tears, and as a few finally escape, I am quick to wipe them away. That is what I will do for the rest of my life; I will wipe away any of her tears that may fall. I will be there for every laugh, every angry moment, every painful moment, and every blessed moment for the rest of our lives. No one will take this away from me; no one will take her away from me.

We didn't even realize the song ended until Felix and Jane's laughter broke the spell we seem to be under.

"Well, that was certainly … intense," Felix sniggers. _Whatever._

The next dance, Felix and Bella are together as Jane and I dance. Every song on our wedding playlist Jane created seems so perfect.

"Jane, I can't tell you how much what you have done for us means to me." She looks at Bella, who is laughing at something Felix said, something stupid no doubt, and back to me.

"I haven't seen Bella this happy in … well, ever really. But she hasn't laughed so freely since her family died. After they were all gone, I was so worried she would ever recover. I mean, she functioned, but she didn't really live, you know?"

I nod in understanding. Thinking of what that time may have been like for Bella causes my chest to ache. I have to look at her again, needing to make sure she is still laughing, happy.

"But Edward, you brought that life back into her. She never gave faith that one day, something would happen to bring back what she calls her 'spark'. Now, I don't know if you are a believer in God and faith as Bella is, but you should be. Because that faith brought her to you."

As Jane finishes talking, I really start to consider her words. I think about all the variable and twists and turns both Bella's life and my own had to take to get us together. Every possible scenario that lead us to be in at the same bar on the same night; a bar neither of us wanted to be at. Granted, the start of our relationship was animalistic at best, but it was also destiny; it would have happened anyway.

"Thank you, Jane. And not just for the dance," I tell her as we hug while the song is coming to an end.

After one of the most delicious meals I have ever eaten full of authentic Italian food, and many more dances, our evening is slowly coming to an end. Well … the boring, public part of the evening. While I have thoroughly enjoyed everything, it's what's to come I am looking forward to most. _And that will be me and my Bella._

As we head out of the door, the brothers are there to say their goodbyes and to wish us a happy and safe honeymoon. I was shocked when they each pulled me in for a hug, but I didn't fight it. As I hugged Marcus, he slipped and envelope into my pocket and told me they looked forward to my return and our discussion to come. Looking at the three of them, I give a slight nod. _Is that proper etiquette for these types of situations?_ While I'm dying to know what's in the envelope, I refuse to open it until we are home.

The drive home is full of comfortable silence. Bella is laying into my side as my arm is wrapped tightly around. I know sometimes I hold on too tight, but she never complains. It's like she knows I need it. She watches the scenery of the New York night life as we pass by, while I watch her. Bella in her wedding dress is a vision like no other. Everything about her looks so soft and delicate. And while I can't wait to get the dress off her, I am trying to memorize every small detail about the way it looks on her body.

Once we pull into the garage of the building, I feel my heart begin to race a little in anticipation. I open the door and help Bella out as Felix and Jane exit the front. We all walk to the elevator together. Felix insists on checking the apartment before leaving for the night. Once we are in the penthouse, he goes to work doing whatever it is he needs to do to make sure things are okay. While we are away, Felix is installing his own security cameras into the penthouse, one in each room. I wasn't sure how I felt about having one in our bedroom, but he agreed those would be setup to monitor the bedroom door and the terrace; entrances only.

I grab us a bottle of champagne so we can have another quick toast before Felix and Jane leave for the evening. _A very , very quick toast._ As I am grabbing the chilled bottle out of the kitchen, I see a note from Sue letting me know everything I requested was taken care of. I asked her to have mine and Bella's bedroom set up with candles, flower petals and soft music ready to go for tonight. I shoot Felix a quick text asking him to light the candles while he is up there checking the room out.

I find Jane and Bella on the terrace talking and laughing, enjoying the cool night air. When Felix finally rejoins the group, he nods letting me know everything is good. I pop open the champagne and pour us each a glass. As our time together is coming to a close, I notice Jane reach into her clutch and pull out a box. After a few moments, Bella notices the box also and lets out a very audible gasp. The look on her face is a little difficult to read at the moment. Shock, definitely, but also sadness and hesitation. Jane speaks before I have a chance to ask her what is wrong.

"Bella, I know you know what this is. I've held onto it long enough. It's time. This was always meant for a special occasion, and I can't think of one more special than today." She holds the box out to Bella, but Bella makes no move to touch it. She only stares at it as if it may come to life and bite her.

"Baby, what is it?" I wait for an answer but Bella seems to be in a daze. Finally, looking to Jane, I ask again. "Jane, what is that?" If it is going to upset baby girl, it has to go.

"This … this is the last gift Renee ever bought Bella. It was for her graduation from college. She gave it to me to hold onto because she knew if she brought it to New York with her a week early, she would never be able to not give it to her. Renee was horrible at keeping gifts from people! But this one … this one, she was so excited about. She didn't want to ruin it." I see Jane looking nostalgically at the box as she speaks, and I notice the tears falling silently from Bella's eyes.

"Bella, I'm not saying to open it right now, but I think it's time you took your graduation gift. I've held onto it long enough." She continues to stand there, expectantly, with the box in front of Bella.

"Baby girl, I think Jane is right. I think you should take it now. Your mother would want you to have that. It's like she is giving you a wedding gift and a graduation gift. We can keep it in the safe until you're ready to open it if you life." I am speaking low into Bella's ear, rubbing soothing circle on her back. I can't imagine how she is feeling, but I do understand the enormity of the box in front of her, no matter what is in it.

Finally, after a few very quiet minutes, Bella slowly reaches her hand up and picks the box up as if it will break under too much pressure. She looks to Jane, who gives her an assuring smile, and then to me.

"I love you, baby girl," is all I can come up with to say to her. It must be right, because with a watery smile she finally speaks.

"I love you, too, Mon Anam Cara." She sounds raspy from choking back tears.

"Ok, well I think it's time for us to part ways. We'll see you guys tomorrow," I say as I usher Felix and Jane to the door. I really don't care how rude it seems. Damn! There is just something about Bella calling me her soul mate that sets me on fire!

Felix lets out a laugh as I open the door. "Well, I guess we've worn out our welcome Jane."

"Hm … so it would seem."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm an ass … blah, blah, blah. I'll call you before we leave tomorrow." And with that, I close the door and lock it. I can see them laughing as they enter the elevator. Rushing back to the terrace, I find my beautiful wife looking out over the city.

"You seemed a little anxious to get them out of here," Bella says, amused, without even looking back at me.

"Anxious … no. Ready for them to get the fuck out … most definitely." I walk up behind Bella, wrapping my arms tightly around her waist, pulling her as close to me as possible. "I plan on getting very lucky tonight," I whisper to Bella and then lick the shell of her ear. I start placing open mouth kisses down her neck tortuously slow. She leans her head to the side, allowing me better access. When I reach the juncture where her shoulder and neck meet, I bite down and begin sucking on the spot harshly. When Bella lets out a breathy moan, I know it's time to go upstairs.

I rip my mouth away from her neck. "I want you, Bella. Now!" As soon as she turns in my arms, I scoop her up, bridal style of course, head inside and up the stairs to our bedroom.

"You're gonna throw your back out carrying me up these stairs." I don't know why my wife thinks weighs too much to carry, but she's ridiculous.

"Baby girl, you're as light as a feather. And if my back gave out right now, I'd just fuck you here on the stairs." To that, she was speechless. Cause I was dead serious. A bullet wound couldn't stop me from fucking my wife tonight.

We enter the bedroom, and when Bella looks away from me, her eyes look around our room in wonderment. There are candles everywhere there is a flat surface. I reluctantly stand Bella on her feet so she can really appreciate the view, and so I can really appreciate the way the candlelight is creating a halo effect around my wife. _I fucking love the sound of that. MY WIFE._

"Edward ... this is all so … so, just beyond beautiful." She walks around the room, stopping to place the box with her mother's gift in it on the small desk near the terrace doors. I move until I am directly in front of Bella and tilt her chin so she is looking up at me.

"I promise you, you're the only thing in this room beyond beautiful, Mrs. Cullen." I lean down and attempt to give Bella a gentle kiss. The problem is, as soon as my lips touch hers, I can only devour. When I begin to run out of air, I break the kiss, barely giving Bella enough time to get a good lungful before I am attacking her again.

As my hands begin to trail her delicate skin that is exposed by her wedding dress, I can't help but think that all of this was almost lost to me. If I hadn't been so persistent, I could have lost my baby girl forever. That could never happen. She was mine. She is mine. She will always be mine.

"Mine!" I growl out as I grab her wrists and hold them behind her back as I kiss her like she is about to disappear. Suddenly, all the anger and anguish from that very long month are bubbling to the surface. _Why the fuck now? _Bella can feel the tension and desperation in my kiss.

"Edward —Edward, what's wrong?" She murmurs as best she can with my lips crushed to hers.

I pull away from her mouth, but not before lightly biting down on her bottom lip and pulling it as I move back. Forcing my hands to release her, I step back to just stare at her. She's so fucking beautiful.

"I came so close to losing all of this. And by all of this I mean you." I start to circle Bella, as if she's some helpless prey and I'm the predator.

"You really want to discuss that now?"

"No, I don't. But apparently my mind can't let it go," I tell her as I finally come to a stop directly behind her. The thought of even the possibility that I may never have had this moment with my Bella has me feeling insane on the inside; haywire.

"Edward, I was terrified. I couldn't stand the thought of someone hurting you over me. I didn't know what to do. And then those photos came. It made it so real." I know Bella left because she felt I was threatened. But what she has yet to realize is what has me angry is the danger she placed herself in.

"Why didn't you come to me?" It comes out a little harsher than I intend, but it expresses my frustration perfectly.

"I was afraid of what you might do. No matter how confusing it may seem, I only saw it ending two ways. Either you would go ballistic or you would realize I'm not worth it." The minute she says it, I react. I'm not even sure what is happening until it's done. Hearing her say she's not worth it angers me beyond belief. I grab her arm from behind, angle her slightly, and my hand comes down hard across her ass. Her gasp of shock does nothing to curb my anger. I turn her to fully face me now.

"Don't you EVER say that about yourself again! Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes." I don't give her time to say much else.

"It was MY decision to make! Mine! Just like you! And you tried to take that away from me!"

"I only wanted what was best for you …"

"YOU ARE WHAT'S BEST FOR ME!" I crash my mouth to hers, almost painfully, and dominate her mouth. Then it hits me; dominate. That's what I want right now. I want control. I can't control that sick fuck who is stalking my wife, but I can control this moment. I back Bella up until her back hits the bed post, never breaking the kiss, never giving up control. I can't think straight; my mind and heart is a jumble of emotions.

Of all the things I want to do right now, the strongest urge is to claim what's mine; what has been mine from the moment I met her; Bella. My baby girl. Mine. Mine that no one will EVER take away from me. I finally break away from the kiss.

"I won't ever let you go. I will never allow you to leave me. Is that understood?" My voice sounds on the verge of menacing. Bella only nods vigorously in response. My lips attach to the opposite side of her neck and begin to suck and nip, marking her on that side as well. Once I'm satisfied with my mark, I release her neck and pull back, admiring my work. Only now do I start to realize I actually struck my wife just a few moments ago. Suddenly, I'm horrified by what I did. Bella must see it on my face,

"Edward, are you okay?" Her breathing is still labored

"Oh God, baby I'm so sorry! I did not mean to hit you. I – I-I don't know what came over me …" I am ready to beg for her forgiveness; grovel if I need to. Her finger over my lips stops me.

"Edward, it's okay, baby. I know you weren't trying to hurt me. I know you would never hurt me. You were caught up in a moment. I understand." She stares at her finger as it lays over my lips. When she looks into my eyes, I am floored by what I see. Her pupils are dilated just like they are when she is aroused. Her lips are slightly parted, and her tongue darts out to moisten that plump, lower lip of hers. A thought occurs to me in that moment.

Acting solely on my gut instinct, I move so our bodies are tightly pressed against each other. I let my hand roam down the side of her dress. The material is so delicate, but nowhere near as delicate as baby girl's skin. When my hand reaches her knee, I begin to carefully gather the material of the skirt, not wanting to damage this dress in any way. This dress will be sealed and stored somewhere safe.

Once I lift the skirt enough where I can feel her skin, I begin to slowly move my hand underneath, heading towards the one place I consider to be heaven on earth. Staring her in her eyes, I hear her breath hitch as my hand moves up. I kiss her finger, sucking it into my mouth. I bite it before releasing it. Her hand drops to my chest where it clutches the material of my shirt, my jacket begin long since discarded.

"I'm curious, my Bella. Why would it be okay that I hit you, even if it was on your ass; hard?" As I say the word 'hard', my fingers finally make their way to her center. Just as I suspected, it's dripping wet. I can feel my mouth water. I actually hiss at how wet she is. I hear her whimper as I let my fingers swim in her arousal.

"Is it possible my little girl likes the idea of being _punished_?" To emphasize the last word, I slam two fingers inside her soaking pussy. Her guttural moan lets me know she is enjoying this little show of dominance. _I can work with this. _

"Would you like that, baby girl?" I lean in close to her ear so I can whisper. "Would you like for to be spanked? Do you want me to show you what happens when you try to take away what's mine?" I continue to pump my fingers in and out of her the whole time I am speaking to her. Her eyes close in response to the pleasure she is feeling.

"Answer me, Isabella!" My own desires are becoming intolerable. I want to be buried deep, deep within my wife.

"Yes."

It's said so softly I almost miss it. _Almost._

Before she reaches her climax, which she is very close to, I withdraw my fingers. She lets out what can only be describes as a desperate, frustrated cry. _I think I know how to drive my point home now._ I bring my drenched fingers to my mouth, while still looking in her eyes, and suck them greedily into my mouth. My eyes roll back as I get every drop of her arousal off them. To me, there is nothing more addictive than Bella's essence.

Backing away from her, I look her up and down, taking in everything that is Bella. She is innocence and sin all in one. She is beauty and grace. She is my angel, my love, my life … she is everything. I lift my hands out to her, only now noticing they are shaking, and place them on her shoulders. _Always so fucking soft_. I let them linger for a few moments before I gently push the straps of her dress over and down her arms. Stepping closer, I reach behind her and pull the zipper down until the dress falls in one graceful swoosh and pools at her feet.

It's my turn for my breathing to hitch. She is completely naked underneath, and she is so exquisite. I don't know what I did to ever deserve her, I'm not sure I have ever even done anything good enough to deserve her. But when it comes to Bella, I'm a selfish fucker, and I won't do anything to remind her she is getting the short end of the stick here.

"So fucking perfect." It comes out as a whisper as my eyes travel her now bare form. She blushes when she hears my confession, and the blush covers her face and chest. It's beautiful. I lift one hand back towards her. Starting at her neck, I use the back of my fingers and trail down as far as I can without kneeling, which I would gladly but I have other things in mind to do for now. My fingers are barely touching her, just ghosting over her skin.

I can see her nipples harden, and I didn't think it was possible, but her eyes are getting darker. I moan thinking of how much more arousal she must have collecting between her thighs at this moment. My body is reacting, almost violently, to hers. It's as if they are calling to each other, neither of us having to say a word.

"Are you ready, Isabella?"

"R-ready for wh-what?" It would seem she is in quite the lust induced haze at the moment.

"Are you ready to learn your lesson? Learn what happens when you try to take yourself away from me?" I don't know where the fuck any of this is coming from and I know there is now way I could ever pull it off if I weren't so sure Bella was enjoying this just as much as I seem to be.

"Yes," she says in a shaky voice.

"What's the magic word, Isabella?" My voice is getting huskier by the minute.

"Please." It's a whisper. It's a plea. And yet, it's a demand.

"Turn around and hold onto the post." It's an order. She does so, with no hesitation. "Stick that fantastic ass out. Further! Perfect." The leaning back in to whisper, "Brace yourself, little girl." With no further warning, my hand comes down hard against her bare ass. The slight jiggle from the impact causes my cock to become impossibly harder. I'm painfully hard now.

"AHHH!" Her fingers are grasping the post so hard her knuckles are almost white, but her cry is one of pleasure.

"Are you gonna take it like a good girl?" THWACK.

"Yes!"

"Are you ever going to try something like that again?" THWACK.

"No! Never!"

"Where do you belong, Bella?" THWACK.

"Wherever you are!"

"Who do you belong to, Bella?" THWACK.

"You! Only you!"

With my other hand, I reach around and place my fingers at her sex. I can feel her fucking arousal begin to drip down her inner thighs.

"What's the one thing I can't live without, Bella? What's the ONLY thing I WON'T live without?" THWACK.

"ME!"

"And why is that, Isabella?" THWACK.

"BECAUSE YOU OWN ME!"

"DON'T FORGET IT!" THWACK, THWACK.

It's so bizarre, but with ever smack of her ass, I feel the anger fade. And I think for Bella, each pass destroys a part of the guilt she has over what she put us through. The guilt she doesn't think I know she has been carrying.

After a few more goes, I can't take it anymore. I feel like if I'm not inside her in the next few minutes, I'm going to pass out. Her ass is the same gorgeous shade as her blush is at this point. I may be excited beyond anything I have ever felt before in my life, but I am still aware enough not to hurt my Bella. She's too precious to me to ever not be aware of that. Pulling my hand away from her pussy, I turn her to face me. There are tears streaking down her face and she is flushed. I kiss her with a ferocity I have never felt before.

"Go lay down on the bed and put your hands above your head."

As she complies, so willingly, to my demand, I quickly strip out of my own clothes. Once I am completely naked, I grab my tie from off the floor and stalk towards the other side of the bed.

"Do you trust me, Bella?"

"Completely." She answers without hesitation, and that causes my chest to tighten with emotions.

Crawling onto the bed, I start at the foot. Working my way up, I kiss every inch of her skin as I go. When I reach her delicious center, I can't help but get a quick taste. _So fucking good._

Continuing my journey, I dip my tongue into her belly button, swirling it several times. Her skin taste sweet, like she bathed in some kind of exotic fruit oil. When I reach her breasts, I am sure to take my time, lavishing each one with equal amounts of attention. By the time I am ready to move on, Bella is writhing underneath me, moaning and whimpering. But I want to hear her beg. I want to know she is as desperate for me as I _always_ am for her.

Once I'm satisfied with my work on her breasts, I lick between them, continuing up her chest, her throat, her chin, and finally her mouth. I lick her lips, and then force her mouth open, thrusting my tongue in as soon as possible. This kiss, like every other mark I've left on her body tonight, is about claiming. Bella is mine, just as I am hers, now and forever. There is no force that will take her from me, or I from her.

While kissing her until I'm almost out of breath, she hasn't noticed my hands that have trailed up her arms, to her hands. She hasn't noticed the tie that was once in my hand and that is now binding her wrists to the headboard. She doesn't notice, that is, until she tries to bring her hands to my hair. Looking up, seeing her bound wrists, she tests the tie; tests how tightly she is actually bound. When she realizes there is no way for her to get free, she looks back to me.

"I would have bound your ankles, but I want to feel your legs wrapped around me. I want to be able to throw them over my shoulders while I fuck you into oblivion. You wouldn't object to that, now, would you?" I arch an eyebrow, almost daring her to argue.

"Never," she hoarsely responds.

"I wouldn't be surprised if your voice is completely gone by morning. But what I really want is for you to have trouble walking." I grab my dick, stroke it a few times, and begin rubbing it up and down her wet folds. When I run it over her clit, her hips lift off the bed, her back arching.

"Sensitive, love?" All this time, and I haven't allowed her to cum. I've never seen her so aroused, so I know it won't take much to push her over the edge. But there is one more thing I want to hear before I give her more pleasure than she's ever known before.

I pull by dick away from her, earning me a frustrated growl.

"Oh no, love. I'm not letting you get off quite so easily. I want this to be a lesson you never forget," I say as sit back on my calves. Reaching out, I use my thumb and index finger of one hand to separate her lips. _Oh fuck! _The sight of her dripping sex is enough to make me whimper this time. She's so fucking perfect. Needing her to stay open for me, I take my hands and push her thigh flat on the bed as far apart as they can go.

"Don't fucking move," I tell her as I take my dick in one hand and lean forward. I use my other hand to brace myself up, placing it beside her waist. I know she has no clue what I'm about to do. Leaning a little closer, I begin to tap her clit with the head of my cock.

"OOHHH…oh, GOD … E-Edward! PLEASE!" Her back arches painfully high off the bed at the sensation. To be totally honest, the sensation is enough to make me a little dizzy. But suddenly, I'm fascinated by the way her arousal and my pre-cum are mixing. There is actually so much, it is stringing between her body and mine.

Bella's screams and pleas become louder. Each time I think she is getting too close to climaxing, I pull back. It is becoming near impossible not to slam into her, I want her so fucking bad it is maddening. Then … then I hear the words I've been waiting to hear since I got her back.

"I-I'm … s-s-sorry." Her voice is weak, and she has tears streaming down her face again.

Halting my teasing, I lean closer to her face and wipe away her tears.

"For what?"

"For not trusting you enough. For trying to leave you." I kiss her, this time it's gentle, loving, and mixed with my own tears. Now it's my turn to beg.

"Please! Please, for the love of God, Bella. Please don't leave me again. I can't make it without you," I plead, my voice cracking towards the end.

"I love you, Edward, more than my own life."

"Without you, I have no heart, Bella," I say as I finally slam into her. We both cry out at the feeling of being connected. I know neither of us is going to last long. I grab behind one of her knees and drape it over my shoulder, wrapping the other around my waist. I'm hitting deep and hard. I feel animalistic, primal. I feel out of control, and I love it. It's incredible.

Not satisfied with the angle, wanting to go deeper, I pull her leg from my shoulder after a few minutes, letting it fall beside me. Without pulling out, I scoot up far enough so her arms aren't being pulled in a way that could hurt her. I kneel, leaning back on my calves again, bringing her hips completely over my thighs. In this position, I can control the pace and the force.

I begin a punishing pace, pulling Bella onto my cock as hard as I can.

"FUCK! Bella … God …so good… I … oh, God …" I give up trying to talk. I'm reduced to grunts and moans and a string of profanities. Every time I've been with my Bella has been like an out of body experience, but this … holy fuck!

"EDWARD … OOOH! I've … it's never … God help me. Never been so good!"

"I know, baby girl. I —UNG, I KNOW!" I change positions again, needing that feeling of pounding into her. As I pull her hips off me, I open them as wide as they can go again. Reaching underneath her, I hold her ass with my hands so there will be no give as I pound away.

Sweat is covering Bella's body and dampening her hair, and I can feel it falling from my brow. Some of it is actually stinging my eyes, but I don't let up .This time, as I am thrusting, Bella is giving as well as she is taking. The force is enough to bring me to the edge. My teeth are clenched, my jaw tight as I try to hold off just long enough for Bella and I to cum together.

"Come on, baby girl. Give it to me! Give me all you have! NOW!" I feel her try to close her legs a little. I give her thigh a smack. "Don't even think about it," I warn her.

"Can't take it! I – I can't …"

"I told you before, there's no such thing as too much between us! Now take it! TAKE IT," I yell, digging in and finding her g-spot. Knowing I'm about to blow, I reach one hand around front, swiping my middle finger across her clit to gather some of the copious amounts of arousal there.

Carefully, so as not to lose any of it, I lift her ass up slightly higher and gently insert my well lubricated finger into just the very opening of her hole at the exact same time I slam forward and grind so my pelvic bone hits against her clit.

"Take it! Take everything … You're – you're everything …"

That does it.

"EDDDWWWAARRRRDDD!" She screams my name until her voice gives out completely. Her walls clench around me as her body shakes violently. My dick feels like it's in a vice … like fucking euphoria. I explode. My vision, my hearing, all my senses seem to leave me in that moment. I feel … I feel so much I can't even … no words.

"FUCKKKKK! BELLLLAAA!" My body feels like it is tearing apart and coming together at the same time. In all my life, I've never felt anything like this. I don't know how long it lasts, it seems like hours. I know in reality it is probably just a few minutes, but the feeling coursing through my veins is so heavy and potent, I can't be sure. I lose my breath. I can't imagine I have any cum left. I collapse on top Bella, everything going numb.

Minutes pass. Time means nothing. Slowly, one by one, my senses return. It takes me several tries, but when I'm finally able, I lift my upper body and prop myself up to check on Bella. As my eyes adjust, I see her eyes closed.

"Bella? … Baby girl, come on. Come back to me, baby," I say as I use one very shaky hand to stroke her face. I begin peppering her face with kisses, waiting for her to return to me. I would be concerned, but I've heard about this before. I don't understand everything about it, I only know it has something to do with a massive amount of dopamine in the system, like sensory overload.

As I'm stroking her hair and still raining kisses down on her, she finally starts to become coherent. Her eyes flutter open.

"There you are," I whisper, kissing her lips. "I've been waiting for you." I give her a gentle smile as I go back to stroking her face.

"Wh-what was that?" Her voice truly is almost gone. I gently untie her wrists, rubbing them and her arms. I gently pull out of her, although we both whimper at the loss of connection. I lay on my side, pulling her to me as tightly as possible, locking her in place with my arms and legs, as if to keep her from getting out of this bed anytime soon.

"That was — that was … that was our love. That's what our love can make happen." It's the truth. There is no other way to explain it. It wasn't sex, it wasn't kink, and it wasn't about control. It was about claiming what's mine and what's Bella's. It was about claiming our love. And maybe — just maybe, for me at least, it is about the future; about something else I really hope our love made happen. A little seed for our future that I desperately hope has been planted tonight.

* * *

**A/N:** Just a few fics I HAVE to rec! Simply MUST reads!

In Plain Sight by Dishie

Separated by Fools by byrd009

Offbeat by SLexiCullen


	22. Chapter 22

Unbridled

Chapter 21

On the Road

**A huge hello and hug to all my readers. Thank you so much for your understanding and patience as I maneuver these little disruptions in RL. Just so we are crystal clear, I will NEVER give up on a fiction or book I have started!**

**Thank you to byrd009, Twidictedteach, and Dishie for all your mad beta skills and pre-reading  
(and of course the encouragement, but that goes without saying).**

**I hope you all enjoy the lighter side of these two for a while, because it won't get to last long (insert sinister laugh).**

_**BPOV**_

I'm not sure what time it is, I only know it is still dark outside as I try to force my eyes open. Rolling over, the first thing my eyes focus on is my very peaceful looking husband. I would almost swear he has a smile on his face, but people don't smile in their sleep. _Do they?_ I'm not exactly sure what got into him when we got home. _Mmm, I know what got into me._ I snort out very still hoping I don't wake him up. He reaches over to my side of the bed and grabs me by my waist, dragging me to him until I am flush against his body. It would seem Edward is quite the cuddler. I try not to giggle about it.

Once I ensure he is sound asleep, I try to wiggle my way from his grasp so I can go to the bathroom. Unfortunately for me, he is reluctant to let me go. Every time I get even the slightest bit of distance, he pulls me back in and curls around me like I'm his favorite stuffed animal. Once, I swear I even heard him grunt out a petulant "no" as I tried to escape. It was just too freaking cute to be mad over, no matter how my bladder screamed at me.

Finally, _finally_ I manage to squirm myself away from Edward enough to get out of the bed. He starts grasping at the bed where I was, I'm assuming searching for me, so I hurriedly place my pillow within his reach. He latches onto it and draws it near him. It seems to calm him down a bit, although he doesn't look as peaceful. I chuckle as I wrap a sheet around myself and head for the bathroom.

Glancing in the mirror while washing my hands, I notice just how wild I look. My hair is … atrocious, at best. Reaching one hand up to run it through my hair, I then begin to notice other things. Like the finger shaped bruises on my wrists. _Oh wow. _I'm not sure what got into him last night, but Edward was like an animal. _Yeah, okay. I loved it._

His demanding behavior was a little shocking at first, but I became so wrapped up in the raw emotions rolling off of him, I couldn't focus on anything other than the pleasure. It was as if he was claiming me. But that seems silly, since he's had me from the word go. Whatever it was, last night was all-consuming and almost overwhelming. _Huh, I don't even remember falling asleep … or passing out, whichever one I did. _

Deciding to take a full inventory of things, I allow the sheet to drop. I look like I've been mauled. There are large bruises on my neck and what look like bite marks on my upper body. Then, I glance down. _Make that bite marks all over my body. And hickeys on my inner thighs._ I doubt even Edward knows he did this. Picking the sheet back up, I wrap it around myself and head back to the bedroom. I can't help but stop and stare at my beautiful husband for a moment.

I've always thought Edward was beautiful, even from the first night we met. But seeing him so relaxed in our bed I am reminded of just how beautiful he is. Of course he is sexy and irresistible, but he truly is a beautiful man; a beautiful soul, even if he doesn't believe it, I do.

I start to make my way to the bed when something just beyond catches my attention. Walking to the desk sitting near the terrace doors, I can only gaze at the little square box that has been in the same wrapping paper for years now. I sit down in front of it and stare, as if it is going to speak some great secret at any moment.

"You know it's okay to open it, right?" I'm not sure how much time has passed. It's still not light outside, only the lights from the city illuminating the room. I hear rustling in the background, and suddenly I can feel Edward behind me. He places his hands on my shoulders and gives them a little squeeze before bending over to place kisses all across them.

I feel him hesitate slightly when his lips reach the side of my neck where the marks are. I don't react because I don't want him to think it's a big deal. I mean, they don't hurt, none of them, and I had fun getting them, so it's all good to me.

Easing to my side, Edward squats so we are more eye to eye. He is holding one of my hands with one of his as the other is rubbing gently across my back where the sheet has slipped to expose some of my skin.

"I've been telling myself that since I sat down, but I can't seem to convince my hands to just open it already." Edward nods in understanding as his hand on my back drifts up and lightly begins to stroke my hair.

"What are you afraid of?"

"It's just … my mind keeps telling me, this is the last gift from my mother. But my heart … it is screaming at me. Every time I think I'm going to reach for it, I realize … this is the _last_ gift I will ever receive from my mother. Does that even make sense?" I shake my head, barely understanding it myself.

"I get it, babe. Really, I do. On the one hand, you want know, but on the other … once you open it, that's it. You'll never have another gift from her again. Opening it, in your heart, will really be letting go."

"Yes! That's it exactly!" Edward reaches out and gently rubs his thumb under my eyes. I didn't even realize I was crying.

"But you want to know something?" I nod my head for him to continue. "I think you would honor your mother more by opening that box and seeing whatever it was that she was so excited to give you. I think that's what she would want." As the tears stream freely down my face, I nod my head because I know he is right.

"I'll be right here with you, Bella."He places a kiss on my arm in encouragement, after which he rests his head in the same spot. It feels like his signs of affection send a jolt of courage through me. I finally pick the box up and begin to carefully unwrap it. Edward watches me curiously for a moment.

"My mother thought it was such a waste to buy pretty wrapping paper just for it to be torn off and thrown away. Instead of buying cards to go with gifts, she would write on the inside of the wrapping paper." Sure enough, as I slowly pull the wrapping paper away, I am greeted with my mother's near perfect handwriting. She always had the loveliest cursive. It looked almost like calligraphy. The sight of her handwriting causes me breath to hitch. Edward wraps his arms around me and pulls me tight to his chest, which I greatly appreciate. At this moment, I feel as if I am about to fall apart.

"Do you want to read the note first, baby girl?" His voice is so soft and full of concern. That in and of itself almost causes me to sob.

"No, I need to do this before I lose the nerve." He nods again and gives me another kiss, this time on my lips.

"I'm right here. We'll do this however you want." Have I mentioned how much I love my husband?

I look back at the box with a new determination. I really feel like I can do anything with Edward beside me. This is just a box! A little, square object that can't hurt me_. Enough tiptoeing around this! Open the damn box! _I open the box with just the slightest huff of annoyance that I have been such a coward about this. But I'm also so glad I am getting to share this with my Edward.

When I see what's inside, I'm stunned. Nestled in the little box, amongst black velvet, is the most beautiful garnet ring I've ever seen. Garnet used to be one of my favorite stones. All these years, this incredible piece of jewelry has been sitting there, just waiting to be shown off. Suddenly, I'm overcome with guilt and sadness. My mother would have been so excited about giving me this. I could _see_ her face so clearly and how it would have looked when she found this. She would have clapped her hands like a child, jumping up and down, as the jeweler pulled it out of the box. I could hear her voice exclaiming how perfect it was for me.

Seeing that in my head … hearing her voice and remembering her enthusiasm … those silent tears aren't so silent anymore. Sobs are tearing out of my body, and I can't seem to stop them. Edward gathers me in his arms and carries me to our bed. He never releases his tight hold on me as he sits with his back against the headboard. He doesn't say anything, just rocks me back and forth.

I cry until I don't think there is anything left. My sobs have slowly morphed into stuttered breaths and sniffles. Edward never tries to shush my cries. He allows me to get them all out while he strokes my hair and my back in soothing motions. After what seems like hours, Edward finally breaks the silence.

"You know, some guys would be worried if their wife was sobbing on their honeymoon night." I can't help the laughter that bubbles up through the tears. It was funny.

"There's my second favorite sound in the world," he softly says as he pulls me back so he can look in his face.

"I'm so …" Edward cuts me off quickly.

"Don't you dare apologize to me, Isabella Cullen! Of all people, _NEVER_ apologize to _ME_ for the way you feel. I am so honored that you can express yourself in front of me; that you chose me to be the one you share this with."

"You don't think I'm being ridiculous?"

"God, no. I can't even imagine what it must have been like for you. And now, opening this gift, it's like closing that chapter all over again. I'd be worried if you were acting like it was no big deal!"

And then his words really start to sink in. Not about my reaction, but he called me Isabella Cullen. _I am Isabella Cullen_. I get lost in that thought for a moment, and it calms me.

"Bella? Hello?" Edward jostles me a little to get me attention.

"Yeah."

"Where'd you go, baby? You kinda zoned out on me for a minute." I blush because I apparently got caught up just thinking about my new name. "I really love your blush," he says as he lifts his hand and gently brushes his fingertips over one of my cheeks.

"You called me Isabella Cullen," I respond, suddenly shy for some reason.

The most breathtaking smile lights Edward's face.

"Yeah, I did. That's your name now, you know." Edward always looks at me like I'm the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, but right now he is gazing at me like I'm his reason for existing.

"I like it," I tell him as my own smile begins to creep across my face.

"I fucking love it," he responds with fervor. "It's by far the most beautiful name I know." As he is talking, he gently glides his hand down to mine and eases the ring I still have clutched in my fingers out of my grasp. He then picks up my right hand and places it on my finger, kissing it once it is in place. "You're mother picked out the perfect ring for you."

Looking back at the ring, I smile wistfully. "It is gorgeous, isn't it," I say softly.

"Nowhere near as gorgeous as the one wearing it, but then again, nothing is."

"You always say the sweetest things."

"I only say what's true. Speaking of which, I have to say, I feel you are wearing much too much right now." I love so much that he is trying to lighten the mood, and that its working.

"Oh, really?" I quirk an eyebrow at him.

"Definitely. There is only one thing you should have covering that delectable skin of yours right now."

"And what is that?" Silly question.

"Me."

"Is that some sort of rule?" I can't help but goad him a little.

"No, that's not," he answers as his hand slowly begins to remove the sheet from around me. "There is only one rule on this honeymoon, but it is oh so important." The sheet is forgotten now as his hands being to roam all over my body. I won't be able to form sentences soon.

"And what's that rule?" My breathing is starting to pick up, my chest heaving, and I can feel my whole body heat. Edward gently moves us until I am flat on my back. He looks into my eyes and I see his appear almost black. He hisses when his hand makes contact with my very wet center. And when he rubs over my highly sensitive bundle of nerves, my breath hitches out of a sudden jolt of pleasure; like I've been shocked.

Leaning over until his lips brush against my ear, he finally answers me. "You have to let me fuck you anytime I want. You can't deny me, and you have to always trust me to know how to bring you pleasure." As if to emphasize his point, one of his glorious fingers enters me soon followed by another. My back arches and my hips move without me even realizing it.

"Can you do that for me, baby? Can you let me fuck you anywhere at any time?" His fingers are moving faster and he starts sucking and nibbling on my neck. "Answer me, Isabella," he hisses in a demanding tone.

"Y-yes." It's a whimper at best. I'm too far gone. I'd probably agree to anything right now.

"So fucking wet for me. Do you want me to fuck you now, Isabella?" Why is it when he calls me by my full name sound so damn erotic?

"Yes!" I growl when he removes his fingers. But disappointment doesn't even get to settle because soon he is thrusting into me, hard. We both seem to let out a sigh of relief at the connection. And so, Edward proceeds to demonstrate exactly what he means by his rule for the honeymoon. Followed an hour or so later by him waking me up to make love to me. And the way he makes love to me makes me cry. His hands are still everywhere, but it's like he is worshipping me; memorizing every detail of my body, of my skin. He kisses away my tears as they fall.

The next time I open my eyes, it's daylight. Thank God the sun isn't glaring directly in my face. When my eyes flutter open, the first thing I focus on is Edward on his side, propped on his elbow just staring at me. But the look on his face is a little stressed.

"Edward, what's wrong?" He doesn't answer right away, and it makes me a little nervous. I feel panic start to creep in when I think maybe my stalker has somehow contacted Edward while I slept. I hadn't given the stalker much thought at all; I've been too happy. Realizing I am about to freak out, Edward finally speaks.

"I am so sorry, baby." Its all he says, and now I'm confused.

"Sorry for what?"I notice his eyes fall lower down my body, and I realize the problem. I'm not covered up and some of those marks from last night are really showing now. I quickly grab the sheet to cover up so he will stop with this self-imposed guilt trip before it gets bad.

"Edward, did you hear me complain, even once, last night?" He furrows his brow.

"No, but Bella …"

"That's right, not once. And do you know why?" He shakes his head still looking remorseful.

"Last night was one of the most intense, passionate nights of my life. Everything you did felt so incredible. I felt like we finally gave ourselves over to our love last night, if that even makes sense. Like … I'm fully yours, now." I desperately want him to understand what I am trying to say. His pupils dilate and he leans over kissing me almost brutally.

"You are mine! You have been mine since the night I met you, and you will be mine until I take my last breath." I'm not sure who he is trying to convince. And I realize this stalker has caused something in Edward to shift; more so than I could have imagined. There is a fear and possessiveness in him now that was never this intense before. Unsure of what to say, I simply nod my head.

"We should get in the shower. We have a honeymoon awaiting us." I nod again. He gets out of bed, wonderfully naked, and goes to get the shower ready. After a few moments, I get out of bed and follow. Edward loves it when we shower together and to be honest, I do too. As I step into the shower and under the spray of deliciously hot water, I hear Edward suck in a breath through his teeth. When I open my eyes and turn around I see he is taking full stock of just how many marks are on me.

"Damn, baby. I marked you up pretty fucking bad," he says as he grabs the loofah, applying my body wash and begins to gently wash my body. He won't look me in the eyes right now, and I won't have this. This is the first day of my honeymoon, and it will be happy, dammit!

"You look like you were attacked by a fucking animal." He left it wide open for me.

"I was! A fucking bull!" I say it loud, with a growl, and a little thrust of my hips for extra show. And … there it is. Edward can't help it. He tries to hide the grin breaking out on his face, but its useless. And soon, he is throwing his head back in laughter.

"I married a nut!" he yells out as my laughter rings out.

"Edward, I'm really fucking happy! Please, don't sulk about something I enjoyed," I beg as I grab his hand and kiss his palm, placing it on my cheek. His face is much softer after his laughter subsides. He caresses my cheek and snakes his other arm around my wait, pulling me to him.

"I love you so fucking much, Bella. I promise, no sulking." He leans in and gives me a quick peck before we continue with our morning ritual. The heaviness seems to have left him, and for that I am grateful.

An hour later, I am running around making sure I have everything with me I may need for an extended absence. Edward won't tell me where we are headed, only that we will be gone for about a month.

"Come on, babe. Everything is loaded and ready to go." He and Felix have already taken all the bigger luggage to the SUV. I run down the stairs, and almost trip in my haste. _That scared the piss out me, almost._

"Fuck! Be careful, Bella," Edward says as he rushes up the stairs, _Silly man, he worries too much._

"I'm fine, I promise," I try to reassure him. He still insists on walking me down the rest of the way.

"Now, do you need to go the bathroom before we leave?"

"No daddy, I'm good," I say snarkily. Only Edward doesn't hear the snark, but I think he does focus in on the "daddy" part. He stops all movement and just kinda stares at me with darkening eyes and a funny expression on his face. _Oh my. I think I may have to surprise my husband one of these nights._

Felix breaks the spell this time. "Okay … that's enough, horn dog. Quit lusting after your wife in front of us and get out of here," he says in a very amused tone. At least I'm not the only one that noticed Edward's change in demeanor.

"Right," Edward says, coming out of his trance. "And you're sure you used the restroom? I want us to be well out of the state by dark."

"I'm sure, Edward! Let's go! I'm ready to see where my honeymoon is!" I'm a little annoyed he won't tell me, but Felix and Jane seem to know. I was worried about not having a new cell to take with me, but Edward assures me I won't need one. He has his, and Felix knows our itinerary. He is also expecting a regular phone call from Edward at designated times to check in.

Edward promises once we get on the road, he will tell me everything. So, yeah … I skipped the bathroom. I want to know where we are going!

Finally, we pull out of the garage and head out on our little journey.

"Okay, now spill it mister! Where are you taking me?" Even I can hear the excitement on my voice. Edward laughs.

"Alright, alright! Well … I love hearing you talk about your home so much, and I really want to experience that with you. SO … our honeymoon will be spent on the road exploring every nook and cranny of all your favorite places south of New York State."

I can't believe it! And I let him know this.

"Oh my God! Are you serious Edward? Really! A whole month? Just the two of us?"I squeal. Edward looks so happy right now, knowing he has truly surprised me with this.

For the next hour I ramble on and on about all the possibilities. Then I almost attack Edward when he pulls out a list of restaurants he has downloaded from my favorite Food Network show, _Diners, Drive-Ins and Dives. _ He has mapped out which ones we can visit on the way to South Carolina. As I begin to calm down, I realize I have to pee, really bad.

"Edward," I said apologetically. He's gonna kill me for this.

"You didn't pee before we left did you?" He says it with such resignation; I'm not even sure why he asked.

"I may or may not have …. exaggerated when I said I went."

"And by exaggerated, do you mean lie, Bella?" I think he may have been a little amused.

"I do not lie," I said with finality. "I am simply saying that at this time I am in dire need of a bathroom." He chuckled before pulling off at the next exit and into the parking lot of a supermarket for me.

Of course I couldn't JUST go to the bathroom. It never fails, when I walk in a store, no matter what kind, I get lost in all the pretty shelves of products. Doesn't matter if I need anything or not, I just love rummaging!

I'm not sure how much time I spent … browsing … but I figure it must have been much longer than I thought when I go to round a corner and hear Edward's voice. _God, he sounds sexy._

"I'm sorry, Tanya, I don't mean to be rude, but I really just came in to grab my wife. She's been in here for a while and we really are running late."

_Oops. And who is Tanya?_

"Your wife?" I could hear the shock in her voice. "I had no idea you were even dating anyone. That's really too bad, Edward. I had hoped our paths would cross again." I could hear the change in her voice; I'm assuming she was trying to sound seductive. She sounds like one of those women who could care less about marital status. Edward guffawed; loudly.

"Tanya, you know as well as I do that would have never happened. And now that I have my Bella, I couldn't be happier, literally." _He's totally getting laid later. Maybe I'll give him a little drive surprise._

Now, at this point I'm not exactly sure what is motivating me, but I find I cannot stop myself from making my presence known and have a little fun.

"There you are, babe! I've been looking all over for you!" Edward turns and smiles when he sees me, Tanya … not so much. When I reach Edward, he instantly wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me to him. I reach up on my tip toes and give him a kiss on the lips.

"And here I thought I was looking for you," he says with a smile on his face. He laughs when he sees I have a basket full of items in my hand. "Did you get lost browsing again, baby?" He knows me too well.

"What? We needed this stuff," I defend as he laughs again.

Tanya clears her throat in front of us, obviously not happy that she can be so easily ignored.

"Oh, right," Edward says slightly annoyed. "Bella, Tanya. Tanya, this is my Bella." I'll never get tired of the way he says "my Bella" with so much pride.

Wanting to keep up appearances, Tanya reaches her hand out to me as if she is touching someone with leprosy. "Charmed, I'm sure," she sneers. "And where exactly did you two meet," she asks while looking me up and down as if I'm shit in her backyard.

"Prison!" I say it loud and proud, with a grin on my face, as I reach out and grab her hand, covering our clasped hands with my other one for good measure. Charles Swan would be prouder of me at this moment than any other time in my life. The sarcasm and easy bullshitting, all him.

I can feel her trying to pull her hand away from me, but I hold on to it like we are forming a new Ya-Ya Sisterhood. Edward lets out a loud bark of laughter before covering it with a cough.

"I'm sorry, did you say … prison?" She whispers the words as if it's a slur.

"That's right! Edward here came in with a missionary group every week for months to spread the good word of our Lord and Savior at the women's correctional facility I was housed in. Tell me Tanya, do you believe in Jesus? Cause he believes in you." I say it enthusiastically and innocently, and I can tell Tanya has no idea how to respond. I can feel Edward shaking beside me, looking everywhere but at me, occasionally letting out what sound like little machine gun bursts of giggles.

"Ed-Edward in a missionary group?" Tanya is floundering and still desperately trying to get out of the death grip I have on her hand. She looks as if she is having a hard time accepting what I am saying. _I can't imagine why._

" Yes ma'am. Such. A. Good. Man."

"And… uh… what exactly where you … uh … in for?"

Going with whatever pops in my head, I roll with it.

"Well … it was mostly just stupid teenage stunts. You know the usual. Grand theft auto, prostitution, possession of crack cocaine, and I may have, _accidentally_ mind you, killed my pimp. But it was totally in the heat of the moment. I mean, come on, how you would react if you found out your pimp gave you hepatitis." The panic in her eyes when she looked at our joined hands …priceless.

Edward looks as if he is going to explode if he doesn't release some of that built up laughter, and I am thoroughly enjoying myself.

Finally getting her hand free, Tanya looks three kinds of confused.

"So , I take it you were released recently?"

I give her my quizzical look. The one that says "what is this release you speak of," before deciding how to answer. I look at Edward and shrug my shoulders before responding with and saying; "Sure, okay. Released. Yeah, that sounds good. Anyways, Edward if you want to get out of the state before dark we had better hurry up, love." When I look at Edward, his face is red and there are unshed tears of laughter in his eyes. He is looking at me with this expression I can't really place. It is somewhere between amusement and awe. I pop up and give Edward a smack on the lips, then skip my way to the check out to pay for the useless crap I have in my basket, all the while singing _I'm Free_ by The Talley Trio.

Loudly.

_I'm free … from the bondage I once lived in._

_I'm free… from who I use to be!_

_Well, the chains that held me down_

_Are now layin at my feet,_

_I'm free, I'm free_

_Yes I'm free!_

I don't look back, for that would look suspicious. Not five minutes pass before I see Tanya making a hasty exit from the store. As I place my bag of trivial goodies in the back seat, I hear Edward finally let out that laughter that was strangling him earlier.

"OH! MY! GOD!" He is snorting he is laughing so hard, clutching his side. He stumbles his way to the SUV, and then bends over in laughter.

"What … the fuck … was that?" He's words are barely getting out for the deeps breaths he is taking between bouts of laughter.

Yes, this is going to be a fun honeymoon.


End file.
